Werewolf
by coolhacker1025
Summary: Hermione Granger is bitten by a werewolf, and goes back in time to prevent herself from being bitten.  But she ends up in the time of the Marauders...  Based on a story by Cararox
1. Becoming a Werewolf

The Werewolf

Hermione Granger was in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She, Ron, and Harry had just defeated Lord Voldemort that summer, and she was going back for her seventh year, so that she could take the NEWT exams. Like the others, she had taken off Year 7 going Horcrux-hunting. There were still Death Eaters out there, but their numbers were beginning to thin. The Death Eaters that were caught were given a supposedly fair trial, but for most of them, it was just a show trial. In an irony of sorts, Hermione, Harry and Ron had all testified at the trial of on Draco Lucius Malfoy, stating that the young Death Eater and his family _had_defected in the midst of the final battle.

Harry and Ron were off at Auror training, and Neville was working with plants in Greece. She wished that they were here. She would at least be with Ginny and Luna, who were taking their seventh year as scheduled. How she was going to get through the year without Ron and Harry was beyond her, but she then thought that without Harry, for once, she might actually have an uneventful year. As she was thinking about Harry and Ron, she thought of all the people that had died to bring down the Dark Lord: Sirius, Remus, Colin Creevey, Fred, Tonks, and all the others that had died in the final battle.

Hermione had an eventful summer. First, she took a trip down to Australia to find her parents, who she had bewitched to think that they were a daughter-less couple named Wendell and Monica Wilkins. She had to use a very complex spell, the Memory-Restoration Spell (_Reparatio__memoriae_). Then, she started to brew a complex potion that would allow her to see her Animagus form, and eventually transform into the animal. Right before Harry's 18th birthday, she had taken the potion, and she had been working on her transformation ever since. She now had a perfect transformation.

It was about a week into term. She had the Marauder's Map and was looking at it when she noticed something strange going on down near the Forbidden Forest. She put on the cloak, took her time-turner, and decided to sneak out of the castle. As she went into the Forest, an animal came flying at her.

"Stupefy!" she shouted. The spell had no damaging consequences to the animal, but instead encouraged the ravaging beast.

She heard the werewolf's paws approaching rapidly and she tripped over a protruding tree root, landing hard in the freezing snow. She rolled over, facing towards the large gray animal. It growled aggressively at her, trying to see if she was a threat.

Hermione let out a little whimper of fear, but the werewolf took it as a challenge. As she was about to transform, she saw was a flash of sharp teeth before pain ripped through her arm. Hermione gasped in pain and the werewolf lifted her up by her wounded arm and threw her, claws digging deep into the fresh wound.

When she landed, Hermione tried to take back the shout that erupted from her throat. Upon discovering its prey was still alive, the werewolf grabbed her waist, holding on so hard that Hermione felt a few ribs snap under the pressure.

It picked her up easily and flung her into a beech tree nearby. Hermione hit the old tree, the rough bark scratching the back of her head as she slid down the trunk. Ice tinkled down and broke upon her mangled body. She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

The werewolf approached, probably to eat her. Hermione closed her eyes tight then heard the call of another werewolf in the woods. Forgetting about Hermione, the Dark Creature sped into the Forbidden Forest to join its pack.

Hermione let out a squeak as she felt the blood gushing from her arm. She glanced warily over at it and saw fang-sized holes on her elbow. The bone was snapped and was sticking out at a nauseatingly off angle. The nails of the beast had scratched deeply into the rest of her arm.

She coughed, and then stopped midway, choking as pain clenched her broken rib cage. Perhaps it was the fact that she hit her head too hard. Perhaps Hermione had become overwhelmed with panic. Either way, struck with a sudden desperate idea, Hermione stood shakily and propped herself against the huge tree. Putting her miraculously unharmed Marauders Map and Invisibility Cloak in one hand, Hermione reached in her robes for her Time-Turner. She then spun the device in the hope that she could go back in time to prevent herself from being bitten. The only problem was that broken Time-Turners don't work properly. The force of the time displacement knocked the young woman unconscious.

When she awoke, she was lying down on her back, looking up at the stars. Hermione, being the clever witch that she is, noticed that the moon phase was slightly off, and the stars, although close to the positions that they had been in before she was knocked out, were incorrect, also. She figured that she must have gone back in time. She noticed that she was right near the Forbidden Forest, so she slowly (and painfully) made her way up to the castle. Fortunately, the front doors were open, so she went in and promptly collapsed. It didn't take long for Professor Smith to find her. The professor took her up to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey started to attend to her.

While she was unconscious, the Matron called the Headmaster about the unusual patient. Madame Pomfrey had discovered three things with Hermione: an invisibility cloak (which didn't work well, the matron thought), a old bit of parchment that she was sure that she had seen before, and a Time-Turner. When the Headmaster saw these items, he noted that they were very odd. Another odd thing was that none of the protective enchantments around the grounds had warned him about the girl, so somehow she must have already been on the grounds. The headmaster also noticed that she was wearing Gryffindor robes with a Head Girl badge on them.

When Hermione woke up, she saw a very unexpected, but familiar face looking down at her.

"Hello, there," said Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, professor," responded Hermione. "I have one question, though. What's the date?"

"The date, my young witch? It is 31 August 1977. Who are you, and when are you from?"

"My name is Hermione Granger, from the year 1998. My friends and I (Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom) have just defeated the Dark Lord known as Voldemort, and I was going back to complete my education."

"Well, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid that Madame Pomfrey has some distressing news for you," the Headmaster said. "You have lycanthropy, and are now a werewolf."

"I'm a werewolf? But that's my Animagus form! I must have gotten bitten before I transformed!"

"Your Animagus form? Very interesting. To help you cope with this new challenge, fortunately, there is another werewolf here at Hogwarts. You say the one who defeated the Dark Lord was named 'Potter'? Well, the werewolf in this time period is a friend of a Potter. James Charles Potter. The werewolf's name is ..."

Together, Hermione and Albus said "Remus Lupin."


	2. Dumbledore and Diagon Alley

**A/N: Some elements are non-canon, including the fact of Hermione having a Time-Turner, which it was stated in HBP that the DA had destroyed the Ministry stock of Time-Turners. About midway through the chapter, I start to use Katja for Hermione. Also, all speech is going through a translator spell (hence why Hagrid and Katja generally sound normal)**

**Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter or related items**

The Werewolf-Chapter 2-Dumbledore and Hagrid

When he heard that Ms. Granger knew Remus Lupin, Dumbledore was surprised. He knew that Ms. Granger was from the future, but not being a seer, had no clue what relationships various people would have in the future. He then asked her whether or not she knew the rest of the Marauders.

"Well," Hermione started, "The ones I haven't met, I know _of_. So far I've met Remus, Sirius, and Pettigrew. James is..."

"Please, Ms. Granger," the Headmaster started. "Please don't tell me what they are doing in the future. Knowledge of the future may lead to me, or someone else, contaminating the time-line, if only unintentionally. Now, I see that you have a Time-Turner, and an invisibility cloak. This cloak looks very similar to one that Mr. Potter uses. Tell me about them, please."

Hermione told Dumbledore that she was a very ambitious student, and that the Time-Turner was for academic purposes. She explained that the Ministry had developed a way of using magical sand inside the Time-Turner to effect a time-change. Usually, it would work in intervals of one hour, but if broken, the results would be unpredictable.

"The cloak is _My _Potter's cloak...James' son Harry. It is a rather remarkable item, sir, almost like the cloak in the book _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. The parchment is a map developed by the Marauders" Hermione explained.

"Ms. Granger, do you have any ideas about a cover story? Obviously, due to the fact that you know many of the students here, you cannot be known as 'Hermione Granger,' because it would most likely change the future."

"I am Katja Wagner, born in Frankfurt, West Germany to Victor and Sara Wagner, both wizards. I went to Beauxbatons school, because my parents didn't want me to go to Durmstrang, which has a reputation for being a school for the Dark Arts. To help me understand the language, my parents cast the _Lingua Reddo_spell—the Universal Translator spell. Obviously, Hermione knows a little bit of German, so I will be able to pull it off. And what I don't know, I can read in a book. There are German books in Muggle bookshops all over London."

"Very good, Ms. Wagner. You wouldn't happen to have your books for this term, would you?"

"No, sir, but I have a little bit of money that I can take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. _Professor, was Haus werde ich haben__?_" (What house will I be in?)

"I'll have Hagrid go with you. I assume that you know him? Your uniform seems to indicate that you are a Gryffindor. I see no reason to change that, unless you want thing, Katja, please do not speak of your lycanthropy to anybody, because it is not accepted by many wizards in this time frame. I will not tell your professors about your temporal status nor your lycanthropy. You will probably not want to go to Shrieking Shack, since that is where the Marauders go. If I am not mistaken, there is a small place in the Forest that you can use," the Headmaster responded. "I assume that you are a seventh year? Which classes would you like?"

"Actually, I should have graduated the summer of 1998, but my friends and I went on a Horcrux-hunt, that year, so yes, I am a seventh year. I would love to take Ancient Runes, Potions, Transfiguration, obviously Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Charms and Herbology."

"Very good, Ms. Wagner. I will get you a schedule with your new classes. Our Defence teacher is Professor Williamson, an Auror, but he requires an assistant in classes. Would you be interested?"

"Of course, Professor," responded Katja.

"Then, congratulations, Assistant Professor Wagner. By the way, the position is a paid one. When you go into Diagon Alley with Hagrid, you will open a vault at Gringotts Bank, owl me with the account number, and then I will give you 500 Galleons signing bonus and 40 Galleons a month. Oh, by the way, you will be paired with the Marauders in all of your classes. If you need to, you may tell your secrets to your friends or professors. This may include any information that may help them to improve their future lives. I just want to say, be careful."

Just then Madame Pomfrey came over, and told Katja that she could leave the Hospital Wing. Professor Dumbledore suggested that Katja go down to Hagrid's house with a note, and that he (Dumbledore) would get her schedule as soon as possible. After Dumbledore said this, Katja asked him whether there were any potions to help lessen the symptoms of lycanthropy, but he said that there weren't any (yet). "So Wolfsbane Potion hasn't been invented yet," thought Katja.

She headed down the path to Hagrid's hut. She knocked on his door, and heard a familiar barking. _It can't be, _Hermione thought before realising that the dog was another Mastiff. Then, the door opened, and the huge form of Hagrid filled the door. " 'ello?" Hagrid said. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Katja Wagner; I'm transferring from Beauxbatons, and am going to be assisting Professor Williamson. Professor Dumbledore gave me a note," the young witch told the half-giant. "He'd like you to accompany me to Diagon Alley to get clothing and books for the year."

"Dumbledore asked you? Well, I'm always glad to help out Dumbledore. He's helped me through a couple of hard times. I'll just get my umbrella and we can be off."

Just then, an owl came straight to Hermione with her schedule. She saw that she got all of the classes that she wanted, but obviously, if she could have taken more, she would have. She and Hagrid then walked down the path to Hogsmeade, where Hagrid stuck out his umbrella, and the Knight Bus appeared.

"Ello, and welcome to the Knight Bus: emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. I'm James Brown, and I'll be your conductor this evening," said the wizard on the stairs of the bus.

Hagrid told the man that they wanted to go to Diagon Alley, and the wizard told them that it would cost a Galleon for them both, and Hagrid paid the driver. After about fifteen or twenty minutes of being tossed around, Hagrid and Hermione got to the Leaky Cauldron. They then went through to Diagon Alley.

"I've got a pouch of money here, Katja," Hagrid told her. "We can use money from the pouch until we get to Gringotts. First, we'll go to Flourish and Blotts. The Headmaster warned me in the letter, though, that you'll try to buy the whole store. Just stick to what you need."

So they went into Flourish and Blotts where Katja bought all of the books necessary for both her classes and the Assistant's Job (in the correct edition). Like Dumbledore predicted, she wanted to buy a couple more books, but Hagrid told her to stick to the list. As they were passing the magical animals store, Hagrid told Katja to pick out an animal, and that he would pay for it out of his own pocket. He suggested an owl. So Katja bought a white snowy owl that she could have sworn was an ancestor of Hedwig. They went to the Apothecary, where Katja bought potions materials for the year. Then Katja went into Madam Malkin's Robes. Here, Madam Malkin got her fitted for all of the robes that she would need that year, including formal and semi-formal robes (for teaching) in addition to standard student robes for the year.

As she was walking back to the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid, Katja noticed a familiar face. Something about her must have angered the child also, for he adopted his (to Hermione) well-known sneer that he used for Muggle-borns and Gryffindors. Severus Snape was walking down Diagon Alley. Hagrid noticed him and said hello, trying to be polite.

"What do you want, you giant oaf? Who is she? She mustn't be anybody special if she's going places with you," turning to Katja, Snape said, "I'm Severus Snape, and based on the fact that Hagrid is with you, I would assume that you are a Muggle-born, so please don't shake my hand."

"_Muggle-born? __Mij__? Ich bin Katja Wagner—ein Reinesblut. Meine Eltern waren eine Hexe und ein Zauberer! Ich bin auch eine Lehrerin! Ich brauche nicht fragen, welches Haus Sie sich befinden!" (_Muggle born? Me? (dutch) I am Katja Wagner-a pure blood. My parents were a witch and a wizard. I am also a teacher! I don't need to ask, which House you're in)

"Piss off then, teacher! I could care less, _Ms. Wagner_. You dress like my House-elf! And yes, I am a Slytherin, by the way, ten times better than you!" and he stalked off.

Hagrid asked Katja what she told Snape, and she just said that she confirmed her blood-status and told him that she was a teacher, which Hagrid knew was only partially true. Hagrid told her not to be making enemies of people right off the bat, and Katja told him that she hadn't _tried _to have a confrontation with Snape, it just happened. By the time she said this, they were at Gringotts.

She walked up to the area that said "New Vaults." She went to the Goblin and said that she would like to open up a new vault. The goblin handed her a stack of forms, and told her to put her fingers on a device on the table. The goblin then told her that the device was scanning her fingerprints, and analysing her magical signature. A couple of minutes later, Katja had her new account set up, and promptly sent an owl to Albus. After a minute or two, Fawkes, Albus' phoenix, flamed in with a cheque in the amount of Katja's bonus and pay minus the amount spent. Katja then took a handful of Galleons for the term.

After they were finished at the bank, Hagrid and Katja walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had a drink and some bar food. Katja told Hagrid all that she knew about Beauxbatons, including the fact that the Headmistress was at least as big as he was. At this, Hagrid chuckled. "There ain't many people that can claim to be my size!" After a minute, Hagrid suggested that they just Floo home so, after sending a talking patronus, Hermione and Hagrid Flooed into the Headmaster's Study, where Dumbledore thanked Hagrid for taking Katja. He then told Katja to wait a moment.

"Katja, would you like to go up to Gryffindor Tower, or would you like Professors' Quarters?" the headmaster asked.

"Sir," replied Katja, "I would like this year to be as normal as possible. I'll take Gryffindor Tower."

"Very well, then. The password is _Einheit_. The students will be arriving at 1700 tomorrow. You're free to go up to your dormitory then."

Katja thanked the Professor and went off to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady was surprised that she was being disturbed, after all, term didn't begin until the next day. Katja went up to the familiar dormitory, where she immediately pulled out the Marauder's Map. The map was still showing her as "Hermione Granger." She then pulled out her wand and said "_Confundus Maximus!_" and the dot changed to "Katja Wagner."


	3. The First of September

Werewolf Chapter 3-Opening Feast

**1 September 1977 10:00**

After a refreshing rest in the Gryffindor Dormitories, Katja went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. There, Albus "introduced" her to the teachers—Minerva McGonagall, S. Kettleburn, Madame Hooch, Horace Slughorn, Pomona Sprout, Charity Burbage and Dave Williamson. The last name Hermione had never heard of, but she remembered that was the Defence teacher this year. Albus then showed Katja that there was a seat at the High Table reserved for her, so she sat down and ate her breakfast.

After breakfast, Auror Williamson told Katja to come to his office. Trying to stay in character, she asked him where it was, and he answered her. So, after getting dressed, Katja made her way down to the Defence classroom. She had seen the classroom and office under Six different teachers (if only through the Pensieve) and each had decorated it differently. Williamson was no exception. There were Dark Detectors, Sneakascopes, and all manor of Detection devices all around the classroom and office. He motioned for her to come up to his office, and when she got there, he told her to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"I understand that you took your World Tour a year early, Ms. Wagner," he stated. "From what Albus has told me, you took a year to study Defence at various places around the world. This is good, because I will not always be able to teach class. As much as I am loathe to say it, I am still an employee of the Ministry of Magic, and they can call me to a raid at any time. I will make sure, though, that these "raids" do not occur around the full moon."

"Albus didn't tell you, did he?"

"Of course not. A secret held with Dumbledore is one of the safest secrets in the world. It's just that you looked a little _furry_ in my Detectors over there. Don't worry—your secret is safe with me: I will not tell anybody your secret." Handing over a stack of documents, he told her that these were the lesson plans, and that she would do well to memorise them. Then Katja and the Auror discussed fighting evil—both talking about fighting Voldemort, but with Hermione changing some of the names to protect the time line.

"Your friend defeated a Dark Wizard with a Disarming Charm? Ingenious! Especially if the opponent's wand isn't properly theirs, I suppose that would happen" the professor said at one point. By the time Williamson looked at the clock, it was already 3 in the afternoon.

"Is it that time already? Minerva would like us to be down in the Great Hall at 4.30 for final instructions for tonight. You ought to get back to your Dormitory and get on your Robes and fix up your hair, and whatever else witches do to get ready. I'll see you at 4.30, Katja."

So Katja went up to the empty Gryffindor Dormitory, where she put on her robes and got ready for the Welcoming Feast.

**1 September 1977 16:30**

At 4:30, Katja went down to the Great Hall, where all of the other professors were mulling around in their best robes getting ready for the Feast. Minerva told the professors that, since the weather was good, the Hogwarts Express was making good time, and therefore would be there in fifteen minutes. Then she conjured straws, and told everybody to take one. "The person with the longest straw," Minerva explained, "Gets to give the Welcoming Speech to the First Years." After measuring everybody's straws, Katja's was the longest. McGonagall promptly pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Katja who she told to memorise it. Then, Hagrid's giant dog patronus came into the Great Hall, telling everybody to get into their places, because the students were coming.

Katja went out into the hall way, and waited to give the same speech that she had heard McGonagall give in her first year in '91. It didn't take long for the non-Firsties to get to the Great Hall. Soon, the Great Hall was full, and Hagrid came walking up the stairs with the First Years. "Professor, ma'am," Hagrid said. "Here's the first years."

"Thank you Hagrid," Responded Katja. Turning to the First Years, she started the speech. "Welcome, students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Katja Wagner, seventh year, and assistant Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. The start-of-term Feast shall begin momentarily, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is very important, because whilst you are here, your House is like your Family. You will sit classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your House Dormitories, and spend free time in your house common room." Here Katja paused to let the words sink in, and then continued.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, home of the bold and the brave; Hufflepuff, home to the Just and the Loyal; Ravenclaw, where the wise and of great intellect go; and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Each house has its own unique history and traditions, and each has produces Outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs shall earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup. Let's hope that you are a credit to whichever House you are in. I will lead you into the Great Hall in a couple of moments."

As she finished the speech, Katja realised why, in the future, the task of giving the speech had fallen onto a single professor. It was rather difficult, even for her, to memorise the whole speech and remember all the important points. Just then, a knock resounded on the door to the Great Hall to let them know that they could now enter the Great Hall.

**1 September 1977 17:00**

Minerva McGonagall opened up the doors, and the First Years entered double-file, all admiring the Great Hall. Katja then went up to the High Table and took her seat. McGonagall started calling the names of the First Years, and the Sorting began.

After the Sorting was over, McGonagall came and sat at her seat next to Dumbledore at the High Table. Dumbledore then stood up. "I'd like to welcome each and every one of you to a new year at Hogwarts. To our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back. I have just a couple of announcements before we start the Feast. All students should know that the Forest is out-of-bounds, as is the village of Hogsmeade to anyone under third year. I'd like to welcome a new student, a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She will be assisting Professor Williamson, and will be considered equal with the Head Boy and Girl. I hope you will join me in wishing Ms. Wagner luck for this year. Now, let the Feast begin!"

At this, the Headmaster waved his arms, and the plates filled with food. The food from this time period seemed to be even better than the food at the Welcoming Feast in her time-frame. Perhaps the house-elfs were happier here, she thought. A couple of seats over Williamson and Sprout were talking about the Marauders.

"I wonder when they will start this year, Ponoma?" said Williamson.

"They'll most likely start quickly, as usual" replied Sprout.

Although she knew exactly who the Marauders were, and exactly where they were sitting, in order to keep her cover, Katja asked, "Who are the Marauders?"

Pointing to the Gryffindor table, Professor Williamson said, "Those are the Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They are the biggest bunch of troublemakers this school has ever known. I think that they spend more time in detention than out of it."

Smiling, Katja replied, "There were a couple of people at my old school that would definitely give them a run for their money. They were Frédéric and Georges, twins, and they would do almost anything. They once created a Portable Swamp in the middle of the school! Another time, they created a candy that turned people into canaries for a couple of minutes. They even tried to learn some Muggle tricks."

Soon the feast was over. As Albus said that she had duties similar to a prefects', she rounded up all of the Gryffindors and took them up to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. She explained to the students that they would need a password to get in, and told them the initial password ("Unity"). Once the Fat Lady opened, she explained the Common Room to them, just as Percy had done her first year.

"The boy's dormitories are up the stairs and to the left, ladies, same on the right. All males should know that they are not allowed to go up the stairs to the female dormitory—there are spells to prevent this."

After she was finished, the Common Room filled with action. A couple of minutes later, a red-headed girl, The Head Girl, came over to Katja. "So you're the new transfer? How old are you that Dumbledore is giving you the assistant's job? You look a hair older than us. By the way, my name is Lily...Lily Evans."

"_Ja_. I am Katja, _ein_ Transfer from Beauxbatons. You're right: I am actually 18. I took my sixth-year exams a year early, and decided to study Defence for a year. You have no idea the type of curses that I've seen."

"Sixth-year exams?" Lily asked interestedly. "We take our OWLs after 5th year here, and our NEWTs after Seventh Year. If you're so smart, then why didn't you get put in Ravenclaw? Just so that you know, some of the male Gryffindors aren't the best at studying."

"Very interesting, Lily. I was put here because Professor Dumbledore's hat thought that I was bold and brave—a true example of a Gryffindor. Why don't we go up to the Dormitory." Katja suggested to the Head Girl, whom she knew was _the _Lily—the one who would eventually become James' wife and Harry's father. She then told the common room that it was late, and that they should get to bed, or she would start taking points. So all of the noise ended, and the students went to their Dormitories.

**A/N: I use the name "Hermione" when I am describing memories, etc. from the future, and Katja for this time-frame. I will attempt to remain consistent with this. You may have noticed that I very heavily plagiarised J.K Rowling in the speech.**


	4. Classes Day One

The Werewolf-Chapter 4 Classes, Day One

**2 September 1977 0830**

Katja woke to her enchanted alarm clock at 8:30 the next morning. She put on her school uniform, and went down to breakfast. As she was going through the Common Room, she saw Lily and said hi.

"You know," said Lily, "You look much more impressive in your teacher's robes, Katja. When do you help out Professor Williamson?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays, I teach first and third years. What's first on your schedule today, Lily?"

"Transfiguration is at 9:30. We should get down to the Great Hall and have breakfast before Potter shows up" responded Lily Evans.

"What's wrong with Potter?"

"He just wants me as a show girlfriend—someone to give him even more prestige. I mean, he's already King of Bloody Quidditch, Lord Potter ..." Lily continued on as she and Katja were making their way down to the Great Hall. Just as they got to the Great Hall, they heard a shout, "Hey, Evans! Will you _please _go out with me?" Turning around Katja was surprised. Harry did look almost exactly like his father. Before Katja could do anything else, Lily was yelling at James, hitting him with her bag as she repeated, "No, No, No, No! I will not go out with you." Clearly offended, they both went to the Gryffindor table, but at opposite ends. Soon, they were eating scrambled eggs and toast.

After they were done eating, Lily and Katja went up to the Transfiguration Classroom. When they got there, they realised that they were the only ones there.

"Hello, Ms. Wagner, Ms Evans. Welcome to Seventh Year transfiguration. You may sit anywhere you'd like in the room" said Professor McGonagall.

"_Guten Tag, Professor__ Mac-Gon-a-gall_."

Pulling out their books (_Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_,_ Animal Transfiguration_, and _Transfiguration for Teens_) the two girls sat in a row of seats near the Professor's Desk. Katja also pulled out her quill and parchment, ready to take notes on whatever they were learning about today. As it drew closer to class time, students started coming in. She noticed that a lot of the girls were looking at her and talking about her. _So this is how Harry feels? _She thought to herself. After a couple of minutes of gawking at the newcomer, most of the conversations turned back to unmistakable girl-talk.

At precisely 9:30, Professor McGonagall started class. The first thing that she did was tell them this was going to be a difficult year.

"Welcome back, class. Your NEWT year is one of the most important of your school career. You should not underestimate this class. It will be difficult. Most of the transformations that you do this year will be so complex that it will take you a week's worth of classes..." she halted abruptly as a couple of boys strolled into class a couple of minutes late. Katja immediately recognised them as the Marauders.

The first one—Sirius—said "Hello, Professor," while flashing a smile worthy of Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor McGonagall promptly took away five points from Gryffindor, noting that, for the seventh year in a row, Gryffindor was already in the red in the Points Competition. James Potter then strolled in, complaining about the loss of points and ogling Lily. Then Lupin and Peter walked in, taking their time.

"Sit down, please" McGonagall told the students. Being the most popular guys in the school, all of the girls wanted James and Sirius to sit by them. As Remus was walking over to the two open seats next to Katja, she noticed that McGonagall was tapping her foot—not a good sign. Finally, the boys took their seats and McGonagall continued to talk.

"I'm sure that you all remember Ms. Katja Wagner from the Headmaster's speech last night. She is a new seventh year, transferring from Beauxbatons. Please treat her with the same respect that you would the Head Girl. Today, we will be starting on turning animals into different animals." Professor McGonagall started. Katja started to not pay attention, and charmed her quill to take notes for her. McGonagall had gone over the same material in the first week of class back in 1998. Katja then noticed a paper aeroplane flying towards her. She opened it up.

Leibe Katja,

Ich heiße Sirius Black. Sie waren letzte Nacht sehr schön. I am the handsome boy on your left. On the other side of the classroom is James (with the messed up hair), sitting next to him is Remus Lupin. On my other side is Peter Pettigrew. We are the Marauders.

Möchten Sie für uns, um Ihnen einen Rundgang der Schloss? Bitte schreiben mir eine Briefe!

Sirius Black

Katja quickly looked over at Sirius and gave a quick smile. She noticed that he was more handsome than she had ever seen him before (or would see him, whatever), with a very muscular body, tan skin and wonderful smile. Katja then penned her response.

Leibe Sirius,

Nein, Danke. Ich finde dir sehr hübsch, aber Ihr Aussehen alleine wird nicht passieren diese Klasse. Halt die Klappe, bitte.

Katja

As she passed the note, she noticed that he kept looking at her. She actually blushed a couple of times. When it came time to try the transfiguration, it took Katja just a couple of tries to get it mostly right. Lily and James got it a couple of minutes later. McGonagall assigned the class 2 feet on cross-animal transfigurations.

After class was over, Sirius came over and grabbed Katja's schedule. "Cool—you have the same schedule as Lily, except for the Tuesday and Thursday teaching. That means, Katja, that since she shares most of the same classes as us, you will have at least one Marauder in every class! You will never get lonely—or bored."

"But how _kann ich_pass _meine Klassen mit Ihnen__?_" Katja asked. (How can I pass my classes with you?)

This statement was out of character for Katja, because she said it in a flirting way. Even with Ron, Hermione never had flirted. Usually, they just argued, and liked it.

"We make your classes interesting. Plus, the Marauders are a diverse group. Lupin is the smart one who makes sure that we pass our classes, James and I are the pranksters, and Peter is the comic relief. Lily, of course, is the person who makes sure that we don't do anything _too_ illegal" replied Sirius.

"_Ja__, cool."_

After lunch, they had Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Apparently, the CoMC teacher of this era didn't push the students as much as Hagrid did, because they were doing Hippogriffs in the class. Professor Kettleburn's lesson about Hippogriffs was similar to Hagrid's, and she saw him standing off to the side, with a look of awe on his face. As Katja was surveying the Hippogriffs, she saw a very familiar face. A younger Buckbeak was in the herd of Hippogriffs. _He can't be much more than one or two years old,_ thought Katja. This lesson, Buckbeak was paired with Sirius. He walked up to the Hippogriff, bowed, and watched as it bowed back. Then we walked closer to the Hippogriff and patted its beak. Katja noticed that Lucius Malfoy was trying to be like his son, so Katja did a silent _Confundus_ charm on him and the hippogriff.

After CoMC, the students walked back up to the school. Sirius was trying to engage Katja in conversation about classes. "We're due to learn about the Unforgivable Curses this year. I figure that we'll be doing the Imperious Curse today, so that ought to be cool." As Sirius continued to talk, Katja remembered all of the times that she had seen the Unforgivable Curses. From the first time she saw them in Professor Moody's class to the Final Battle, where they were being used left and right. Although she had never used the Curses herself, she knew the effects of each of them, and had felt the effects of two of them. Moody had used the Imperious Curse on the whole class during their fourth year, and Bellatrix Lestrange had performed the Cruciatus Curse at Malfoy Manor. She knew that Harry had even used the Cruciatus Curse at a Death Eater in the Ravenclaw Common Room for insulting Professor McGonagall.

Soon, it was time for dinner. Sirius and James were complaining about the Transfiguration homework that McGonagall had assigned, while Katja and Lily were talking about Beauxbatons.

"We don't have a poltergeist, nor do we have these suits of armour. Though in the winter, we have these magnificent non-melting ice sculptures, and while we are dining, we are serenaded by choirs of wood nymphs. The food is much lighter at Beauxbatons, but I like the Hogwarts food better, because it reminds my of Germany. The bouillabaisse is rather good, though."

"What's the teaching like at Beauxbatons? Are they at par with what you've seen here?" asked Lily.

"Well, I've done some of this stuff before," said Katja truthfully. "For example, we saw the Unforgivable Curses in my fourth year and Hippogriffs in my third year. I also think that I could probably duel with any one of the students, and come off the victor."

"Very interesting. What did you do while you were petting the Hippogriff? It almost like you were singing to it?"

"I was. It was a German song that I learned when I was little. It was before my parents told me what they were, and therefore, what I was. I even went to a Muggle school in Germany for a couple of years."

Just then, Katja saw James. Once again, it hit her how similar Harry and James looked. If it weren't for the eyes and the scar, Harry looked almost exactly like his father. Katja then excused herself quickly, and ran to the common room. Nobody could figure out what was wrong and why she acted like that. Sirius decided that he would go up to the common room, and try to talk to Katja.

**A/N: Translations:**

** Note 1: Dear Katja,**

** My name is Sirius Black. You looked so beautiful last night. I am the handsome boy on your left. On the other side of the classroom is James (with the messed up hair), sitting next to him is Remus Lupin. On my other side is Peter Pettigrew. We are the Marauders.**

**Would you like a tour of the Castle? Please write me!**

**Note 2:**

**Dear Sirius,**

**No, thanks. I think that you are very handsome, but looks alone will not pass this class. Shut up, please.**

**Conversations: How can I pass my classes with you all around?**

**A/N: Obviously, I only own the Katja aspect of Hermione, and Auror Williamson; everything else is owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and many other companies**


	5. Comforts

**A/N: If you have read the original story by Cararox, you will notice that I've added some things, and I've really fleshed out some of the first couple of chapters. You might notice that it has taken me four chapters to cover the time period in the first two. Some of the events will change places, to better suit what I want to do to the story**

**Those who haven't read the original that I have made an unauthorised rip-off/eventual continuation, here is the link: .net/s/2407539/2/Werewolf **

**A/N: If you are going to review, make them constructive, please. While I am thrilled that you find this story interesting, it does not help. Btw: I realise that with the information Katja has revealed, she can only claim "Half-blood," because I have not explained her parents' parentage. Needless to say, they are both at least "Half-bloods"**

**Chapter 5—Comforts**

Sirius went up to the Common Room, and then to his Dormitory. He went up to James' trunk and got out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," said Sirius, activating the map. He was looking for Katja on the map, but she didn't appear._ Was there somewhere in the Castle that wasn't on the map?_ Sirius thought. _No, it can't be. She must have somehow gotten off the grounds._ Just then, Sirius saw something strange on the map. Katja had appeared on the seventh floor, but her dot was vibrating and changing back and forth between "Katja Wagner" and "Hermione Granger." Then, as if nothing had happened, the dot switched to "Katja Wagner" and stayed there. The dot was moving towards the Common Room.

A couple of minutes later, Katja showed up in the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius decided to give her a couple of minutes, and then went downstairs to talk with her. He went to the couch that she was sitting on.

"_Kat,_ what's wrong? You can tell me anything," Sirius said consolingly.

"Padfoot, I mean Sirius, there is nothing that you can do. I just miss my friends and family. The Dark Lord killed my parents, and there is no way for me to get in touch with my friends, because they were Muggle-born, so they went to _Gott in Himmel kennt wo!_Some-place that I have no clue where they are."

"_Kat_, it's OK," Sirius told her. "You can cry on my shoulder if you want to."

Katja did as he suggested and they sat on the couch embracing for a while. Even though she knew that she should start her homework before the weekend, she just sat there for a while. As Sirius was rubbing her shoulder, she winced.

"What's wrong, _Kat_? Are you hurt?"

"I was bitten by an animal a couple of days before term, and Madame Pomfrey healed it, but it is still a little tender."

"Why don't we go up to my room, and I can show you something cool."

So they went up to the Men's Dormitory, where Sirius turned into Padfoot. "That's good," Katja responded. "Watch this." She turned into her Animagus form as Padfoot changed back to Sirius.

"You look so much like Remus," he said when she turned back. "Do you have a name for your Animagus, _Kat?_

"No, not yet," responded Katja.

"Oh, good! We get to name you, then. By the way, the Marauders, Lily and I are going to sneak into Hogsmeade. Would you like to come? I'm sure that we could ditch the rest of them and go to Madam Puddifoots' or The Hog's Head or The Three Broomsticks."

She waited a minute and saw the look on Sirius's face go from happy hopefulness to despair. Then, just as he was about to apologise, she said, "Of course I'll go with you. But what is this... 'Hogsmeade', and why do you have to sneak out?"

"It's the only completely Wizarding village in all of Britain. It's great! There's Zonko's Joke Shop (James and I are thinking of buying stock in it—we buy enough there), Honeyduke's Sweet Shop (one of the entrances from the school to Hogsmeade), a couple of clothing shops, the WWN headquarters, a Post Office...there's all sorts of stuff there. The reason that we cannot go into Hogsmeade officially is that there have been a number of Death Eater attacks in the area. Plus, it wouldn't be a Hogsmeade Weekend anyway."

So they decided to meet in the corridor with the one-eyed witch the next day at 10:00. The only problem was that Katja couldn't let the boys see her—no Harry's—invisibility cloak _or _her copy of the Marauder's Map. Both objects would raise too much attention. She and Sirius decided to go down to the library to start their school-work for the weekend. Once they got there, though, Sirius realised that he had forgotten something in the common room. He didn't see that Lucius Malfoy was sulking in the corner.

"Hello, Katie," the blonde, who looked amazingly like his son, said. "I would love to take you for a walk. Hogwarts males can be very charming."

"_Mein Herr, ich weiß nicht deine Name!_" Katja told him. She couldn't believe that Malfoy's father thought that she was good looking, and was trying to hit on her. His views disgusted her, so his being interested in her was disgusting. She decided to take the polite route. "It may interest me, but I must refuse. _Das tut mir leid__._" (translations: "Sir, I don't know your name", "Sorry").

"If I told you I was a pure-blood," Malfoy countered, "Would that raise your ...incentive to go on that stroll with me?"

"_Ich bin ein Reinesblut__. _But, unfortunately for you, I am already dating a 'pure-blood', not that it really matters. All I care about is how nice the person is. Your antiquated views have no place with me." (I am a pure-blood)

This was all she could say without raising her voice. What she wanted more than anything right now was to curse Malfoy five ways to Sunday, but she knew that she had to restrain herself due to her position. Malfoy then asked her who she was dating. Katja said the first person that she thought was even close to being her boyfriend.

"Black," she said. "Sirius Black."

Malfoy's look was priceless. At 'Black', he had on a satisfied smile, as if thinking that she had made a "proper" choice, but at "Sirius," the smile shifted into a face of anger and confusion, as if he was asking why the hell she would be going out with a blood-traitor like that. Katja could almost laugh. Just then, Katja heard a voice from around the corner.

"I didn't know that you and Sirius were going out," said the voice. Turning around, Katja realised that it was Lily Evans.

"He just asked me to sneak into some-place called 'Hogsmeade.' I _think_ he's interested in that type of a relationship, but half of the reason that I said that was to get rid of that blonde Slytherin."

"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. I'd be careful around him, Katja. He can be really nasty when he is angry. I crossed him once, and he hexed me badly—he wasn't right until term ended. James got him with a Kicking Jinx."

"What's that," asked Katja.

"It makes it so that it feels like you are constantly getting kicked on the rear end. James had looked up the spell, but not the counter-spell. I'll see you later in the common room, Katja."

Soon, Sirius came back down to the library. She didn't tell him about the conversation with either Malfoy or Lily, and they started doing their work. Katja thought that if this kept up, she would really set Sirius and friends on a good track. After a while, Sirius spoke up.

"You know your form—it's very much like Mooney's," he started. "And your work ethic is very similar to his, too. He's the one you should be going out with, _Kat_."

"Padfoot, you know that he's out of my league! I mean, we may be some of the most Ravenclaw-ish Gryffindors the castle has ever seen, but I find you to be so good-looking. It's not my fault I'm not a dog."

"Let's just get this stuff done, so that we don't have to do it tomorrow. We can spend more time who-know-where."

So they finished up their homework and then went back to the common room, where Katja conjured up hot-chocolate for both of them. Meanwhile, a couple of couches over, Lily was talking to James.

"Hey, Evans, how are you today?" James asked as he made his hair look wild. "Do you want to go You-Know-Where with me tomorrow?"

"Of course," Lily replied, causing James to exhale significantly. He noticed that she still looked a little tentative. "What's up?"

"Oh, I just overheard a conversation between Malfoy," at this, James spit on the common room floor, "and Katja. She says that she is going out with someone else."

"Oh, crap," said James. "Sirius is going to be inconsolable."

"Why, James?"

"You know Evans, haven't you been paying attention, today? Sirius can't keep his eyes off of her. I think he fancies Katja." This part, Katja was able to hear, and it bolstered her spirits. _Sirius Black _liked _her. So the feelings are mutual._

"Well," started Lily, "I don't think so. Apparently, Katja got so disgusted with that creep Malfoy, she said that she and Sirius were going out! Then later, she told me that Sirius is going to take her you-know-where tomorrow." After a minute, she continued. "You know, all these years I've wanted to hate you, but you're actually a decent person, James Potter."


	6. Hogmeade

Werewolf-Chapter 6-Hogsmeade

**3 September 1977, 1000**

Katja and the rest of the Marauders had just finished with their breakfast. Lily motioned to them to go upstairs and get the invisibility cloak and the Map. Katja figured that if she was there long enough, that she would come clean at least to Sirius about her copy of the Map and her Invisibility Cloak. Once they got the cloak, James tapped it with his wand and said, grow, and the cloak immediately grew to cover all of them. They went to the statue of the one-eyed witch and went through the tunnel into Honeydukes Cellar. Then they went upstairs, around to near the bathrooms and took off the cloak. James then said, "What am I going to do with this now?" to which Lily offered to put it in her bag. They then went to Honeydukes, where they purchased all sorts of sweets. They then went to James' and Sirius' favourite shop—Zonkos. Katja could see much of Fred and George in the two.

After a while, Lily and Katja got tired of looking at prank items, so they told the guys that they were going shopping at the clothing store. Katja was amazed to see the type of wizarding apparel at the shop. They had concert shirts for the latest "Jefferson Broomstick" tour, T-shirts for "The Hippogriffs," "The Sorting Hats," and "The Purebloods", and normal wizards robes for all occasions. Like Malkin's shop, the tape measure measured of its own accord, and then the employee would make the alterations. While Katja was at the store, she saw the cutest purse with the logo of a German band, "Der Große Hexeproject," that to at least maintain her cover, she bought.

The two witches then went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, where they looked at all types of quills. They ended up buying an Eagle-feather quill and some rainbow ink. They both found diaries that they bought and enchanted with a spell, so that they could talk to each other. It was soon approaching noon.

"We told the guys that we'd meet them at noon, right?" asked Lily.

"Yes, we should meet them in front of the pub...what's it called again?"

"The Three Broomsticks" answered Lily. So they walked back to the pub, where they met their other halves. Sirius and Katja decided to go to Madam Puddifoots, while James and Lily were going to the Hog's Head. Not having partners, Remus and Peter stayed at the pub.

At Madam Puddifoots, Sirius and Katja got coffees and started to talk. Pretty quickly, the talk turned to Katja's friends. Katja decided to tell all about Henri Conteneurs (On-ree Con-ten-oars) and Léo Belette. She told Sirius about how Henri was famous because he had an amazing beautiful mother, and how Henri and Léo had saved her from a troll that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had let in.

"My second year," Katja continued, "Those two flew a car to school, because somehow, the normal transportation was blocked for them. And our Defence teacher was a fraud that year—he took credit for other people's work by writing his books and then Obliviating the poor person who actually took care of the Dark Creature. That professor didn't know how to do a proper shield charm. What about you? What's your family like?" she already knew the answer, but thought that it would seem polite to ask about them anyway.

"There's only a couple of members of my family that I can actually stand. Andromeda and her family—I think that she just had a kid a couple of years ago—Nymphadora or something like that." Sirius continued, "The whole lot of the rest are sick, evil, Dark Lord-loving bastards. My mum threw me out of the house last year, because I didn't follow the family's ideals. My house-elf used to try and find every loophole so that he wouldn't have to do my bidding. My cousin Bellatrix already joined the Dark Lord, along with my brother, Regulus. I'm not part of their family any more. My true family is here, at Hogwarts. James and Remus, they are like brothers to me. Of course, Peter, I wouldn't trust any farther than I could throw him. _Meine Katja_, would you really like to go out with me?"

"Of course I would, Padfoot. Let's Apparate to a Muggle town and go see a movie. There's a great new flick called 'Star Wars' that's playing. There's a Muggle town—Duffstown—not all that far away from here." Just then, Sirius told Katja that he can't Apparate, to which Katja said, "Just take my hand."

They Apparated into a small alleyway outside a theatre. Katja and Sirius went into the theatre, bought tickets for the next showing. Katja handled the transaction because her interactions with other wizards [Arthur Weasley] told her that, if she didn't want to make a scene, she should handle anything having to do with "Muggle-money." They bought popcorn at the concessions stand and went into the screen that was playing "Star Wars." As the movie started, Sirius was amazed at Muggle ingenuity. After the movie was over, the Apparated back to Hogsmeade. As they walked back to Honeydukes, all they were talking about was the movie.

"The Force is almost like magic, except they don't need a wand. It's almost like a mage" Sirius was saying.

"My favourite part was the lightsabre battle between Ben and Darth Vader. It was as good as some of the fencing duels I've seen" Katja answered back.

When they got to Honeydukes, they found everybody waiting for them. "Did you have a good time?" James asked. "I was thinking." To which everybody else said, "Uh oh."

"Maybe those of us with Animagus forms should go to the Shack and have some fun, and then we can stroll back up to the castle like we've been outside all day."

So the four with transformations went to the Shrieking Shack, with the other two tagging along. Once they got there, they all transformed, and the games were on. Padfoot and Katja played together while Wormtail ran around the shack. After a while, they decided to go to the forest and have fun. With a sinking feeling, Katja realised that this would be the first time she had been in the forest since she had been bitten. Everybody then transformed again, and they took a stroll into the forest. Once or twice, Katja heard a rustling of leaves that she knew must be the centaurs that were tailing them.

After a while, everybody went back to the castle, it being dinnertime. Tonight the elves had made Shepard's Pie with mashed potatoes and corn. Hungrily sitting down, the Marauders all sat down and started serving themselves. After they were done, they all went up to the Common Room, where Sirius and Katja sat in a secluded corner, the same corner that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had frequently used. There wolf and dog talked about their feelings. Katja realised that her parents weren't _exactly _the same after their trip to Australia, but they were close enough. She had to count herself lucky that none of her close family members had been killed or maimed by the war, except for Fred (dead) and Charlie (bitten by a non-transformed werewolf). Obviously, if you went to friends, she had many losses (for example, most of the Order of the Phoenix). She didn't tell Sirius any of this.

She told him of how she was raised like a Muggle, gone to a Muggle school, and how her parents did not tell her about her magical abilities until she got her letter inviting her to school. Her parents had turned down the first letter, she said, because it was from Durmstrang. Her parents had contacted Beauxbatons and gotten her enrolled. She told Sirius about how she got made fun of because she was a smart girl and because she acted like a Muggle-born.

He told her about his parent's pure-blood mania, and how had always been fascinated by Muggles. "You should see the way I set up my room at the House of Black. I've got Gryffindor banners all around, and I even bought a couple of Muggle magazines for the motorcycle pictures. The best part about it is that I put a Permanent Sticking Charm on all my wall coverings. My blasted parents won't be able to take anything down." He paused for a minute and looked at Katja. She was looking at him in amazement. The Gryffindor courage was there all right, but she was surprised that he was openly admitting what he had done mere weeks ago.

Continuing, Sirius said, "I plan to save up my money and buy a Muggle motorcycle and then enchant it to fly. That should be an interesting experience, don't you think?"

"Isn't that a breach of the Decree for the Protection of Muggle Artefacts?" Katja questioned, going into Hermione-mode.

"Well, if I was actually intending to fly the bike, then yes it would. But if I just want to see how the en-gi-ne works, then that's perfectly legal," responded Sirius.

Katja laughed and said, "It's _engine_, and you sound a lot like Lèo's dad. He is fascinated by anything having to do with Muggles. He works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office in West Berlin. One year, I got him a fuse, and he was as happy as James was this afternoon with 'le Lys.' I really miss him, and I wish that I could go see him."

"Why can't you?" Sirius asked.

"He's gone into hiding because he's a Muggle-born. If I went to see him it would be a _dead_ give-away, wouldn't it. I'm just so glad that I have someone like you to talk to, Sirius. Even Ron and Harry...I mean Henri and Lèo never talked to me like this. I had to go to Lèo's sister Gin to talk about anything. But then she goes off with one of my dorm mates, and my best friend ends up with another one of them. And finally, my other best friend is too damn thick to realise _anything_ about women."

"When you need me, I'll always be here, Katja Wagner." With that, they both decided that it was very late, so they went up to their respective beds. Katja decided to write in her new diary first, though. Turning to one of the non-transmitting pages, she wrote, "

Katja's Log, 3 September 1977

I had to beat off Lucius Malfoy today, by telling him that I was going out with Sirius. Malfoy was quite disappointed.

I went to Hogsmeade with Sirius today and had a great time. I feel sort of selfish, but I hope that Dumbledore doesn't find a way to send me home anytime soon. I am having a great time with James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius. I could care less about Peter, and judging by what Sirius said, neither could some of them.

Sirius and I sneaked out of Hogsmeade and went to a Muggle town about 20 miles from here to see _Star Wars_. I think this was Sirius' first movie! We are planning to sneak out again sometime in the next couple of weeks. I am getting more used to signing Katja than Hermione now, I must really be getting into my role. My first Defence class is on Tuesday; I think that I will give the speech that Harry did back in fifth year. Of course, Snape's was very similar, too.

Until next time,

Katja _"Kat"_ Wagner_/_Hermione Granger

**A/N: I don't endorse any of the bands, songs, or other materials seen in this chapter. I obviously do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or related items. The only thing I own is the Katja personality and Auror Williamson**

**A/N: In one of the first couple of chapters, I have Katja speaking German with no immediate translation; however, further down, I put text that basically explains everything she is saying**

**A/N: Henri is Harry, Lèo is Ron (I couldn't find an appropriate equivalent of Ron or Ronald), Gin is Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley Potter**

**A/N****: ****«****Le Lys» ****is French for "The Lily"**

**A/N: All right, I sort-of jump the shark here, if you know what I mean. I don't think that there will be any explicit mention from now on about Apparating into a Muggle town to watch a movie**


	7. Teaching

Chapter 7

Teaching

**6 September 1977 0800**

Katja woke up at 8:00 that Tuesday, after an uneventful Sunday and Monday. It once again started to feel like her normal routine again. She went and woke Lily, and they got dressed and went down to breakfast together. She had to start her First Years today. This year, they would be doing basic hexes, disarming, and tactical usage of magic learned in other classes.

After breakfast, she went up to the Defence classroom, where she started to get ready for the class. When the class came in, so did Auror Williamson. She pretended he wasn't there, as she started to give a speech similar to the ones that Harry and Snape had given in her fifth and sixth years.

"Hello, class. My name is Assistant Professor Wagner, and I am going to be teaching first year Defence Against the Dark Arts. If any of you are not First Years, please exit now. To be able to teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts, you must answer one question. What are the Dark Arts? Dark Magic is Magic designed specifically to harm or kill another witch or wizard. One of my old professors said once that 'The Dark Arts are many, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time sprouts a new head even more powerful than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible'."

At this, she paused for a moment, and saw _very_ nervous faces on the first years. She continued, "My job this year is to teach you minor jinxes, protective spells, and how to use things that you learned in other classes in a tactical situation." She paused again, but continued on with, "You must not let Dark Magic catch you off-guard. You must be ready, on the lookout at all times!" Once again, she paused, and let her students be lulled into a false sense that the lecture was over. She then shouted, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Katja went on to explain that the first spell that they would learn would be the Disarming Spell. "You must focus your magic on the task at hand. Anyone can say the words, and as long as they have a wand, something _might _happen. If you are focused, though, your magic will respond to the incantation and do the required task. I'm sure that Professor Flitwick has told you about the importance of speaking an incantation clearly and correctly. Break off into pairs, now. You will be trying to disarm your opponent—that is very important—disarm only. No Gryffindor/Slytherin pairs, I know the rivalry between your houses. All right, everybody's got a partner? What you have to do is twirl your wand, like so," she did the motion, "and say _Expelliarmus. _OK_, _now start."

She walked around the room. She soon saw a Gryffindor that seemed to have mastered the spell. She went over to the girl. "What's your name?" she asked the girl.

"Leanne Johnson, I'm a Gryffindor."

"You're doing well, Ms. Johnson. Ten points to Gryffindor." Katja then saw that a Slytherin boy was getting the hang of the spell, so she awarded ten points very begrudgingly to Slytherin.

By the end of class, five students had earned points for their houses by Disarming their opponent. Before she dismissed them, she said, "You are doing a good job. Just keep on working, and sooner or later, you'll get the spell. When I went to school, I didn't even learn this spell until my _second _year. Homework, one foot on the _Expelliarmus_ spell, with emphasis on what else the spell can do. It should be noted in Chapter One of your textbook. I want it next Tuesday, but don't procrastinate, because I am planning to assign more homework on Thursday."

After the students left, Auror Williamson came up to her. "Katja, you're doing a great job. I can tell you've done this before. I especially liked the line about 'Constant Vigilance.' One of my Auror buddies, who's moving up the ranks pretty quickly, Alastor Moody, he always says that. I think I know the answer to how you are so well informed—you are not a student, but someone sent from the future to change the past."

"Actually, yes, I am from the future, but even in the future, I am only a couple of days away from my nineteenth birthday. But really, whenever a couple of mates and I were doing secret Defence lessons, it was Harry who did most of the teaching."

"One question I have though. After Ms. Johnson successfully disarmed her opponent, why did you not make sure that she kept on task? Continue practising, I mean."

"I thought that was obvious, _professor._ The girl was helping out those who hadn't gotten the hang of the spell yet. I even saw her helping out a couple of the Slytherins. I found that to be much more instructive than just making her be bored."

"Good reasoning, Ms. Wagner. I can see that the Headmaster made the right decision in selecting you. I notice that you seem to have traits of all of the four houses. You're determined to defeat a certain dark wizard, you have excellent reasoning skills, you seem to be loyal to your friends, and you seem to have a tremendous amount of bravery and courage. One question, though, why did your friends have to set up a secret, and probably illegal, Defence Against the Dark Arts group?"

Katja told him a basic version of her fifth year, leaving out all references to Voldemort, including the fraud of a Defence teacher the Ministry stuck them with. She then told him about how she came up with the idea for the AD or "_Association pour la défense._" She knew that obviously she couldn't tell this Auror the real name of the group, because that would seriously compromise her cover. Katja told her professor about how there was a secret room that they used for the meetings. Williamson seemed to be very interested in this, but told her to go to lunch, and that he expected to see her at precisely 12:45 for the Defence class that she was taking. As she was walking to lunch she realised what the Professor had said, "One of my Auror buddies, Alastor Moody, says that." _So Alastor Moody knew Auror Williamson? That's logical,_ she thought, _they are both Aurors._ She wondered what else she would learn about her teachers and family in this time period.

After she ate lunch, she went back up to the Defence classroom for her own Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Like Sirius said, they were learning about the Unforgivable Curses. The Auror had a demeanour similar to Alastor Moody, Katja realised.

"Ms. Wagner! How many Unforgivable Curses are there, and why are they so named." the Auror asked of her, right after he reintroduced himself to the class.

"There are three, sir. They are so named because the use of any one of them on another human being automatically earns the user a life sentence in Azkaban Prison."

"Mr. Malfoy," the Auror started. "Can you tell me one of the Unforgivable Curses?"

"Yes, sir. The _Imperious _curse."

"Yes. The _Imperious _curse. Let me demonstrate." With this he took a spider out of a jar, said "Engorgio" and then, after the spider grew, said "Imperio!" Katja watched as the spider did all sorts of tricks that it normally wouldn't be able to do.

"The _Imperious _curse gives a wizard complete control over the victim. Many witches and wizards have claimed that the only reason they went Dark was that they were under the _Imperious _curse. You, there, Longbottom! Another one, please."

Frank Longbottom hesitated for a second and then said, "The Cruciatus Curse."

"A particularly nasty one, Mr. Longbottom. The pain curse." He pointed his wand at the spider and said "Crucio!" The spider was squealing in pain. "You don't need pins and needles to torture a wizard. Mr. Potter, please give me the last curse."

James looked like he was going to faint, and quietly said, "The Killing Curse."

"Yes, of course. The worst of the three, and the one that no spell can block. It causes instant death. Not a single wizard has or will ever survive the Killing Curse at full power." The spider, seemed to know what was coming, and started running away. Williamson pointed his wand at the spider, and contorting his face with rage, bellowed "Adava Kedavra!" at the spider. Katja recognised the signature green light of the curse as she laughed to herself. She wasn't laughing about the lesson; she was laughing because in four years a certain boy would prove Williamson wrong.

After Defence, she made her way down to the dungeons for Potions. Katja was a little taken aback, but not surprised to see the teacher. It had completely blown her mind that Professor Slughorn was still a professor here. He took roll, and when her got down to her name, he said "Katja! You should hear the way the other professors talk about you! Williamson thinks that you're brilliant," before going further down the list. Then, he explained what potion they were going to be brewing today would be the Amortentia. She paired up with Lily, and soon they were adding the ingredients in handfuls and stirring the cauldron. Katja was happy because there was no Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape to make her life miserable—people would leave her alone her, because they knew that she was a Half-Blood. Soon, Katja could tell that they were brewing the potion correctly. She could see the mother-of-pearl sheen and the characteristic spiralling steam. Katja soon smelled freshly mown grass, new parchment, spearmint toothpaste, and (oddly) Sirius' hair.

When he was inspecting the cauldrons, Professor Slughorn saw Lily and Katja's potion and nearly fainted. "This potion is absolutely perfect girls! Take 20 well-earned points to Gryffindor. I don't even think Severus could have made a potion this well!" Turning to the girls in a lower voice he said, "I would like to invite you both to the Slug Club. Expect my owl." He then continued on with the rest of the class, declaring most of the other potions "passable." Severus's potion, he declared was, "near perfect," and he gave Slytherin 15 points. By the time Lily and Katja left the room, Katja could tell that Severus was giving her one of his signature sneers.

After Potions, Katja went to the Defence classroom. Professor Williamson was there waiting for her. "I found a boggart," the professor said. "If you want to start them on boggarts, you can go to the Faculty Lounge. The password is 'Spider-man, Spider-man.' It is in the wardrobe."

"Of course, professor. This should be a fun first lesson. We did boggarts the first day of my third year, if I remember correctly."

The professor went to his place at the back of the classroom. Soon, the students started to come in. After taking roll, Katja introduced herself. "My name is Katja Wagner, and I will be your teacher for this class. My task this year is to arm you against some of the foulest creatures known to Wizardkind. Please put away your books and quills. As the Muggles say, 'We are going on a field trip.' So please, follow me quickly and quietly up to the Faculty Lounge."

So the class made their way up to the Staffroom, with only a momentary delay as they had to deal with Peeves, the poltergeist. In an odd tribute to the last time that she learned about boggarts, she used the Waddiwasi spell on the poltergeist, causing the gum he was stuffing into the keyhole to shoot up into Peeves' nose. Soon, they got to the Staffroom.

"All right," she said to the class. "Today we are going to be studying boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" One student put up her hand, and Katja pointed at her.

"Nobody knows, professor. It changes form to whatever a person fears the most" said the Gryffindor girl.

"Five points to Gryffindor. Yes, it changes form to match what a person fears the most. So, lesson one, when dealing with a boggart, bring company. Lesson two, what finishes off a boggart is laughter. You must force it to change into a shape that you find to be comical. There is a very simple spell to cause it to change into such a shape. The spell is _Riddikulus. _The spell alone will not force it. You have to imagine your boggart changing into something comical. Let's practise saying the incantation, without wands, please. Say it nice and clear Ri-dik-oo-lus." The class imitated her. She then asked the students to form a line, then she asked, "Ready?" and flicked her wand at the wardrobe door, causing it to open. Over the course of the period, she saw many boggarts of Lord Voldemort, but an almost humorous version of him. Then she remembered that not many people had ever seen the Dark Lord, so they would have no clue what he looked like. She also saw the usual spiders, snakes and other dark creatures, but what interested Katja the most is one of the girls had a boggart of Professor McGonagall telling her she had failed everything. As the line wound its way back to the first person, Katja decided to get in front of the boggart. In the years since her last go at a boggart, it had changed. It was now a full moon. She was sure that had to do with the fact that she was now a werewolf. She said _Riddikulus_, and the boggart turned into a balloon, which she banished back into the cabinet.

"Class dismissed. For Thursday, I want one foot on the boggart. And don't try to make your writing big. I have a charm that automatically corrects a person's handwriting to the proper size. I would also like your essays to be legible; if I can't read them, then I can't grade them. If I can't grade them, you get a 'zero' in the grade-book, OK? We are back to the normal classroom on Thursday."

After the students left, Auror Williamson said to her, "Your boggart pretty much confirms what I guessed about you, Katja. Don't be afraid. I have no prejudice against werewolves."

"Professor," Katja started, "I'm not afraid of the full moon, _per se_, but what it will do to me. This month will be my first transformation. I'm afraid."

"Fortunately, Ms. Wagner, you have 3 weeks before it happens. I suggest you use them well."

Katja/Hermione considers both Ron and Harry family, and by extension, The Marauders, the Weasleys and Lily. In a lesser way, she considers the Longbottoms to be family, because of the way that Ron, Harry, Neville, and her worked together in the future.

I made their be a certain dark irony for those who answered the questions in DADA. Hermione answered the first question in the book, Malfoy claimed to be under the _Imperious _curse to avoid Azkaban, Frank Longbottom gets tortured into insanity by the Cruciatus Curse, and James gets killed by the _Adava Kedavra_ (which his son survived at least twice). I slightly changed Katja's Amortentia to match her current relationship.


	8. Thestrals and Patronuses

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, etc. Hermione's timeline (where Katja comes from) is canon except for DH-Epilogue and the destruction of the Time-turners at the Ministry (OOP) does not happen; the second timeline (where Katja travels to) is mostly non-canon (and therefore AU)

Chapter 8

Thestrals and Patronuses _or _The Follies of Pure-bloods

**21 September 1977 1345**

The next two weeks went by quickly for Katja. She was soon in the normal swing of things. She and Lily were the best at potions, just ahead of Severus. In everything else, it was her and one of the Marauders. Interestingly, James and her were the best at Defence Against the Dark Arts, something that another Potter would do in 16 years*. The classes were getting more and more interesting. Some of the spells she knew from the DA or extra materials that she had read before looking for Horcruxes, and some were completely new.

They had been doing cross-animal transfigurations for the last two weeks in Transfiguration, and were just learning how to properly juice a Snargaluff pod in Herbology. This was one of the many things that she had learned about in her own time frame, so she was quite bored to have to listen to the same lecture again. Next class, though, they were going to be learning about gillyweed, and next week, they were going to learn about the _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_. As she thought of that plant, she remembered Neville, and his almost adoration for the plant.

So far, Katja had remembered every creature in Care of Magical Creatures Class from one of the years that she took Hagrid's class. Today was no exception. Professor Kettleburn was taking them into the Forest to see an animal. When they got there, and the Professor called, some of the students were confused. _Rightly so, _thought Katja, _I couldn't see the bloody things until the War ended_. Some of the students were looking around and murmuring to each other, "Why doesn't he call again?" Then, Kettleburn asked how many people could see them, and a couple of hands, including Katja's, went up in the air. One of the students asked what they were supposed to be looking at, and the professor asked the class at large, "Now, what _do_ you think that we are looking at?"

In an almost reflexive motion, Katja's hand flew into the air. Professor Kettleburn called on her. "Thestrals, giant winged-horses" replied Katja. "Good," Kettleburn said, "Five points to Gryffindor. Can anybody tell me who can _see_ Thestrals?" Again, Katja's hand went into the air, and Professor Kettleburn called on her again. "Only those people who have seen death," responded Katja. "Seen death and understood it."

"Very Good, Ms. Wagner. Another five points to Gryffindor," replied Kettleburn. "Not many people make the distinction. Now, not to be insensitive, but who did you see die?"

"My House-elf. Some members of the family that disagreed with mine fought us at our West Berlin mansion, and one of them threw a knife at the house-elf, killing him."

"A house-elf? Normally people can't see Thestrals over a _house-elf_."

"The house elf was dear to me, and every sentient being deserves the same respect as a human. House-elfs get a very raw deal—it's slavery, what we do to them" replied Katja in a manner that clearly indicated that she was thinking of starting S.P.E.W. 15 years early. She continued on, "My house-elfs were free house-elfs, they just wanted to live with us and help us."

Flustered, Kettleburn said that during class was not the time to discuss House-elf rights. He tried to get back on topic. He then asked what a Thestral eats. Still mad at the professor for her views on house-elfs, Katja fought the engrained urge to put her hand up, and let someone else answer. The person, who looked he could be a relative of Xenophilus Lovegood, stated that Thestrals are carnivorous animals who are attracted to the smell of blood, and sometimes will attack birds. With a sinking feeling, Katja realised that this lesson about Thestrals was going a lot better than the last time she took the class.

Just then, Professor Kettleburn asked what some of the abilities of the Thestrals were. The Lovegood said that they can carry loads of up to two normal sized humans, and have amazing senses of direction. He also said that they hardly ever need to flap their wings, and can travel long distances. This got him ten points to Ravenclaw. Kettleburn went on to tell the class that the whole Thestral herd at Hogwarts was trained and bred by Hagrid, the gamekeeper. Katja recognised some of the rest of the information from when she took COMC in her fifth year. Hagrid had only gotten a male and five females, and started breeding from there. Kettleburn went on to mention that sometimes the headmaster would use Thestrals if he didn't want to Apparate. Soon, Care of Magical Creatures was over, with Katja having only learned an infinitesimal amount more this time than the last. At least this lesson hadn't been ruined by a power-hungry, Dumbledore-hating, prejudiced toad of a woman. Katja hoped that she never had to see that woman again.

Sirius brought her out of her thoughts by saying "Sickle for your thoughts, _Kat,_" he said.

"The last time I learned about Thestrals, I had this power hungry teacher that we called La Grenouille who completely ruined the class for my teacher Professor Grear, because she hated all half-humans, and human-like creatures. She eventually got him fired until the teachers loyal to the true Headmaster regained control of the school. I don't really want to talk about it, much."

"One question before we go to Charms," Sirius said. "Whose side were you on?"

"The winning side obviously. I was on the Headmaster's side, because the people that gave La Grenouille her power were corrupt pure-blood extremists. Now let's get to charms."

They went up to charms, where little Professor Flitwick was standing on his usual stack of books. "Today," he squeaked, "We are going to do something that is more Defence Against the Dark Arts than Charms, but still, this is my year to teach it to you. Today, we are going to learn about the Patronus charm. Now can anybody tell me what a Patronus is? You, Ms. Wagner." he said as her hand went up.

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force, working like a shield to defend against Dementors and supposedly also Lethifolds."

"Very good, Ms. Wagner. 10 points to Gryffindor. The Patronus, in simple terms, acts as a shield that a Dementor will feed on it, instead of the wizard or witch casting the Patronus. The actual charm itself is simple, '_Expecto Patronum!._' But a Patronus needs much more than just the words and the intent. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory, a very happy, powerful memory. You must focus on the memory as you say the spell."

_Great,_ Katja thought, _The one spell that I have trouble with, I have to do _today._ Maybe, without Dementors I will be able to do it better._

_What good, happy memories do I have? _She thought._ I have meeting Harry on the train, winning the House Cup her first year, helping Harry to defeat Lord Voldemort, Ron's marriage proposal, her letter telling her she'd been accepted to Hogwarts School, _and _dancing with Viktor at the Yule Ball. Which should I choose?_

She focused on when Professor McGonagall had showed up at her house with her Hogwarts letter to explain to the Grangers what Hermione was. She pointed her wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!" All that came out of her wand was a burst of vapour._ Damn_, she thought. _Looks like I'll have to go to_ _meeting Harry on the train_. She figured that would be powerful enough. It was one of her earliest wizarding memories. She tried again, but still got the burst of vapour._ Damn_, she thought. _Looks like I'll have to go to winning the House Cup_. She tried it. Again, she got a burst of vapour. Looking around, she saw that no one else had gotten a Corporeal Patronus yet, but that Lily, James, Sirius, and Snape were close.

She then went to her memory of Harry defeating Lord Voldemort. _Surely that must be powerful enough. _She concentrated, and she saw a burst of vapour once again, but it was more formed. _I must be getting in the neighbourhood._ She tried when Ron asked her to marry him after she was done with school. She thought, "_Expecto Patronum!"_ Surprisingly, from her wand came a large four-legged creature, like a dog. _How ironic_, she thought, _My memory is of Ron's love, yet my Patronus shows my feelings for Sirius._

"Look!" Professor Flitwick squeaked excitedly, "Ms. Wagner has done it! She is my first student in years to be able to produce a non-verbal corporal Patronus on the first lesson! Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

This seemed to make everybody try harder, because minutes later, a stag burst from James' wand, and a dog burst from Sirius' wand. His Patronus went over to Katja's where hers looked like a female version of his. Later, Katja asked what his memory was. He said, "When I moved in with James."

"Why did you move in with James?"Katja asked Sirius.

"My parents kicked me out. They are a bunch of Voldemort-loving, Pure-blood supremacists who believe that the Dark Lord is doing the right thing by trying to conquer Muggles. They thought that being pure-blood made you practically royal. My whole family were in Slytherin, except for me. I didn't share their views, you see, so I got into Gryffindor with James. I did have my revenge before I left, though."

"What did you do?" Katja asked, even though she knew the answer, having lived at Grimmould Place for a couple of months (to her) the previous year.

"I put permanent sticking charms on all my stuff. All my Gryffindor banners, scantily clad females from magazines, my picture of James, Remus, and I—none of it can be moved, which I'm sure my mother cursed at after I left. What was your memory?" he asked.

She answered with another of her coded answers. "It was the first time a boy asked me to a school dance. I was 14. My friend Léo Belette asked me to the Christmas ball that year. I obviously accepted, because it was the first time anyone ever asked me out. What do you think James' was?"

"Probably the first time he met Lily. Or maybe, he imagined her actually saying that she'll go out with him. Do you think those work? Imagined memories, I mean." asked Sirius.

"Well, Henri says that at one of his exams, the examiner offered him extra-credit for a corporal Patronus, and he imagined La Grenouille getting sacked, so I guess those could work."

"_Kat,_ we've been seeing each other discreetly ever since that day in Hogsmeade. How do you feel about me?"

"I really like you, Sirius Black, and I'm sure that my Patronus proves that too. We both have dog Patronuses, and I think that is really cool. At the beginning of the year, I wasn't sure about you—I mean the teachers had a couple of days to tell me what a troublemaker you are, and what types of dangerous pranks you and your friends pull. But, as we've gotten to know each other, I've come to really like you."

"Really? Katja, _meine Katze_, will you go out with me?" (my cat—it's a pun on her nickname _Kat_)

"Of course I will Sirius, _mein Hund_. So, when do we tell the others?" (my dog—reference to his Animagus form)

"Let's tell them in a couple of days," Sirius suggested, and they were off to Arithmancy.

- Author's notes

*Harry Potter's third year, the only year that they had a competent teacher and both sat the DADA exam, he beat Hermione on a test. Incidentally, the DADA Professor that year was Remus Lupin.

You may have noticed I skipped two whole weeks—this is to move the story along so that sometime before chapter 20 is a full moon (the full moon is scheduled for Chapter 10 or 11, with Katja and Sirius getting detention in Chapter 9 or 10)

The elf story, of course, is about Dobby. The two sides of the family are light-side (Weasley-Potter) and Dark-side (Black-Malfoy-Lestrange). This battle mentioned, of course, happened in book 7 in Malfoy Manor.

The Lovegood in this chapter could be Xenophilis Lovegood, since Luna is only a year younger than Harry, making her be born in 1981

New Code-names:

La Grenouille is Professor Umbridge (technically, this is a mistranslation, because La Grenouille means "The Frog" and it was constantly said in the books that she looked like a toad)

Grear is Hagrid


	9. Conversations with McGonagall

Here's a response to a Review by "Synchro Lover" The Review was: "BUT WHAT ABOUT RON?" My response is that Ron does not, and will not, be included in the story, except in Katja's memories. Any time that she is telling anyone in 1977 about him, he will be called Lèo. Even if Williamson was also a time-traveller, he would not be Ronald Weasley. About the marriage proposal: after the War had ended, but before Hermione went back to school, he asked her to marry him, on the condition that the Wedding occur after she graduated. She of course said "yes"

Chapter 9

Conversations with McGonagall

**26 September 1977, 0830**

As Katja walked into the Great Hall that morning for breakfast, everyone could tell that something was off. Yes, she seemed to be happier than usual, but she was also paler. Just last night, she and Sirius had spent the night in the room of requirement together, and they had confirmed that they wanted to let people know that they were dating.

Lily was the first to notice, but Alice (whom Katja knew as the future Mrs. Longbottom) also seemed to notice and said something.

"What's up, Katja? You seem a bit cheery today," the young witch prompted.

"Well," Katja started, "Do you remember a couple of weeks ago, I had a run-in with that blonde Slytherin—what's his name—Malfidous or something?"

"Malfoy," Lily supplied. "You lied to him and said that you were dating Sirius. I remember. You were pretty hacked off, I think."

"And she should be," said James who was walking by. "That Malfoy boy is trouble."

Katja said, "That's exactly what le Lys said the last time I talked to her about it."

"Well, what happened, Katja?" asked le Lys (Lily).

"Sirius and I aren't pretending any more. We are actually going out. He asked me a couple of days ago, but we decided to come out and say it today," she said.

"That is so cool. Sirius is such a good-looking guy," said le lys.

"Yeah," said James. "But don't be saying that around me, Evans," James continued jealously. "Now, Evans, now that you're an honorary one of us, I was wondering. Will you finally go out with me?"

"Yes, Potter. But one thing." Lily answered.

"What?" James asked.

"You can't call me 'Evans.' Come here, my _dear_." she said, pulling James towards her, and then kissing him. Katja noticed the emphasis that Lily had put on the word _dear_, and she was wondering if Lily truly meant the double meaning. Just then, James said, "Wow!" When everybody looked at him, he said, "I didn't know that would be so ...enjoyable," referring to the kiss he just received. Just then, James looked down at his watch. "Damn, my watch isn't working." he said. Katja just said, "_Tempus_" and the numbers 0920 flashed in the air. Everybody said, "Wow", and Lily said, "I've never heard of that spell before, but we've got to get to Transfiguration." So they all hurried up to transfiguration, where unfortunately, they were late, and therefore interrupted Professor McGonagall's lesson about another type of cross-species transfiguration.

"You're late. Five points each will be taken from Gryffindor for Messrs. Potter, Lupin, and Black and Ms. Wagner and Ms. Evans. Please get to your seats and turn to page 394 in your textbooks." When they didn't immediately turn to the page McGonagall said, "Please turn to page 394 or it will be detention!" They quickly turned to the page. It was another fascinating class from Professor McGonagall, but Katja was bored; she already knew these things that they were going over in class. She knew that, even with her previous knowledge and skill, this class was hard enough, even for her. Not that she was complaining. That's what she liked about things like this—it was the challenge that made it fun.

Her staring off into space thinking about things caused her to miss the question that McGonagall asked her. "Ms. Wagner? The answer?" McGonagall asked. "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked what one of the Five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration was."

"Food," replied Katja, remembering when she had to explain to Ronald about the Law, and the fact that remarkably, he remembered enough to tell the whole DA in the Room of Requirement. "You cannot produce food from nothing. If you already have food, or know where it is, you can Summon it, Transfigure it into something else, or increase the quantity, but you cannot 'conjure' food."

"Very good, Ms. Wagner. I was about to give you, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black detention for not paying attention. 10 points to Gryffindor for your answer, 5 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. You are trying my patience, you three. If you do one more thing to disrupt this class, I will have to take action. See me after class, Ms. Wagner."

Soon class was over, and the only people left in the room were the Marauders, Katja, and McGonagall. "Please leave, Messrs. Potter, Lupin, and Black. I wish to speak with Ms. Wagner." After Katja gave them a discrete "get out of here" hand gesture, they begrudgingly left, and Katja was alone with McGonagall.

"Have a seat, Ms. Wagner," the Professor said. When Katja did so, McGonagall said, "You almost look bored in my class, Ms. Wagner. I was not aware that foreign schools were so advanced that seventh year material is almost like child's play to you."

"They aren't, Professor," Katja responded. "It's just that I've already learned most of the material for at least the first month of term. I've heard some similar lectures before."

"Hmm," Professor McGonagall stated. "I think I have a very simple explanation. I think that you have heard these _exact_ lectures before, and that somehow, you are in our time period. Are you from the future?"

"Yes, I am," said Katja. "But please, don't tell anybody. Not only will the Ministry try to interfere, but various other … transgressions of mine will be noticed, if the Ministry gets involved."

"Such as?" said McGonagall.

"In my time-frame, I was just about to send in my paper work for my Animagus transformation, when I got sent back here."

"You're an Animagus?" asked Professor McGonagall incredulously.

Katja turned into the wolf and back. "I learnt it the summer before my seventh year. Of course, it was a whole year between my sixth and seventh years, but if I tell you that story, I will mess up the timeline."

"Katja," the Professor said. "Are you aware of a Muggle concept called 'Quantum Theory'? I believe that it was discovered not too long ago, and should be common knowledge by the latter part of the Twentieth Century."

"You mean the Fixed-History theory, where the past is not changeable, and therefore when a person goes back in time, they create a new time-line?"

"Yes. I do believe that principal would apply to you. You cannot change the fact that you went back in time. Even if you prevent your counterpart in this timeline from going back in time, there will be no paradox, because this already happened. You are still free to choose your own destiny, Ms. Wagner, but I swear on my magic that I, Professor Minerva Isabelle McGonagall, will not willingly tell another soul about your status as a time-traveller."

"Thank you, Professor."

The rest of the day went fairly normally, with them continuing Patronuses in Charms class, and Katja felt good. Nothing she did would affect her Ron or her Harry from her own time.

That night, she and Sirius went to the Room of Requirement, which made itself into a very good replica of a cross between a cleaned up House of Black and the Burrow. After sitting together in front of the fire for a while, they realised that it was getting late, so they started to go back to the common room. As they were making their way back, a very familiar cat appeared and disappeared in an instant. "Shoot, that's Filch's cat!" they said. "Can you do a Disallusionment Charm, Katja?" Sirius asked. "I think I might," she replied. Just as she was pulling out her wand, the last person in the castle that she wanted to see showed up. It was Filch.

"Doing Magic in the corridors, eh? Out of bed after curfew? I'll have you out this time. My, are we in trouble," he said vindictively. "Follow me."

The caretaker then took them to the office of the person that Katja wanted to see second-least, at least in this situation. They were at Professor McGonagall's office. Filch knocked at the door, and McGonagall came to the door in a tartan dressing gown. _Nice to see her clothing style doesn't much change in the next twenty years._

"It is an hour after curfew. What were you doing out of bed at this hour?" she asked.

Katja replied that they were just taking a stroll, and that they had lost track of time. Katja had silently conjured a watch on the way over, making sure to set it at the wrong time. "My watch says it's a half-hour _until_ curfew," Katja claimed.

"I am giving you both a detention tomorrow night, to be served with me. Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor, be thankful it isn't more. Come here, you two. _Disallusion!"_ McGonagall said. "You know how to cancel this, yes? Go directly to the dormitories."

"That was quick thinking of you to conjure that watch, Katja." Sirius said once they had gotten back to the common room, and cancelled the Disillusionment Charm. Katja thanked him, and went up to bed before realising with dread what tomorrow was.

**27 September 1977 1245 **

**The Day of the Full Moon**

The next day, Katja started to teach her first-years about logic. After class, Auror Williamson asked her about this, and she reminded him about the Temporal Prime Directive, but that in her first-year, she had to face a logic puzzle to survive a trap set by the professors to protect a very powerful magical object. He seemed to have no problem with this explanation, so he told her to continue on in the next class.

When she came back to his class later that day, she felt a sense of dread. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen in the class. Her face was even paler today than usual and she was very jumpy. She noticed that Remus was in a similar condition, but had better control of himself. _It must be from all of those years of transforming,_ she thought. Then Auror Williamson came in, mentioning that they were going to take a deeper look at werewolves.

"I know that you studied werewolves in your third year, but this is a N.E.W.T. level class, so we are going to go more in depth about these creatures. Now normally, werewolves are the same as you and I, a normal witch, wizard, or in some rare cases, a Muggle. Katja here could be a werewolf," she paled considerably at this, "and we wouldn't know it until the day of the full moon. Lycanthropy, the curse of the werewolf. Can anyone tell me how it is passed along?"

With a sneer reminiscent of his godson, Severus Snape answered, "It is passed along through a bite from another werewolf, with full strength coming from a transformed werewolf. Only then will the victim be a true werewolf."

"Good, ten points to Slytherin. Now, it is curious that only the bite of a werewolf passes on the Lycanthropy—not a scratch. Also, the curse only affects humans, but only humans still in a human form. If a Animagus is bitten while transformed, that Animagus will not become a werewolf. Why do you think that this is?" he asked the class at large before just deciding to call on Katja.

"There is probably something in the teeth of the werewolf, perhaps a poison that creates some sort of … primordial enhancement of some sort. It would also explain why animals are immune to the bite."

"Why is that," asked Sirius. He seemed to be most interested in the topic, far more interested, by ten-fold than Remus was.

"The animals, if they got it, it would only increase their instincts to a higher degree," Katja said.

Severus chimed in with "Perhaps the reason that only humans feel any repercussions of the bite, is that human skin is too _weak _to resist it."

Remus countered with, "It's most likely a chemical reaction with the blood, enhanced by the moons force."

For homework, Professor Williamson gave them 2 feet on the theory of lycanthropy, with supporting evidence. Right before Williamson was about to end class, Frank Longbottom asked the question on everybody's mind.

"Sir, when is the next full moon?" he asked.

"Tonight," Williamson replied and then he dismissed the class.

Later, in her third year class, Katja was horrified to find that werewolves were the subject of the lesson there, too. When the class came in, she told them to turn to page 394. She asked the class a very basic question. "What is the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

As nobody answered, she said, "Pity. The correct answer is of course that an Animagus changes by choice, whilst a werewolf does not."

She continued to lecture about werewolves for the rest of the period. "Now for homework, I want 18 inches about werewolves, with emphasis on the way to recognise and defeat them. If you want extra credit on the homework, you will first need to take a wizard's oath with me. The words are on the board." The whole class prepared to do the oath, including Katja and Professor Williamson.

"I swear on my magic that I will not reveal the identity of the werewolf at this school, except to the accused, the Headmaster, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Williamson, Professor Wagner, or the Heads of House" they all intoned. After they finished, a snake-like band wrapped around each of the oath-takers wrists and Katja announced the extra credit. "There are one or more werewolves currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Five points will be given for the correct identification of each werewolf. Due to the oath you just took, you cannot talk with any outsiders about this."

After she dismissed the class, Auror Williamson said, "Was that wise, Katja? Now the whole class will know your secret."

"Yes, professor, but not the whole school."

Snape's godson is Draco Malfoy

I own nothing except for the Katja parts of Hermione, and also Auror H. Williamson


	10. Werewolf

Chapter 10

Werewolf

**27 September 1977, 1905**

It was just after class. Katja rushed to the Great Hall, where she saw Professor McGonagall. "Very good, Ms. Wagner, I was just coming to tell you to come to my office about 8:00."

"Professor, I'm not feeling well, and I don't think that I will be well for a few days. Perhaps can we postpone the detention to perhaps Friday or Saturday?"

"Yes, you do look terrible, Ms. Wagner, especially as the day has gone by. I will postpone your detention until Saturday night. I will come up with an appropriate punishment between now and then. I just don't want to _hear _or _see _you and Mr. Black doing things in the halls late at night again, especially when they involve mating rituals."

When she got back to the Gryffindor table, Lily asked her what she and McGonagall were talking about. "Oh, McGonagall gave Black and me detention for tonight."

There was an uproar at the Marauders section of the Gryffindor table. "What?" Remus and James shouted, "You have Detention, TONIGHT?"

"I managed to skive off for tonight; she's postponed my detention until Saturday. I won't be feeling well for the next couple of days."

When Sirius heard that she managed to get out of detention, his face fell. He had been hoping that he and Katja could have a good time, until he went to meet Mooney afterwards.

"You aren't feeling well," asked Padfoot. "You should go see Madame Pomfrey. But why are you pretending to get sick now. I was planning on having a good time with you tonight."

"I am getting sick, Padfoot. Can't you see? I'm physically and mentally exhausted, there are claws of anxiety gripping my stomach, I am drained of my energy, and you say I'm _pretending_?"

At this, she stalked off, knowing that she had to get to the Forest soon, but as she was passing Remus, she said, "Remus, you look like shit."

"You do, too, Katja."

"_Ich weiß, was du fühlst_" she said in a low voice, half wanting Remus to hear, half only saying it to herself. **(The translation is implied in the Remus' Response)**

"Like hell you know what I am feeling!" Remus responded.

"Remus," she said angrily. "You are _not _the only one with problems; especially your_ badly-behaved rabbit_-type problem."

As Remus responded, "Yeah, right," James and Sirius shared a very significant look. Was it coincidence the words that she used? James silently motioned for Sirius to go to the common room. Sirius took a couple more short-cuts than Katja, so he got there first.

"Just so you know, Katja, I am now planning to ditch detention for tonight." he said.

"Why are you going to do that?" she replied. "It doesn't sound like it's your idea at all?"

"Desperate times, Katja. Remus's mum hasn't been feeling well, so Remus has to go visit her," Sirius said. "And to give him moral support, we're sneaking out, too."

"Come on," Katja said. "We both know that's a big fat load of Hippogriff dung. I know what Remus is. But that is so stupid of you to go off playing with a you-know-what, when you are supposed to be in detention. Now, I really have to go up to my dormitory to get a couple of things, or else a lot of people will be in danger!"

She didn't know how out of control her magic was getting in the fight with Sirius until, across the room, a vase broke. It hadn't been a very pretty vase, mind you, but she had broken it without even trying to. She went up to her trunk to get her Cloak—Harry's cloak, a Temporally displaced version of James' cloak—and the Map, another item that was Temporally displaced. She then stuffed them in her bag, and she made towards the front door. When she got near the front door, she put on the cloak. She realised as she was walking down the pathway that she would be loosing the battle against Ruige, the name she had chosen for her wolf form, very soon. She then realised that she was walking past the greenhouses. Putting her bag and her map behind Greenhouse Seven, she transformed into her Animagus form, which was naturally much faster than her human form. As she was running, she heard voices.

"Damn, James. According to the map, we have a tail, no pun intended," said Peter, who hadn't transformed into Wormtail yet.

"Who is it?" asked Sirius, not yet Padfoot.

"It's Katja... Katja is following us! Sirius, you know what type of person your girlfriend is like! She's probably trying to turn us in" Wormtail said frantically.

"Ahh, don't be such a wimp, Wormtail. She cannot be following us. We have the Cloak on. You know, Peter, with brains like those, you could be best mates with Snape in Slytherin. How you ever got into Gryffindor is beyond all of us." James replied to Wormtail.

But she didn't hear anything else from them, because she was moving farther away. What she did not realise was that Remus hadn't gone into the Shrieking Shack that night, and instead intended to roam the Forest, but at a different location than her. Just then, Katja's stomach began to squirm, she felt weak. And then she saw the full moon. The light pierced through her, blinding her. Katja gave a scream that, in her Animagus form, was a long drawn out howl. A howl very similar to a werewolf's. Her blood seemed to now be pumping very wildly, her heart was beating faster, she could feel the pounding.

Her nicely sharp, but not too sharp Animagus claws became sharp deadly weapons, razor sharp. Her fur and skin tingled as she grew to the size of a werewolf. She couldn't think, she was in too much pain. She tried to get to her wand, but it was back at the greenhouse. The pain was so bad that she wanted to AK herself. Her Animagus howls turned into more primitive ones, as the snout made its final modifications to her body. Katja was no more. Ruige had won. She was now a werewolf.

She couldn't control herself. Ruige saw a big, black dog. She wasn't concerned about it until she heard the call of another werewolf. She tried with all of her might to get to the other werewolf, but the dog seemed to be protecting it. _Fool,_ thought Ruige. She swept it aside. She was able to get to the other werewolf. They both were very happy to see another werewolf and snapped playfully at each other. Finally she tugged at his ear, but he alpha-rolled her. It was great to be in contact with another of her own kind, she thought. The instincts of the wolf overtook what little control Katja had left. She wanted to hunt, to chase, and there was a perfectly good piece of prey standing right there, next to the tree. She went after the dog.

The dog was very fast, as it tried to avoid the werewolf. The dog was always just out the reach of her snapping jaws. Ruige managed to finally get the dog, and pounced him to the ground, pinning him. Her massive claws tore at the dog, while he tried to get away. She got slashed across the cheek, which enraged her. She was just about to strike one last time, to kill the dog, when another werewolf came and tossed her against a tree. Whimpering, she lowered her head and walked off. Katja was able to maintain some control now. She noticed the dog hurriedly running away. Ruige was very angry at the other werewolf. Why did the other werewolf insist on letting the thing go? Did the _dog_ mean more to the werewolf than she? As she considered this, she let out a long, haunting howl.

She soon realised that she was more alone than ever. Another werewolf didn't even want her. Katja found a spot to rest, momentarily able to exert some control over her other self. There, she decided to lay down and rest, hidden, alone until the moon was no more. When she woke up the next morning, she noticed that she had reverted back to her harmless wolf Animagus. She ran towards the greenhouse where she left her things, and transformed back into Katja.

_What did I do last night?_ She thought as she noticed her many injuries. There were gashes on her chest, a jagged cut across her cheek. She grabbed her wand and said, "Guérir! Genezen! Heilen! лечить (lechit) !"

She couldn't remember how to heal herself with the normal incantations, so she tried the other four languages that she knew—French, Dutch, German and Russian. She noticed that the wounds were slowly starting to heal. She decided that a couple of the gashes were quite deep, and therefore she would need to go see Madame Pomfrey. She put on the cloak and looked at the Map. She realised that she would need to take a couple of short-cuts, because there were people in some inconvenient locations along the way to Gryffindor tower, and invisible or not, she really wanted to avoid them. When she got to the dormitory, she immediately went into the bathroom and started a shower.

As she showered, she thought about last night. From what she could remember, she had attempted to kill a large black … "Oh shit," she said, before she realised that she was actually speaking out loud. _I fucking tried to kill Sirius_. _Why did I want to _kill _Sirius? _She thought. She was now quite relieved that Remus had stopped her from killing the dog. Sirius was her best friend, the one she could talk to, only one of two Marauders that she had known before—scratch that, she thought, she had known Peter, but he was a traitorous freak. When the water poured over her in the shower, it stung her wounds, as if reminding her what she had done the previous night.

As she was walking into the Common Room, James came over to her. He was very interested in a cure for cuts or deep scrapes. She asked why he wanted to know.

"It's for a homework assignment," he lied. "I let it go a bit."

"Can you cast in languages other than Aramaic or Latin?" she asked.

"I don't think so," replied James.

She used a cutting curse on her hand. James drew back in shock. She then said, "_Stotatio Amenego."_ She then explained, "This is a spell that stems the flow of blood. It works best on shallower cuts. Also, you could use _Episky. _That will mend the skin around the wound."

James thanked her, and she said, "If one of our friends needs help, I'm always willing to give you a hand."

"Of course," said James. "Sirius just had a little run in with something in the Forest last night. We know that you know what we all are and what Remus is and these minor injuries are just a consequence of that."

James then looked at her in a funny way. "You know, your translation spell must be wearing off; your voice changed a little bit."

Katja realised that the spell Albus had performed would need to be renewed in a couple of days, or else her cover would be blown. She decided that on the first of the month she would renew its protection, before everyone knew who and what she was. She also realised that she had quite a number of scratches and abrasions from the previous night. She used the spell that most witches knew to perform Glamour on herself to look normal. One of the things that she couldn't change was how tired and worn out she looked.

"Katja," Lily said when she went down to breakfast. "I didn't see you in the common room last night."

"I was...not feeling well last night," Katja said. "I really wasn't feeling myself last night," she continued truthfully.

"Are you sure you're feeling better, _Kat_? Because you still look—well you certainly look like you could've used a little more sleep last night, and your eyes—you forgot to glamour your eyes, Katja."

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Because your eyes are a different colour than they usually are. So unless you want people going around thinking that you are some werewolf or something, I'd glamour the eyes." Lily then raised her wand towards Katja's eyes. "Brown, right?" After Katja nodded back, Lily muttered "_Occular Multicorfors!"_ and immediately Katja's went back to normal.

Katja then asked Lily what she thought of werewolves. Lily gave what Katja thought was a Hagrid response. "I think that most are seriously misunderstood creatures or rather humans with a furry little problem each month."

That day in transfiguration, Lily received a note. It said, "

/Le Lys,

Meet me on the seventh floor corridor near the tapestry of "Barnabas the Barmy" after class. I must tell you something, and I'm sure that you'd rather hear it from me than figuring it out yourself. Tell me that you are Le Lys, Amice ordinis Phoenix. I will reply that I am Ruige, Vriend van de Orde van de Feniks.

A good friend,

Ruige"

Katja looked over Lily's shoulder. She had deliberately charmed the note so that it would come at a different time than when she sent it. This was so that she couldn't be discovered as the one who had sent the note until Lily actually met her on the seventh floor. Katja cast the Muffliato charm over her and Lily, and suggested to Lily that she should go to the meeting. When Lily suggested that Katja come with her, Katja said truthfully that she had to meet someone then. She then took down the Muffliato charm and got back to class.

-Author's Notes-

the badly-behaved rabbit is a reference to the fact that everybody thought that Remus owned a badly-behaved rabbit when James called Remus' lycanthropy his "furry little problem."

The bit about "best mates with Snape" is a reference to what Wormtail becomes (in the original time-line, at least)

AK means _Avada Kedavra. _In context, she is saying that the pain is so bad that she wants to kill herself

Ruig is Dutch for "Shaggy" or "Bushy-haired" Katja added an e at the end to make it more feminine (pronounced "Roo-ja" [like the French _rouge _with an extra "a" at the end] instead of "Roo-ga")

I use _Ruige _whenever the werewolf is in control, almost like some writers use "Mooney" and "Remus" to describe his two halves.

An alpha-roll is a type of move that dogs do to each other while playing, which includes one dog flips the other onto its back and holding it in that position


	11. Conversations with The Flower

I will answer one of my reviews:

"Romantically Distant" : Sorry if you feel that it is a bit rushed. It's just that nothing interesting happens in the two weeks between chapters. Yes, I think that at least some of the students will figure out that Assistant Professor Wagner and Remus Lupin are werewolves, but due to the Wizard's Oath they all took, they won't be able to spread it around. In fact, the only people that they can talk to about it without losing their magic are the ones mentioned in the actual oath. Obviously, if Katja dies, they can say anything they want about her, because the oath will be broken. The Marauders _will_ find out sooner or later about Katja

To answer your second review: Although Katja could make the Wolfsbane Potion, as she is Hermione, and Hermione reads a lot, it hasn't been invented yet in 1977, so she is trying to protect the time-line by not brewing it herself. Now that I think of it, Slughorn probably wouldn't even let Katja near his Potions Lab, so she'd have to brew it like she did the Polyjuice

Yes, Remus is being an ass. She is trying to subtly say that she is a werewolf, and she realises that Remus will figure it out sooner or later, anyway, but due to the mood swings that occur near the Transformation, he decides to be rude to her.

**WARNING: Mild Language i.e. "hell", "bloody", "bastard", etc.**

/

Chapter 11 "Conversations with the Flower"

**28 September 1977, 1200**

Directly after class, Katja saw Lily leave the classroom and head to the Seventh Floor. Katja knew a couple of short-cuts, so she would get there before Lily did anyway. She ducked into a side hallway and put on the Invisibility Cloak—hers, not James'. A couple of minutes later, she saw Lily walking up the hall. Lily asked, "Who's there?" Stepping out of the shadows, and taking the cloak off, Katja decided to give her greeting.

"I am Ruige, Vriend van de Orde van de Feniks." Katja intoned.

"And I am Le Lys, Amice odinis Phoenix. Are you my contact in Dumbledore's Order?"

Fully visible now, Katja said, "No. Did you not translate? We are _Friends of the Order_. Now, walk past this stretch of wall three times, thinking, 'I need the Headquarters of the DA.' This will unlock a secret room, where I can tell you what you need to know."

Lily did as she was told, and after the third time, an ornate door appeared on the wall, and Katja and Lily went in. As soon as she walked in, Lily asked, "What is this place?"

"This is the headquarters, or _will be _the headquarters for a secret group known as the Defence Association. This is the Room of Requirement, a room that only appears if the user has need of it." Katja then thought to the Room, "I need this place to be Unplottable, completely sound-proof, etc." There was a woosh of blue and yellow lights, and Katja knew that they were protected.

"I bet that you have a lot of questions for me," Katja said.

"Where are you really from? You speak with a perfect accent, you show up at the beginning of term, you're a year older than us, but are only taking Seventh Year, and you are a Professor."

"All right, but you have to swear, not necessarily a formal Oath, that you will not reveal any of this to anyone. Otherwise, I will tell you some stuff, _Amnesia_ you, and tell you the rest."

"I won't tell."

"My real name is Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. Actually not the Weasley part exactly yet, but it's close enough. I am from the year 1998," Katja/Hermione told Lily.

"Let me guess... You wanted to meet your dear old mum, which is probably me, right?"

"No, actually you are the mother of my best friend in school. Mr Harry James Potter. I was 18 almost 19 when I left my time. I will be born in two years to a pair of Muggles. My birthday, you see, is 19 September, which is too late for Hogwarts. I got to go an extra year in the Muggle school that I was attending.

"I just finished a year off to help defeat the Greatest Dark Wizard of this Century—Lord Voldemort." Lily flinched at the name. "OK, his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, so I'll call him 'Tom.' Tom used very Dark Magic to create devices called 'Horcruxes' which hide a part of a person's soul. Near June, my friends and I went back to Hogwarts, and Tom followed. Harry eventually killed the Dark Lord, but not before many of our troops had fallen. I was in the first weeks of my Seventh Year, when I saw something interesting in the Forest one night. Little did I know what night it was.

"6 September 1998, a date that will live in infamy. I was alone with a device called a Time-Turner in the Forest, with just a Map, a Cloak, and my wand. I unknowingly went into the Forest on a full moon, and was bitten by a werewolf."

"So you're a werewolf," Lily said, interrupting the story. "That's why you looked like you had been in a fight the other night, and why you were looking so sick."

"That is not the entire story, even. A couple of months before I came back, I was able to learn how to become an Animagus. Technically, I am an unregistered Animagus, but my father-in-law-to-be was going to send in the paperwork the next week."

"How did you get back here? The Wizarding Science Directorate has determined that time travel is impossible."

"Time Travel is very _improbable_." Katja told Lily. "There is a very simple explanation of how I got back here. My time-turner broke, and when a Time-Turner is broken, the results are unpredictable. I get to meet the parents of my best friend fourteen years before my parents knew anything about magic. Oh, yes. I get to study with the most gifted witch for a generation, you."

"Your cloak looks familiar. And did you mention a map?"

"Yes. The cloak should look familiar if you've been around James. It's a future version of his. I borrowed it from James' son. And the Map is a Map of Hogwarts that the Marauders—James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, made in their third or fourth year. Again, I am borrowing it from James' son."

"Can I see your Animagus form?" Lily asked. "I think that is cool. I'd like to learn how to do it."

Katja changed into her Animagus form, but realised that it was slightly different than normal. She realised that some werewolf attributes were merging into her Animagus form. She then changed back. "It is very complicated to become an Animagus, Lily. First, we have to brew a potion to see what form you will take. Then, there is a bit of tricky transfiguration that you need to do to condition your body to be able to change. Then, you need to work on the transfiguration and the change until you can completely hold your form. I will help you in any way that I can, and I am _sure_ that Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would be able to help you. Those are the Marauder's code names. I gave you the code name Le Lys, because it means 'The Lily' in French. My code name 'Ruige' is Dutch for 'Bushy haired' and is what I call my werewolf form." Changing the subject, Katja said, "Do you want to eat up here? I can call the Kitchen."

"That would be nice," said Lily. "You know, you are one of the first girls that I can actually get along with? My childhood, all I had was my sister, and after we met Snivellus, all she did was call me 'freak.' And then I came here, and I figured that I would be able to find friends here, but everybody thought that I was a brainaic. Naturally, they also claimed that I should have been in Ravenclaw. After a while, I became friendly with Alice, the girl Frank Longbottom is going out with, but I've never had any real friends until you came along."

"I know!" replied Katja. "I think that a lot of us 'brainaics' are like that. I never really had any friends growing up, and it wasn't until a couple of months into my First Year at Hogwarts that I ever had any friends—Harry and Ron, my two best friends. The Hat wanted to put me into Ravenclaw, but I argued that I was brave and courageous, and that would be the better challenge." They then called down to the Kitchen and asked for lunch. Katja was very specific that they just wanted some of what the others were having for lunch, since she still had feelings about House-elfs, and wanted to treat them nicely. Within a couple of seconds, ten house-elfs had popped into the room carrying plates of food.

Soon, the girls were done with their food, and went out to the Greenhouses for Herbology. When they got down to Herbology, Sirius asked Katja (and James asked Lily) where they had gone. The girls just said that they went somewhere to do girl stuff. This shut the boys up, because they didn't even _want _to know what girls did behind closed doors.

Finally, after going to a boring Care of Magical Creatures Class (Katja thought she should have dropped that class, along with Runes and Arithmancy—the Professors for these classes were a lot worse than the ones she had), the day was over. All of her worries about Harry, Sirius, Lily, Peter(as in, if he would defect again), Lycanthropy, Remus and James all came back to her pelting her like acid. Her head became light, and she felt a wave of dizziness and weakness. She had to grab the wall to stay up. She told the others that she was going to put her stuff in her room, and come back down for dinner. She made it up to the hallway outside of Gryffindor tower when she collapsed. Fortunately, a _rat_ wasn't far behind.

Katja was out for a while, but Sirius told her later what happened.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Sirius asked.

"Not what it bloody looks like," answered Wormtail.

"That's good, because it looks like you are lying on top of my girlfriend, you sick bastard!" responded Sirius, angrier than Katja had ever seen him, although as Hermione, she had seen him this angry exactly once—when Peter, Remus, and Sirius were in the Shrieking Shack discussing Sirius' imprisonment.

"Well, Sirius, I carried her up to the common room." said the rat.

Just then, Hermione woke up, and in a strained voice said, "_The Marauders will fall. One of you will betray the others to the Dark Lord. The traitor will _rat_ out the others' secret to the Dark Lord. If nothing is done, a innocent man shall be _dogged_ by a sentence in Azkaban prison. On the last night of October after thrice defying the Dark Lord, the Marauders will fall as the Dark Lord marks a child as his equal, and a Marauder and his mate will be dead." _ Then she collapsed again.

"Did you get that Prongs? We've got to get up to Dumbledore's office about this. Let's go!" said Remus.

"No." said Sirius, concerned about his girlfriend. "We've got to help Katja first. We should all still have the memory in a couple of minutes." He turned to Pettigrew. "Now, Peter, you will tell me exactly what happened."

Peter told them exactly what had happened. He had been walking up the corridor when he had seen a girl fall down. He had just wanted to just leave the body there, but then realised who it was. So he dragged Katja the rest of the way to the common room. There, they had fallen in a weird manor. Sirius asked the Million-Galleon Question. "You carried and dragged her to the common room, yes?" he asked.

"Yes," said Pettigrew softly.

"ARE YOU A WIZARD OR AREN'T YOU? WHAT IS THAT PIECE OF WOOD IN YOUR HAND FOR? DECORATION? YOU DECIDED TO _LUG_ MY GIRLFRIEND UP TO THE COMMON ROOM WHEN YOU COULD HAVE JUST USED YOUR WAND?" Sirius bellowed at Pettigrew. "Now, use that useless stick of wood, and levitate her up to my room!"

Pettigrew didn't know what to think. He could have used _magic! _Now he was trying to figure out how to do it. It didn't really matter, he was almost a Squib anyway. But then he remembered First Year Charms Class, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he said, and Katja started floating up towards the men's dormitories. All the way up, James was shouting, "Female coming through! Female coming Through! Take all your clothes off!", but he abruptly stopped after a death glare from Sirius. Then Sirius noticed that all of Katja's glamours were coming off, and she looked so bad. There were flesh wounds all over her, including some...

Katja then truly woke up, asking were she was.

"Well," said Sirius, "You're in Gryffindor tower, in the men's dormitories, in my bed." At this, James started to make fun of Sirius by saying, "Padfoot's got a girl in his bed!"

"What happened?" she asked.

"Somehow you collapsed." Sirius responded. "What happened?"

Her wounds were hurting so badly! What should she say? "I was in so much pain, it must have overwhelmed me," she said.

"Overwhelmed you?" Sirius asked with a tone of surprise. "We were just going to call for Madame Pomfrey if you hadn't woken up! We might still. Where did you get these wounds?"

"I was out taking a stroll last night, and something attacked me" she said semi-truthfully.

"You know, Katja," Remus said. "You're lucky that you weren't hurt any worse than what you were? I mean, last night was the full moon. You could have been bitten by a Beast!"

"Who says I wasn't. No, I wasn't bitten last night, Remus," she said at his incredulous look about her unconcerned tone of voice.

"Katja," Sirius said, "Your voice sounds almost completely British, like you came from London or something."

Katja then realised what was more wrong than anything else right now. The spell that added a slight foreign accent to her voice had worn off completely, and she was speaking fluent Londoner's English.

/Author's Notes

The statement that the "Wizarding Science Directorate has determined that Time Travel is impossible" is a reference to T'Pol on _Star Trek: Enterprise, _who frequently mentions that the "Vulcan Science Directorate has determined ..."

The information about Animaguses I either used ideas from other fan-fictions or completely made up, since our favourite author never gave us details of such things.


	12. Prophesies, Translators and Family

Chapter 12- Prophesies, Translators, and Family

**28 September 1977, sometime after 2000**

_Katja then realised what was more wrong than anything else right now. The spell that added a slight foreign accent to her voice had worn off completely, and she was speaking fluent Londoner's English. _

_Oh crap, _she thought. _I've got to speak German to keep my cover._

"Scheiße! Die Übersetzung Zauberspruch funktioniert nicht!" she said.*

"What's she saying," asked James. "And what language is that?"

Just then, Lily came running up the stairs. "Female on deck! Female on deck!" she announced, as was required for all women going into the male dormitories. This was supposedly so that any male could deny the female permission to the dormitories, for the stated reason of not being dressed, or something of that nature. James said, "Come in" after Lily knocked three times on the door.

Lily came in and heard what Katja was saying. She immediately recognised it as German. "_Was hast du gesagt, Katja?__"_ Lily asked. Katja repeated it. "Katja says that her translation spell is broken. Her dialect and intonation is slightly off, but within acceptable parameters. Do you want me to ask her anything?"

"Yes, I'll ask her, though. I can speak German. Most pure-bloods know at least one or more extra language." Sirius said. "I've heard that most Muggles in Europe also know multiple languages," he stated. He then asked her, "_Was ist passiert, meine Katja? Hat ein Slytherin angreifen__?_" (What happened, Kat? Did a filthy Slytherin attack you?)

She answered, "_Nee. Ik flauwgevallen._"

"What is she on now, Sirius. That's not German!" Remus stated.

"No. It's Dutch. She's saying that a Slytherin did not attack her; she says that she just fainted." Turning to Katja, Sirius asked, "_Können Sie werfen der Übersetzung Zauberspruch wieder? Nicht alle von uns kann Sie verstehen.__" _(Can you cast the Translation spell again? Not all of us can understand you.)

Katja asked, "_Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Ich mochte den. Nein, ich kann. Geben Sie dein Zauberstab, bitte.__"_

"She needs her wand," Sirius translated. Then handing over his own wand, he said, "She then asked for my wand. I think that she wants to summon her wand."

"_Rufen Katjas Zauberstab!__ "_ Katja intoned. Her wand came flying to her. She tossed Sirius' wand back to him, and then whilst moving her hands in a circle said, "Aktiveren Übersetzung, Jetzt!"

She could talk normally again, as she could feel the spell activating. She then said with the slight accent the spell gave her, "Did it work?"

Then, patting her on the back and pulling her into a hug, Sirius asked her, "How are you feeling? I think that you just had a case of exhaustion. Either way, we need to see Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore, just to double-check."

Lily asked, "Why do we need to see Dumbledore? He's not a Healer."

James answered, "We'll explain on the way. Who first, Padfoot? Hospital or Headmaster?"

Sirius replied, "I think we ought to go see Pomfrey first, and then we'll go see the Headmaster."

So then they went up to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey cast a couple of Diagnostic Spells on Katja. She couldn't find anything wrong, except for a mild case of exhaustion. She told the guys to let her have a good night's sleep, administered some Pepper-Up Potion, and then told Katja that she could leave. She reiterated her statement about getting a good night's rest as the five of them left the Hospital Wing. They then made their way to the Headmaster's office, where James and Katja started yelling candy names at the Gargoyle. "Acid Pops, Cockroach Cluster, Fizzing Whizbee, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Fudge Flies, Sherbet Lemon!" At the last one, the gargoyle sprang aside, and the door opened. They went up the rotating staircase and were about to knock on the door when they heard Albus Dumbledore say, "Come in, Messrs. Lupin, Black, and Potter, Miss Wagner, and Miss Evans!"

When they went in, Dumbledore said, "What a wonderful surprise. Sherbet Lemon?" They all declined, and the Headmaster continued, "What brings five young Gryffindors up to my office at this hour?"

"Sir, Katja fainted in the hallway outside of the Common Room, and one of the times that she woke up, she gave what seemed to be a prophesy. I could give you the memory if you want, so that we could all look at it in the Pensieve," Sirius said quickly, as if the Headmaster would throw them out for disrupting him for a petty matter.

"I assume that this prophesy had to do with you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir, our whole group." replied James.

"Group?"

"Yes, sir." Remus said. "We...are the Marauders. Mooney, Padfoot, Prongs, Le Lys, and Ruige. We haven't the foggiest as to where Wormtail is."

"You are the Marauders? That explains a great deal. James, Sirius, Remus, could you give me your memories of the event?"

The three Marauders put their wands to their temples, and extracted silver, hair-like strands. Katja was shocked; aside from the time she saw Severus do it right before he died, this was the first time she had really seen it happen. Dumbledore then said "Omoide wa, māji!" and the memories started to merge into one. Katja was surprised, because she didn't recognise the language. Dumbledore then said, "It's a spell that works best in Japanese, Katja. The Japanese created the spell, so it always works better this way. Now lets put it in the Pensieve, and view the prophesy." Wordlessly, Dumbledore summoned his Pensieve and tipped the memory in.

They viewed the memory and afterwards, James and Sirius explained some of the context for the events that had just happened. Then, Dumbledore wanted to discuss with Katja the prophesy, so he thanked the boys for bringing this to his attention, and dismissed them with a note stating that they had permission to be outside the common room. After they left, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Miss Granger, do you know what you have just done?"

"Sir, I don't even remember it happening. One minute, I was walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling a little tired," she started.

"Understandable, you do not yet realise how to counter the effects of last night," Dumbledore replied in a Grandfatherly fashion.

"I remember collapsing and wishing I had gone upstairs with Sirius—he's my boyfriend, by the way, and the next thing I remember is I was lying in Sirius' bed in the Seventh Year Dormitories, with all of the Marauders huddled around me. I think that was when the _rat_ took off, sir."

"The prophesy referred to a rat, and you just referred to someone as a rat. I assume the rat you are talking about right now is Wormtail, am I correct? Miss Granger," he said in a tone reminiscent to when he asked Harry the same question, "is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"Sir, Wormtail is an unregistered rat Animagus. I am technically an unregistered Animagus, also. I was about to send in my paperwork, but then I was sent back in time. I am a wolf, but last night changed my Animagus form a little. My form is now almost a werewolf. I tried to change into my Animagus form first, to try and avoid becoming a werewolf, but I simply just went from regular wolf to werewolf form."

"Miss Granger, is there any Seer blood in your family?"

"No, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Fawkes, my phoenix, told me that you are somehow related to Headmaster Dagworth-Granger, who was quite an accomplished potioneer in his day. Also, you seem to be related to _me." _

"You, sir?"

"Yes. Most likely a Squib from a branch of my family, who we probably disowned, married a Granger or a Wagner, and therefore you are related to me."

"A Wagner? That's just my alias."

"Not exactly. I have found the people who I presume to be your parents. Right now, they have a small, what is the Muggle word?, dentistry in London. I looked into their heritage, and you cover story actually had some truth to it. A Squib from the Wagner family in Germany married a woman in England, where their daughter Jean Wagner eventually married a Doctor Tom Ian Granger last year. But getting back to the original topic, do you think that you had a prophesy?"

"In my third year, I _dropped _Divination around Easter, because I think that it is a woolly Discipline. Perhaps my subconscious mind somehow wanted to warn them about what will happen."

"Yes, but remember, just because you prophesied these events will happen, does not mean that they will. I actually examined your Aura while I was telling you about your family, and there is no Seer in you what so ever. You have a great mind, Miss Granger," the headmaster said. "You would've done well in Ravenclaw."

"The Hat tried to put me there, sir. But then Godric saw my bravery and courage, and decided to put me in the House of his creator, Gryffindor."

"Godric?" asked the Headmaster. "The Hat has a name? I never thought to ask it." He wrote something on a piece of parchment. "Now, go up to your common room, and pretend all we did was discuss the prophesy."

She left the Headmaster's Office, and went up to Gryffindor Tower, only being detained once by Filch, who tried to drag her to McGonagall's office and give her detention, even after she showed him the note.

"What difference does that make?" he asked when she showed him the note.

"It's signed by the Headmaster, you stinking Squib!" she said, and he begrudgingly let her go the rest of the way to the Common Room. She finished up the Homework that she had and went up to bed. When she passed Lily's bed, she said, "Meet me. Same place, after classes tomorrow."

**29 September, 0930**

Katja was in the middle of First Period Defence Against the Dark Arts. She had been teaching them about tactical uses of spells from other classes. They were about to start a practical demonstration when Remus came hurrying in. "Ms. Wagner!" he said frantically.

"Mr Lupin, what's the problem?"

"Mr Potter, Professor. He's been cursed by someone, most likely a 'Snake'," this statement caused half of the class to start pointing their wands at him. "I'm not against you all," he said, "It's just that there are a couple of them that give us Gryffindors a bit of trouble."

"Is it bad?" Katja asked Remus.

"Yes. We don't know what hit him, but it looks to be a blood-draining curse of some sort. He's in Hospital Wing right now, Professor."

This description brought back a couple of memories from her Sixth Year, when Harry had cursed Malfoy in the bathroom. She dismissed the class, and then thought, "_Accio _Half-Blood Prince's Copy of _Advanced Potion Making!_" She waved her wand in the appropriate manor as she said this, and amazingly, the book and its owner came flying into the room. "_Suche _Sectumsempra!" she cried, pointing her wand at the book. The book immediately turned to the correct page, where she saw something that Harry had not—the countercurse.

"Lupin, come with me. I have found something." Katja told Remus.

They went up to the Hospital Wing, where Katja told Madame Pomfrey that she had additional data, so Madame Pomfrey let Katja go over to James. At James' side, she started the countercurse, _Vulnera Sanentur. _She did this three times, and then she started in with the Healing Spells that she knew. "Guérir! Genezen! Heilen! лечить (lechit)", she repeated these spells too, and then started alternating the two spells. Soon, James' wounds were healing. Suddenly, James woke up. Remus asked whether he remembered what happened, to which James immediately sat up and made a spitting motion at the floor.

"It was Snivellus. He hit me with that spell that he uses every once in a while, but it was more powerful than usual. Although, that might have been because the sneaking coward hit me behind my back."

"_Scheiße__!_" Katja said. "That coward is in the Defence classroom. I warded the room so that he couldn't leave, but he can still mess things up. I need to do something really quickly."

Behind her, Sirius nodded to James, motioning that he was going to go with her. They quickly got to the Defence Classroom, where Snape was still in the room, fuming. Katja gave him back his book, and then said, "_Amnesia"_ pointing her wand at Snape's head. His eyes slid out of focus but slid back in quickly. She then said, "_Stupor!_" and Snape fell to the ground.

"What did you just do?" asked Sirius.

"First, I Modified his memory, and then I stunned him. We should take him out into the hall."

"Wow! You're scary! How do you know how to do that? And did you do that in German?"

"It was part of my training," replied Katja. "And yes, I am a multilingual castor."

"Not everyone can do that!" said Sirius in amazement at his girlfriend's skill and then he kissed her. _That is a very good kiss_, thought Katja. The kiss lasted a long time, as neither wanted to stop. After they tossed Snape into the hall, they went back up to the hospital wing where James was recovering. Then, Professor McGonagall came into the Hospital Wing, where she asked who had hurt James. When it was explained that Snape had done it, she went over to the Hospital Wing fireplace and shouted, "Horace!" A couple of seconds later, Slughorn's face appeared in the fireplace.

"What can I do for you, Minerva?" the head asked.

"Do you know what Severus Snape just did, Professor?"

"What did he do this time?"

"He attacked James Potter, Horace. I've got the memory to prove it."

"What punishment do you suggest? I'd say 25 points and a week's detention." said Slughorn.

"I'd say 75 points, and two weeks," replied Minerva. "If it wasn't for the quick actions of Ms. Wagner, he could be dead!"

"OK, 50 points and a two weeks," negotiated Horace.

"Agreed. The Headmaster will be hearing about this."

There was a pop and Horace's face disappeared from the fireplace. Then McGonagall turned to Katja. "How did you know how to counter that spell?" she asked.

"I've seen the effects before, and I knew exactly where to find the counter-curse."

"Very well, 50 points to Gryffindor for your impressive skill. By the way, you all are excused from classes for the afternoon if you wish although Katja, I'm sure that your Third Years would hate to miss your class today."

"Yes, professor. I think that Mr. Black and I will be okay. I will of course teach my Third Years later today." Turning to Remus, she said, "Did you hear what I taught about on Tuesday?"

"I heard that the students seem to be under some sort of oath not to talk about something." Remus replied.

"I taught them about werewolves," she replied. "If they figure out that anyone here at Hogwarts is a werewolf, they cannot tell anyone. I wonder if any of them figured out who the werewolves are?"

"Werewol_ves_?" asked Remus. "I didn't know that there was another werewolf here."

/\\/\\

A/N:

*the translation is a couple of rows down, where Lily is translating Katja's speech

The five mentioned are Katja, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and James; the only reason that Sirius and James are friendly with Pettigrew is that he is a useful _rat_

Dumbledore knows Katja's true identity, remember, so in private, he can call her Miss Granger

Mr. Granger's name is made up of the two actors that played him Tom Knight and Ian Kelly

Hermione finds out Filch is a Squib in _Chamber of Secrets_

RD: I hope that this chapter clearly tells you that Katja is in no way a Seer, and that it was most likely her subconscious that had her tell. The "prophesy" might not completely fit in right now, but it will cause James and Lily to make a couple of changes that will affect Harry. This story will not end with everything going back to the way it was in the books (it will most definitely be AU at the end)


	13. Multicasts and Werewolves

Chapter 13-Teaching Again

**29 September 1977, 1300**

Katja decided not to take Professor McGonagall on her offer, and decided to go to Defence that afternoon. Katja thought that she would take her up on potions, though. As Katja went into the Defence classroom for the class she was taking, Auror Williamson pulled her to the side. This was quite easy as, even in this time-frame, Katja was the first to class.

"Katja," Williamson said. "I hear that you are a Multicast. I was thinking that a demonstration might be useful to the class for today's lesson. I've got a couple of spiders and other small animals here in case you wish to use some spells on them. What do you think?"

"Well, Professor, not everyone can Multicast, but I will do my best to try. Do you want me to teach the class?"

"I assume that you know a lot about this type of thing?"

"Of course, sir." Reaching into her bag, which she had cast an Undetectable-Extension Charm and a Featherweight charm on, she pulled out her teaching robes and went to the girl's lavatory to put them back on. Then, she cast an Anti-Wrinkle spell on the robes, so that they looked like they just came out of the wash. She went back into the room, and took the second chair behind the professor's desk. Soon, the class had finished coming in. Professor Williamson got up and started to speak.

"I'm sure that you all know Ms. Katja Wagner" the professor said with a smile. "She will be talking to you today about Multicasts. You are to treat her with the same respect or more respect than you would give me." As he was saying "more respect," the Auror was looking over at the Slytherins with a knowing look. "She will have the power to dock points and hand out detentions as she always does. Ms. Katja Wagner!"

"Thank you, professor." Katja said. "Now can anyone tell me what a multicast is?"

Among the hands that went up, she saw Lily's, Sirius', and Snape's. She called on Lily. "Ms. Evans?"

"A multicast is someone who can cast spells in multiple languages. It is also said that some can combine spells so that they can cast multiple versions of the same spell."

"And why would this be helpful, Miss Evans?"

"Spells are countered most effectively in the language that they were cast in," Lily replied. "If rumours are true, the Dark Lord could easily use all sorts of unblockable spells just by using the Parseltounge that he is rumoured to be able to speak."

"Very good. 15 points to Gryffindor. Does anyone besides Miss Evans here know what languages English wizards tend to use?" Seeing Sirius' hand, she called on him. "Mr. Black?"

"Latin, Greek, and Aramaic" he replied.

"Another five points to Gryffindor. I will demonstrate a couple of spells on these spiders here, to show you that most spells used in England have counterparts in other languages. _Grossissent__!"_ At this, the spider grew in size. She then said, "What should I show first? _Stupefy?_" As the class nodded their approval, she pointed her wand at the spider and said, _"Stupor!_" and the spider fell over. "I may have accidentally used a little too much power on that one." She got another spider and demonstrated another spell. She went on for about fifteen minutes before she started to run out of spells. She told the class this.

"Although I know a lot about foreign magic, I am down to about three more spells. The use of these three spells is Forbidden on another human being. Any such use is a one way ticket to the local Wizarding Prison, unless authorised by the government. For a brief time where I come from, these curses were not illegal, but I never have actually used them. If you do not want to see these in action, I suggest you leave now."When nobody left, she looked at the spider, and aiming her wand at the creature said, "_Commande__!_" Immediately, the spider started doing what she wanted it to do. "Just like our Unforgivables,you really have to mean them. I'm sure that everyone can identify the counterpart for this curse."

The whole class shouted that it was the Imperious curse, which she agreed with. She let up the spell, forced a face of deep revulsion, and shouted, "_Douleur_". The spider started to shriek in agony. Everyone realised exactly what spell it was. "The Cruciatus curse. Not very pleasant at all. Now for the spell to rule them all, the one most commonly referred to as an acronym, I present the DLA also known as the AK." She pointed her wand at the spider again and said, "_Détruisez l'âme!_" The effect was immediate. The spider fell dead in a flash of green light. "The French really outdid themselves on that one. They even got the colour of the spell right. Now, I'm afraid that you will need to take notes for the rest of class, so I'll give you a minute to take out your quills and parchment." She gave them a minute before continuing on.

"There are some spells that only multicasts can do. For example, the Dark Shield spell can only be accessed by a spell in at least two languages. I'll show you. Mr. Black, I need a volunteer for a demonstration." As Sirius came up, she told the class that she was giving permission for Sirius to use any non-Unforgivable curse against her.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ shouted Sirius. Katja, in the brief moment that she looked around the room noted that Snape was looking particularly foul.

"_Schwarze__Zwart schilde__!_" Katja intoned. A dark shield erupted from her wand and the curse just bounced off, ricochetting into the wall. "Thank you Mr Black, Five points to Gryffindor. I've heard that it can withstand even more powerful curses, but as my knowledge of the shield was mostly theoretical, I didn't want to test it."

Someone from the Slytherin side of the classroom, Snape and Malfoy she noticed, said, "We'd be more than happy to help you test it, _Professor._" The boys made an identical sudden slashing movement with their wands, and a second before she saw the light of the curse, she knew what it was. Quickly, she put up her shield again and then muttered, "_Dākushīrudo_, _Plus Grand Protéger_!" The shield was quickly reinforced, and once again, the spell was deflected, although Katja did feel a hint of the spell. "Let's see, Messrs Malfoy and Snape, I think that you both added another week of Detention with McGonagall or Williamson _and _100 points each from Slytherin. The Headmaster and Professor Slughorn will hear about this." she said this in a cold tone. If anyone from the future would have been there, they would have known that Katja was mere moments away from loosing all sense of control. Professor Williamson seemed to notice, and dismissed the boys to the headmaster's office, while he went into his office to Floo Slughorn. Katja continued to lecture about the ability to use multiple languages. She said that first, you had to imagine the result of the spell, similar to a non-verbal spell. Then, just like any other spell, you had to say the incantation and put just enough power into the spell to achieve the desired result. "After casting those Unforgivables and that Shield, especially the second one," Katja said, "I'm pretty worn out. It takes a lot of power to use that type of magic."

She then referred back to the beginning of class, when Lily had mentioned multiple spells. "Most wizards cannot use multiple spells at the same time, but any decent Spellsmith can combine two spells for more power. Some Spellsmiths even today create their own spells. Although, it is not necessary to be a smith in order to create spells." She then shouted, "_Entwaffnen!"_ at Remus, and then said, "Sorry, Mr Lupin, but this demonstration won't work with a non-functional wand, which is what it would be if I just asked you. Pettigrew, Black, please come here."

The boys went to the front of the room, where she said that they were to attack her, and that she would use the two wands to stun them. The students got into position. They each said, "_Expelliarmus_!" but mere milliseconds before they said their spell, Katja yelled, "Stupor! Stupefy!" A jet of red light hit each of the boys and they collapsed. She yelled "_Schildzauber__!_" and the shield redirected the Disarming Jinxes. Pointing the wands at the boys, she said "_Tarmoa_!" and tossed Remus his wand back. It was now towards the end of the class, so she set them an essay due next class about the advantages of Casting in Multiple Languages.

She decided to follow her earlier decision and skip Potions for once, going with Lily up to the Hospital Wing to see James.

**29 September 1977, 1730**

Katja brought the class to order. "I'd like your homework now. If you wish to reveal the identity of the werewolf/werewolves at the school, please put it on your paper. Then, bring your papers to me. After I collect the papers, anyone handing in the essay late will be docked 10 per cent and will loose the opportunity of extra credit." At this, there was furious writing as some of the students tried to put down their thoughts on their parchment. Then the students brought up their essays.

"Any more? Good. Anyone have the name of the werewolf/werewolves at the school?" A nervous Hufflepuff raised her hand, "Yes?"

"You, professor. You are a werewolf."

"Good. Five points to Hufflepuff. Yes, I am a werewolf, but I am perfectly safe as long as I am not near the school at the full moon. What gave it away?"

"You seemed to have all of the symptoms of a werewolf on Tuesday, which was the full moon. And I just happened to see you walk out the front door going towards the forest. Remus Lupin, Seventh Year Gryffindor is the other one, I think." the same girl said.

"Take another five points. Now, there will be a quiz on Tuesday that will comprise a large portion of your final grade in this class. Similar to some Muggle schools, I am weighting the grades, with Homework counting for 25 percent of the grade, Quizzes counting for another 25% and the two Major Exams will count for the rest of the grade. You will need to know everything since the beginning of term. Today, we will go over Runespoors. Can anyone tell me what a Runespoor is?"

She looked around and saw that the only hand up was the Hufflepuff's. "No-one can tell me what a Runespoor is? A Runespoor is a type of serpent with three heads. Can anyone tell me _why_ they think I am talking about Runespoors in a DADA class?" She called on a Gryffindor. "Yes, Ms. O'Brien?"

"Since the Dark Lord is a Parselmouth, he can talk to all kinds of snakes."

"Yes, but that is not the only reason we are talking about them. By definition, these creatures were Designed by Dark Wizards, and therefore, are considered Dark themselves." She noticed that some of the students weren't paying attention. "Five points from everyone who wasn't paying attention. If I catch you again, it will be detention with Professor McGonagall or Professor Williamson! Apparently, there are some students at this school who think that they don't need to pay attention!"

Katja hated when she had to sound like her professors from her day, but sometimes, it was the only thing that worked. Soon class was over. She assigned the ones who had not been paying attention 2 rolls of parchment on Runespoors, while the five that had been paying attention only got 1 roll of parchment. "I hope these are better than the ones on Kappas. Only one person got a Outstanding. One person got a High Exceeds Expectations, two got lower Es, and five of you got As on your homework. The rest of you _failed, _because you didn't read properly, or listen to instructions properly. Miss Brown, please wait a moment."

The Hufflepuff looked worried. "You don't need to be worried," said Katja when it was just Williamson, her, and the Hufflepuff. "In fact, Miss Brown, you are the one who got the O on the paper. You seem to be a lot like me when I was your age. I always wanted to be the first with answers, the best of the best, but I never gave anyone else the chance to answer questions and I only had a couple of friends, who saw me not as a know-it-all, but as a good person. I am very proud of how well you are doing in my class, and if you ever need help, don't be too proud to ask for it, please? That's what one of my friends' problems was. He never asked for help. Oh, here is your paper. 99 out of 100. I only managed a 98 when I took Creature Defence."

Katja then asked if a girl named Annie was her sister. The Hufflepuff, whose name turned out to be Sarah, said that, yes she was. "Your sister is doing a good job in my Defence I class, too. Hopefully, when I become a full professor, I will meet more girls like you and your sister."

Just then, Professor McGonagall came into the room with a worried look on her face. "Ms. Wagner," she said. "The Headmaster would like to see you immediately. He says that he has something that he needs to tell you."

\\/

I am basically trying to set up an "Extra" or two if I need them. I don't think that the Brown family will play a big part in the story, but Katja needed to find someone who acted like her (even though Katja is acting Snape-ish in her classes)

The languages that Katja uses are German, Dutch, French and Japanese. The _Stupor_ spell is German, the Unforgivables are French, the Shield is German and Dutch, the second shield is Japanese and French; to wake up the boys, she uses Finnish

The spell that Malfoy and Snape use is designed to be identical to the one Dolohov used in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries

More between Remus and Katja about their common problem, along with romance between SB/Katja in upcoming chapters


	14. Adoptions and Prophesies

Chapter 14

Family

"_Ms. Wagner," Professor McGonagall said. "The Headmaster would like to see you immediately. He says that he has something that he needs to tell you." _

**29 September 1977, 2000**

Katja hurried up to the Headmaster's Office. Right before she was about to knock on the door, Dumbledore said, "Come in" and the door opened. Katja said, "How do you do that?" The headmaster chuckled. "I have sensors on the floor that tell me when the gargoyle is opened downstairs, Ms. Wagner."

He then looked at the time. "Oh, my? Is that the time? Ms Wagner, have you had dinner yet?" She shook her head. "Well, I'll just ask one of the elves to bring something up."

Going over to the fireplace, he threw some Floo powder in and said, "Kitchens." Immediately, a house-elf answered, "Yes, Mr Headmaster, sir. Can we's does something for our Master, sir?"

The headmaster smiled; he always liked these elves and their funny way of speaking. "Yes, Tobby. I would like some dinner for me and Ms Wagner, to be served up here in my study, please." Katja smiled at the Headmaster; he was so polite to the elves. A couple of seconds later, a swarm of house-elves popped into the Headmaster's Office with all sorts of trays and bowls.

"Ahh, Onion Soup and Fish and Chips!" he said delightedly. "Thank you, elves." The response was immediate from the elves, "We is happy to be serving the Great Conqueror of Grindelwald and the Headmaster of the Greatest School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We is happy to have the Kind Master!"

"Dinner, Ms Wagner," Albus started, "Was not the reason I called you here. I have just received news from Germany that a Mr Harry Wagner and Mrs Sarah Wagner were killed last night at their residence at Number 4, Liguster-weg, Frankfurt, BRD. They were killed by an offshoot of Mr Riddle's followers—a foreign auxiliary, if you will, called _Die Todesser__. _ These people are your Grandparents. Also, a Victor M Wagner, a Mikhail Wagner, an Andrea Wagner and a Gabrielle Wagner, your uncles and aunts, were also killed. I'm assuming that one of these people functioned as your cover story, right?"

"I hadn't really thought of it," said Katja. "I just made up a name, and then started adding history to it. I will use one of them as my parents—how about Victor and Gabrielle Wagner, according to the paper you have there, were a married couple old enough to be my parents and their child/children are missing."

"Yes." The Headmaster responded. "Now, as you might know, Ms. Wagner, I am _very _well connected in the Ministry. I have people that can take care of all manner of paperwork—including identities. Now, since your fabricated parents and grandparents are dead, I would like to offer you something."

"What, Professor?"

"I would like to adopt you as my Granddaughter. I have never had any children of my own, and therefore have no heir. What I am proposing is that my people make you, for official purposes at least, a hair under 17 so that I can do this. I'll let you sleep on it, if you need to, Katja, and think of a good day for a birthday."

"Professor," Katja started. "As the Muggles say, 'Are you out of your brilliant mind?' Who _wouldn't _want to be a part of your family? In the other time-line, my friend Harry already thought of you as a replacement Grandfather figure. Yes, I'll do it. How about we say that my birthday is 31 October?"

"Of course," the Headmaster said, "I'll have my people get right on it." Noticing that she was finished he said, "Remember, though, to the students, you must give them the impression that your parents have just died. Are you able to act well, Ms Wagner?" Noticing the look on her face, he continued, "Would you like me to put a temporary sadness charm on you, Katja?" Seeing her nod, he took out his wand (The Elder Wand, Katja recognised) and said "_Tristitia_!" Immediately, a sense of sadness overcame Katja. "Thank you for dinner and everything, _Grandfather_." Katja said to Dumbledore, putting an emphasis on the last word.

"Your welcome, Katja. Here is a note to get you past that caretaker of ours. For 15 years, I've been looking for an excuse to, as the Muggles say, 'Give him the axe,' but his work is excellent. Obviously, he needs to work a little on the personality and the sadistic views that he has, but he is an excellent employee—even for a Squib."

A little while later, Lily noticed that Katja was moping around on the couch. She went over to see her. "Katja, what's wrong?"

"My parents, Lily," Katja responded. "My parents are dead. They were killed by an offshoot of Tom's Death Eaters"

"The Wagner's?" said Lily, wanting to double-check that Katja did not mean her _other_ parents, her biological parents.

"I thought that the Wagner's were a pure-bloods?" asked Lily confusedly.

"They were," Katja replied. She was getting into the material that she read now. "They _were _pure-bloods, Lily. It's just that they didn't care about blood-status. My family was a bunch of blood-traitors."

"You know that type of thing doesn't really matter. They probably just offended someone close to ...what did you call him, Tom?"

Katja then explained Tom Riddle's story, and revealed the fact that "You-Know-Who" was in fact Tom Riddle, a half-blood with a near Squib mother and a Muggle father. She told Lily about how Tom had killed his father and paternal grandparents for the crime of being Muggles. Lily was shocked—she had never known this.

"Did you loose your family?" asked a concerned voice from the other side of the couch. "I remember last year when I lost mine. It was horrible."

"Sirius," Lily said. "You didn't loose a bloody thing. Your parents kicked you out for the 'crime' of being a Gryffindor and not following their views. And I am quite sure that Potter didn't mind at all, Padfoot. I bet that you drove the Potters up the wall."

Just then, James came back from the Hospital Wing. He took a look at Katja and Lily and was immediately next to them. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My parents are dead, James, killed by some of the Dark Lord's lot in Germany. But there is some good news, though," Katja replied. Everybody looked surprised at this announcement. She had not told Lily or Sirius about this yet.

"The Headmaster is going to adopt me as a granddaughter. And since I don't have any official documents (they were all destroyed a couple of years ago), the Headmaster is going to pull a couple of strings at the Ministry, ...how do you say..._fudge_ my age a tiny bit, and I will then be Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner Dumbledore. Just don't tell anyone outside the group, yet. I'm sure that Grandfather will want to embarrass me in front of the whole school."

Everybody was shocked. The Headmaster was adopting their Katja? This was unprecedented. Never before had Albus done this for a student, and he'd had favourites before, mind you.

"That's great, Katja," Sirius said in a stunned tone.

**29-30 September Sometime during the night**

After discussing things for a couple of minutes, everybody went up to bed. Katja was soon asleep, but was awakened what seemed like a short while later by something she hadn't heard since before Harry defeated Tom. Someone, Lily it seemed, was having a nightmare. Katja immediately started trying to wake her room-mate up. When she did, Lily was panicking.

"In my dream, I was being tortured for information by the Dark Lord when one of his followers went into a trance and started saying stuff. It sounded like some sort of prophesy." Lily got up, got a piece of parchment and a quill and then pulled a memory from her skull. Lily said, "_praescriptum memoriae_and words started to appear on the page. When it was done, the witches looked at it.

_Den "mørke herre", båret av en falsk kjærlighet til foreldre som ikke er rene, vil få utdelt et ødeleggende slag på det stedet han en gang kalte hjem av en "datter av lyset" hvis navn skal bli mørkt._

_Den "mørke herre" vil senere tilfeldigvis ødelegge en del av seg selv når han merker en gutt, båret av dem som har tre ganger trosset ham, som hans like._

_Den "utvalgte" vil ha en makt de mørke herre vet ikke, og enten vil dø ved hånden til den andre, fordi ingen kan leve mens den andre overlever. _

"What is it?" asked Lily. "It is most definitely not German, Latin, Greek or English."

"Translate, text. _verba interpretari!"_she said. Soon, the words turned into English text.

"The Dark Lord, borne of a false love to parents that aren't pure, will be dealt a devastating blow at the place he once called home by a "Daughter of the Light" whose name will turn dark. The Dark Lord will later accidentally destroy part of Himself when he Marks a boy, borne of parents who have thrice defied the Dark Lord, as his equal. The Chosen One will have a power the Dark Lord knows not, and either will die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives."

"Merlin's Beard!" said Lily. "Another prophesy about the Dark Lord! We should try and put the pieces together!"

In her highly organised and logical mind, Katja was making a list about the prophesy: "Stuff Lily should know", and stuff "Lily should not know". She started to say the "Should Know" list: "Well, Tom was conceived under the influence of a love potion to a pure Muggle and a near Squib descendant of Salazar Slytherin, so the first part is obvious. 'The place he once called home' is Hogwarts. It also looks like whomever He marks as his equal with have the dubious distinction of either killing Tom or being Tom's victim. But the rest—I have no clue."

She, of course, actually did have a clue as to most of the rest. The boy was obviously one of the children of the Order who had defied Voldemort three times (she realised that this prophesy did not mention July). The rest of the end of the prophesy was basically a rehash (_or pre-hash, _Katja thought) of Trelawny's prophesy that she would give in a couple of years. The destroying part was obvious to her—the Dark Lord destroyed one of his Horcruxes that night. There was one line in the prophesy that she had absolutely no clue about—the one about the "Daughter of the Light whose name shall turn dark."

Lily then shouted an exclamation of surprise. "Katja. Being Dumbledore's granddaughter, you could be considered a 'Child of the Light'. Dumbledore did defeat the most evil Dark Lord of this century (other than the current one)."

"Yes, but 'her name will turn dark?' I don't get that part."

"Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner Dumbledore." Lily said in an almost scolding tone. "Are you or are you not currently dating one Sirius _Black_?"

"You think that this is more than just a prophesy about the Dark Lord; that it might be a prophesy about _my _future, too?"

"You just showed how good a person you are Katja. The most obvious conclusion was the one you didn't jump to, which would have been something that my boyfriend would have done. James Potter would be conceited enough to think that any prophesy is about him. You on the other hand, don't think about yourself first. I think that the prophesy means that you will eventually marry Sirius Black. I'm sure that you know the meaning of the rest of it. You just can't tell me because it will mess with the time-line."

"I know what the last couple of parts meant in my world, but there are key points of the prophesy that are missing. In my time, there is a prophesy that could mean either of two boys, because it states the boy will be born at the end of July by parents who have thrice defied the Dark Lord. But this one is extremely vague.

Just then, there was a flash of white light, and the girls were gone.

/\\/

the address is a reference to the translation of "Privet Drive" in German. The BRD is the _Bundesrepublik Deutschlands__,_ translated into the English of the 1970s as "West Germany"

Victor M Wagner stands for Victor Mikhailov Wagner, a character from one of my other stories (not on this site). This is _not_ meant to be a "self-insertion" but more a "Self-inserting red-shirt/extra"

I've been thinking about having Albus do something like this since a couple of chapters in

The reason for Lily having this dream will become apparent soon. I reiterate: none of the mains are Seers, it's just that weird stuff happens to anybody who knows Harry Potter; actually, it will come after the cliff-hanger

This cliff-hanger will most definitely make me want to write. My loyal readers won't have to wait long before the next chapter

The language used for the prophesy is Norwegian (Bokmål)


	15. Katja and Lily's Adventures

**A/N: I will use Hermione throughout the chapter after she has met the main character here. I hope it's not too confusing**

Chapter 15

Katja's and Lily's Adventure

**Time Unknown, Place Unknown**

_There was a flash of white light, and the girls were gone._

The two girls appeared in an odd place. It looked like the basement of one of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses' mansions. They were alone, or so they thought. Suddenly, there was another white light, and a man stepped out of the light.

"Professor?" Katja asked. The man did resemble the Headmaster, but with a different colour beard and hair. And now that she looked closely enough, the man's face was slightly off.

_Do Not Be worried, my friends_, Katja and Lily heard inside their heads. _Yes, I am using telepathy, but I can speak using your method if it would be more convenient for you. _Switching to verbal speech, the man said "Do not be afraid, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Evans. I will not harm you. You are safe in my House."

"Who are you?" asked Lily.

"I am the beginning, the end, the one who brings chaos to order. I am he who is, was, and always shall be," the man said.

"That is a very interesting, if not cryptic response, sir. Are you God?" asked Lily.

The man chuckled, "I am the one who is many. God is one of my names, as are Zeus and Jupiter. I am also called Fate. I see that which cannot be seen, I hear that which cannot be heard." Suddenly switching from a Grandfatherly tone to a more friendly tone, he said, "I assume that you have gotten my hints, my dears?"

"Hints," asked Katja. But then, her logical and organised mind put two and two together. "You've been the one sending us those prophesies!"

"Yes, and I sent that fool Trelawny one in 15 billion Universes—the universes that you have known, or at least with similar events to that point. Her second prophesy only mattered in five of those with the first. You and Lily are from different universes, but your quantum signatures are close enough. Your, how do you say it?, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is also not from either of your universes, but one very similar to the one Ms. Granger left. In fact, until she left, those universes were _exactly _the same. There are some universes where your friend Harry is not the Boy-Who-Lived and some where Tom Riddle never came to power. Heck, there are some universes that Grindelwald manages to rule with an iron, well not fist, but you get the idea."

"Why have you brought us here?" asked Hermione. She had read too many science-fiction stories as a kid, and she was thinking that this was right about when the God-being gave the traveller the choice of worlds to live in. "Are you going to erase my memory; make everyone forget about Katja Wagner, or are you going to make me forget who I am?"

"Your Headmaster doesn't have a way to send you back. No known Magic can interfere with what I have done. I will allow you to remain where you are or go back to your own time. If you stay, life might be better for you, it might be worse. You don't need to choose yet. There will come a time soon, where you will have a life or death situation—you have until then or 19 September 1979."

"If I choose to stay, will my counterpart be born?"

_If nothing else changes, my daughter, all will remain. Your magic will adapt to become Katja and not Hermione _Fate told Hermione privately

"My job," said Fate, "Is to prepare you for what will happen. The reason _you_ are here, Ms. Evans, is that you are a lot more important than you think. Everything depends on you, James, Harry, and Dumbledore. I suppose that Severus boy could also be included in that."

"Snape," said Lily, "He hates James, he hates me. He called me a... a Mudblood."

"A childish mistake, my daughter," the being replied. "I have seen the progression of many worlds, and his love for you is what leads him to the Phoenix instead of the Snake. I have seen many worlds, I can send you anywhere, any time at all. I think that you, because of your positions to the community, require training. You will go to the Anachronistic World, where the Great Teachers of your society will teach you their knowledge: Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Just so that you know, Gryffindor and Slytherin set aside their differences, and the Snake was not as racist as he once was. Go now, and learn all that is to be learned!"

**The Anachronistic World, 1 January 1054**

A figure similar to Albus Dumbledore walked out of a large castle to meet the two witches. In fact, the wizard looked almost _exactly _like Dumbledore.

"I see that you note the resemblance to your Headmaster. He is my last living descendant. Now, without further time-wasting, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Anachronistic World Version. Here you will learn from the Four Founders of the School. You will be here a couple of months of our time, but mere minutes of your native time" the wizard, who then motioned for them to follow him, said.

Lily was the first to ask a question, "Sir, are you Merlin?"

"Yes, I am Merlin. Even though your kind think of me as the Greatest Wizard of all Time, I am but an ordinary wizard that just happened to be in the right place. Yes, I am cunning and resourceful, but I have many other characteristics that you find desirable."

Hermione asked the second question. "Why is this called the 'Anachronistic World', Mr Merlin, sir?"

"Very good question, my dear. You'd be a Ravenclaw follower, wouldn't you be?"

"No, sir," Hermione said. "We both follow Gryffindor, sir."

"Well our world is named as such because this is where all of the Great Wizards of the Light go. You may notice that there are certainly features of the castle that wouldn't be found in a Mediæval building. I think that the Castle actually has some features that yours does not. For example, there are 'Magical Computers' here: something that we obtained from a future wizard. He's not in this part of town any more."

They got up to the castle. When they went through the Great Doors and into the Great Hall, they noticed many small tables around the hall, and house-elfs milling about, looking as happy as can be. "We will eat, dears, before we get started. The house-elfs have been trained by His Holiness, and can make dishes from any one of the universes," Merlin said.

At the High Table, Hermione noticed that Merlin's throne was at the centre, where Dumbledore's would be, and that the Founders were sitting on either side of him. Salazar was sitting where Snape would be, and then sitting on his left, was Ravenclaw. On the other side, it was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Now the two girls knew why the House Tables were set up in the way that they were. Soon, they finished eating, and Gryffindor himself told them to go up to the Tower, where they would find beds suitable for their time.

The next morning, Lily and Hermione woke up. At first, they were unsure as to where they were, but it quickly came back to them. They went down to the Great Hall, where the house-elfs were serving breakfast. Gryffindor himself came down from the High Table to hand the girls their schedule. He then looked at Hermione. "Do not worry, Ruige. The moon has no effect on you here. You are safe. I expect to see you in the Transfiguration classroom at 0930 for your first class. There, we will discuss what you have learned at our school, and I will begin to help Ms Evans with the Animagus transformation."

The days went by quickly, as the two witches learned new fighting styles, learned about charms that had been lost by time, and actually learned some Muggle fighting skills. This was part of the Anachronism of the place—most of these styles hadn't been invented until much later than the supposed time they were in now. Lily had learned her new Animagus form. True to her Gryffindor spirit, she was a lion. The two girls decided one night to play around in their Animagus forms before going to bed. Both girls had a great time.

_We learned some pretty interesting stuff,_ thought Hermione. They learned all about Phoenixes and Snakes, how to animate an inanimate object so that it could fight, how to block the Unforgivables, and more. The problem with the Unforgivable-blocker was that it required a lot of energy, and would need to be charged by a spell before being able to be used. The spell itself was a long and complicated series of Latin words that revolved around the spells needing to be blocked. The most simple one that Hermione could find was at least twenty words long. She started the spell.

"_Maecenas alica malo. Curabitur a laesione nobis. Maecenas id urna tenebris. Utinam "Lucem Magia" sceptrum orbis terrarum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit alica malo. Mauris fermentum alica malo. Noli occidere nos, non nocere nobis. Custodi nos de "Malum Magia« Ut ut custodias et clypeo protege nos. Clipeum nobis."_

A large shield erupted from her wand as Merlin shouted, "Crucio! Watashi wa kurushimedesu!Tourmentée!" The shield charm blocked most of the spell, and Hermione could only feel a slight tingling.

"Now, Ms. Granger, we need to inscribe the spell onto a stone, so that you can call on the spell easier. All you have to do is chant, 'Inscribi Litteris' and the runes that go with the spell will in the stone. To access it again, just tap your finger or your wand and say "Eu, virtute fidem!""

She did as she was told, and soon, she had a Sapphire with her shield on it. Then, Merlin whisked her away to a Chamber that she had never seen before. It was full of all different types of wood and jars of stuff that reminded her of Snape's classroom. There were various lengths of wood.

"Here," Merlin said, "Is where you create your new wand. Your new wand will help you to defeat the Dark Lord, and will serve you well. You will also need this wand because that one will stop working when your counterpart buys her first wand before she goes to school. Come over to the woods here, and see which fits you the best. Close your eyes, you don't want to be influenced by the look."

Hermione went over to the table and closed her eyes. She felt a wood calling to her. She went over and touched it. "Ahh, the Walnut core 31 cm long! Very good. This wand will be good for a brilliant witch such as yourself. Now, come over to these tables, and pick which materials you want inside your wand."

"I can have more than one?"

"Pre-manufactured wands tend to use only one material, because they are easier to fit when you have a method of wand-choosing as Ollivander. But multiple materials is common in custom wands, they make the witch or wizard more powerful."

Soon, Hermione had chosen Phoenix Feather, Dragon Heartstring, and Unicorn Tail Feather as the magical materials. Merlin showed her how to manufacture the wand and put it together. A couple of days later, Hermione and Lily were both working on their wands. Merlin then advised Hermione to put a piece of her hair and a drop of her blood in the wand. This, he said, would keep it from ever being used by an enemy. Hermione took it a step farther and asked Lily for some of her hair and blood, too. Lily did the same.

_You know exactly what will happen to the wand if you die, _Fate's voice said in her head. _The son of Lily Potter will be able to use your wand, just as your offspring will be able to use hers. The hair should keep the wand from being used by the Dark Lord._

Soon, the girls had completed their wands. Hermione had etched the Rune for power and defence on both of the wands, and the girls shouted, "Activate!" Merlin was surprised. Never had he seen two friends working like this, giving each other the Blood Protection. Hermione, he noted, had an extremely powerful wand that would suit her well—Walnut, 31 cm, Phoenix, Dragon, and Unicorn cores. Lily had a Hawthorn wand, 29 cm, Phoenix (a tail feather from the same Phoenix as Hermione's), Basilisk, and Unicorn.

By the end of July, the girls had managed to make magical Staffs, which they could shrink to the size of a wand for convenience's sake. These staffs were even more powerful than the wands, and merely needed pointing at the victim to use a spell (along with the incantation, of course). The Masters told them that they had to go back to their own world soon, but that they would stop by the Transition World first, because Fate wanted to clear a couple of things up. So with an almighty _pop, _the girls reappeared in the Transition World.

**Transition World, Time has no meaning here**

"My daughters," Fate said happily, "It is so good to see you again. My first statement: I will not erase your memories at any time, Ms. Granger. When the time is right, you will be made to choose between worlds. Keep this knowledge in mind when you make your decision."

"Sir, in all the books, a person's memory is _always _modified after a time-travel incident." Hermione said to Fate.

"Yes, the books always say that, because the books are written by Humans, who are imperfect beings. Your knowledge is absolutely too important to waste, and there are no others with the exact memories and experiences that you've had, so I wouldn't be able to recruit another one of you if I wanted. You will learn, that things aren't always what they seem. We have digressed from my original lecture here," he said, continuing on.

"The second important thing—I am not all powerful. I am no where near all-powerful, able to change the world at will, etc. that you see from Muggle religions. I am simply a higher-dimensional being projecting His image onto a lesser plane. I _can_ control fate, and to a lesser degree time. It would be a Delusion to think of Myself as all-powerful and it would show you my state of mind. I cannot control what happens on your World, but I can influence it, as evidenced by the prophesies that I keep sending. My third point, Hermione, you are magically much older than you really are."

"Why is that? I've only lived 18 years," Hermione responded.

"Do you forget your third year, and how many classes you took?" Fate replied gently.

"Of course, I used a Time-Turner to go back an hour in time for a whole school year. It might have added a month or something to how old I am."

"Yes, you have been of age longer than you thought, Ms. Granger. This is where I leave you for now. I must send you back now; we _will_ be seeing each other again. By the way, my dears, you _may _let your Headmaster see your memories of the events that have occurred … recently."

There was a flash of white light, and the girls were gone. They weren't exactly gone, _per se_, but instead back at the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitories.

**30 September 1977, 0500**

"Katja," Lily asked. The name was as foreign to her as it was to Hermione. Neither had used that name in what seemed to be months. "What should we do now?"

"We should get some sleep," Katja replied getting back into the swing of things. "We've been gone for two months and, although we've been sleeping every night, we are still working more than 18 hours after our last sleep. In the morning, we skip our first classes and see the Headmaster. We will tell him everything."

"Was it real, Katja? Or was it just happening inside our heads?"

"Of course it was real, Lily. But what is stopping that from also being inside our heads?"


	16. Dumbledore Again and Initiations

**A/N: As we are back at Hogwarts, Katja will be called Katja. Btw: Did anyone see the HP:DH reference in the last couple of lines?**

**Chapter 16**

**Dumbledore and Initiations**

**30 September 1977, 0800**

The girls got up at 8 the next morning, and were exhausted. They decided to get the boys up, too, as they should be privy to the prophesy and the information they learned "last night". They boys were not amused at being woken up early. It was only a couple of minutes earlier than usual, but still, they had to complain. After they got into their school robes, they went down to breakfast, where they walked up to the High Table, where they told the Headmaster that they needed to talk to him after breakfast. The headmaster told them to come up to his office about 9, so the Marauders got themselves some breakfast. During breakfast, Katja and Lily quickly made up a new memory to replace the real memory. This was really only the second or third time she had done this, but she was sure that she got it right. At 9, the group went up to the headmaster's office.

"Yes, Messrs Potter, Black, Lupin and Miss Wagner and Miss Evans? What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Sir," Lily said, "Some of this will be quite confusing. Last night, I dreamt of a new prophesy. It seemed I was flailing around and it must have looked like a nightmare, because as soon as I knew it, Katja was shaking me awake. I did the Memory Transfer spell, do you have a piece of paper, sir?" The headmaster gave her a piece, and Lily pulled a memory from her skull. Lily said, "_praescriptum memoriae_and words started to appear on the page. When it was done, everybody looked at it.

"_Den mørke Herre, født av en falsk kjærlighet til de som ikke er rene, vil få utdelt et ødeleggende slag på det stedet han en gang kalte sitt hjem av en "datter av lyset" hvis navn vil snu mørkt._

_Den med makt til å beseire "den mørke Herren" vil nærme etter "datter av lyset" har behandlet hennes ødeleggende slag, født til de som har tre ganger trosset ham, født som den sjuende måned dør. "den mørke herre" vil markere barnet som hans likeverdige, men vil ha makt "mørke Herren" vet ikke. Enten må dø ved hånden til den andre for verken kan leve mens den andre overlever.»_

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said in a Spock-like voice. "You received a prophesy in Norwegian, I think. _verba interpretari!" _Thewords quickly changed into English words.

"_The Dark Lord, born of a false love to those who aren't pure, will be dealt a devastating blow at the place he once called home by a "Daughter of the Light" whose name shall turn dark._

_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord will approach after the "Daughter of the Light" has dealt her devastating blow, born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives."_

"Is there more to your story, Ms. Evans and Ms. Wagner?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, of course, sir. When has anything I've ever done been easy?" Katja responded. Before the Headmaster could reply, she continued. "We met the person sending us these prophesies. He calls himself Fate, and then he took us to some place he called the 'Anachronistic World.' Here we met Merlin and the Founders. We stayed there for six months of their time, which was only seconds here. We made staffs that only respond to either of us, and our own custom wands and learned many things. You _do_ believe us, sir?"

"Yes, I do believe you, Katja." He used the familiar, since, of course, she would be his granddaughter soon. "I was there once in 1944 right before my defeat of Grindelwald. It is a really nice place. Most people don't believe the existence of the place, although I think Xeno Lovegood does. May I see your staffs?"

They showed him, and then showed what the staffs did when they said, "_Lumos._" A split second later, the staff had configured itself into a magical torch. No one but the people who had lived among Muggles knew what it was.

"What did the staff turn itself into?" asked James.

In a tone reminiscent of when she needed to explain something completely obvious to Ron, Katja said, "It's a flash-light, James. Muggles use them for light, because obviously they don't have wands that they can do _Lumos _with. Its just that this one is powered by magic."

"Quite impressive," the headmaster said as the staff turned back to normal as Katja said, "_Nox" _The headmaster then looked at the wands. "I believe that these wands do not have the normal spells on them, Katja? These are impressive wands! I've never seen so many cores. What is this one?"

Pointing at her own wand, Katja said, "31 cm Walnut with Phoenix Feather, Unicorn Tail Feather, Dragon Heartstring, a hair from both of us, and a drop of blood from both of us."

Lily then gave the description of her own wand, which was basically the same wand, except with 29cm of Hawthorn, and Basilisk Venom instead of Dragon Heartstring. When the Headmaster heard the girls talk about the blood and hair in their wands, he was naturally curious.

"Does that add more magical power? What exactly is the purpose of the blood and hair?" he asked.

Slipping into professor-mode (as some people in her first time-line called it), Katja explained, "It is almost like blood wards. These wands cannot be used properly except for someone with our blood. For example, if Lily or I were to ever have children, they would technically be able to use either of these two wands. These wands can also never harm each other. The twin-core effect is doubled in these wands—so we have to make sure that one of us doesn't turn Dark." She said the last part humorously, but meant every word.

"The twin-core effect is only theoretical, Katja," said Dumbledore.

"You forget where I'm from, grandfather." Katja replied. "The Dark Lord and my friend both have phoenix feather cores, incidentally from a phoenix that is...quite close to my friends." She said the last part when she saw Fawkes at his usual post. Dumbledore and Lily might get the double meaning, but the others would just get the other (the emotional) meaning. "A wand used against its brother will not work properly, almost like when you try to use a wand against its true owner. Believe me, I've seen (in a Pensieve) the first happen, and I've seen the effect of the second. The first scenario produces a _Priori Incantatum _effect, in which echoes of previous spells from one of the wands are regurgitated. The second scenario produces unpredictable results, and when I saw it, the offending spell hit the owner's spell in mid-air, and redirected the first spell back on the caster. We can have an example right here. _Entwaffnen!_ Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand—it was the wand she knew quite well—the Elder Wand. She then tossed the wand back to him. "Professor, try to use that wand against me, I'll limit myself to the usual third year spells."

The headmaster didn't look too pleased with this. He knew that if she was right, and he had more than enough evidence that she was, he'd be getting hit with his own spell. He decided to use a very low damage spell just in case. "Stupefy!" he roared. At the same time, Katja screamed, "_Expelliarmus!"_ and the spells collided in mid-air, with the stupefy turning back on the Headmaster. He carefully ducked out of the way and used his wand to disarm Katja. He knew that this would give him back control of the Elder Wand. Surprisingly, she let him. "Very intriguing, Katja. I must talk to Ollivander about this. He is always so interested in wandlore. Just out of curiosity, what two spells collided where you came from?"

"An DLA and an _Expelliarmus. _That was my friend's favourite spell against the Death Eaters—he really only wanted to Kill one or two of them. Also, I know what your wand is—you have the Elder Wand. I know the intriguing properties of the wand, and therefore knew what it would take for it to realign its allegiances."

"That shows you the type of person your friend is, Katja. Your insight on my wand is most intriguing, too. Have you dealt with a wand like this before?" said the headmaster.

"I dealt with a _similar _wand. It was my headmaster's, but then a boy disarmed him, and then my friend disarmed the boy, so the wand took its allegiance to my friend." The headmaster seemed to get Katja's meaning.

"Very interesting, my dear. Now, I'll just owl Professor McGonagall to excuse you from Transfiguration today. By the way, Katja, I am sending in the paperwork for you today. I'm sure that Minister Bulstrode will take care of it personally."

The group thanked Dumbledore for his time, and walked out of his office. As soon as they were out of the door, Lily suggested that they all go up to the Room of Requirement, because there was something that the girls needed to show the boys. Soon, they were in the RoR. It was a replica of the Forbidden Forest today, and the boys wondered why the girls wanted the room like this.

"We have a surprise for you," said Lily. "Actually it's more like 'I have a surprise for you'. Look what I can do!" She then transformed into her Animagus form.

"Wow! A Lion! King of the Jungle!" said Sirius.

"Don't be hitting on my Girlfriend, Padfoot!" said James jokingly. "Now all of us can have fun! Except for Mooney of course. He doesn't have an Animagus form for obvious reasons."

Everybody then shifted to their Animagus forms, where they romped around until lunchtime. As they changed back, the boys said, "Katja, Lily, we have a proposition for you. We want you to become Marauders. Katja, you already have a name—Ruige. Now all we need to do is figure out a Marauder name for Ms. Evans here. How about Zamba?"

"Zamba? That's unusual, but I like it," said Lily.

"Now," said James. "There is one last thing before you can become Marauders. Please raise your wands and repeat after me. "I, solemnly swear that I am up to no good, and will take any opportunity to prank the inhabitants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also swear to pass on the knowledge of pranking to any children or godchildren I might have. I swear not to give any of our secrets to a Slytherin. So help me, Merlin!"

The girls said their oaths, and the boys got into a line. "Ruige, Prongs wishes you a good day, and welcomes you to the Marauders. Zamba, Prongs would like to tell you that you are the most beautiful girl in the school, and welcome to the Marauders."

"Ruige, Padfoot disagrees with Prongs. Padfoot thinks that you are the greatest girl in the world—Welcome to the Marauders. Zamba, Padfoot wishes you well and welcomes you to the Marauders."

"Mooney would like to mention to Zamba and Ruige that, although Mooney is not an Animagus, he would still like to welcome you to the Marauders. _Cry Havoc and let slip the Animagi of Pranking!_"

All of the boys then said, "We, the Marauders do solemnly swear that we are up to no good, until the mischief is managed. Welcome to the new and improved, extended-edition Marauders!"

The group then walked down to the Great Hall, where they all got a spot at the table and began to eat lunch. After lunch, Professor McGonagall came over.

"Ms. Wagner, Mr Black," she said in a menacing voice, "You both have a detention to make up. It will occur tomorrow night, now that Ms Wagner is sufficiently well. I must ask you though, Mr Black, why I shouldn't make it a week's worth of detentions, because if I remember correctly, you were perfectly fine on the 27th."

"Well..." Sirius started, but Katja cut him off.

"Professor, Mr. Black was helping me."

"How so, and why did he not come to his detention?"

"Do you know how I like to read, Professor? Well, I was learning a new charm the other night, the Protean Charm because I was bored while I wasn't feeling well, and Mr. Black here was just helping me get the hang of the spell. I could demonstrate with a couple of coins—your treat, Professor." Katja lied to the professor. It was a fairly difficult spell, she knew that, but she had done it before, so it wouldn't be all that hard to give a demonstration the next night.

"Very well," replied Professor McGonagall. "Both of you will report to my office tomorrow night, where Ms. Wagner will give a demonstration of the Protean Charm, and then you will do your assigned detention. I will see you tomorrow, Mr Black, Ms Wagner. 5 points from Gryffindor for missing detention, further points will be decided tomorrow night."

After the Professor was well out of earshot, Sirius asked, "The Protean Charm? But that's NEWT level? How do you know that spell? We're doomed!"

"Don't worry, Padfoot," Katja responded. "I've used the spell before."

"Are you sure you aren't a Ravenclaw? I mean, Remus is already the Gryffindor's resident Raven."

"The hat wanted to put me there, but I asked it to reconsider, so I joined the Lions. I haven't regretted that decision since Halloween of my first year."

"You're amazing, Katja. Amazing!"

Just then, Sirius seemed to notice that no one had seen hide nor tail of Pettigrew for the last couple of days. "Have you seen Peter recently?" he asked.

/\\

A/N: Since the Headmaster is going to adopt Katja as a granddaughter, he will refer to her more often as 'Katja' and not 'Ms. Granger' or 'Ms. Wagner.'

Prongs=James

Wormtail = Peter (but he's missing)

Padfoot= Sirius

Mooney= Remus

Ruige= Katja

Zamba= Lily (after a Lion in a 1968 Disney Movie)


	17. The Rat's Tale

Chapter 17

The Rat's Tale

**A/N: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VERY CRAZY PETER PETTIGREW TRYING TO DESCRIBE SOME GRAPHIC SCENES.**

_Where the hell is Peter?_

**1 October 1977, morning**

It was a typical Saturday morning in the Great Hall. Towards the end of a leisurely breakfast, but before the majority of the students left, Dumbledore got out of his seat. The hall went silent immediately. "Good morning, Hogwarts. This will only take a minute, Mr Potter, Mr Snape, Ms Evans! I have the great pleasure in announcing that we will be holding our annual Halloween ball on the evening of the 31st. The Ball will, as always, be only open to fourth years and above, however if a younger student has an older date, they are allowed to attend as well. Furthermore, there will be a Feast for non-participants in their common rooms. Thank you, and have a nice day."

Just then, Peter Pettigrew walked into the Great Hall. "Peter, mate!" said Sirius. "Where have you been?"

The boy just mumbled something about his mother, and then went up to the Head Table, where he handed the Headmaster a note. It was designed to look like Peter's mother's handwriting, but even Albus could see through the ruse. He knew it was faked, and therefore would have to keep a closer eye on the boy. He would talk to Katja later, he decided, and then sent her a memo asking this of her. When she got it, she looked at the High Table, nodded, and incinerated the note. _Good, _the Headmaster thought, _she's following proper procedure._

After breakfast was over, Katja went up to the Headmaster's office. "What would you like, Professor?" she asked.

"Look at this note," the headmaster said. "See if you can recognise the handwriting."

"Even though it claims to be from a female, the handwriting is most definitely a male's. And look at these S's. The S is shaped like a snake! Could this be?"

"My thoughts exactly. I'm afraid that our young friend Peter Pettigrew has become a supporter of the Dark Lord. My dear pupils forget that, even after 40 years, I still can recognise their handwriting. How skilled at Legilimency are you?"

"I'm decent. I would be able to figure out what has gone on the last couple of days, unless someone better than Pettigrew changed the memory. If he isn't Marked, then I could probably Modify his memory to fit whatever cover story he wants to tell, and no one less than you would ever be able to break through." In a manner similar to a Starfleet Captain who wouldn't be on the air for another decade, Dumbledore said, "Make it so," and waved his hand. She took this to mean that she could leave, so she left and met up with the other Marauders.

When she got up to the Gryffindor Common Room, the Marauders were sitting around a table, planning their next prank. When she came in, Sirius made a discrete waving motion over to the corner (away from the group), so she walked over. A couple of seconds later, Sirius came over.

"What did Dumbledore want?" he asked.

"Nothing. He just thinks that Peter is acting strange. Stranger than usual, I mean. But I'm sure that this is not the reason you called me over here?" she said in a hopeful voice.

"All right , Katja, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked her.

"Mr Black, do you 'Sirius'-ly need to ask that question, pun intended. Of course I'll go with you. Let's co-ordinate costume ideas. I could go as Princess Leia, and you could go as Han Solo!"

"That's a great idea, but where am I going to get stuff to be Han Solo? They don't sell that type of thing in Hogsmeade. Half of them have never even heard of a 'movie' before?"

Excitedly, Katja started to go into "Hermione-lecture-mode". "Well, the Muggles have these magazines called 'mail-order catalogues' that people order stuff from. I believe that we have this type of thing, too. All we have to do is, when we order something, to give the school's Muggle address. The "postman" from the Royal Mail will deliver the package to a 'Post Office box', which owls will then bring up to the school. I read about it, in _Hogwarts: A History: 1970 edition_. The only problem with this is that the Muggle post takes a lot longer than Owl post, so we have to order our costumes as soon as possible," she explained. She then said, "_c__réation de «corriger le temps__»__ liste. "_Immediately, a catalogue for a department store (for the correct time period, too) materialised from thin air. "_Suche__traxes__!"_ The catalogue immediately turned to the costumes section, where they found materials for a Han Solo costume and a Princess Leia costume. They then owled Gringotts to have them set aside the necessary gold for the purchase. The goblins, being prompt beings, immediately sent the amount they needed in Muggle money, and they sent off the order form. Then, Katja and Sirius kissed, and they went back to the group.

"So, Peter," asked Sirius. "How's your mum? Probably a lot nicer than my mum, hope she dies soon! My mum, I mean."

"My mum's okay, but won't be around a lot longer. Apparently, she caught some Muggle illness called 'Shingles,' that causes a nasty skin rash. It seems to be the Muggle equivalent of Dragon Pox. It also weakens something that the Muggles call an 'immune system,' which they think is responsible for fighting off disease."

"I hope she does better," the whole group was saying. _It would be quite easy to get my hands on some Shingles virus to actually give the cover story! Peter is so lying right now, it's not even funny! _Katja thought as she watched the group._M__ando_ she thought, pointing her custom wand at Peter's back. The effects were funny, but only because she knew what to look for. _Go to the corner, and wait for further instructions. Act normally._

After a couple of minutes, the group broke up and Peter complied with her commands. "Go down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and wait for me. Sirius and I will be down in a minute." Obediently, the man left the common room and went down the stairs towards the Defence classroom. Katja caught Sirius' eye, and gave a gentle nod towards the Portrait Hole. She explained everything to Sirius (relating to Wormtail) that Dumbledore had told her. She finished up with, "I hope he hasn't been Marked yet, because there is no redemption if he has. An Unmarked follower, I can deal with, but not even Harry or Dumbledore can remove Dark Marks."

The duo got to the Defence classroom, where Peter was waiting. "Now, Peter. I command you to tell me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Yes," Peter said, trance-like.

"Where were you the last couple of days, Peter?" asked Katja.

"I was reporting on everything I know about Hogwarts to my Master," responded Peter.

"Is your Master the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, The Dark Lord is ever powerful, and will defeat the weaklings in Dumbledore's back pocket! The Dark Lord will eliminate all Blood-Traitors and non-pure-bloods! He will wipe out all undesirable creatures!"

"Did the Dark Lord give you His Mark?" asked Sirius in a tone more serious than Katja had even heard him speak in.

"No. I went through all the rituals to get it this time, but I will be receiving the Mark at my next meeting."

"What did your filthy traitorous tail do to merit such an invitation?" asked Sirius, who Katja was only just able to keep away from Peter using an invisible shield.

"A bunch of Muggles in London and Surrey. I tortured the animals so badly, it was so amusing to see the the bastards scream and yell! Malfoy took a couple away for awhile and conquered the females, but I didn't do that. I have better respect for animals than to do something like that!" Peter said this all with a large grin on his face; he was happy to have joined the Dark Lord.

"Who recruited you," asked Sirius.

"Severus," he said. "He wanted me to pretend to be a spy for Dumbledore, when in fact, I would spy _on_ Dumbledore."

"Does the Dark Lord know of any prophesies concerning Him and another?"

"No." answered Peter in a bored type of voice.

"_nota mala deprehendere__!" _said Katja, pointing her wand at Peter. A glow surrounded Peter. It turned green, and Katja sighed in relief. "Stupid bastard's telling the truth, Black. We're about to carry out Directive 11, Section 38, Subsection Charlie. Do you have any objections?"

Looking at Katja in shock, Sirius nodded. Due to the fact that his parents were always at the Ministry, trying to get pro-pureblood laws passed, he knew what a 11-38C was. Katja stood in front of Peter, and pointed her wand at him. She said, "_Amnesia Mutato__!_" at him, and immediately, his eyes went blank. Now came the fun part of the spell. In a manner similar to using a neuralyser from _Men In Black_, Katja would tell the victim the cover story.

"You didn't go see Lord Voldemort this past week. You did not give any classified material about the school to the Dark Lord. Muggle-borns are good. Non-pure-bloods are good. Slytherins are decent. You will not remember being recruited by a known enemy of the Marauders" Katja said. She took a breath before continuing, "Your mother was ill with a rare disease. You went to see her, because you are a good son, and she will die soon. There have been no prophesies made about the Dark Lord. The reason you are unconscious is that you wanted to get some pointers in duelling, and everyone went a bit overboard. You cast Jelly-Legs and _Impedimenta, _and I got you with a Stunner."

She said, "_Amnesia Mutato__!" _again, and said, "You will not remember me Modifying your memory. If you cannot remember something, it is because you were knocked out. _Stupor!"_

Katja turned to Sirius. "I need you to inflict the injuries that I just described. A Jelly-Legs and _Impedimenta._ This will make it look to the other teachers like our cover story is true." Her boyfriend cast the necessary charms, and then she sent a Patronus to Albus Dumbledore saying, "Code 47 taken care of with a 11-38C in Defence Classroom."

A couple of minutes later, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the room. "What happened here?" asked McGonagall.

"Peter wanted a duelling lesson, and we all went a little overboard. He got me with Jelly-Legs and _Impedimenta. _I got him with a Stunner. I think that he may have hit his head when he fell down, sir."

"Minerva," the Headmaster said, "Please take Mr. Pettigrew up to the Hospital Wing. I'd like to get more information about what has happened here." McGonagall decided to obey the headmaster, so she took Pettigrew to the Hospital Wing, while Dumbledore asked Katja for what really happened. She told him, and he looked mildly interested in the cover story. He then suggested actually Apparating into a Muggle hospital to get a sample of the virus, which they would then plant on Peter's mother. Katja was in shock.

"You mean, you actually want to do this? This is borderline dark, this is!"

"Ahh, Katja. Sometimes, one has to work _for the Greater Good," _Dumbledore said. He didn't know it, but when he said that, it made her feel a little more uneasy, for she knew his past, and exactly whose motto that was. But the headmaster and his granddaughter decided to implement their plan, using freezing charms on the hospital's "burglar alarms," disillusionment charms to hide them from view, and heat-dissipating charms for any Heat Sensors. They successfully carried out the plan, and soon, Ms. Pettigrew was infected with the chicken pox. They then modified her memory, so that she would think that her son had visited her the past weekend. They then knocked her unconscious, roughed her up a little, and called the Muggle authorities. Both Katja and Albus knew that the Healers at St Mungo's wouldn't have the foggiest idea about how to try and treat the woman. When they got back to the castle, Katja and Dumbledore had a talk.

"You realise, as well as I do, of course," he started. "That it is only a matter of time before Peter gets back some memory, or gets pushed in a certain way that pushes him back to the Dark. What we have to do is prevent it."

"Yes, Grandfather." responded Katja. "Sir, I've been thinking about the Prophesy. I think I know how to deal the Dark Lord a 'Devastating Blow.' What, sir, do you know about Horcruxes?"

"Horcruxes?" asked the Headmaster. "That is a matter of the Darkest Magic! Are you saying that the Dark Lord made a horcrux?"

"No, headmaster." she responded. She saw the headmaster sigh a little. He was immediately concerned when he heard her continue. "No, he made multiple Horcruxes, many of which, he has already made by now. Some of the Horcruxes will have to wait until later, though, because I can't get to them."

"What are they?"

"Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, Marvolo's Ring, and a diary made when he was 16. These are the known Horcruxes to this point: in the future, he creates a Horcrux that he puts into his Snake Familiar. The diary is inaccessible, because I don't know where it is, and the cup and locket are also inaccessible until the Death of Mr and Mrs Black, when Sirius becomes Lord Black. He can then dissolve the marriage between Bellatrix and Rodolphus and gain control of her vault to get the Cup, and Number 12 Grimmuld Place for the Locket."

"Very good. We now know the probable locations of the Horcruxes, so we will dispose of as many as possible this summer. One question, my dear granddaughter. Why were you not in Ravenclaw?"

"I told it not to, professor. I read about the houses, and no offence, but Gryffindor seemed like the best one."

/\\/

A/N: Remember, this is 1977, and back in one of the earlier chapters, Sirius and Katja went to see _Star Wars _in the theatre, and they both loved it. That is why they are going as Han and Leia. When it gets to the Halloween chapter, you will see other costumes from shows/movies that I like

The French spell means, "Create a time-correct catalogue," and the next spell is German and Galician for "Find costumes", third spell is a less-powerful Imperious curse in Galician

The 1138 is G. Lucas's number. I assume that this Directive would detail the removal of memories from a prisoner

The 35000th word ("looked" as in "looked mildly interested") of the story is in this chapter, making the average 2089 words/chapter


	18. Conversations with Sirius

Chapter 18

Talking with Sirius

**A/N: WARNING: Language! Multiple uses of the "F-word" in various conjugations. Please do not read and/or review if this offends you. I will only change it if I get a message from FF that tells me my story is going to go down.**

Sirius and Katja went back up to the common room, acting as if nothing was wrong. They decided not to mention anything that might have happened with Peter. Soon, they were in thought about the detention that they were going to have with Professor McGonagall. Soon, it was time for them to go down.

McGonagall had a stack of Galleons on her desk. "Please demonstrate, Ms. Wagner" the professor commanded.

"Of course, Professor," replied Katja, who immediately started to charm the coin. It wasn't hard at all—after all, she had done this a couple of years ago with the DA Galleons. Katja was soon lost in concentration, while Sirius was trying his hardest not to look amazed at his girlfriend—they hadn't even practised this beforehand. McGonagall was focused on the intricate wand movements that Katja was performing as part of the spell. Soon, she was done, and she put the Galleons on the table. She explained that on a real coin, that the numbers on the coin indicated the serial number of the minting Goblin. These, she explained, could be changed to something else, such as a date and time. She showed McGonagall that she had the Master coin in her hand, and suggested that the Professor take one of the coins. Katja tapped the numbers on her coin, and watched as McGonagall gasped as the coin grew hot. When she looked at it again, the Professor realised that indeed, the numbers had changed.

"All right, good work, 20 points to Gryffindor for your hard work. I will not give up the detention, though, you will meet me in the Trophy Room tomorrow at 1900, which you will be hand cleaning. I must let you know, though, if you ever do this again, I won't let you slip. You'll be cleaning the castle for the next month."

Katja said, "Yes, Ma'am." while Sirius stood at attention and saluted.

McGonagall said, "Don't make me give you a week's detention, Black. You know that I don't like that type of thing!" But this was said in a softer tone of voice, that one rarely heard from Professor McGonagall.

They went back up to the common room, where they told the Marauders what happened.

"Wait," Lily said. "You lied to Professor McGonagall?"

"It's a damn good thing you had an excuse," said Remus. "At least one that you could pull this quickly. Very good. Unfortunately, you've still got detention tomorrow night.

That night, before she went to bed, Katja decided to charm a piece of paper, and then write a note to Sirius. She then added a couple of more charms. This would make it so that the letter couldn't be read until the right password was given, and the letter wouldn't be delivered until breakfast.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Sirius received a note.

_Padfoot,_

_Meet me at the _Rumtreibersplatz _after breakfast with Remus. There are certain things that you need to know._

_Signed,_

_Ruige, __Vriend van de Orde van de Feniks,__ vijand van de schaduwzijde_

Sirius immediately looked over at Katja and made a slow, but deliberate nodding motion. He showed it to Remus, and then like the rest of the notes any one of them sent or received, he set it on fire with his wand. After he was done, he and Remus went up to the familiar corridor, where he opened the room, and went in. He didn't have to wait long; less than a minute after he entered, Katja came in.

"What's up, Katja?" Sirius asked his girlfriend. "The guys wanted to talk to you about something. According to our map, you were following us the other night. To be more precise, you were following a werewolf and his Animagus friends on the Full Moon. Why?"

"I have a very simple explanation for that. Do you mean this map?" she asked holding up the 1990s copy of the Marauder's Map.

"Yes," Sirius responded. "How did you get our map?" But as he looked at it, he realised that it was not _their_ map, _per se_. It looked like a much older version. She then pulled out a cloak that looked exactly like the one James had. "How did you get that cloak?"

"Don't worry, James still has his cloak in his room. Let's just say that mine is extremely similar. Now, can I trust that we can keep this between us?"

"Of course. I, Sirius Orion Potter-Black, do solemnly swear on my life and my magic that I will not reveal anything I am about to hear to anyone else, unless they already know the secret. So help me Merlin."

"I, Remus John Lupin, do solemnly swear on my life and my magic that I will not reveal anything I am about to hear to anyone else, unless they already know the secret. So help me Merlin."

So Katja told them the same story that she told Lily, but with one exception. At the end, she told him what she was.

"You know how I said earlier that the explanation of why I was supposedly following you was 'quite simple'? My answer, most wizards and witches wouldn't want to hear, but since I know what Remus is, I believe that you can take it."

"What's your secret? Are you a Folatarraing? A vampire?" asked the dog Animagus.

"No, though you are close. I, Hermione Jean Granger, alias Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner-Dumbledore, am a werewolf."

"What?" Sirius asked. "You are the werewolf? You fucking tried to kill me, Kat! Why should I forgive something like that? I tend to want to return the favour when people try to kill me! I've already got sights on my cousin, Bellatrix, on Malfoy, not to mention my parents and the Dark Lord! Don't make me add you to the list!"

"Sirius, you cannot defeat the Dark Lord. It is something that me and someone else must do. You can help, but you will never be able to defeat him."

Then she told him the true prophesy that Lily had seen the other night. They were both stunned.

"_Kat_. How do we know that you are not just, as the Muggles say, winding us up?"

"Because, I am a wolf Animagus, and my form is unnaturally similar to my werewolf form," Katja responded whilst shifting to wolf and back. The boys then asked her for some time alone. She acquiesced, and the Room obliged with a wall between the boys and Katja. What the boys did not know was that the wall was littered with Listening Sensors.

"Can we trust her?" asked Sirius. "I mean, she isn't even Katja! Her real name is like Hermione or something, she said. She's been lying to us from the start, Mooney. I move to revoke her membership in the Marauders and modify her memories so that she doesn't remember anything about us." When she heard this, Katja chuckled. Even though she could hear the boys, they couldn't hear her. _I'd like to see them try Obliviating _me. They _would be the ones loosing memories!_ She thought as she listened. She then heard Remus start to defend her (even though it should have been the other way around).

"She was a beautiful werewolf, Sirius. Mooney wanted to be her companion so badly—I've never been around another werewolf during the full moon before. I could see the loneliness in the eyes—never before have I seen such loneliness, even in Humans, and she was so afraid. She looked much like I did when I first came to Hogwarts. I was afraid that I would get loose. Do not fault her for trying to hide her identity, Sirius. She is as bound by the Temporal Prime Directive as we are bound to the school, the Marauders, and the Potters."

"Yes, but why couldn't she tell us before? Why did she have to lie by omission?"

"Now that I think of it, she was trying to tell us. Remember back to the day of the full moon? She was dropping hints all day, now that I am more rational."

"What did she say, Remus?"

FLASHBACK:

**Katja:** _I know what you are feeling, Remus!_

**Remus: **_Like hell you know what I am feeling!_

**Katja: **You are _not _the only one with problems; especially your_ badly-behaved rabbit_-type problem.

END FLASHBACK

"I think that she was really just trying to get away from us that night. I mean, Padfoot, look at it this way. She willingly goes into the Forest and not the Shrieking Shack. I think that she thinks that she's a danger to us all."

"How can you say that! Moony, how many 'friends' lie constantly to one another! How can a relationship be 'true' if it's foundation of trust turned out to be nothing more than filthy lies? What do you want me to do; pretend as if nothing happened! Even that would be a lie! Just because she's a werewolf does not mean her lies are justified automatically. You are a werewolf! You still told us your name: You never lied to us! If you didn't want to tell us something, you'd merely leave the question unanswered" replied Sirius.

Just then, the two boys heard a slamming noise, as the door to the Room Of Requirement banged open. Then, a couple of seconds later, the two boys were forcibly thrown from the Room. The Room had a sense of humour, though, as it threw them out right in front of the Slytherin common room. The two boys quickly moved to get away from the place as soon as possible, when they ran into Professor Slughorn.

"You boys trying to prank my Snakes again? Ten points each from Gryffindor and ten points to Slytherin for forcing you to quit your assault." Snape and a couple of his cronies came up behind the boys and hit them with a _Petrificus Totalus. _This caused them to fall over. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall came up behind them.

"What did you just take? Twenty from the Lions and Ten to the Snakes? Well, then Thirty points from Slytherin for attacking a prefect, ten from Slytherin for attacking another student. Also, Mr Snape, your probation is hereby rescinded: You will serve the full month's detention."

Meanwhile, up in the Gryffindor Dormitories, a lone wolf was curled up on the floor next to her bed. She had used the Invisibility Cloak to get up to the Dormitories from the Common Room, carelessly using Wandless Magicks to knock people out of her way. Soon, she heard a knock on the door. "_Kat_, _kann ich reinkommen_?" asked the female voice on the other side of the door. She received a growl in return. _Oh, shit! _Lily thought outside the door. _She's let herself go into Animagus mode, and she'll Turn me if I go in there as a human. Fuck! I have to go in as Zamba—though I really need to change that Name!_ So Lily transformed into the Lion and entered the room. She then remembered an old Muggle book that she had read as a kid: _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_. It was a rather good book, and Lily thought that she had a good idea of what her new (and final) name would be.

As soon as Lily entered the Dormitory, she was tackled by a large wolf. The wolf gave a growling challenge. Lily just roared as an answer. The wolf whimpered in response, and then shifted back to human. As soon as Lily saw this, she transformed back.

"What have I done?" Katja asked Lily. "All I've done since I've come her is lie to these people. Hell, if it weren't for that six-month adventure we had, I'd probably still be lying to you, too."

"Put up some Sensors, you wolf! Those two aren't as bad as you think. I'm sure that Remus will be able to convince Sirius. It's too bad you've got Secrecy Spells on everybody. I'm sure that James wouldn't care you the fuck you are, and would help Remus."

Katja put up the sensors, and found that Black and Lupin were continuing to argue, and had just walked into the Common Room. "Do not fault her for this Sirius," Remus was saying. "less you too would like to be eaten from the inside by remorse. Being a werewolf is a lonesome agony; a burden only eased by true friendship. We must be true friends."

"Yeah, you're right, I am being such a fucking ass. Katja's probably so mad at me, she's gone off with Severus." Sirius was saying. Katja's face fell, but was immediately changed by what he said next. "No. She's too good for that. She'd never take a revenge _that _far. I should try and find her on the map and apologise to her. But will she even listen? _Accio__ James' Marauder's Map! _It says that she's in the one place in Gryffindor that we can't get to."

"There is nowhere in the castle we can't get to," replied Remus.

"We cannot get into the Girl's Dormitories, no matter how much we try. It seems that the castle has wards against things like that."

Up in the dormitories, Lily and Katja were laughing. Katja got up and changed her mood perceptibly. "I think that we should go downstairs and give the boys a history lesson about the Founders and our school," Katja suggested, appearing to switch into Lecture-mode. The two went downstairs and surprised the boys, who turned around, curses on their tounges.

"Well," Katja said. "The Girl's Dormitories are warded so that men cannot go up into them. This was because the founders thought that males were naturally less trustworthy than females. That is why females can enter the Men's Dormitories, but not vice versa."

"_Kat" _said Sirius. "I'm really fucking sorry. I guess I overreacted to a couple of things that you said. You had your reasons, and I really like you. I couldn't care less _what_ you are or" he shifted into a whisper, "_when_ you are. I just like you how you are. Will you forgive me?"

"_Ja, meine Hund__, __J__a, ik zal je vergeven."_ she responded. "Of course I will forgive you, _Padfoot."_ She then pulled him into a hug worthy of Mrs Weasley. The couple's troubles weren't over yet. The next morning, they found out that the plan for their Halloween costumes had somehow gotten out, and then over to Regulus. The reason that they knew that was that at precisely 8:23, a Howler came in. Immediately, Sirius was dreading the note, because he recognised the owl as his parent's owl.

Sirius carefully opened the note, which started to shriek immediately. Katja recognised the voice: it was Sirius's mother, and it was shouting some of the very same insults.

_**Sirius Black!**_

_**You Filthy Blood traitor scum! Associating with Mudbloods, filth and half-breeds! **__**Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth! **_

_**You are a shame to the family. You are the only traitor out of all of us, disgracing the eldest son **__**of a Ancient and Noble House! You could've had Power! Yet, you are going to the Halloween as a Muggle! I have never been more ashamed. Even you being sorted into that evil House of Lions doesn't compare to your traitorous acts now! You are now of equal status with your cousins Andromeda and Nymphadora. As in out of the family! Good Bye, filthy scum associating with Mudbloods, filth and half-breeds!"**_

"Well," Sirius said when the Howler was finished. "I certainly hope that mum and Regulus die soon, because then I can become a true Black again. For all intents and purposes, I am now Sirius Orion Potter, since the Potters did a little bit of paperwork to officially make me their surrogate son."

"Don't worry, _Sirius Potter,_ we'll get through this, we will." responded Katja.

A/n:

36000th word: Rumtreibersplatz

37000th word: if ("as if nothing happened")

38000th word: Associating ("Associating with Mudbloods, filth")

I've been reading a lot of Dark!Harry fanfiction, so it's becoming hard to keep Light!Hermione/Grey!Hermione. Needless to say, in this fiction, Katja will remain on the side of good (though not necessarily Light)

The flashback is from chapter 10, parts of the chapter are taken directly from Cararox's version of _Werewolf _(the source material for this fiction)

Lily gets her final Marauder name next chapter, if I don't like it down the road, I'll have to live with it. I didn't like Zamba all that much after I got done with that chapter, so I decided to make the name a plot point in a future chapter (namely this one)


	19. Katja Wagner and the Half Blood Prince

Chapter 19

Katja Wagner and the Half-Blood Prince

**A/N: I have important figures from Abrahamic Religions giving Fate advise on what he should do, and my characterisation of them may be offensive to some. The Holy Koran teaches peace, on the whole, and that is what my characterisation of Muhammad will be. Jesus also calls for peace many times in the New Testament. **

It was a couple of days since the Howler from Mrs. Black. Sirius Potter was still dating Katja, and amazingly, their costumes for the Halloween Ball had just come in.

"These Muggles seem to be very efficient. I can see why we would want to associate with them," remarked Sirius.

"The company that we ordered from specialises in Halloween Costumes, and therefore is willing to ship things a little quicker. Plus, since you paid for it, I used a quicker shipping method." responded his girlfriend. Ever since the disownment, Katja had been a little preoccupied. _What does this mean for that blasted Prophesy? Will I still have the Power to defeat the Dark Lord?_ She then laughed at herself. _Prophesies aren't always true! I can still deal the Dark Lord a crippling blow, even without the prophesy. I know where the damned Horcruxes are, and how to destroy them. Maybe fewer people will die this time around._

–––

In his own World, outside the normal Space-Time Continuum, Fate was fuming. He went to the Anachronistic World, where he complained to Merlin and others.

"Merlin! So good to see you! Nice to see you to, Jesus!" Fate called as he set foot on the world. The two people that he had called to looked alarmed. Never had Fate come here like this, in supposedly a good mood, with good news.

"Those blasted people on World KWSB-92! They are messing things up, again! Sirius Black just got disowned, and the damned woman included the bit about the Last Name! She disowned the only person left with the name 'Black' with any goodness in their hearts. Well, except for Regulus. I think that he will be a willing Death Eater, but will then back out. I need to set those blasted Humans straight again! I guess I have to send them another prophesy."

In response, Jesus replied, "You must show them the way peacefully, my Lord. Otherwise, you will lead them from the true path. Mr Muhammad here agrees with me. You should make sure that the way she takes is the least offensive, and costs the fewest lives. The light should remain light."

"Evil magic is evil. Evil shall be abandoned, the girl should follow your lead, my Lord. For once, the Messengers from God are in agreement. While we are disgusted at what the Muggles are doing on that planet, we both still advocate peace."

"I agree with the Messengers, my Lord," said Merlin, finally re-entering the conversation. "Let the girl use the Cunning and Ambition that I know she has, and let her combine it with the bravery and strength that are Godric's gifts. But I warn you, my Lord. If you push her too far, then she could Fall into the very thing that she is trying to destroy. If you give her the wrong help, she could Fall. She should be able to do her task with Light Magic. It will then be easier on the Boy when it comes time for him to do _his_ part."

"Thank you for your advice, Leaders of Earth's Religions." Fate replied after a minute. He knew that these three would prevent him from interfering more than he had. He decided to go back to his world and think. Out of all the worlds, this one, and one other, the home of Harry James Potter, the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort with his friends by his side, were his two favourites out of the millions of worlds. That night, he sent Sirius a prophesy.

–––

The next morning, Katja received a note at breakfast. It read, _meet me You-Know-Where at Break. Padfoot. _This intrigued Katja, so during her first break of the day, she went up to the Room of Requirement. She saw that Lily was there, too, along with James and Remus.

"First off, Lily has come to us requesting a new name. She has come up with 'Aslan,' a character from a Muggle Book Series called, '_The Chronicles of Narnia_.' Apparently, the name also means _'_LionKing' in something like Turkish or something. All in favour of making Lily Evans here the one with three names?" All of the Marauders put their hands up. "Motion passed. And I think that it describes Lily perfectly. She is the Queen of the Lions as Head Girl, right? Now onto other business." In a formal tone, reminiscent of the Weasley twins pretending to be respectful, or when they mocked Percy, James continued. "I now hand the Floor to Mr Padfoot."

"Thank you, Mr Prongs. I have called you here today, because last night, I dreamt a prophesy." At their looks of shock, Sirius drew out a strand of memory, and put it on a piece of paper, similar to when Lily did it a couple of nights before. Writing appeared on the paper in letters that were not in the Latin alphabet.

_Друг до Отця, Сина, і друзі їх обох, той, хто тут недоречний в часі буде займатися «темного володаря» нищівного удару. Вона буде слідувати «Світло стороні», тому що вона знайде «Великий влади» там. Вона повинна зруйнувати якоря "темного володаря" має, що утримати його від смерті. Щоб, нарешті, перемогти «темного володаря» два обраних повинні об'єднати свої сили._

_Друг батька, друга Сина, той, хто переміщається в часі буде закохатися в когось вона знала, як до, важливо, щоб син, але, як брат до Отця._

_Це повідомлення представлена вам «Доля», той, хто багато._

"It looks Russian to me," Lily said. "I remember reading about Russia in History classes in Primary."

"I think that it is a close relative of Russian," replied Katja before casting the translation spell on the page. They were amazed at what they saw.

_Friend to the Father, the Son, and friends of them both, the one who is misplaced in time will deal the 'dark lord' a crippling blow. She will follow the 'Light side', because she will find the 'Greater power' there. She shall destroy the anchors the 'dark lord' has that keep him from dying. To finally defeat the 'dark lord' the two chosen ones must combine their powers._

_Friend of the Father, Friend of the Son, the one who is displaced in time will fall in love with someone she knew before as important to the Son, but like a Brother to the Father. _

_Fate, the one who is many._

The ones who knew Katja's secret knew that this was a pretty clear prophesy. Katja thought this too. She knew the Father and the Son—James and Harry, she was obviously misplaced in time, she was a light witch, and she had fallen in love with Sirius—Godfather of Harry, and Brother of James. As she was thinking this, she could everybody but James, who still didn't know Katja's history, were putting two and two together.

"Man, all these foreign prophesies!" said Lily. "You would think that no Seer actually speaks _English _in _the United Kingdom!_"

"_Fate _must have a foreign languages fetish of some sort. Of the prophesies that we know can be attributed to him, more than half have been in a language other than English, or a language that we can readily recognise." replied Katja. "Now should we give the Bumblebee a day off, or should we report this to him now?"

Sick of being offered Lemon Drops, they decided to wait for a couple of days before reporting to Dumbledore. Soon, it was time for Lunch. During lunch, the Slytherins were laughing and making fun of the "Blood-traitor Sirius No-name." All except for the one Slytherin that a person would expect to try and get revenge on a Gryffindor—especially a Marauder. Severus Snape was just sitting at the table watching hopelessly as his classmates teased the nameless man. Katja had an idea. She got the rest of the Marauders to sign a note to Severus, and sent it to him. Then, she got the Marauders to come up to the Common Room again, where Katja performed the Memory Extraction Spell (the same one Lily had used). When the memory was finished rendering on the paper, she showed it to the others.

"Wolfsbane?" asked Sirius. "That's lethal!"

"To you, maybe," responded Katja. "But in these quantities, it will not harm someone like Remus or me," she continued, sneakily giving the Secret to James.

"What's your plan?" asked Lily. "The way you're so smart, but always scheming, it's like you're the embodiment of three-quarters of the school!"

"My plan is to follow up on the letter we just sent to Severus. We will meet him in the Library Corridor to discuss a business deal."

She then discussed the particulars of the plan with the rest of the Marauders.

At the Slytherin table, Snape noticed a paper-aeroplane flying towards him. Since he had grown up around Muggles, he knew what it was. He opened it, and saw that it was an invitation to the Room of Requirement from the Marauders. He was just about to destroy the note when he saw the second part. The second part was an oath, signed by all of the Marauders, and sealed with their blood, that they would not harm him at this meeting, which was stated in the letter to be mutually beneficial. Severus decided to let his curiosity overwhelm him. What was the harm? The Marauders acted like Slytherins by trying to cunningly send whatever message they needed to give, and bravery (like a Gryffindork) by asking him to come. The part about him not being harmed was just a plus. After he was finished eating, he went up to the Seventh Floor Corridor, where he saw the door to the Room. He went in, and saw a set-up similar to a boardroom, like the ones found in Muggle movies. Despite his supposed loyalty to the Dark Lord, Severus still knew what a "movie" was.

As the Leader of the Marauders, James was naturally sitting at the head of the table, flanked on either side by the rest of the Marauders. "Have a seat next to Evans, Severus," James commanded. "We have a business proposition that we think will prove quite profitable for you and us." Snape took his seat and started to listen. "You may have noticed that I referred to you by your first name, Severus, and not our nicknames for you. This is because we would like a truce between us."

"A truce?" asked Snape. "Why the hell after all these years of tormenting me, of me hating you, of Black trying to get me killed, do you want a truce. If you were Slytherins, I'd be even more worried than I currently am!"

"That's the beauty of it, Snape," responded Sirius. "We _are _acting like Slytherins. We need a favour that we are willing to pay good money for, and you get a truce. We will give you an oath for the cessation of hostilities between us, and you will return it. Really, if you weren't the best Potion-maker in the school, we wouldn't even be asking you. Of course, if you do the favour for us, you'd be helping Lily out."

"All right, what's the damned favour, Potter?" Snape asked. Katja realised that Snape gave the same sneer to James that he did for Harry. Naturally, the sneer was quite apparent on the last word of the sentence.

"We would like you to brew a potion for us." James said. Snape replied with, "No shit, Sherlock!" All the pure-bloods looked at Severus with a confused look on their faces, while Katja and Lily both laughed. They then explained that it was a Muggle expression.

James continued, "It's an obscure potion that isn't known (for the most part) in England. I am told that it is called the 'jedić napitak,' and its more often found in Serbia or China, although I found a recipe for it in Germany. It contains enough elements in it to successfully render someone like Remus into a harmless state during the full moon. We need two doses for every full moon, and we—that is to say, being as I am the only one with any money, I—will pay handsomely. If you make this potion, Severus, it will ensure that nothing like what happened last year will ever happen again. If you study the potion, and are able to perfect it, you could make yourself a very rich and influential potion-maker."

"How much are you talking, Potter?"

"15 galleons per month plus costs. There is a catch, though. I want the receipts for the money I give you for costs, because I don't want to be the victim of a Slytherin cheating trick. I want to know where every Knut of the money goes."

"31, and you've got yourself a deal."

"20" snapped James.

"25" returned Snape. _It's good that he's negotiating. Maybe this can work out after all._

"Deal," returned James to the astonishment of everyone. Everyone knew that the midpoint of the haggle had been 22 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 21 Knuts, so the bid was a little high. Severus also realised this, and thought that James was perhaps trying to be nice.

"I know that you have some...unusual contacts, Severus," said Sirius. "I'm sure that you will have to use your contacts to get some of these materials."

"Of course, Black. I'll do your potion. Not for your sorry souls, but for my own, and Lily's. I know that she is your girlfriend, but..." Snape hesitated for a second before shouting, _"Expecto Patronum!_" A silver doe came out of his wand. Anyone who had been in DADA the day they did Patronuses knew exactly what Snape was getting at. He decided to not pursue that conversation any longer. "I, Severus Snape, do Solemnly swear on my life and my magic, that I will not attempt to harm the Gryffindors known as 'The Marauders' in any way, shape, or form, physical or mental, until the end of school, at which point we can renegotiate. This oath is valid unless I am being forced to keep my cover as a Slytherin student, at which point I will not do you serious harm. I will also not tamper with the doses of this potion that I am giving to you. I also swear that I am truly sorry for the word that I used in our Fifth Year to describe Ms. Evans. May Merlin have mercy upon my soul; So Mote it be."

The Marauders then raised their wands in unison, and chanted, "We the Marauders, do Solemnly swear on your life, magic, and honour, that we will not harm Severus T. Snape in any way, shape, or form, until the end of school, at which we shall renegotiate. Any actions taken by Mr Snape against us will only be met with the _same_ force. May Merlin have mercy upon our souls; So Mote it be."

The Marauders then gave separate oaths, affirming the group oath. "I, Katja Wagner, born Hermione Granger, do solemnly swear that I will uphold the agreement of the Marauders so sworn. So Mote it be."

"I cannot have the Potion ready by this full moon, _wolf_, but I can have it for the next cycle," said Severus. "I will not mention your involvement with this, Marauders."

And he left the room.

"You realize that by giving him the formula you're altering the future," commented Lily.

With a smile on her face, Katja replied, "Why? How do we know he didn't invent it?"

/\\

A/N: The language used in the prophesy is Ukrainian

Dumbledore means "bumblebee" in Early Modern English

I get away from Canon a little bit in this chapter. In HBP, it is mentioned that someone other than Severus created the Wolfsbane Potion

39000 word is in Ukrainian ("_той"__) _

40000th word is weren't ("if you weren't")

2145 W/C


	20. Flashbacks or Katja's Log

Chapter 20

Flashbacks

_Dear Diary, date _8 October 1977

_I have been in the past for a month and some, and this feels like home. I feel more at home with Sirius Black than I ever felt with Ronald Weasley. We were always arguing and such. Actually, I can't even call Sirius "_Sirius Black" _any more_._ He was disowned by his mother last week, although he doesn't think that it will last. _Regulus, _although a potential Death Eater, is willing to rescind the order when the old bat dies, even though it would mean he would be giving up the title _Lord Black_. This bit of information was provided to us by Severus Snape in a clandestine meeting between him and the Marauders in the library._

_Sirius and I had another 'date' the day that he was kicked out of the Black Family. In spite of it being a detention, it was rather fun. It was good, clean fun._

FLASHBACK to 2 October 1977 19:00, Trophy Room

The two troublemakers went up to the Trophy Room, arriving a couple of minutes before 7. McGonagall was already there, and had two sponges and a bucket of warm, soapy water. She immediately saw the two teens, and called them over.

"Take these. I want this place to be clean by curfew. If, at 2300 you have not gotten it done, you will stay here until you have gotten it done. However, this extra time will be under my supervision. You will now hand me your wands, as I want this done without magic. I will be back."

Katja and Sirius looked at each other and watched the professor leave. Katja and Sirius started to scrub the floor. _I never had to do something like this before,_ she thought. _I left before Mum could teach me (or I could use wandless magic!),_ she thought. _It's too bad Harry isn't here, in a way. Supposedly those Muggles he was with made him do _everything _around the house. But he's not here._ Out loud, she said, "Not exactly a dreamy...whatever date we're on."

"Which date is this," Sirius returned.

"At least three or four," she answered, before soaking her sponge in the bucket. She then squeezed the sponge over Sirius's head. "Then again, the night is what we make of it!"

As Sirius got drenched, he started laughing, saying, "You are truly one of us, _meine Katze__! _You are truly a Marauder." Of course, while he was saying this, he was getting his own sponge ready, which he quickly deployed over the head of his girlfriend. They were both drenched. "No way!" Katja shrieked at Sirius. "You didn't just do that!"

It was soon a full out war. There was more water on them than there was on the floor. The water bucket was almost empty, Katja noticed. Fortunately, she knew and could do a wandless refilling charm. This just meant that they were able to get each other even wetter than before. After a while, though, they decided to just suck it up, and get to cleaning. It really only took them an hour to get done, and then they decided to talk for the rest of the time. This "talking" quickly degenerated into more physical forms of pleasure, such as kissing. Before they knew it, the detention was over.

END FLASHBACK

_I hope that I described everything well. I have never really _liked _diaries, and was very much put off of them after that incident with Ginerva and the _Chamber of Secrets, _but I thought that this would be a much better way to organise my thoughts on my limited budget. My "signing bonus" mostly went towards good clothes for the year, and although ₤200 a month seems like a lot of money, it really does not go far. But I digress. My point was that I cannot _really _afford the more efficient means of storing and sorting memories, so this book, which I have charmed so that only the _true _Marauders can read it, will have to do._

_But once again, I'm getting off topic. The next couple of days were very interesting, and I learned something that I never thought would be possible._

FLASHBACK to 3 October 1977, unknown time

_Today is the day future people celebrate as _The Day of German Unity, thought Katja as she woke up the next morning. By the angle of the sun's rays, she could tell that it was very early, around 5:00 or so in the morning. Katja decided to have a little fun with the others before they woke up. Moving her wand in a circular motion at the Girl's Dormitories. She said, "_Mutatio vestimentis mauris ad mauris Germania," _a spell of her own design. All of the uniforms and clothing in the dormitories changed to a black, red and gold pattern. She then went over to the boy's stairs, and said a variation on the spell. "_Sed atur INCANTAMENTUM, vestem mutare colores, colores Germania."_ This spell was a delayed-release spell that would only go into effect once the victim had passed the place she had cast the spell. Soon, students started to come down, so that they could get an early start on breakfast.

Katja decided that it was time for her to go to breakfast. Naturally, as she passed the doors to the Great Hall, she placed her spell on the doors. It would be amusing to see the Slytherins in Red and Gold robes. For the Gryffindors, the spell didn't mean much, because that's what they wore every day (for the most part). All of the other Houses, on the other hand, found it to be a huge change. As she was sitting down at the Gryffindor table, she noticed the huge Hogwarts banner behind the Headmaster's Seat. She decided to have a little fun, and cast another one of her spells. "_Cras signum ut signum de Germania donec finita!" _she intoned. The banner suddenly turned into a huge German flag, with the Prussian Eagle at the centre on its shield. This was going to be very amusing, she thought. The spell was a voice-activated spell, so only she could unset the banner. If McGonagall knew that _she _was the one doing these transfigurations, Katja thought that McGonagall would either see it as a wonderful transfiguration or give her detention with Filch.

Other than the wonderful prank that she pulled on the whole school that day, it was a pretty boring day. It was very amusing to see the other students try to transfigure their clothes to their normal colours, but they soon realised that there were side effects to doing this. Katja had made this spell for the twins, so whenever a victim tried to undo the transfiguration, their hair turned the colour of their clothes. If that didn't deter the victim, and the person tried again, some other part of the body would change colours. Katja knew that it was the fingernails for the boys, somewhere else for the girls. Fortunately for the school, Katja had included a timed-stop for the spell. After 24 hours, or if she undid the spell, whichever came first, the spell would wear off, and not be activated again.

END FLASHBACK

_Then again, that night was interesting, because Lily and James went to the Room of Requirement on a date. They had the house-elves send up food. Apparently, they stayed up for quite a while. The next day, when Lily came up to the Dormitory at 2 in the morning, she wasn't completely sober. I figure that James was somehow able to import firewhiskey into the RoR, because I'm pretty sure that the elves would have never brought an illegal substance into the school. The morning after that was very interesting, because the Marauders sneaked out to Hogsmeade to get a couple of pints at _The Three Broomsticks. _Fortunately, the owner Madame Rosmerta doesn't care—all she cares about is the fact that we've got gold._

FLASHBACK to 5 October 1977 late at night, possibly 6 October

The group had just finished up their third pint, and were more than a little drunk. Lily then said something that caused Katja distress. "I'm surprised," Lily said. "That Sirius has good enough taste to stay with you. Most of his other girlfriends only lasted like two weeks. I think that you've been going for at least three or four now?"

"Yes, we are doing quite well. How are you and James?"

"We're also quite good. He told me, again, how beautiful I am. It reminds me of when he asked me out earlier this year." Lily responded.

NESTED FLASHBACK

"Lily, you are the most beautiful person in the world. You are like a rare flower, treasured and cherished. Goodness knows, like a rose, I've tried to pick you many times before! (Darn those thorns!) But now I realize that the only way for me to enjoy your true radiance is to sit next to you, like I am right now… Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

END NESTED FLASHBACK

At this point, Katja realised that both James and Sirius were looking extremely exhausted. She decided to call them on this. "Why so tired, boys?" she asked innocently, even though she realised that she had been anything _but _innocent in this time-line.

"Just had a couple of late nights," responded James. "I decide to go out with a girl, we loose track of time, and we loose some sleep. Does Sirius take you out late at night often?"

"Usually," she answered, "We keep a quite normal schedule. Maybe we should go back—I mean, it'll be a wonder that Dumbledore doesn't know we've sneaked out again! And certain males here are drunk off their asses!" She paused a second and then said, "_Nec Inebriati!__" _Immediately, everyone felt at least a little better.

"Don't worry!" said Remus. "I've got just the spell!" He got the Marauders into a circle and shouted, "_Non notatvr nostri lvctvs__!"_ They then walked over to the secret passageway that lead to the statue on the fourth floor.

Amazed, Katja wanted to know what the spell was. "It is how we can get around the school so often. As long as we don't just happen to run into a teacher, we won't get caught, because most of the detectors just use a person's magical signature. This 'cloaks' the magical signature, similar to what those Romalans do on that Muggle Television show, _Star Trek." _answered Remus, the only one with enough knowledge of both worlds to make a reference like that, but like most wizards, he got the reference wrong.

"I believe it is _Romulans,_ Mr Lupin. From the planet Romulus. You of all people should be able to remember a name like that," Katja replied, making a joking reference to their lycanthropy.

Everyone went up to the dormitories, where they all tried to get some sleep (and _really _get sober) before they had classes in the morning. What Katja didn't realise is that the next day would hold surprises beyond her wildest imagination.

As they were walking to transfiguration the next day, Sirius and Katja were talking. "You seem to be a little bit..._hesitant_ around Remus," said Sirius.

"Sirius, you cannot tell anyone!" Katja responded. "But my other form has...feelings for Remus. I know that as a human I love you, and that you are my mate, but my other form has different ideas. That's one of the reasons that I need for Snape to make that damned potion. If the potion doesn't work as well as I hope, then I know that there are other methods of controlling myself—it's just that they are extremely risky."

"Risky to whom? If you mate with Lupin, that would be a very, very bad thing!" replied Sirius.

"Not to me, except in the most roundabout way. The person that they could hurt the most, Sirius, would be you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I'd have to change into one of my wolf forms, and bite you. Obviously, I don't want you to become like me, so you would have to be at least partially transformed in your other form. I would then be able to Mark you as my mate, and you would be protected from most threats when around me."

"_Meine Katja, ich liebe dich! Ich werde es tun!_" Sirius exclaimed. ("Katja, I love you. I will do it!")

"_Kennst du die Risiken? Bist du ganz sicher?_" she replied. ("Do you know the risks? Are you completely sure?)

"Of course I know the risks! I cavort with one of you every month! I think that I know more about … your sort than most. "

"One question, though. Why did you start to speak German?"

"I love the sound of German. And hearing _you_ speak it makes it sound even more beautiful."

They decided that, since there were only a couple of days until the next _new moon_, there wouldn't be enough time to research the complete ritual enough. Katja had discovered that this type of magic would be most potent on the opposite time of the month to the full moon, so that gave them the full-moon. Obviously, the ritual could be done any time, but it would be most effective on the new moon. They then decided to do the complete ritual on the next new moon.

That day after Katja was finished teaching Defence to her Third Years, Auror Williamson let loose a bombshell.

"You do know that certain people can do what the Muggles call 'reading minds?' It is called Legilimency."

"I know, Sir. I am an Occlumens."

"I would very much like to test it," replied the professor. At her nod, the professor said, "Legilimens!" Right then, a couple of memories, including the one of the night in detention came to her mind, before she was able to push him out in a matter of less than thirty seconds.

"I was most intrigued by that one memory of yours—the one of just the other night. You thought that, 'If Harry were here, he would have been able to teach me how to do this type of thing more effectively.' I disagree. I would think that Harry would urge you to just take your punishment, just like you urged him in your school days. He might even take a perverse pleasure in it."

"How do you know that? Harry would never do something like that."

"I, Professor James Harry Williamson, am the one known as Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, godson of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, conqueror of Lord "He-who-must-not-be-named" Voldemort."

–

A/N: To this point, I have written 43,195 words in this story. I realise that what I just did was a slight "retcon" of some of the earlier events in the story, but as I am the writer of this story, I can do what I want with it.

2159.75 wpc


	21. The BoyWhoLived, Part 1

Chapter 21

The Boy-Who-Lived, Part I

"_I, Professor James Harry Williamson, am the one known as Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, godson of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, conqueror of Lord 'He-who-must-not-be-named' Voldemort." _

"You are Harry Potter? That cannot be, that's impossible!"

"Do you not remember what was said when you were away from here?

_Your, how do you say it?, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is also not from either of your universes, but one very similar to the one Ms. Granger left. In fact, until she left, those universes were _exactly_ the same. _The memory came back to her. "How can you be Harry?"

"I am Harry James Potter, born 31 July 1981 and David James Harry Evans-Williamson, supposedly born 31 October 1935. My being here was as much a fluke and/or victim of prophesies as yours.

FLASHBACK/FLASHFOWARD:

It was right after the Fall of Lord Voldemort. Hermione was going back for her seventh year, so that she could take the NEWT exams, and Harry and Ron were off at Auror training, and Neville was working with plants in Greece.

Hermione, it seems, had quickly done quite well on her NEWTs, with one of the highest scores ever at Hogwarts. Most of the material had been quite simple for her, especially Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Harry went through training quickly, and was able to easily take down the Followers of the Dark Lord who had escaped. Harry thought that the portion of his life devoted to taking down Dark Wizards was finished. Unfortunately, Harry forgot one thing—the Prophesy of the Light. _Every time a Dark Lord rises, a Leader of the Light will step in to help defeat the new Dark Lord. When the Dark Lords arise, Leaders will not defeat the new Dark Lord themselves, but through their apprentices, who will eventually take their place as Leader of the Light. Each Leader will defeat one Dark Lord as apprentice, and one _through _their apprentice—never any more, any fewer._

Within a hundred years, a new Dark Lord had risen. Hermione was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, having taught Defence Against the Dark Arts for over fifty years. Harry had taken over her position as Defence teacher around his 75th birthday. This new Dark Lord was based in the United States, and therefore was not much of a problem for the British wizards. But then something happened that changed Harry's life forever. The Dark Lord, it was proven, was in fact from England, and to further add insult to injury, was the great-grandson of Harry Potter. Christopher Corey Potter, now known as Lord Zyviol was the son of Jordan Walker Potter and grandson of Albus Severus Potter.

The United States were doing a decent job containing the new Dark Lord, but they also forgot one important fact. The population of the United States, having come from a multitude of different countries, meant that there was a higher population of Mundane-borns (Muggle-borns) and Half-bloods then there was in the UK and Ireland. (The Magical UK didn't differentiate between Ireland, and Northern Ireland, as the differences that divided them were mostly Muggle problems such as religion) The fact that the Dark Lord seemed to only be targeting the Purebloods didn't seem to even be considered by the Government. By the time Harry Potter was approaching 150, the Lord's Power extended to Canada and Mexico, which had larger Pure populations than the United States. This got the attention of the British Authorities.

The Queen's Ministry of Magic soon dispatched a delegation of Aurors to Canada, where they started to investigate the works of this new Dark Lord. Soon, Harry Potter was training his new apprentice Morgan Francis Turner Moss-Black, his great-great-nephew. By the time Harry had reached 175, Lord Zyviol had finally returned to Britain. It took a while for Harry to get close to the Dark Lord, but when he did, he attempted to avoid the Prophesy of the Light, and attempted to take down the Dark Lord himself.

"What have you done, Christopher? You have allowed the Dark Magic to twist your mind, until now, until now you've become the very thing our family has sworn to destroy! You're supposed to defeat the Dark Lords, not join them! I have failed you, Christopher. I have failed you."

"You said it yourself, _Grandfather_," the Dark Lord replied. "Most of the Death Eaters were pure-bloods! I was simply trying to defeat the menace of the Purebloods! I see through the lies of the Light. I do not fear the Dark as you do. By eliminating the Purebloods, I will have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire!"

"Your new Empire?"

"I will kill you, Grandfather."

"The Dark Side is _evil, _Christopher! You turn your back on everything when you start down that path. I will do what I must to rid the world of Darkness."

"You will try."

What followed was a flurry of spells, unlike any the world had seen since Grindelwald was defeated by Albus Dumbledore. Both combatants took heavy damage. Soon, though, both were wounded critically. Christopher continued to taunt his Grandfather throughout the battle.

"You are weak, old man. You do not use the Power that is given you. If you really wanted to defeat me, you'd use your old wand—the Elder Wand, the Deathstick! When I left you, I was but the learner. Now _I_ am the Master."

"You're only a Master of Evil, Christopher!"

Soon, both combatants knew that they should give up. Harry and Morgan went to Potter manor, and Christopher went back to his evil lair. When Harry got to the manor, the Healer-on-duty looked over his wounds. It wasn't good.

"Mr. Potter," the healer said. "I'm afraid that you will die within the next 24 hours."

"Get my family here, Healer Smith—including the Headmistress. I want Ginerva, Hermione, Albus, James, Lily, their children, and their children. Make sure that they know that their own family member is responsible for this."

"Yes, Lord Potter," the healer said. "I will have them here straight-away."

The twenty-four hours went quickly. Soon, Harry knew that his time would be up, and he said goodbye to his family. He closed his eyes, and fell to sleep—the sleep he expected to be the eternal sleep.

**Back in time**

After a couple of hours, Harry woke up. He was in the Hospital Wing, he thought. Then he noticed a steady beeping. This, he knew, was a sound not found in any magical hospital he'd ever been to.

"Ahh, you're awake. You've been out a week! Can you talk, child?"

"Yes, I can talk," Harry answered. "What is the date?"

"Today is a most glorious day, young sir. Evil is vanquished, and the War is over!"

Harry knew that this must mean something different than he thought, because he would attribute that day to either the day Grindelwald was defeated, or the day Voldemort had been defeated.

"Today is 7 May, 1945! The Germans have been defeated and the second of our World Wars is over! Now that we've got that out of the way, who are you?"

Looking down at his body, Harry saw that the body that he was in was slightly different than his original body, and he appeared to be around ten years old. The date made Harry think of something that would happen in a couple of hours—Dumbledore, acting on the last orders of the previous Lord of the Light, would defeat Grindelwald.

"My name," he said in an ambiguous accent, "is David Evans, and I am ten years old, born on 31 October 1934."

"Thank you for that information, Mr. Evans. How did you get to London? Where are your parents?" the nurse asked.

"My parents are dead. There were killed in the _Blitzkreig _a couple of years ago. Since then, I have been living with relatives. The relatives died, and I ended up back in London. I have no clue as to how I got injured."

The nurse seemed to take what David said as truth, and just wrote it down. _Mundanes! They don't ask anything! They just accept what we tell them. _He looked at the nurse while wandering what was going to happen to him.

"I'll have to let Mrs. Cole at Stockwell know to expect a new child. It's a nice place for orphans without relatives," the nurse said kindly.

After Harry was done recovering, he was sent to Stockwell. He had half of a dorm room to himself, and shared bathroom facilities. Meals were taken _en masse, _with all of the orphans eating together at a large table—it was similar to Hogwarts as Harry distantly remembered it. During the day, the caretakers at the orphanage didn't care what the children did, as long as they stayed out of trouble and got back before dinner time, so Harry would usually go to the library to read and think. One day, when he came back, there was a young couple in the waiting room. Mrs. Cole called to Harry.

"Mr Evans! Come here, would you? We wouldn't want to keep these nice people waiting!" When Harry came over, she introduced the people as Daniel and Isabel Williamson, who were looking to adopt a boy.

When Harry shook the man's hand, he could immediately feel something about the man. As Harry looked the man over, he could tell that Daniel was wearing clothing that was only just within the limits of acceptable Muggle apparel.

"Hello, David," Williamson said. "How are you doing?" Harry answered that he was very good, and that he had just come from the library. The man asked if he was interested in books, to which Harry—no David—said that he very much liked books.

The couple came to the orphanage many times over the next couple of weeks, sometimes liberating David (as he is now called) for weekends at their house (about as big as Number 12, but much cleaner). Although David had the suspicion that they were Magical, David never once saw any evidence that they were. All of the portraits and photographs were completely still, there were no house-elves around, and they didn't whip out their wand to do everything (in fact, David didn't even see wands at all. Perhaps he was mistaken).

On one such trip in the middle of July (to the zoo and to a hamburger restaurant), the Williamsons asked a very important question.

"David, you know that we love you almost as much as if you were our own child. The missus, we found out right before we started visiting you that, due to a medical problem, we can never have any natural children of our own. What we'd like to ask is if you would want us to adopt you, even though you'll be going off to school in a couple of weeks."

"Yes, of course I'd want to come live with you. I won't have to fight to get food, I'll have a room to my self—it will be so great! When can I move in?"

"Soon," Daniel said. "The matron of the orphanage says that some pretty unusual things have been happening around you. Do you know what that means? We'll discuss this later, but you might be accepted into my old boarding school. When I was at school, I was one of the people who always had my nose in a book. But I'm rambling on, here. Do _you _have any questions?"

"What exactly do you do for a living?" asked David.

"I'm a type of bobby. I catch criminals for a living. It's amazing the sorts that I pick up!"

So that is how Harry James Potter became David James Harry Evans Williamson. Yes, strange things did happen around David; this time however, it wasn't due to people chasing him, or bullying him. It was simply to right wrongs. No, not only to right wrongs, but David seemed to have levels of persuasion almost equal to Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. Soon after Daniel's confession of being magical, the Ministry started to notice the level of accidental magic around David. Soon, it was Halloween, a day when David got a peculiar piece of mail. It was an invitation to next year's class at Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ARMANDO DIPPET (_Order of Merlin, Third Class)_

_Dear Mr Evans-Williamson,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting 1 September 1946. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_We are sorry to inform you that, due to when you were born, the cut-off date for this years' class has already passed. Please send an owl with your answer no later than 31 July 1946. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, _Order of Merlin, First Class

Harry now knew what Hermione must have gone through. McGonagall had gone to Hermione's house on her eleventh birthday, just like Hagrid had done for Harry. Hermione, of course, was Muggle-born, so McGonagall had to explain everything to the Grangers. The Dursleys had known about magic, so Hagrid only had to explain to Harry. No one would need to come to the Williamson's house, since they were magical.

They say that time flies when a person is having fun, but for Harry, time was going extra slowly. It was only the offer of some new books from the book-store and perhaps the new Nimbus 5 (the fastest model yet at 50 mph), which Daniel would teach Harry to fly.

Harry soon realised that he would have to wait for his magic to catch up with his knowledge level. Yes, he had all the knowledge of the spells, but his body didn't have the power to cast some of the more powerful spells.

The year came and went, just as it had in the original time-line, as David's presence wasn't affecting much of anything. At Christmas, David received many gifts from his new family, and from a couple of friends of the family. David decided that this time around, since he had the time, he would attempt to do something with music, for it was, in the words of Albus Dumbledore, 'A magic beyond what is taught at Hogwarts'. David convinced the Williamsons to get him a Muggle instrument called a viola, and they got him lessons (from a squib, just to be safe). Soon, David was quite good at the instrument. Before David knew it, it was August.

**A/N: David's school years will be in the next Chapter, along with his post-school activities.**

**45000th word: 'so' as in 'so great'**

**45,579 words= 2170.43 wpc**

**David is pronounced Dah-veed (just like Ziva's last name on NCIS)**


	22. The BoyWhoLived, Part 2

Chapter 22

The Boy-Who-Lived, Part II

_Soon, it was August._

On the fifteenth of August, 1946, a Friday, Daniel got the day off to go to Diagon Alley with David and Isabel. They would all go together and, in a right of passage for witches and wizards, David would get his 'first' wand. David wondered if his wand would be the same—he seriously doubted this, because Voldemort had never so much as touched this new body of his. _'New Body?'_ he thought. _'I sound like a Time Lord!'_

The trip went off successfully. Obviously, this time, David was not ambushed in the Leakey Cauldron, because no one knew who he was. David had to admit to himself that he was glad he regenerated, or whatever, and got transported to this time.

After a quick trip to Gringotts, where David noticed that the Williamson's vault wasn't as deep as the Potters' vault, they went to all the shops, where Harry got his materials for the school year. As they passed the Magical Menagerie, David heard a noise that he hadn't heard in a century and a half (from his perspective) –this new body was a Parseltounge, and therefore could hear the snakes talking. David's parents eventually got him an owl, which he named 'Sova' after the Russian word for 'owl.'

Soon, they were entering Ollivander's where, like always, Mr Ollivander rattled off the type of wand Daniel and Isabel had. He got David measured, and was soon handing him boxes. It looked like David was going to get the same wand as Harry, when suddenly, the wandmaker said, "I wonder?" and brought out a wand-case quite dissimilar to the Phoenix-core wand.

As soon as David touched the wand, he could tell that it was _his_ new wand. Ollivander pronounced it to be his, and then went on about the unusual combination of cores. The wand, he said, had been made by Helena Ravenclaw herself a couple of years before she died. It had a dual core of Hippogriff and Eagle feather, Elm, 12" long.

The wandmaker then pronounced, just like when Harry got _his _wand, that the magical world should expect great things from David, as it wasn't everyday that someone was destined to have the wand of a founder. David thanked Ollivander and, just like last time, was unsure, even now, if he liked the man. For instance, the man seemed to almost be in awe of powerful wizards, therefore having a ambiguous morality.

The family flooed home, where David realised that he still wasn't good at using the Floo Network. Even though he managed to come out at the right fireplace, his landing was anything but graceful.

**1 September 1946, 1030**

Daniel and Isabel took David into London on the first of September to catch the Hogwarts Express. Daniel told Harry how to get through the barrier, and went on to the platform with him. Soon, David was back on the train to the first place he ever called, 'home' —Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train ride went reasonably well, with David getting a couple things off of the trolley when it came by. He didn't get quite as much as he did the first time he had ever ridden the train (an even 45 years from when he was riding it now), because he didn't have quite the same amount of money.

They were soon at Hogwarts, where the first years heard the speech given by the Assistant Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Soon, the students were led into the hall, where they formed a neat single-file line (in alphabetical order by last name). David lined up with the 'E's, and hoped that was how his name was alphabetised. "Evans-Williamson, David" was soon called, and David went up to put on the Sorting Hat.

"Hmm," said the hat (in a way that reminded David of Harry's sorting). "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of Courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. A thirst for knowledge that is very great. There's talent—plenty of that, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. But where to put you? You speak like a Slytherin, are courageous like a Gryffindor, and want knowledge like a Ravenclaw...but where to put you? I've got it!" Switching from head-mode to announcement-mode, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" and David went to the Ravenclaw table. He had thought that this would happen, with all the previous knowledge that he had, but for reasons unknown, David had wished to be put in Hufflepuff, if only to see their Common Room. David, of course, was very happy with his Sorting.

**1 June 1947**

The year was over, and the exam results were in. David realised that the whole of Ravenclaw house was just like Hermione. They had wanted to start revising for exams in the middle of Christmas break. As David was a traveller displaced in time and had the knowledge of over 200 years of experience, he easily passed his exams without any problem, with the exception of History, which he barely scraped by on, as usual. This brought his ranking down to fourth in his class, and third in Ravenclaw. Nonetheless, the Williamsons were happy with the results, and bought him a Muggle bicycle.

David had finally had a normal school year, with no-one trying to kill him, no mass murderers lurking around the school, no Dark Lord. It was amazing to have a normal year, even if he couldn't have a try-out for Quidditch until his second year. In an amazing turn of events, Ravenclaw had won the House Cup for the first time in fifty years, beating second place Slytherin by twenty points, and third place Gryffindor by twenty-one points. David was surprised at how much difference having a family and a house who actually _wanted_ him made.

The summer flew by like a Firebolt flies through the air. Soon it was August once again, and Harry went back to Diagon Alley to buy materials. There, he met a charming young Scottish witch, who seemed to be a little uptight. Once she spoke to him, he immediately recognised the voice. It was Minerva McGonagall, who had been born a year after 'David'. The conversation went fairly well, and David couldn't wait to see McGonagall be Sorted.

The next year went by quickly. McGonagall, of course, had been Sorted into Gryffindor, and David had a place on the Ravenclaw House Team as Seeker. He had beaten the incumbent Seeker so badly, that the Captain had offered the Seeker position to David. David had, just like Ginerva, also tried out for Chaser, which he also did well on. The Captain appointed him to be a Reserve Chaser and Primary Seeker.

Ravenclaw had won all three matches that year, leading to their first Cup win in ten years. In two of the games, David convinced the captain to take advantage of his Chasing skills, so midway through the game, David switched places with the former Seeker (who was now playing Chaser). This move caught the opposing side off guard, and Harry actually caught the snitch in the final game, for a 2-0-1 record (two catches, one caught by another team member).

David's magic was slowly, but surely, catching up to his skill level. By the end of his second year, David was able to cast _Serpensortia _and_ Expelliarmus _almost perfectly, and once again, he did well on his exams (with the exception of history). The year went very well, with David making quite a bit of money, as he had tutored first years from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for 10 Knuts per lesson. As he had a large number of students, and they needed multiple tutoring sessions, he made quite a bit of money. Of course, if he knew a student couldn't pay, he would give a discount, but fortunately, there were no Weasleys at Hogwarts.

This was actually how David and Minerva met a second time. She had signed up for a tutoring session, and she and David had soon become friends.

David's third year went quite normally until one Divination class in January. Just like the fraud Trelawney, this Divination had his classroom in the North Tower, and had the fireplace going at all times. The difference was that Professor Kunio Bokusha could actually teach. He was an old man, around 100 years old from Japan. He had come from a long line of Seers who were the Seers for the Emperor himself.

On that day in January that David's life changed, during class, Professor Bokusha fell into a trance. His voice took on a different octave than usual, and David could tell the effects of a real prophesy. David immediately cast a transposition spell. When the professor was finished with the prophesy, David's paper was marked with Japanese characters.

"光の主は、時間にずれて、時間内の別の旅行者と会談します。これらの旅行者は、見習いとしての対応を取ることによって二貴族のルールを中断します。  
>これらの4つは、ダークロードを破壊する力があるわけだが、ダークロード は彼の同等と子どもたちの一年を迎えます。この子は、ダークロード がない知っている力を有するものとする。子供は彼の採用された妹と一緒に、次の光の主 になります。"<p>

After class was over, David went back to the common room, where he cast a translation spell on his notebook. The spell quickly identified the text as Japanese, and output the translation.

_"The Lord of the Light", displaced in time, will meet with another traveller in time. These travellers will break the "Rule of two Lords" by taking their counterparts as apprentices.  
>These four will have the power to destroy "the Dark Lord", but "the Dark Lord" will Mark one of the children as his equal. This child shall have the power "the Dark Lord" knows not. The Child will become the next "Lord of the Light", along with his adopted sister.<em>

At this point, the only facts that David knew about the prophesy was that another Traveller would come, this person, and each of their counterparts would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Also, one of the children-counterparts mentioned (most likely his) would become the Light Lord along with his Sister—make that adopted sister. Fortunately, no one else knew what the prophesy said, so David was never called to answer any questions about it.

_Now that I think of it, _thought David, _there is no way that anyone here could connect the prophesy to me_. This cheered David up tenfold. By the end of the school year, David had got enough strength back to perform most of the spells he had taught the DA.

David's fourth and fifth years went smoothly until it was time for exams fifth year. The Headmaster, Armando Dippet, had pulled David aside so that, instead of taking the OWLs, he would be taking the NEWTs. It took a little effort, but two hundred years of knowledge had to count for something. He also took the Muggle Studies OWL, as he knew about Muggles very well.

**1 June 1951**

After his exams, Dippet called David to his office. "Mr Evans-Williamson," the old man said. "These distinguished gentlemen would like to speak to you."

David quickly recognised them as co-workers of Daniel. The headmaster left the office, living David with the two Aurors. "We heard, from a source inside the castle, that you intend to become an Auror when you graduate," the senior Auror, a captain, asked David.

"Yes, sir," replied David.

"Well, depending on your exam results, you may be leaving Hogwarts after only five years, instead of seven. We would then offer you a place in the Auror Academy. When you got done with that, you would be offered a position as a Junior Auror (with the rank of Officer). By the 1970s, you should have enough experience that we can put you in the teaching rotation. Every couple of years, one of our top Aurors goes to teach at Hogwarts. We figure that by then, you would be that Auror. What do you think of our offer?"

"I accept, Sir." David replied. He had nothing left to do at Hogwarts, except play Quidditch (at which he had not lost a game for Ravenclaw, going 9-0-3).

David was surprised when the exam results came out.

NEWTs scores:

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+

Transfiguration: O++

Herbology: O

Potions: O

Charms: O+

History of Magic: A

Divination: A

Muggle Studies: O+

Care Of Magical Creatures: O

NOTE: An O++ means that the examinee went above and beyond, an is awarded 5 points. An O+ is worth 4 points, O is worth 3 points, E is worth 2 points, A is worth one point. Failing grades (P, D, T) receive no points. David Evans-Williamson average: 3.0 (Outstanding). In classes necessary for Aurors, subject scored a 3.6 Overall.

Enclosed was a letter from the Auror Department. This letter extended an invitation to the next class of Auror Trainees.

**1 June 1954:**

"Mr Evans, you have surpassed the expectations of your instructors, and you have scored the highest on all of your Auror exams, including Wizarding Law, Defensive Magic, Forgiveable Uses of the Unforgivable Curses and Muggle Fighting Techniques. I therefore grant you the rank and Title of Officer of the Aurors."

**1 June 1960:**

"Mr Evans, you have gone above and beyond the call of duty. We will therefore promote you to the rank of Lieutenant. Congratulations, Lieutenant Evans!"

To say that Lieutenant-Colonel Williamson of the Aurors was proud of his son would be an understatement. His son was the brightest wizard to become an Auror since he didn't know when.

Harry felt as at home in this time period as he ever had in his first time period. It was only around the bloody Ministry of Magic that people gawked at him—and that was only because of a real achievement. When he went out on the streets, nobody gave him a second thought (except perhaps when he was wearing his Auror robes).

**23 November 1963**

David had added a "Television" to his London flat, and had just watched the first episode of the brilliant British series _Doctor Who_. The show was still running when Harry regenerated in 2156, with the 30th Doctor, but by the time Harry had gotten around to actually seeing the show, most of the older episodes had been lost. David conjured up a videocassette, and used an imprinting spell to put his memory strand on the cassette. This way, he'd have a copy of the episodes that he'd missed before. Harry never knew some of the backstory of _Dr Who_, because Hermione in her infinite wisdom had never been able to make something called a 'laptop computer' work anywhere that Harry went.

**1 July 1971**

"Lieutenant Evans. You have gone above and beyond the call of duty once again. We hereby promote you to rank of Major. We will also give you the job that you have secretly wanted since you joined us. We will allow you the opportunity to be interviewed for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Congratulations, Major Evans."

**1 August 1971**

David's interview on the 31st of July had gone quite well. The Headmaster was understandably impressed with his former student's résumé. The Headmaster had told David to await his owl. As David was sitting down to breakfast, an owl came for him. He opened the parchment carefully.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (_Order of Merlin, First Class)_

_Dear Mr Evans-Williamson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send your book-list by the 10th of the month. If you wish, I will send you a copy of the previous teacher's syllabus __and textbook for you to peruse at your leisure._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

David had started to teach that year, and it was one of the most rewarding experiences of his career. One evening, though, David was enveloped in a white light and disappeared, only to reappear a second later (from the point of view of someone in the room). In reality, he had a trip similar to Katja's to the Anachronistic World, where he met with the Founders and his place as Lord and Companion was cemented. He was also told that he could not reveal himself to the other Traveller, even if he suspected her, until she had made a similar journey.

**31 August 1977**

David knew most of the inhabitants of the castle, so it surprised him when, a day before students were supposed to come, he saw a new student. As soon as he saw her, David knew that this girl was the Traveller he was looking for. The girl looked almost exactly like Hermione, except there was something just a little off. The way she was acting was almost like—Remus! The Traveller was a werewolf.

The next day, David was introduced to the Traveller, who was calling herself, 'Katja Wagner.' He was also told that this girl would be the assistant that he had asked for since his second year of teaching. He asked 'Katja' to come to his office after breakfast.

When she came in, David noticed as she looked around at the layout of the room. He had it set up like the fake Moody's classroom. They were soon talking about the cover story that 'Katja' gave—that she took an early tour of the world. He subtly mentioned the fact that he thought that she was a werewolf, which she didn't deny. As she was mentioning his defeat over Lord Voldemort, he thought, _One of my finest moments, taking out the Dark Lord with a Disarming Hex._ Soon, it was time for the Feast.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I see that you most definitely follow the First Rule of Time-travelling, Ms Wagner," said David to the girl sitting across from him. "Even though I knew _exactly _what you were talking about, you did a good job of disguising the truth so that no-one would guess. I assume that Dumbledore knows?"

"Yes, he does. He was the only person that I could trust at first."

"Of course. You know, somehow I knew it would be you, Hermione. I have always loved you, but not in the same way that I love Ginerva. I love you like a sister, and in my past, you were like a sister to me (even though you did eventually become my sister-in-law). That line in the prophesy made me suspect that, since I considered you to be a sister, that perhaps our counterparts would do the same. Just another word, Katja. Be careful around my Godfather, even if he doesn't know it yet. You do one thing to hurt him..." he trailed off her, leaving the threat very open.

**A/N:**

**48, 759 words to the end of this chapter.**

**01,241 words to 50,000**

**2216.318 (the 18 repeats) wpc**

**2216+7/22 wpc**


	23. The Big Bad Wolf Returns

Chapter 23

**A/N: Anyone worried about having too much Doctor Who content in a Harry Potter story (as per the spin-offs), just pretend the spin-offs never happened. Those who like that content, for the foreseeable future, there will be no Dr Who content, I'm sorry, so so sorry. Pretend David Williamson's glamours are on full force and that no one can tell he is a Time Lord. To those who are on Story Alert: I changed chapters 3, 20-22 so that Harry's assumed name is David James Harry Evans-Williamson**

**Recap:**

_Severus, we'd like to make a deal_, said James Potter.

_Yes, I'll take your bleeding deal_, replied Snape. _I'll make your damned potion._

_Sirius, _Katja said, _as a werewolf I have feelings for Remus_

_I'll take any risks—as long as my reward is you, _Sirius said.

**The Big Bad Wolf Returns**

Over the next couple of days, Katja and Sirius researched the ritual, and would be able to do it on the next new moon. Auror Williamson had no information about the ritual, seeing as the only werewolf he ever cared about had been lost in the War. All parties knew that Katja would be a horrible monster with no recollection of who she was, at least for a couple more moons.

Sirius, though, had told Harry something about werewolves that Professor Williamson finally told Katja. The January moon—the Full Wolf Moon—was the worst. Originally, it had been the February Moon that had been called the "Wolf Moon" but a werewolf from America had repatriated to the UK in the 1800s and introduced the new weakness for the wolves, whilst simultaneously taking one away.

Severus, of course, wouldn't be able to get the Wolfsbane Potion done in time for this month's transformation, but would definitely have it done by the next moon, assuming he did it correctly.

The next couple of weeks were mind-boggling for Katja. It seemed that she had a lot more homework than usual in this time period, even considering the fact that she had to both _do _homework and _grade _homework. Since her discussion with Professor Williamson, she had been, every once in a while, getting _him _to correct the papers from her classes. She felt this was justified, because of the way she had helped Harry through Hogwarts their first time around.

The day of the Halloween Ball was also approaching. Naturally, she and Sirius would be going together. Hermione also had the feeling that Dumbledore was going to pull something on Halloween, most likely something related to the Adoption business. She was so desperate to have a family that she had accepted the professor's offer almost immediately. She would become a Lady when the papers were finalised. Repercussions

A couple of days before the full moon, James Potter, came down to the Common Room early, and called the gang together. They went to the Room of Requirement, where James shared an interesting experience.

"Last night, I was dreaming. But it wasn't a normal dream. It was almost like I was seeing a Prophesy. I couldn't understand it in the dream, so I did one of those transcription spells that you're using so often these days. It looked like this.

他標記為他的平等的孩子 - - 的力量戰勝"黑魔王"之一，將生活與他的父母只是他的生活一年。  
>接下來的四個今年將他的生活在地獄中，在"黃泉"水域觸及的地方，直到狼和狗，無論是"執法人員"搶救他在他的第六個年頭。<br>這個男孩應不教"地獄般的"教的方法，並不得採取授予他們的仁慈或自己的教學。  
>隨著他呼籲他的姐姐和他們的老師，他將有能力打敗"黑魔王。"這四個，其中兩名為流離失所的時間，將打破兩個古老的規則，用自己的行動，行動，這將影響整個巫師世界。<p>

"I then did that Translation Spell that you've been using a lot lately, and it came out with a very odd prophesy.

"_The one with the Power to defeat the "Dark Lord"-the child marked by Him as His equal-shall live just one year of his life with his parents._

_The next four year of his life will be in Hell, in a place untouched by the waters of the "__黃泉"__, until wolf and dog, both "Law Enforcement Officers" rescue him in his sixth year._

_The boy shall be taught the methods not taught by the "Hellish ones" and shall not take their Kindness or their Teaching for granted._

_Along with the one he calls his sister and their Teachers, he will have the power to defeat the "Dark Lord." These four, two of whom are displaced in time, will break the ancient rule of two with their actions, actions that will have repercussions for the entire Wizarding World. _

"I think," James continued, "That this has to do with some of the other prophesies that we've been hearing. What's odd is that those two characters don't translate."

Katja had an answer immediately. "I do believe that those are the Chinese Characters for the 'Sanzu River', a mythical river leading to Hell. Since the characters are completely different from the rest, it cannot translate them."

The others thought that the prophesy was rather odd, but Katja knew better. Since she knew that she was going to have to fight off Lord Voldemort, she knew that she wanted to become an Auror or some other type of LEO. She also knew that Sirius wanted to become a LEO for the Magical World, and naturally, their forms were a wolf and a dog. She actually knew most of the parts of the prophesy; now they just had to put them in action. But what were these repercussions that the Prophesy talked about. If they broke the Rule, then that _must _be a good thing.

Soon, it was the day of the full moon. Katja noticed that she was having some of the same symptoms that she did last time. Before she knew it, she was walking down the familiar path to the forest. Just before she changed, she moaned, "I don't want to change!" just as the first pains of the change showed up in full force. She had failed to change into her Animagus form, so she was getting the 'full experience' this time.

She screamed. The light of the moon pierced through her, blinding her eyes. Katja raised a blood-curdling, hair raising scream as her blood started pumping wildly, as if her heart were beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. She could feel the rapid pounding in her ears.

Agony beyond agony tore through her as nails ripped through her fingers to form razor sharp claws. Every part of her flesh tingled, and then burned in an inferno of pain. All at once she had grown fur. She couldn't think. Her thoughts were silenced, drowned in torrents of staggering pain. Her screams of anguish transformed to primitive tortured howls as a snout forced its way through. The big bad wolf had returned.

Sirius had arranged it so that the others would definitely be in the Shrieking Shack, while he was going to be coming over to where she was—in the Forbidden Forest. Apparently, the centaurs weren't as fussed in this time period about her trips into the forest as they would have been in the 1990s.

She was the werewolf, and it was controlling her. This was the scariest part of being a werewolf, thought Katja, as she couldn't fully control herself. She thought only about what unwilling prey she could find. _No_, she thought, _that's the wolf talking! And where the hell is Sirius?_

Her instincts told her to seek out companionship and prey. She could smell another werewolf, but he, it was a he, she could tell now, he was too far away. Then, she smelled something delightful. She smelled Human! Tasty human! Human with a good smell! A voice called out to her.

"Katja!" she heard the voice. Her instincts as a predator told her that the voice, which belonged to the Tasty Human, was only 45 meters away. Her tongue flicked like a snake, then like a dog, licking its chops.

"Katja!" the voice called again. It was much nearer now, only 5 meters. The wolf in Katja asked how these animals could survive with only two feet and no tail. The wolf approached its prey, and then pounced on the Tasty Human.

Suddenly Hermione realised who the Tasty Human was! It was Sirius. A look of shock and surprise came over Tasty—no, Sirius's—face. He hadn't transformed yet, and there was no way for Katja to tell him that he should. Within seconds, Sirius was pinned to the ground by the wolf.

The person flinched as the wolf's breathing filled the air. He waited helplessly for the attack he knew would come. But it didn't come. The beast had stopped! Sirius then tried talking to Katja.

"_Meine Katze, bist du da?"_ he asked. "Katja are you there?"

As he was asking this of the werewolf, he could see the eyes of the wolf, the teeth just dripping with saliva. The tongue licked his face. He knew that one wrong move, and _he _would be a werewolf which, despite his stated non-prejudicial views towards them, he had no real desire to _become _one. That's why the Marauders had become Animagi in the first place.

To answer his question, Katja growled at him. She was trying to say 'yes' but the words just weren't coming out. "Come on, Katja. Don't let it overtake you. You can do it."

The wolf backed away as Katja was fighting with every gram of strength to maintain control of the animal. Sirius, knowing that this was his only chance, ran away and transformed into the dog. What Sirius didn't realise is that Katja's form would recognise him as an animal now, the very animal that disturbed the romance between it and the other werewolf the last time. If he would have known what would happen, he would have stayed with the Marauders.

The wolf overrode Katja's desire to prevent harm from a loved one. The wolf saw the one who brought despair, and the state of not being loved by anyone. The beast awoke, snarling at the dog, wanting revenge. Katja couldn't control it any longer. The wolf wanted to kill the dog. It was a Bad Dog and needed to die!

_Why had Sirius delayed in transforming? He saw that the bloody moon was up! Why the fuck did he risk his life, or his freedom (and my life) by not transforming?_ Katja could think to herself, but couldn't control the body she was in. It was almost like being under the Imperious Curse. She was bloody worried—that's why she was so furious right now.

It was her own fault if he died—they had discussed this plan, and they thought that they could control her. They had forgotten that one small fact that Ruige had already met Padfoot, and Were-ruige didn't like Padfoot one bit.

If Sirius had died, everything that she worked for would be ruined. She would immediately be sent to Azkaban Prison to await the Dementor's Kiss. If she bit Sirius, she would be sent to Azkaban prison. Her anxiety would easily consume her—she had to bury all apprehension—her worry fuelled her

She started to rein in her emotions. Possibly then, she could get control. She slowly got control of the werewolf. She allowed herself to take complete control of the animal. She flailed the body of the wolf so as to lose track of the dog. She gave him a couple of paces. The wolf was starting to come back, but Sirius was a safe distance away now. He transformed into a human, took out his wand, and shouted, "OBDORMIO!" Words that every parent knew, Katja realised a second too late, because they caused the recipient of the curse to literally take a nap from anywhere from 30 minutes to 3 hours. Right after that spell, he shouted, "Stupefy!" Both spells hit her, and she was immediately knocked out.

When she woke up, she looked over at the pile of clothes next to the bed in the cabin in the forest. Somehow, Sirius had managed to get her into the cabin without waking her up—probably a side effect of the spell that he used, she thought.

She looked at her watch—she had bought it for herself on her seventeenth birthday, because the Weasleys were too poor to get her the traditional watch and Harry and her parents didn't have any clue about wizarding traditions. _Maybe that's why the pure-bloods don't like __us. They think that we do not want to learn their methods, learn their traditions,_ she thought to herself.

As she looked at her watch, she realised that there was still time for her to sneak into the castle and get up to bed. Harry was an Heir of Hogwarts, so he partially controlled the wards. He gave Hermione a ward-changer once he figured it out. She was about to use it for the first time. She had truly forgotten to use it the night they sneaked into the castle to destroy the Last Horcrux.

She hit the Rune pattern on the stone. She could feel the energy coming from the stone and from the school. There was a sudden temporary decrease in the energy, so Katja pushed open the front door, and walked in. She put her Disillusionment Charm on, and walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where she almost immediately fell asleep. Before she knew it, she was being shaken awake by Lily.

"Katja, you need to wake up! Katja!" Lily was yelling at her, telling her to wake up. She was on her favourite couch in the common room—the one that most students knew that they shouldn't sit on for threat of dire consequences.

"You look like you had a rough night," commented Lily when she saw that Katja was awake.

"You bloody well know what night it was last night, _Lily_! Of course I had a rough night. I need to eat, let's go down to breakfast."

The girls got changed into their school robes, Katja got a couple of Pepper-Up Potions, and they went down to eat.

\\/

**A/N: 50,000th word: 'again' as in 'the voice called again.'**

**51,000th word: 'changed' as in 'got changed into their school robes'**

_**HP: PS**_**: 25,927 words to go**

_**HP: COS: **_**34,124 words to go**

**2218.13 words per chapter**


	24. Dumbledore's Mistake

Chapter 24

Dumbledore's Mistake

It was the morning after the full moon, and Katja was still recovering. She and Lily had gone down to breakfast, but Katja had barely eaten anything. They went back up to the common room, and Katja immediately went up to her Dormitory, where she fell asleep.

It was a couple of hours later, when Lily came up. Katja had forgotten what day it was, and had failed to go to class. Professor Williamson had been nice enough to cover her first and third year students. Soon, Katja decided to go down to the Common Room, where the Marauders were. They sneaked down to the Room of Requirement.

The day of Halloween was approaching rapidly. The professors decorated the Hall as usual, and it was magnificent. There were magicked skeletons around the Hall, along with pumpkins and fake cobwebs. At dinner, there was a band, since it was a Halloween Ball. Albus had talked Katja into sitting at the Professor's table. Amazingly, the Divination teacher was also present at the Feast, which included all of the normal Feast fare, except coloured to make it look scarier.

Suddenly, there was a booming voice across the Hall.

"_The Dark Lord will defeat his enemies at the place he once called home! The one who defeated Grindelwald will be likewise destroyed!_

_I am Lord Voldemort! Anyone who opposes me will be killed. Join me, and you will live.  
>My loyal Death Eaters, come to my side now, as we defeat the Mudbloods and Blood-traitors once and for all!"<em>

Everybody across the hall heard the proclamation, as it was simultaneously translated into multiple languages (Scots Gaelic, Manx Gaelic, Irish Gaelic, German, Albanian, and English)

The words repeated over and over for five minutes. Panic spread across the Great Hall. Katja noticed that a number of students, most from Slytherin, but a good number from the other houses as well, including Gryffindor, were trying to get to the doors, presumably to join the Dark Forces. A large explosion rocked the Castle, as the Dark Lord's forces began to invade. It wasn't all that hard for them, seeing as they had inside help.

Fortunately, Katja was sitting next to Professor Williamson, and they took up a defencive posture at the High Table, ready to do battle. Katja noticed that, in a way, Williamson looked the same as Harry had right before the Final Battle. This time, though, he was more relaxed, as he knew that there was no connection between him and the Dark Lord.

"Looks like one of the Prophesies is going into effect," shouted Williamson, deflecting the first curse that came at him. Williamson started shouting directions, which no one, not even Dumbledore, decided to disobey. Clearly, the Auror had a position of authority over the normal teachers. Katja knew why Professor McGonagall looked up to him—he was a year older than she was, and quite good-looking.

"You three!" shouted the Auror. "Protect the Slytherins that are left and the Ravenclaws. You three, protect the other students. You four, come with me, we are going to defeat some Death Eaters!" Katja was one of the "get some Death Eater" group, and she happily took out her second wand, surreptitiously putting her usual wand back in her robes. She didn't want to use her Staff yet.

Soon, spells were flying everywhere, as the Death Eaters attempted to kill off all of the "Mudbloods" as per their Lord's orders. Both Williamson and Katja were deflecting curses left and right, and then, an owl flew in from the ministry, allowing them to use deadly force to take down the Death Eaters.

Katja found this curious—this must be a force that the Dark Lord wanted to be eliminated, she thought. Why else would their spy in the ministry, the only one who knew when the attack was going to be that was able to give this authorisation, do something like this.

Slughorn started throwing Killing Curses left and right. It was a good thing his curses were so weak, because Slughorn's aim was so bad. Slughorn was much better with a cauldron than a wand, Katja realised.

Williamson was still disabling the Death Eaters. "Still having problems with that curse, Williamson?" Katja whispered to him.

"I just don't like to use it," he replied, referring to the _Avada Kedavra _curse_. _Even after all these years, he still had a problem with using that curse—it was the most final curse—there was no way to undo the action. Soon, though, his shield charms weren't working.

"Magical Staff! Grow!" he yelled, and a staff flew into his hands, growing as it emerged from his robes. "Dark Staff, Activate! _Morsmorde Crucio!"_ he yelled. This caused all of the Death Eaters to collapse in pain.

Katja then got out her staff and yelled the activation phrase. She then used her staff to call her Runestone (of Protection). "Protection Stone, _Aktivieren Sie_! A shield burst out from the stone, and immediately protected Sirius.

"_Todbeißen__, Stupor!" _yelled Katja, using the same base spell as the Auror. The Hall suddenly got quiet as death. Katja looked to see why. All of the Death Eaters were stunned, but there were still a couple of combatants left. Just then, the Dark Lord walked into the Great Hall, his robes billowing, just like the robes of a certain future Potions Professor. It did make him look more impressive.

"It was wrong of you to come here, Tom," said Dumbledore. "You know that the Castle doesn't like what you do."

"The castle is an inanimate object, by definition, having no feelings whatsoever. My name, in case you are too old to remember, is Lord Voldemort. I dropped my other name years ago!"

Dumbledore, Katja and Williamson got into a triangle around Voldemort. They were the four most powerful wizards in the world, standing in the same room.

"Now, Katja, is when we deal him a devastating blow," called Williamson.

"Just don't give him _too_ much of a devastating blow! The prophesied Child, remember?"

They started firing curses at the Dark Lord. He was deflecting most of them quite easily. A number of times, a professor tried to enter the triangle, but was quickly batted aside (with wandless magic) by one of the combatants.

The two combatants with staffs banged them on the ground, pointing the top towards the Dark Lord. This created a red shock wave, which he was only just able to deflect. What Voldemort didn't realise is that this was only a diversion: Right as Katja and Williamson threw their curse at Voldemort, Dumbledore threw another one at him.

"_Non Facio__!" _Dumbledore yelled, pointing his wand at the Dark Lord. This was, as Dumbledore knew, an mostly illegal curse, just short of the Unforgivables, that would take power from the victim. At its strongest state, it would reduce the victim to a Squib (or kill them). Dumbledore, however, was not experienced with the curse, which was very old, virtually unknown Magic. He would just be able to significantly reduce Voldemort's power.

Dave Williamson and Katja joined in, saying the spell, and pointing their wands _and _staffs at Voldemort. The Dark Lord started writhing in pain as the spells hit him.

"You are under arrest, _my Lord_," said Williamson. "Come with us quietly and quickly, and we'll ensure that you don't immediately get the Kiss."

"This is treason!" shouted the Dark Lord. "No! YOU WILL DIE!"

As they were talking, the three combatants kept their spells up, and were redirecting the Dark Lord's power back into themselves, so that they could continue to be able to drain His power. Soon, the Dark Lord was nearly powerless. Then again, so were Dave and Katja.

With his last bit of power, Voldemort stunned all three (who were all exhausted magically) and left the school. Most of the Death Eaters were still unconscious, but as each came to, they hurried off into the night.

After a couple of minutes, only the weakest of the Death Eaters were still in the Great Hall, and Dumbledore was waking up. He cast an Anti-Apparition ward over the remaining Death Eaters, revived Katja and Dave Williamson, and sent his Patronus (a Phoenix) to the Minister for Magic. Madam Pomfrey soon came over to tend to the three, giving them potions of all sorts, including the Pepper-Up Potion, the Magical Core Revitalisation Potion, and for some odd reason, Anti-Cruciatus Potion. Katja took her potions immediately. As soon as Dumbledore was finished taking his potions, he called to Katja and Dave.

"You two, I'd like to see you in my office. As soon as you feel up to it, I have a major confession to make."

A couple of minutes later, they were walking the familiar path to the Headmaster's Office, where they sat down in the chairs on the door-side of the desk, while Dumbledore went to the other side.

"I'm afraid," he said in a tone that Katja really did not care to hear, "That if you look at things a certain way, I am responsible for what happened here tonight."

"Headmaster, permission to speak freely?" Katja asked. At the Headmaster's nod, she continued. "Sir, are you out of your brilliant mind? How could you think that _you _are responsible for this?"

"There are five people—students, who their parents will never see again—who are dead. And it's all my fault. Just like with my..." he trailed off.

Both Dave and Katja knew what he was referring to. When Albus was eighteen, he had let his emotions get the better of him in a three way battle between him, his brother (Aberforth, the owner of a pub in Hogsmeade), and Grindelwald. During the battle, Dumbledore's sister was killed. Even at the end of his life, he still regretted that fight and the actions that led to it, having no clue who actually cast the curse that killed her. Katja knew this from conversations she and Harry had during their Horcrux-hunt.

"How can this be your fault? Voldemort set us up! He used his favourite holiday to attack the school. You cannot be responsible." Katja repeated.

"Ahh, but I am, Katja," Dumbledore responded kindly. "You see, tonight was the night that I was going to present you as my heir, and that we were going to do the ritual that would officially make you part of my family. Ab, bless his heart, doesn't give a damn about his inheritance, he always thought I'd write him out anyway."

Katja looked confused. She didn't quite know where the Headmaster was going with this. For a second, the Auror in the room looked confused, but then had a look of dawning recognition on his face.

"Your request had to go through the Ministry!" Williamson said. "The mole in the ministry told the Dark Lord when you were going to do this! But why was there not a ministry official here tonight to conduct the ceremonies?"

"The Minister himself said that _you_ Mr. Williamson, since you are still mostly on the payroll that you could do it. The reason it's my fault is that I told certain people in the ministry, in the Adoptions Office, in the Minister's Office, and naturally, the Auror Office what my plans were. I heard rumours, of course, that suggested that the Dark Lord might do something big, but as my spy on the Dark Side was indisposed, I was unaware of the location of the 'Large Attack.' Even with just rumours, unjustified rumours, I should have stepped up security, I should have done something!"

"Professor, you just said that you aren't responsible," Katja started. At his look of haughty derision, Katja continued. "None of those events were in your control. You cannot just go around suspecting everyone of being on the Dark Side, so you didn't even think that you could be talking to a potential Death Eater. Second, there were about a dozen places the Dark Lord could have attacked—the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, the Ministry, the Minister's Residence—all of them are valid targets."

Auror Williamson stepped in at this. "Sir, you cannot beat yourself up like this! I learnt quickly that not everything that goes wrong on an operation is your fault. I used to be quite depressed after a couple of bad ops my team ran. Our superiors, however; saw that we just tried our hardest to get the op done and come home with all of our men, and they made sure that we knew what they saw. They never blamed us when an operation went sour unless it was _actually _our fault. Sir, this was not your fault, and you must stop blaming yourself. Those five students died defending their fellow students. I saw that. They died so that the others could live."

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore looked a little better. "I'd much prefer to talk about something much happier. Auror Major David Williamson, front and centre, please. I think that you have a ceremony to officiate."

"Yes, sir," responded the Auror. Switching into an even more official mode than usual, he said, "Albus Dumbledore, do swear to accept Ms Katja Wagner as part of your family, to care for her in times of need. Do you accept Ms Wagner in your family as rich or as poor as you may become?"

Dumbledore didn't even hesitate before he said, "I so swear."

The Auror turned to Katja. "Ms Katja Wagner, do you accept Mr Albus Dumbledore as part of your family, to give and receive care in times of need. Do accept Mr Dumbledore as your legal and magical Grandfather, as rich or as poor as he may become?"

Katja also didn't hesitate before answering, "I so swear."

"The Adoption needs one last part to become official. This is an ancient ritual—one of the few Blood Rituals that is still legal." Dumbledore conjured a knife and cut his hand with it.

"With this blood, I accept you as part of my family, to be given the same Rights and Titles as a naturally born member of my family. I accept you as my heir. Merlin help us!"

Dumbledore put the blood on the Adoption Certificate. Auror Williamson nodded for Katja to do the same. She took the knife, carefully cutting her hand.

"With this blood, I am accepted into the Family of Dumbledore, with the same Rights and Titles as a natural born member of his family. I accept the title of Heir of the Dumbledore family, so Help Me Merlin."

She too put her blood on the paper. Dumbledore then took a drop of her blood and placed it on his cut, formally accepting the Adoption.

"I now pronounce that you are family, and that Katja is a member of the Dumbledore family. Congratulations!"

**A/N: "Sneaked" is actually the proper word. "Snuck" is an Americanism that has only been used commonly in the past 20 years. (paragraph 2)**

**Please tell me about any other spelling or grammatical errors in the text (although I am American, I am using British English; therefore, I don't know all of the idiosyncrasies of UK English). The text is written using British spellings and (for the most part) British Grammar. **

**I borrowed from George Lucas in the fight with Voldemort ("You are under arrest")**

**52,000th word: "deal" ("deal him a devastating blow")**

**53,000th word: "Second" ("Second, there were about...")**

**no cliffhanger this time! 53,485 words total**


	25. Rituals and Snakes

Chapter 25

Rituals and Snakes

After their actions at the Great 1977 Battle of Hogwarts, Katja and Williamson were granted Orders of Merlin, Second Class. The Minister attempted to give Dumbledore another medal, but he refused, stating that he was already famous enough without the fifth OM. Needless to say, the Minister was ticked. Fortunately, Katja thought, this Minister wasn't as stupid as Fudge, and therefore didn't try to interfere with things.

Malfoy hadn't been caught with the Death Eaters, so Katja guessed that he either didn't have the Mark or was able to somehow shield himself from the spell Williamson had used. Between Sirius, Williamson, and her, they were all very concerned about the possibility of the second option—the spell was supposed to be absolute. If a person in the area of the spell meets the criteria, that person would be subject to the next spell. In the Death Eaters case, Harry had used _Morsmorde _and _Crucio_ to bring down the Death Eaters. Everybody liked the first option better.

Most of the students, it seemed, hadn't been caught in open wrongdoing. Malfoy and Snape were walking around the castle, just like another Malfoy that Katja knew. They thought that no-one knew their true alliance.

Katja thought that Snape was just acting for Malfoy's sake, as Snape was at this point a double agent, but in a few short years would turn around and become a triple. Snape just wanted the power—he didn't really want to kill Mudbloods or Muggles. That wasn't true—there was one Muggle that Snape wanted to kill more than anything—his Father. Tobias Snape had treated his wife and child so badly growing up that eventually Eileen Prince divorced the man.

A Hogsmeade trip was scheduled soon—this was good for Sirius and Katja, because there were a number of ingredients that they needed to buy to use in their New Moon Ritual.

The New Moon Ritual was an Ancient Ritual that Bonded a werewolf and its mate, causing the werewolf to retain some of its mind during the Full Moon. It required some potions ingredients that a person could order in Hogsmeade, and there were some ingredients that had to be Muggle. _The creators of this potion must have either had a sense of humour, or didn't think that the Muggles would be so far apart from the Wizarding World,_ Katja thought.

She figured that Sirius and her would just do what they did last time—go to Hogsmeade and Apparate to a Muggle town before their time was up. The Muggle supplies that they needed were plants among other things. The instructions clearly stated that no magic was to be used on the plants at all.

Fortunately, the Hogsmeade trip was more than a week before the New Moon, which was going to be on 11 November. Katja put her whole self into her classes that week. Since the school didn't know who her guardian was, she had no need (yet) to take up the Headmaster's offer of private quarters.

While doing research for one of her classes, she found an interesting article in a very old book. The article stated that most werewolves have a comparable Animagus form, a less dangerous form that they could change into at will. For obvious reasons, most of the time, the Animagus form was a wolf or wolf hybrid. This ability required even more mental focus than a normal Animagus transformation, because of the powerful influence of the werewolf on the person's mind. The article said that only a very small minority of werewolves actually _achieve_ the transformation, since it is so hard. Katja was glad that she had become an Animagus before she was bitten. Of course, she still wished that she hadn't been bitten at all, but she couldn't do anything about _that_.

It was soon Saturday 6 November—the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Katja got her signature handbag (that she modified magically) after breakfast and met with Sirius at the main doors. Just as she got to the main doors, a paper aeroplane flew to her. It was magically sealed, so she tapped it with her wand. The note said:

_Occurret ad altiora educto pagus in 12h. Adducam tua canis cum te._

_Dimidio sanguis principem_

Quickly translating, she realised that it told her to meet at the foot of the mountains on the path leading out of Hogsmeade, and that it was signed "The Half-Blood Prince." There was only one person that she knew of that would use that name. Snape must need something for the potion, she thought. One curious thing was that the note said that she could bring her dog. _That wasn't good!_ Thought Katja. _Somehow he must know about Sirius. He could get the Ministry involved, and we'd be doomed!_

When Katja met up with Sirius a couple of minutes later, she was still very preoccupied. Sirius could tell that she wasn't on top form, so he asked her about it. She showed him the note, and took a very similar interpretation of the message as she did. "We ought to tell your new Grandfather about this, Katja. He can set it up with the right people that it looks like we are in the process of registering. As the Chairwizard of the ICW, he can most likely do things like that."

At noon, they arrived at the designated place, where they saw that, indeed, Severus Snape was standing, waiting for them. "Good," he said. "You're on time. I didn't want to have to wait for Gryffindors. Good afternoon, Black. You can tell Potter that everything is on schedule, and that you should have the required potion _by _the 25th. You can also tell Potter that he will owe me approximately 30 Galleons, 10 Sickles by the end of the month. And tell Evans that if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be doing this—no matter what Potter," he spit out the name again, "was paying me. Have a," he hesitated, like he was struggling to say something. "Nice Day," he finished. "I know that you want to be around me as much as I want to be around you, so see you in class."

Sirius and Katja then went back to the village, where they immediately went to the Apothecary to get the rest of the ingredients for the ritual. Soon, they were finished with the magical portion of the shopping, so they went to the Shrieking Shack and Apparated to the nearest Muggle town, where they sneaked into the local Greenhouse and got the necessary materials. They then went to a Supermarket, where they bought the rest of the materials. Back when the ritual was introduced, these items would have been found in the wild, but now could be found in various forms at Muggle Supermarkets.

Soon, they had all of the ingredients for the potion that was required for the ritual. The magical ingredients needed to go into the cauldron first, and needed to simmer at exactly 150 degrees for thirty-two minutes. The mixture needed to be taken off the heat and let sit overnight, and then needed to be heated up to 300 degrees Centigrade for another 32 minutes. Then, the Muggle plants (oranges, apples, willow bark) needed to be boiled in a separate pot for 47 minutes, after which they could be put in with the magical ingredients.

This potion was to be poured on the ground where the ritual was to take place at least 48 hours before the actual ritual. This would cause the ground to be purified before the ritual started—everything had to be pure in order to compensate for the inherent 'darkness' of a werewolf.

The Ritual Ceremony

At 20:30 on the day of the New Moon, Sirius, Katja, Williamson, and Dumbledore were in the Room of Requirement, starting the ritual.

"By Fire and By Air, By Water and by Earth, by the Lady and the Lord, I conjure thee to purify our circle this night" chanted Sirius as he spread the potion over the area again.

"By fire and air, By water and by earth, Let us purify the Northern Quarter of our circle" responded Katja, waving her wand in the _Protego_ Charm.

"By the fire and air, let all those who come within the circle be Purified! By water and by earth, let all evil be destroyed!" Dumbledore chanted in response.

As Katja and Sirius entered the inside of the circle facing what was indicated by their wands to be North, they chanted together, "Great Guardians of the North, holder of the element of earth, join me here in this circle for the observance of the crux of the dark to the new moon. Be the keeper of this, the first quarter of my circle on this night! I welcome you with open arms, and open mind, and an open heart. I thank you! Welcome and Blessed Be."

Williamson and Dumbledore entered the circle, blessing it with another chant. "Great Guardians of the South, holder of the element of fire, join me here in this circle for the observance of the crux of the dark to the new moon. Be the keeper of this, the third quarter of my circle on this night! I welcome you with open arms, and open mind, and an open heart. I thank you! Welcome and Blessed Be."

Turning to face the east, they chanted, "Great Guardians of the East, holder of the life-giving sun, join me in this circle for the observance of the crux of the dark to the new moon. Be the keeper of this, the final quarter of my circle on this night! I welcome you with open arms, and open mind, and an open heart. I thank you! Welcome and Blessed Be."

The couple then transformed into their Animagus forms. Before they did so, there was a role-call of sorts.

"I am the Hunter and the Guide—I am the Wolf!" said Katja.

"I am the Grim—deadly but loyal and true—I am _Canis Lupus Familiarus!"_ continued Sirius.

"I am the Light with a burning heart of Fire! I am the Phoenix!" shouted Dumbledore.

Finishing up, Williamson said, "The ability to transform! I am ...Multimagus!"

It was not the full moon, Katja would have more control of Ruige, her werewolf self. It was tempting for her to attack the Dog that looked so much like the Grim, but Katja held back. She knew that the Phoenixes would stop her if she did anything. Now was the time they would be able to tell whether the ritual worked or not. It was the Time of the Bite.

This was much easier with two Phoenixes (as Williamson was in Phoenix mode), since this part of the ritual involved Katja biting one of the other participants. In the best case scenario, she would bite her lover in an intimate place. The tears of the Phoenix would help to heal some of the wounds. Now Katja knew why no-one had been able to heal Bill after the Headmaster had died (back in her original time-line)—it was because no-one had a phoenix to heal with.

The Biting went by smoothly. On her first try, she bit Sirius right under the back left leg. She enjoyed the taste of the flesh—no, she didn't—the wolf did. The red and gold phoenix walked over to the bitten animal (limping around in pain), and started to cry on it. The tears hit the bite mark, and it slowly healed. The mark was still there, but caused no more pain for the Dog. The Black and Gold Phoenix (a lightning Phoenix) came over to Katja, and tears flowed.

The wolf reared and started chasing the Red Fire Phoenix. This was her Grandfather; one of the most powerful wizards on Earth, maybe even more powerful than Merlin himself. This was essential to the ritual—she needed to bite Wizards with Power, and People close to her. Since it wasn't the full moon, there was no chance of the volunteers being Turned. The Lightning Phoenix cried again on both the Fire Phoenix and the wolf.

Soon, the Fire Phoenix turned back into Albus Dumbledore. It was now more dangerous for him than before, as he was a human going up against a full wolf. As the most powerful wizard in the group, he started to sing in a strange language.

_Diana, banríon na hoíche, I do áilleacht ar fad geal, Shine ar orainn anseo, Agus le do bhíoma airgid Díghlasáil an geata d'aisling; Éirigh geal agus soiléir._

_Ar domhan agus spéir agus farraige, Do rúndiamhair draíochta Beidh a litrithe a chaitheamh, Nuair is féidir duille ag fás, Nuair is féidir taoide sruth, Go dtí go léir a bheith caite._

_O rún banríon na cumhachta, Ag an uair draíochta  
>Iarraimid ar do chabhair.<em>

_Titim bhfabhar Bealtaine fhortún ar Ar sióga fíor go léir, O bhean Gealach!"_

He then finished by chanting, "Holy Moon, of which we seek our power! Hear our pleas! Give this wolf the Power that we have so willingly given up! Grant her the love which the Earth will never forget. Moon, hear our call!"

Sirius then transformed back into his human form. "Great Merlin, most powerful of all, hear our call! Give this wolf the Love that we have so willingly given her! Grant her the Power of which shall rid the Earth of all that follow the Dark Path! Merlin, grant our call!"

Katja then transformed into her human form. "May we all see the Power that has been given. May the most Powerful magick of them all (Love) keep and protect us all!"

The ritual was nearly done. All that remained was the final anointing by the most powerful, i.e. Albus Dumbledore. He used his wand to conjure water, which he sprinkled on the participants, saying, "May Merlin keep and Protect You, and may the Earth grant you Her Power."

The ritual was over, so everyone dispersed back to their respective rooms. It was already 2300, so Katja went right to bed. She had no idea what was going to happen to her the next day.

Walking down to breakfast with Lily, Katja heard a voice behind her. It was obviously concealed magically, because it didn't sound like a _human _voice. She felt something hit her, and she collapsed.

**A/N: This will become even more different than the original by Cararox, because the source material is drying up, and there aren't a lot of chapters that I can adapt. I may also get back to my original ideas for the story. I figure that this story will end at about 75-80 thousand words.**

**I didn't want to get too specific with the ritual ingredients—I'm not good with that sort of thing. 150 degrees=302 degrees Fahrenheit . Hope you don't mind that I made a slight **_**Dr Who**_** reference. The ritual is basically taken from many Wicca/Witchcraft ceremonies. The spell in the foreign language is an Invocation of the Moon translated into Irish**

**A Multimagus can change basically into any non-human/humanoid creature. Most have ****a limit of two or three forms, but Williamson is **_**Harry Potter **_**, remember. A lightning Phoenix has some of the same abilities as a regular Phoenix, except with lightning instead of fire **

55,867 words total (2234.68 words per chapter) 55000th word: crux


	26. Recovery

**Chapter 26**

**Recovery**

_Walking down to breakfast with Lily, Katja heard a voice behind her. It was obviously concealed magically, because it didn't sound like a human voice. She felt something hit her, and she collapsed._

Lily POV (3rd person):

As soon as Lily noticed that her friend had collapsed, she went to the nearest classroom, which happened to be Professor McGonagall's. She knocked on the door, and Professor McGonagall told her to come in.

When she noticed the girl's state, McGonagall asked what was wrong. Immediately, Lily told the professor what happened, and McGonagall rushed out into the hall where Katja was lying on the floor. Immediately, the Deputy Headmistress sent a Patronus to the Headmaster and went back into her classroom to Floo the nurse.

Madame Pomfrey came through the Floo, and immediately started casting diagnostic spells at the young witch on the ground. The spells showed a black mist. Madame Pomfrey was shocked.

"I have no clue what spell it was that hit her. My diagnostic spells are coming back mostly negative. According to my spells, Katja is in a coma and if she was awakened, she would be in extreme pain. We need to get the Defence teacher in on this, he'd know what to do."

Just then, Dumbledore came running down the hall and got the story from McGonagall and Pomfrey. He then asked Lily what she knew.

"Miss Evans, could you provide us with a memory of the event? I have my Pensieve, and we could analyse the memory of the event to try and look for suspects."

They entered the memory in the Pensieve It was as Katja remembered.

MEMORY:

_Walking down to breakfast with Katja, Lily heard a voice behind her. It was obviously concealed magically, because it didn't sound like a human voice. _ Looking at the person, the suspect appeared to be approximately 1.8 metres tall, of average weight. The suspect's build made it look as if it was a male suspect. The suspect's face was obscured by a Death Eater mask.

"I guess that we know the type of features that Lord Voldemort is using in his Death Eater masks," commented Dumbledore with a slight bit of humour in his voice.

Lily saw the attacker take out his wand and perform a Zed (Z) motion, a slashing motion and then a stabbing motion. A black and violet spell flew out of the wand at Katja, causing her to collapse almost immediately. As the memory ended, the hood slipped a little, and everyone could see Platinum blonde hair. This was a colour of hair that only a few people had, and McGonagall was horrified by the thought. If Katja had been awake, she would have been horrified as well. It was a Malfoy—Abraxas or Lucius.

END MEMORY

DUMBLEDORE POV (3rd person)

This was extremely depressing for Dumbledore. One of his former students, judging by the build, one who had recently graduated a couple of years previous, had attacked a student with a very dangerous curse.

The only reason that Malfoy was in the castle in the first place was that he was learning how to take his father's place on the Board of Governors, a position that the new Lord would take in the next couple of years.

"Contact Mr Black and Mr Malfoy. Get Malfoy into Slughorn's office, and take Black up to the Hospital Wing," commanded Dumbledore. "Black is Miss Wagner's boyfriend, so he should be informed as to what happened here. I want a warrant out for Lord and Mr Malfoy's arrest. I will personally call the Head of the DMLE."

MCGONAGALL/SIRIUS POV:

Sirius was in the Common Room when Professor McGonagall hurried in. She called out, "Mr Black, please come here!"

When the Marauders started to all come towards McGonagall, she said, "I only need Mr Black right now. I will talk to the rest of you later. There is no need to worry, unless your expressions are an admission of guilt of something. Mr Black, please come with me."

Professor McGonagall started to lead Sirius to the Hospital Wing, where Katja had just been admitted. "Professor, what's wrong?"

"Mr Black, this may be a shock," she responded as she led Sirius into the Hospital Wing. Lying on a bed, just barely alive, was Katja Wagner. Sirius broke down, and McGonagall seemed to be uncomfortable with this show of emotion. It was probably because he was one of her "cubs" that she felt so uncomfortable.

WILLIAMSON:

Professor Williamson, having heard part of the conversation, walked in. The way that McGonagall broke the news to Sirius was very similar as when she had (or _will_) broken the news of Hermione's Petrification. The Professor started waving his wand over his student.

He started making complex motions with his wand, motions that wouldn't even be discovered for another fifty to a hundred years. Fortunately, Williamson had knowledge of the future, knowledge that was locked away inside his brain, just waiting to be used. _To hell with the Time-line, _he thought. _I've already fucked it up enough. __What's a little more going to hurt?_

He then used some spells that he had found in Spinner's End, ex-home to Severus Snape. The Aurors had raided the house after Voldemort's defeat, and there had been books in languages long dead, books that were written by Snape himself (that contained Defence, Dark Arts, and Potions), and many more rows upon rows of books.

Dave Williamson knew that he could reduce the pain, and perhaps deal with the coma, but the spell was very advanced. The combination of spells used were so Dark, that they were just barely on the good side of Unforgivables—it also didn't help that Dave had never even seen that combination of spells before. He had seen two out of the three used, but never all three. He didn't know what all of the effects of the spells would be.

"_Vincere dolor!" _intoned Dave. He used a silent spell to try and affect the coma. Katja's vitals were very low, and now that he noticed, Sirius's vitals were all over the place. Quickly, Dave realised that Sirius was going into shock at his girlfriend's state.

"Come on, Katja!" Sirius was pleading with the body. "Wake up! Damn it, Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner-Dumbledore! I love you!"

Dave was able to sneak up behind the boy and knock him out with a potion. The potion would also help with the shock.

OVERALL:

Shortly after the boy woke up a couple of hours later, the nurse did a final check on him and told him to leave the Hospital Wing. Knowing Sirius, though, the nurse knew that he would just collect his friends and then stand vigil right outside the doors. Soon, the Marauders, minus Wormtail, but including Lily, were outside the door. Wormtail once again was missing. He had checked out of Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade that morning, but had not been seen since. It was troubling to Dumbledore that a partial match of his Apparition Signature was found near the outskirts of the town—obscured by unknown magic.

**Sunday 13 November 1977 0930—Hospital Wing**

The young witch had been in a coma for about 24 hours and both Madame Pomfrey and Dave Williamson were worried. With the spells that they were casting, she should have been up twelve hours ago. Just then, the Auror had what the Muggles would call a "brain wave."

_Perhaps she is still experiencing lingering effects from that botched Polyjuice Potion six years ago,_he thought. _Or rather, the botched piece of hair—the potion was fine, as always._

The Auror pretended to come to a realisation over a diagnostic spell. "What would be the result," he started, "Of these spells, coupled with the effects of a botched Polyjuice Potion from a couple of years ago? I am using an Auror-level spell that most healers don't even know."

"That is very interesting. Can you tell what went wrong in the potion?"

"Apparently, she used a _cat_ hair instead of a human hair on accident," he responded, knowing full well that _no_ diagnostic would ever find this. At this the nurse cast a couple of advanced spells that the Auror didn't know about, which showed that Katja had residual effects from the event in her immune system.

It was amazing. The mix of antigens in the girl's blood was even more amazing than the spells used against her. She had not only the human defences, but also wolf and cat defences as well.

"We need to work with the defences to defeat the curse," the nurse suggested. "Although, it might cause more pain for her when she wakes up."

So for the next four hours, the Defence teacher and the Nurse worked on trying to get the young girl's systems in line. After four hours, they did another diagnostic scan, and it revealed that all three of their magical cores were at dangerous levels. The nurse and the professor decided that they needed to get some rest before trying to continue later.

It had already been just under 30 hours. Even in the magical world, it was not good to be in a coma this long. Dave Williamson knew this well—although his personal record was five days.

By the time that everyone was ready to make another attempt, 36 hours had passed. Their strategy of working with the cat DNA seemed to not be working as well as it should, so Williamson started working on trying to magically eradicate those strands, using a very advanced copying spell. Soon, the spell was working.

The Auror thought there might be a research opportunity to 'cure' lycanthropy by eliminating the wolf DNA. Then he remembered that lycanthropy was a curse, not a biological infection. He had said as such in his lesson on werewolves at the beginning of the year. He did see the potential to lessen the effects, but was unsuccessful.

Katja needed to wake up and be back on her feet fully recovered by 25 November, or else they would be doomed. Katja would become a full-blown werewolf, without any inhibitions, even in her (human) comatose state.

Williamson was very tired, so he got on a bed (ironically, the one that he had spent much time on in the future) and quickly fell asleep. When he woke up, the count was already at 60 hours.

The next time Katja woke up, she was in terrible pain. As she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, but had no idea how she got there. Madame Pomfrey came bustling over a couple of seconds later.

"How are you feeling, Miss Wagner?" the nurse asked. Katja was sure that the nurse already knew the answer that she was going to receive.

"I feel like I went ten rounds with a hippogriff, ma'am. Everything hurts! It feels as if I was under ten Crucio's at the same time, and believe me, I know how that feels."

"Your condition is so complicated it took some time to figure out how to counter the spell, which we just managed to do. That Polyjuice that you took a couple of years ago is still causing problems with your body, and the after-effects were troubling us. They were inhibiting our progress trying to heal you. Meanwhile, if you are up to it, you have a visitor."

"How long have I been out?" asked Katja.

"Approximatively 63 hours. I'll get you a pain potion and let your friends in.

Katja told the nurse that she would be well enough if Pomfrey would give her the _damned _pain medications. The nurse went over to the store-cupboard and retrieved the correct medications. She then conjured a glass of water, and opened the doors.

Two people were standing right outside the door. One had red hair, stood about 170 cm, about 9 stone, while the other had jet black hair, was very well-built, standing about 182 cm and 14 stone. These were two of Katja's best friends in this time period—Lily Evans and Sirius Black.

"James and Remus went down to the Kitchens to get food," explained Sirius. "But they both decided as since I am your boyfriend, I should be the first one to greet you."

"You know," said Katja. "It's a good thing that I'm not bi, 'cause right now, you two are making me wish I was!" This was said in a joking tone, so as not to offend Sirius. Just then, Auror Williamson walked in.

"I want to thank you," said Katja to the Professor. "For helping to save my life and using risky treatments to try and help me." Turning to Sirius, she said, "I heard what you said while I was out."

"How did you hear? You were perfectly unconscious!" said Sirius.

Turning to Williamson, Katja responded with, "It was like in second year. I could sense the world around me, I just couldn't interact with it." She could see the dawning comprehension on the face of the professor. She then turned to the rest of the people in the room, who were looking at her with strange expressions on their faces.

"I knew the Professor before I came to Hogwarts. In my second year of school (in the summer, actually), someone in my town was attacking the town with a Basilisk. Fortunately, I didn't look at it directly in the eye: I just looked at it through a mirror. That was enough to Petrify me but not kill me. While I was Petrified, I could understand the world around me; I just couldn't interact with it."

Just then, she turned to Sirius. "Did you mean what you said, when I was comatose? That you love me, and would do anything for me?" She asked this question with a Marauder-type twinkle in her eye (completely different than a Dumbledore twinkle).

"Of course! I wish to spend the rest of my days with you, Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner Dumbledore. I was so distraught at the state that you were in, I risked my own health. I'm told that I was nearly at a level four shock," he replied.

Just then, the rest of the Marauders, save Wormtail, who was still missing after 65 hours, walked in the door, carrying all types of food.

"Wow!" said Katja. "That's a lot of food!"

"Well," replied James. "With the way the kitchens are run, it's a good thing that they multiply the food magically, because they wouldn't have any to give people to eat at dinner!" He put on a high voice, imitating the house elves. "_Can we gets you something, Mr Quidditch King of the Lions? Can we's be giving you some hams? We's loving to serve the Great Student-Masters! Have some more food, Masters!"_

Everyone, including Katja laughed at that. When he saw that Katja was laughing, Williamson gave her a funny look. She mouthed, "_Später_!" at him, knowing that he knew German. ("Later")

Just then, Madame Pomfrey returned to the room and screeched, "Out! This girl needs peace and quiet and rest! OUT!"

Mumbling under his breath, Sirius said, "You'd think that after over sixty hours of sleep that she would be good for a while!"

"And a Detention for Disrespecting an Official of the School!" the nurse responded.

The Marauders left, and Katja was left to heal in silence.

**A/N: At the end of the this chapter, the official Word Count (of actual material, not including author's notes) is 58,715 words. For those who think that number is off by a little bit, I just made a document with all 26 chapters in it, and it will serve as the "Official" count.**

**170cm/9 stone is 5'6", 126 lbs/57kg**

**182cm/14 stone is 6ft/196lbs/89kg**


	27. Aftermath or Christmas

**Chapter 27**

**Aftermath**

After the attack on the Gryffindor, Slytherin house was on high alert; since they were supposed to be cunning, they wouldn't let the Gryffindor's retaliation surprise them. Williamson told Katja this one day after class, and she almost immediately convened a meeting of the Marauders for that evening. At the meeting, they decided that the thing that would catch the Snakes the most off guard would to make an announcement the next day at breakfast.

The next morning, everyone was surprised when the Marauders went up in front of the High Table and shot some fireworks from their wands. This got everybody's attention, and the group went on with their announcement.

"All right, Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards of all ages!" started James.

"We, the Marauders, would like to make an announcement that will benefit everyone!" continued Sirius.

"It is a matter of utmost importance, regarding recent events!" finished Remus.

Continuing the announcement, Katja said, "We do not hold a single house responsible for the attack on my person the other day."

Lily added, "So we, the Marauders have declared that there are to be no retaliatory strikes at the Slytherins. We just hope that the perpetrator can be caught and brought to justice in the proper way."

James finished with, "We would like to thank you for your time, and if you have any knowledge of the attack a couple of days ago, please tell the Headmaster. Have a nice day!"

He said the last part with such a smile that the Slytherins were beginning to be very worried. No one seemed to realise that the speech was over, so it was a couple of seconds before the noise level in the room reached normal levels.

The next month seemed to pass by quickly. True to their word, the pranksters did not do anything to the Slytherins. Another item of note was that Snape's Wolfsbane Potion worked perfectly. At the beginning of December, the Potters sent a note to James, letting him know to invite his friends to their house, especially Lily and Sirius, for Christmas. When the Marauders heard about this invitation, they all accepted. Katja didn't even seem to mind that the Potters had and used house-elves. As James said that the elves were treated nicely, she paid it no mind.

Unfortunately, the night of the Full Moon was Christmas Day. Neither Charles or Alice Potter minded, though, as there was a large wooded area on the Potters' property. They also didn't mind the idea of having werewolves in the house, as they knew that they would be outside when it came time for the transformation.

Charles Potter, James' father, knew that the children were Animagi. He was, to Katja, sort of like an opposite Malfoy. Yes, he did use his wealth to influence people, but Potter used it for the betterment of all Wizard- and Witch-kind. Mr Potter also held a token job at the ministry (for the Department of Magical Games and Sports), but he held it just for fun, as he had quite a bit of gold in the bank earning large amounts of interest. To Katja, it seemed as though the Potters were basically richer Weasleys (with better connections).

When Charles heard that a student was making a potion to relieve some of the symptoms of lycanthropy, he offered to pick up the potion from the school, as he was doing an inspection tour the night before. He also had the 30 Galleon cheque that James wrote to give to Severus.

Charles approved of this détente between the two boys. For six years, James' letters home were about how horrible a boy this "Snivilleous" was. For six years, Sirius and James had been plotting ways to get Snape killed, or better, expelled. Now, the boys weren't trying to hurt each other every other day, and James was trusting this "Snape" character enough to make a potentially deadly potion for one of his best friends and the girlfriend of another friend. If there was one thing in the world that Charles believed in, it was peace. If there were two things he believed, it was peace and the power of love.

He would never disapprove of his son's girlfriend based on blood. If James was in love with the girl, then he would tentatively approve of the girl. Of course, the girl had to show proper manners (Muggles were right about a couple of things here), be polite, and genuinely return the love James showed. These were the same standards that Alice had to face with _his _father, and they worked out fine.

On the 23rd of December, the Alice Potter met the guests at the Public Floo at Platform 9 ¾ (20 or more knuts a person, depending on weight and distance). Alice sent a house-elf to get the trunks, and everybody took the Floo Network to Potter Manor. For a couple of years now, there had been very strong, if not almost lethal, wards on the mansion to prevent any unwanted company from gaining access to the house. Fortunately, the wards acted in a way similar to the _Fidelius_charm. Once the Potters sent the note inviting James' friends, it automatically keyed the selected guests into the wards. Any other people would be seriously hurt trying to get into the mansion.

When they got into the house, the elves took their coats (which weren't too heavy, as it was 9 degrees outside). One of the elves walked up to Alice and said, "Great Mistress Ma'am, the Williamsons flooed, and they wished to know whether they could come over during the School Break."

"Thank you, Penny," said Alice to the elf. "I will return their call immediately."

The house, if one could just say 'house' was as elegant as Malfoy Manor, but ten times as nice. 'Mansion' was the best word for it. Apparently, the Marauders came over every year around Christmas, especially given Sirius' family situation the last couple of years.

As soon as Charles heard the Floo, he came over to great everybody. He took one look at Lily and looked impressed. "You must be Lily Evans," he said to her. "James has said _so _much about you. I recognised you almost immediately—James told me how dreamy a colour your eyes were, and how ginger your hair was."

Turning to Sirius, he said, "Sirius, _mein kleine Hündchen_! Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Looking embarrassed at the way Mr Potter addressed him, Sirius said, "This is my girlfriend, Katja Wagner. Her parents were recently killed by an offshoot of the Dark Forces, so Dumbledore has made her his granddaughter."

"It is nice to meet you both," said Charles. "Both James and Sirius have been writing about you." Charles watched as Alice left the room. "Are you two Animagi, or do we need to teach you?"

In response, a wolf and a lion appeared in the room. "Ahh, so _you _are the other werewolf," he said to the wolf. "I hear that you are actually a lot like Remus, which is probably why Sirius likes you." When Katja had a worried look on the wolf's face, he continued, "I don't care, as long as you are far from me when you transform. I don't like the prejudices against your sort, and I've been using quite a number of my Knuts to help defeat some of the legislation, but the Malfoy's are matching me Knut for Knut."

That afternoon, the boys went out to the Quidditch Pitch in back of the house, while the girls watched. Neither Lily or Katja liked flying that much, so they just sat in the stands and watched. Alice brought around tea about four. Sirius and Remus were playing James and Charles (he was still a kid at heart). The game was actually closer than Katja would have thought, even considering the fact that Sirius only played Chaser at the Potters.

The next day, Remus and Katja started to feel the effects of the impending full moon. They were a hair more irritable than usual. Katja was glad that they had the Wolfsbane, though. It was a blessing from Merlin last month.

FLASHBACK to 25 November 1977:

Severus had just given them the two vials of potion—one for Remus and one for Katja. James had paid the agreed-upon amount, and Severus agreed to continue making the potion. It had cost 30 Galleons (just under ₤150) including the cost of materials.

Katja had no experience with the potion, but Harry's descriptions of it seemed to be accurate. It was a steaming goblet and it tasted like shit. They were trying to get Severus to improve the flavour, but nothing could be added without affecting the potion.

When she drank it, it felt great. When the moon finally rose at 5:30 that night, she transformed into her Animagus form like usual, but this time, the transition was much easier. It felt different this time—she could remain in control much better than she had ever transformed. That night, she and Sirius were able to frolic and play all night until they both got tired. This was a relief for both of them—they both remembered the last time the Big Bad Wolf had emerged—Katja had accidentally tried to kill Sirius.

The next morning, James reported that the Wolfsbane had worked perfectly for Remus, as well. Remus had been transforming 12 or 13 times a year for the past 11 years, so he certainly knew the pain of the transformation.

"James," Remus said after transforming back into a human. "This potion is great! I didn't feel like I was as much of a monster as I usually am. It was the least painful transformation I have ever had, and I say that we continue our 'business agreement' with Snape. I mean, according to 'The Deal,' we can't prank him until after school's over, so I say that we get our side, too"

Over the next couple of days, the Marauders came to the conclusion that the next full moon should be a communal full moon—everyone at the same place and let's just hope that the Wolfsbane works as well a second time.

END FLASHBACK

**25 December 1977**

Everybody got up around 0800 on Christmas morning—as there were no small children in the house, that was easy to do. Since the Defence job didn't really pay that well, the Marauders decided to get each other 'token' gifts. She got each of the Marauders a box of candy. She also gave Sirius a Muggle dog leash. The Marauders had all gave Katja books.

At about noon, the Williamson's arrived (including David, who had taken the day off). When Harry had gone back in time, his appearance had changed—this was fortunate, because it would have been awkward trying to explain.

When the Williamsons got around to exchanging presents, Auror Major Williamson (aka David) went over to Katja with a large envelope. "Attention to Orders!" he yelled, and the whole room snapped to attention. "On behalf of the Council of Defence, I hereby grant Ms. Katja Wagner-Dumbledore with this Certification. It entitles her to all of the Privileges, Rights and Responsibilities of a Bachelor's Degree of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and will be entered into the records as such. This Certification is given by my hand, on 25 December 1977, for her actions at the Battle of Hogwarts, showing extreme skill."

Everyone in the room clapped as he pulled out a piece of paper from the envelope and handed it to Katja. In a lower voice, he said, "I went through the Board with this. You now have an O++ NEWT in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Your dream to get 11 NEWTs might actually happen, if we last that long."

As she thought about it, this made sense to Katja—she could free up the time that she would have normally spent revising Defence with something else. Maybe, just for her own amusement, she would take the Muggle Studies NEWT. This would also give her a clear reference for what the Wizarding world thought of Muggles in this time period.

At about 2:00, Alice Potter called all of the guests into the dining room. Beside her was a _very_ ticked off elf; Christmas Dinner was a meal that Mrs Potter insisted on doing herself—sometimes she thought that it would almost be better if she didn't have the damned things in the first place. Mrs Potter loved to cook, but could only do it once in a while, for the elves took offence when they weren't allowed to work.

The meal was magnificent. There were two turkeys, stuffing, dressing, ham, a Polish dish called Kiełbasa (a type of smoked sausage), mash and roasted potatoes, beans, carrots, peas, and cranberry sauce. The food was almost as good as the Christmas feast at Hogwarts (which Katja had only ever attended once, now that she thought of it). Then there were all sorts of puddings, including a bread pudding, rice pudding, and mince pies.

By the time the dinner was finished, everyone just wanted to go upstairs and nap. Remus and Katja, and by extension, the rest of the Marauders, couldn't do this, however, because the sun would be setting (and the moon rising) soon, since the moon would rise around quarter of five. The Marauders decided that they would transform and go for a walk around the large quantities of land, since they didn't have a lot of time. Before they went out, Charles made sure that Remus and Lily took their potions. As they were going outside, a very intense, but weird, lightning burst occurred in the back yard. When the pyrotechnics were finished, a Lightning Phoenix was standing in the yard. The bird was making a motion as if to say, 'Can I join you?' Remus, who was the only one not transformed, told the bird that it could join them.

Katja recognised the lightning phoenix at once. It was Auror Major Williamson's form. She was glad that Remus invited him to join them—that was one thing that Katja knew that Harry would have loved to do. Soon, the moon came out, and the two werewolves transformed once again. They were able to keep their minds about them, and Katja didn't try to mate with Remus, as she had done the first time that they were together. Once again, she also did not try to kill Sirius. The potion seemed to be working quite well.

The Potter household was fairly quiet for the rest of break except for one day. Charles managed to get Quidditch tickets in Spain for New Year's Eve, so they all got on their boots, and trekked to the Portkey. It was _Puddlemere United_ v _España__ Furia. _It was a great match that ended after 4 hours of play. The final score was Puddlemere 500, Furia 490. The English side won because their Seeker caught the Snitch. The next day, they got ready to go back to school on the Hogwarts Express.

After the Start-of-Term feast for the Spring term, Dumbledore called for Katja, Lily and Sirius to go to his office. When they got to his office and said the password, they saw him looking troubled. "The Aurors caught Mr and Mr Malfoy earlier today. However, like things are want to do when there is a Malfoy around, well...I'm sure you can guess what happened."

"Another Malfoy made significant contributions to 'good' causes and got the Malfoys released?" said Katja in a tone more suited to stating an answer than asking a question.

"Right you are, Katja. Lord Malfoy's brother, Cadet Lord Malfoy, donated 20,000G to St Mungo's and the 'Committee for the Re-Election of the Minister for Magic'. The Minister immediately dismissed the charges, and tried to charge us with sedition, slander, and libel, charges that would mean significant time in Azkaban."

"I never knew that there were any libel laws in the Wizarding World," remarked Katja. "Where I came from the Ministry let the newspaper say anything it wanted (within the Ministry's views), without any fear of reprisal."

"Did they eventually charge us with anything?" asked Lily. "We don't have the type of money to be defending lawsuits and such. We don't even have a barrister."

"No. I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and I was able to change their minds," the headmaster said. "I am unsure, though, where this world is going to go. I'm not sure that I like the direction our country is going. And to answer the other part of your question, I would have disqualified myself from hearing the case, and acted as our own barrister."

"Just so you know, Headmaster," said Sirius Black, the Senior Marauder in the room. "Our détente with the Slytherins is not over. We will do our part to keep the peace. We have already given up pranking a certain Slytherin, who just happens to be doing us a favour."

"I, like James' father," started Albus Dumbledore, "Am very proud of the Men that you and Remus and James have grown into. Last year, had you said that Severus was off your list, I would have checked myself into the Mental Section of St Mungo's. I'm sure that my granddaughter's arrival here has much to do with that."

Having not heard the whole story, Sirius was a little confused. "Sir?" he asked. "You call Katja your 'granddaughter.' Why?"

"When her family died, I took it upon myself to adopt her as my granddaughter. Now, according to every legal document in the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Scotland and Ireland, she is my granddaughter and heir. She will maintain the title of 'Lord Dumbledore' when I am gone, but don't worry—I think that I've still got about 19 or 20 years left."

Noting to herself that the maths seemed to be about right, she chuckled to herself. The headmaster then dismissed them, and they walked back up to Gryffindor tower. On the way there, though, they were stopped by a former nemesis of theirs, Severus Snape.

"Meet me in the Astronomy tower at noon on Saturday. I have a couple of experiments that you may be interested in. Especially you, Katja, and your friend Remus, too."

**A/N: This will finish after it exceeds the length of _Philosopher's Stone _(76,994 words).**

**To answer my reviewer: Dumbledore has no clue who David Williamson is, other than an extremely smart Ravenclaw. Since Dave/Harry has knowledge of future things, and is striving for more knowledge (why else would he willingly go back to school), I put him in Ravenclaw. I really think that Potter/Williamson would fit in any of the houses, it's just Ravenclaw and Gryffindor suited him best. **


	28. The Prince Again

**Chapter 28—The Prince Again**

"_Meet me in the Astronomy tower at noon on Saturday. I have a couple of experiments that you may be interested in. Especially you, Katja, and your friend Remus, too."_

It was Saturday around 1130 that the Marauders went up to the Astronomy Tower to meet Snape. They were quite interested in what he had to say. _Perhaps he came up with a better type of Wolfsbane,_ thought Katja. At precisely noon, Severus Snape, his robes billowing in a fashion all too familiar to Katja, came up the stairs.

"I'll make this brief," he started. "I don't want to be up here with you any more than you want to be with me. The Dark Lord has commanded me to conduct experiments on werewolves."

"What do you mean, 'conduct experiments on werewolves'?" asked Sirius.

"The Dark Lord wishes for me to experiment to try and make werewolves stronger." Severus turned to the door and said, "_Muffliato_!"

He continued, "The Dark Lord, however, does not know that he is not my only Lord. I play all of the sides, Lily. I do not intend to carry out His orders. I intend to use this access to werewolves to my advantage, so that I can figure out a way to reverse the transformation completely or if I fail at that, to temporarily halt the transformations for about nine months."

"Don't think that I am doing this for you, Black, Wagner, Potter, or Lupin," Severus said. "Lily is the only reason that I am telling you this, Potter," he said the name, like usual, as if it were a curse word. "Lily is the only true friend I've ever had. As much as it pains me to say it, she is a good match for you, Potter. I wish to make the world a better place for people like her. I was forced into the Dark Lord's service, but I intend to seek Dumbledore's protection."

"So, you're using your position with the Dark Lord to _cure_ werewolves?" asked Katja.

"Yes. I find that it is better to experiment on people I don't like, for example, Fenrir Greyback, than people who are paying me good money to make a potion every full moon," responded Snape. "I may have a solution by the next full moon, but don't get your hopes up. The Dark Lord will expect results quickly."

With that, he waved his wand, the _Muffliato _fell, and he went back down the steps back into the castle. Just then, the date came to Katja. "It's already the eighth of January, and I haven't started studying for the NEWTs yet! They are only six months away, and could determine what type of job I can get when I leave school!" Out of everyone in the group, only Remus shared her concern. Both James and Sirius had managed to get great OWL scores, and were planning on doing what Harry and Ron always had done—wait until the last month and then study like mad.

One day, after teaching Defence class, she was talking to Auror Williamson. She had thrown up Silencing Charms around the room, so that nobody could hear what they were talking about.

"Does the Bumblebee know who you are? Or rather, what you are?" she asked.

"What do you mean? Yes, Dumbledore knows the full name I've been using in this time, and yes, he knows that I was one of the most brilliant Ravenclaws to ever step foot inside Hogwarts School (and that is saying something). What he does not know is that I am The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Who-Conquered, Harry James Potter, or that I am a time traveller from the 22nd century. I don't plan to tell him where I came from, or any of my titles from where I came, because it would just introduce things that ought not to be introduced."

Katja then asked if he had told anybody, aside from her, when he came from. "No, I don't plan to, either. I have a feeling that in 1991, Dumbledore is going to suspect something when a child who will presumably act like me comes to the school."

"I was disoriented when I told the Headmaster my story. After a little bit of that mind mumble-jumble he does, he was convinced that I was who I said I was. One curious thing was that he didn't resort me when I came to the school. I'm pretty sure that The Hat would have done the same thing for me as it did you—if I would have been resorted, I would have gone to Ravenclaw."

The professor pulled out a bottle of cider and a few glasses from his Magical Refrigerator. He handed her a glass, and poured a generous helping for her, and then did the same for himself. "To honorary Ravenclaws!" he toasted.

"I was thinking about saving my future counterpart some stress by eliminating Dobby from the picture. I'm thinking about buying his parents and allowing them to work 'The Hideout.' That's the Floo address for my home. Naturally, the would be treated nicely, and would be able to do all the work they wanted."

"I think that's a great idea," said Katja. "By the way, I saw your face the other day when I was up in Hospital. I've sort of given up SPEW, because I've realised that house-elves tend to start to die when they don't have a Master. You mayn't have noticed, but Dobby secretly bound himself to you after you freed him from Malfoy. Anyway, I thought that the elf impression was rather decent."

They both chuckled at this. Katja started to talk again. "You know, it's weird, with _you_ being the teacher, being older than me, and all that stuff. I was always the one helping you with Homework, I was the older one. I guess now everything has changed."

That night, something happened that no one was expecting. In the middle of the night, there was a flash of light, and David, Katja and Lily were gone. The next thing they knew, they were in a very familiar place.

**the Multiverse Room, Time is irrelvant**

_It is nice to see you again in my plane of being,_ a voice echoed through their heads. _I hope that it has not been _too _long for your primitive human minds, has it? You dislike it when I use this method of communication. _The voice laughed.

"Very well," the voice said. "I will use this form of communication." All three of the people saw the form of Fate walking towards them. "It's been many years of your time since I taught you, Mr Potter; it has only been mere months for Ms Granger here. I hope you don't mind my interfering with your time-line."

"Interfering?" asked Katja. "You've blown the bloody thing to pieces!"

"From your point of view, yes. The Time-line has shattered—the events that are history for you, Ms Granger, will not occur, or will not exactly occur in the manner that they happened in your Time. For example, Mr Snape is already turning back—this will only lead to someone else hearing the prophesy that night, Ms Granger. I do believe that the results of that night are a 'fixed point' meaning that they _must _happen in some way, shape, or form."

"Why have you brought us here?" asked Lily. Although she didn't know it, she was the only human there who wasn't a time-traveller. _I wonder why Fate called our Professor _Mr Potter? Lily thought. _Perhaps he and Katja are _both_ time-travellers. _That thought was amusing to Lily, because she had looked up Professor Williamson in the old Hogwarts yearbooks, where it was noted that the boy was one of the brightest individuals to ever graduate Hogwarts, and he did it two years early! Now that she thought about it, though, it did seem logical that he _could_ be from the future—some of the things he did, some of his mannerisms, seemed like that could be the answer.

"Lily," the booming voice of Fate called. "I will escort you to the Anachronistic World. I'm sure that the scholars will find something for you to learn. I must speak with Mr Potter and Ms Granger about a couple of things." They Apparated to the Anachronistic World, where Merlin came to greet them.

When Fate came back to Katja and Williamson, he said, "The time is nearing that you must make your decision. You must decide whether or not you wish to go back to your own time or stay in this one. The question is: How much do you like this new life that has been given you? Harry James Potter, you have been given a new body and a new lifetime, along with the one thing that you always wanted—a family that cared for you. Ms Hermione Jean Granger, you have friends equal to those in your own timeline, and you have the opportunity to save the counterpart Harry from countless tortures that were the result of his extended stay at the Dursleys. You must choose soon, my dears."

Katja looked a little shocked at being asked to make this decision, and then asked a question of her own. "Sir, do you stand by what you said before. I mean, previously you said that if we stayed, our counterparts will still be born. Is _that_ true, and if so, how? I would think that our counterparts would have the same magical signature as we do, and everyone knows that two of the same magical signature cannot exist for more than the length of a Time Turner."

Williamson was amazed. Katja was sounding like her old self again, sounding as if she had swallowed a textbook. If he would have needed a Time Turner he, obviously, would know this information, but those things were hard to get, even if a person was supposedly as smart as he was.

"Your magical signatures will change," Fate returned. "They will be changed retroactively so that no one notices their change. You will notice a change—do not worry, your powers will remain at the same level or higher than they were before. I assume that these facts have made you come to a decision?"

‟I don't know about The Professor, but I'd certainly like to stay in this reality," responded Katja. ‟I've got a 14-year head start in this reality—I'd not be able to learn as much where I came from."

‟I agree with Ms Katja. I am nearly dead in my first reality; I've got fame that I don't want..."

"You don't like your fame?" asked Katja sarcastically. "Ha, Ha," responded Williamson before he continued, "Here, I can just be a normal person. Yes, I will be one of the Lords of the Light, along with Ms Katja here, but I can actually walk down the street without everybody saying, ‛You're..._Harry Potter_!' like most of the people do. I've made my decision, and I am staying here, with Sirius, Remus and Katja."

"Very well. The process will begin momentarily. You will feel like you did last time, Mr Potter."

Right before yellow flames shot out of their hands, Dave managed to say, "Last time? What do you mean Last Time?"

The yellow flames started to engulf their bodies. Just before it engulfed his head, Dave was able to shout, "I really want to stay!"

The Flames consumed them, and it was agony. They could feel the change in their magics. This was the painful part—the body had to first lose the old magic and be replaced by the new. This was part of the reason for the yellow flame—their bodies had to die before their signatures could be changed. When the flames subsided, both of them looked exactly the same as before, but felt huge levels of power. When Katja scanned The Professor with her wand, she found out that the Glamour that she had used a couple of months ago was completely obliterated, meaning that a simple scan would show that there was something not quite right with him. She quickly cast a new glamour, and the readings went back to completely normal.

"You have chosen with your hearts. You chose for love; not for power, strength, but because you love the people around you. This is why your powers have been upgraded. Your Quantum Signatures now match those of this Dimension, and you can no longer go back. Do not worry, your friend Harry has been provided with a ‛Replacement Granger' or a ‛Ganger Granger' that has all of your memories and experiences up until the point you left. Your shifting to this Dimension has changed that one slightly."

"How slightly?" asked Katja, afraid that something critical may have been changed.

"Your counterpart is no longer with Ronald Weasley. After the Final Battle, when you were comforting Harry, he told you that he had lied to Ronald, because Harry thought he was going to die. You and Ronald came to a decision that you had always loved Harry since that incident with Mr Black in 1993, and Ronald gave you permission to date Harry. Six Months later, you married. By the time nineteen years are up, you have three children—Albus James, James Harry, and Lily Hermione Potter."

Curious as to the new timeline in that Dimension, Katja asked, "Who did Ron end up with?"

"Ms Lovegood. Now, we must go to the Anachronistic Planet, where you can learn to control your new powers." There was a flash of light. "I've reduced your ages to compensate. You will be spending approximately six months here, learning your new powers, and maybe other things. Ms Wagner," Fate said. This was the first time he had called her that. She supposed it was because she now had no link to Hermione Jean Granger. "Your problem will not matter here, as long as you drink what the Matron gives you when you walk in. Any delay, and the world would be in grave danger."

After they Apparated to the Anachronistic World, they were met by a lovely woman with an Australian-Scottish accent.

"I am Doctor Neil. Please drink this immediately," the woman said.

Almost immediately, Katja recognised the woman. "You look like that Muggle nurse from Scotland—the famous one!"

"Yes, I am known to the Muggles by another name. I am here because Fate wished for it to be so. This is the anachronistic world, after all."

When they got into the Great Hall, they met with Lily. While they had been discussing their options with Fate, she had been learning the Dark Shield that Katja had mentioned in class in September. Since it was only a couple of days (relative for Lily), they didn't have much to talk about. Soon, Godric called them over so that they could practise using the right level of Power. Shortly after a small class, Dave and Katja were out on a Spell Range, which Katja thought was similar to a shooting range. At the other end of the range, there were dummies that had displays on them; there was a target and a readout displaying how powerful the spell was. After about three or four hours of this, all three went with Ravenclaw to study wards. They kept this up for six months of subjective time, by which point Lily was proficient with the Dark Shield, the other two were comfortable with their level of power, and all three of them could cast near-lethal wards on properties.

**7 January 1978, Lily's home dimension**

Shortly after their six months were up, Fate transported all three of them back to their (new) dimension, only a couple of minutes after they left. Since Fate had retroactively changed their signatures, no one would even notice the difference in power, and since Fate had regressed their physical ages to match the time they spent in his world, they did not look any different than before.

One thing that was strange about this stay in the ‛other' dimension was that Merlin wanted to use the Sorting Hat to sort all three of them (for use in the Anachronistic World). Of course, Williamson and Katja had ended up in Ravenclaw and Lily had remained in Gryffindor. _I figured that if I was ever resorted that they would put me here, _thought Katja.

The next day, when the Marauders were walking up to the Common Room shortly before curfew, they noticed a figure coming up the hall. They immediately cleared the Map, and James was just about to put it in his pocket when they heard a voice.

"I saw you put that in your pocket, James. _Accio Parchment_." said Williamson. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said to the parchment and to the astonished faces of James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. "No, your friend did not tell me how to work it, I've seen you use it before. After that, I've also borrowed your friend's copy of the map once or twice."

He took out his wand and touched the parchment with it. "Look here, in the upper quadrant. It is now an automatic range finder. All you have to do is ask it the person's name, for example ‛Severus Snape', and the range and bearing to the target will be displayed."

He then told them in a lower voice to meet him in the Room of Requirement tomorrow evening after classes. He said that it was very important for them to do so, but what they would discuss would have to remain a secret. The next day, The Professor told his story, including his former identity and his new powers. He then cast a Glamour charm to show them what he had looked like before (like James with Lily's eyes and the Scar). They then all took a Wizard's Oath to not reveal anything that they learned in the Room that night.

As she reviewed the last couple of days (for the Marauders, six months for her), she thought that there was something interesting in what Snape had said. "[I hope] _I can figure out a way to reverse the transformation completely or if I fail at that, to temporarily halt the transformations for about nine months,_" he had said. Katja thought that this length of time was very interesting, since it was the length of a normal human gestation period. _Lady werewolves could become parents if he succeeds,_ she thought. She started to think of random things, and she remembered that in February, the Grangers' dental surgery would open. She had plans for Sirius this summer, and they were very _interesting _plans. Of course, she wouldn't mind if they happened earlier, either.

**A/N: **Dumbledore aka 'The Bumblebee' **does not **know who David James Harry Evans Williamson is. I do not plan for David to tell anyone else—his adoptive parents don't even know. It might get around the Marauders that David is from another time, but that is where the stories end

The Harry Potter wiki states, "it is also unlikely that Dorea is James Potter's mother as James's parents took Sirius Black into their home after he ran away from his family... it's likely that Dorea would also have been disowned for allowing Sirius to live with them." Also, since this is my story, and I am not (generally) constricting my story to Canon, I decided that I liked the names "Alice" and "Charles" better.


	29. Unspeakables

Chapter 29- Unspeakables

The last of winter had come and gone with little fanfare, and that meant that two of the Marauders were attending Quidditch Practise on a regular basis. This meant that both of the girls got to spend a lot less time with their mates. It was getting close to the second game of the Quidditch season for Gryffindor, The Lions of Gryffindor v the Eagles of Ravenclaw. Katja noticed from his behaviour that this game put Auror Williamson into a bind—he played for the Eagles the second time-line, and the Lions in the first. Katja got the impression that he would go just to watch the quality of the game, and not actively root for anybody.

James was a Chaser and backup Seeker, whilst Sirius was a Beater. Opposing teams always hated to play Gryffindor because they were so good—they had won first or second place five out of the six years that James and Sirius had been on the team. Ravenclaw, on the other hand, had a well thought out Offensive Scheme—they had well thought-out gameplans, even though they hadn't won the cup outright in five years. If the Lions won, then they would have a commanding lead for the Championship. If the Ravens won by more than sixty points, it would be exactly the opposite.

The day of the game arrived. Katja noticed that James' eating habits before games were quite different from Harry's. Whereas Harry would eat almost nothing before a game, James seemed to be having pancakes, sausages, bacon and pumpkin juice. Sirius was having a meal high in carbohydrates, too._ I wonder if they got the elves to fix their favourite foods on Gameday, _she thought.

She was hoping that the Gryffindors would win today, and win big, because she had bet five Galleons that Gryffindor would win. The atmosphere at the game was just as exciting as always. The Lions were playing in their gold robes, while the Ravens were wearing blue. As usual, Madame Hooch gave her talk about having a nice, clean game, but she wasn't saying it as enthusiastically as when the Lions play the Snakes.

It was a rather uneven game. After Gryffindor scored three times (to make the score 30-0), the Ravens came back with 15 goals (30-150). The Bludgers took out the Gryffindor Seeker, and Gryffindor were forced to use their only substitution of the game. James Potter went in at Seeker, and another player whom Katja didn't recognise went in at Chaser. Unfortunately, this meant that if another player got hurt, they would be down a player for the rest of the game.

The new Attacking Core for the Lions seemed to work well. Within the first half hour of the Substitution, the Gryffindors scored 15 goals of their own, while only giving up three. James did a Wronski Feint, which nearly killed the Ravenclaw Seeker. Fortunately, that move is not against the rules, so Ravenclaw didn't get a penalty for their team.

By the end of the third hour of play, the score was 350-210 in favour of Ravenclaw. The players on both sides of the match knew that if the Snitch wasn't caught soon, then Dumbledore would call the game. Then, a miracle happened for Gryffindor—James Potter saw the Snitch, dove at top speed, and caught the snitch. Unfortunately, the Ravenclaw Seeker was right behind him and didn't pull up in time. He crashed into the ground, and was immediately was knocked out. Madame Pomfrey came hurrying over, muttering about dangerous sports.

After all of the players landed, the Gryffindors were ecstatic. They now had a 2-0 lead in the standings, and all of the other teams had only won a single game apiece (except for Hufflepuff, which lost both of its games). When they got back to the Common Room, a party was brewing. Every Quidditch win necessitated a party, thought the Gryffindors. That's the way it had always been, and it would continue to be that way until the end of time. Right before she entered the common room, however, Katja was taken aside by Professor McGonagall.

"Ms Wagner," she started. "I would like for you come to my office sometime tomorrow. I never got to speak to you about Careers Advice. You'll find the pamphlets in the library."

"Is 1300 good, Professor?" asked Katja. _I have an excuse to go to the library! _She was thinking. _I am so excited._

"Of course," the professor replied. "Now, I don't want to deprive you of a chance to make a large mess and a lot of noise, so you can go back to the common room."

After dinner that night, Katja went to the library and started to look at the Careers pamphlets. A couple of minutes after she started, Sirius walked in.

"I plan to be an Auror," he stated boldly. "James and I have good enough grades, and decent enough political connections, that we will be accepted into the Academy. However, I'm not so sure that I will be able to any more."

"Because of your family?" Katja asked.

"Not really, unless you are proposing that you become part of my family. No, the reason that I might not be able to join the Aurors any more is because of you," he replied. He tried to make it sound gentle, but he wasn't sure that he succeeded fully.

"Why me? I'm a Dumbledore!" she said back.

"Let's just say that it is hard for someone with your condition, or the mate of someone with your condition, to find a job in England. There are laws against it. Many people either don't want someone like you working for them, or there are huge restrictions on the amount of work—incurring huge fines for non-compliance. Now, if I were you, I'd look at Her Majesty's Royal Constabulary, Magic Division, which isn't a part of the Ministry, but answers directly to Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II. The Magic Division is staffed mostly by Magic-awares, such as Squibs and Creatures."

"That's one option," said Katja. "I'm sure that you know more resources?"

"You could always join the MBI in America. Over there in the US, they don't care as much about your condition. Yes, they have a couple of squabbles here and there a couple of times a decade, but they are generally resolved quickly. Blood does not matter as much in the US, most of them are what we would consider to be Half-Bloods or less." He seemed to realise that he was getting slightly off topic. "Of course, the MBI has a great program, and I'm sure that our marks would be more than high enough to be accepted."

"What _is_ the MBI?" asked Katja.

"It's the Magical Division of the US Federal Bureau of Investigations, although the MBI has jurisdiction over the US, Canada, St Pierre et Miquelon, and Her Majesty's Colonies in the Caribbean. It's basically the American Aurors."

Katja was thinking about all of this discrimination present in the Wizarding Culture of Great Britain. She hadn't really noticed some of the discrimination present before, but now that she was a 'Dark Creature' she felt all of it. Sirius paused for a second before continuing on.

"Of course, you could go to the Unspeakables in the Ministry. They're one of the few departments that actually pays people like me, you and Remus well. Your grades would be good enough for them—I mean, if you weren't what you are, then the whole Ministry would be begging at your feet to join them. That's not to say that people like the Kiwis or the Aussies won't come asking—they are like the Americans, they don't care what you are, as long as you work hard." Sirius seemed to think for a minute. "South Africa is decent, too. The Wizarding Portion of South Africa is much better than the Muggles—not as much discrimination, you see."

When he was done, Katja thanked him and they went up to the Common Room together. _It's really nice having someone who actually understands this world,_ she thought. _Although I like him for other reasons, he is a much better resource for this type of thing than Ronald. Although he knew the culture, he just wasn't able to really explain it well; Harry on the other hand had been just as bad as she was with this sort of thing (without the discrimination of being a Muggle-born)._

The next day, Katja started noticing representatives from most of the Departments at the Ministry around the school, talking to the students. She knew that they were all recruiting for their Departments. Right after breakfast, one of the Representatives came up to her, speaking in a North-East American accent.

"Are you Miss Katja Wagner?" the rep asked. When she nodded, he pulled out a file, which she saw contained a photograph of her and some of her vital statistics. "I'm James Julius Eaton from the MBI recruitment office for Overseas. Might I talk to you for a couple of minutes?"

Katja and Mr Eaton talked for a couple of minutes. The MBI was exceptionally well informed about her—they knew her condition ("That doesn't matter to us, as long as you take appropriate measures"), they knew her marks from that year and the OWL scores that she had supplied the Headmaster with, they even knew the person that she was dating and both of their Animagus forms. She was pleasantly surprised when the officer told her that the Recruitment would be for both of them.

"We really don't want to split people up, especially people with Lycanthropy. Their mates can control them better than anyone else. Also, your Animagus forms would come in handy at the MBI. Just remember to think about us, OK? I'll give you my card." He pulled a wallet out of his robes and pulled out a business card. _He must have an Undetectable Extension Charm on his pockets. That wallet is much too big._

The man then left just as quickly as he came. Later, a representative from the MBKP (in Germany) came and tried to recruit her as well. _Thank Merlin that I had the translation spell on_, she thought. _I read tons of books at the library about German, but I wouldn't have been able to understand half of what the man said. _Basically, the MBKP (Magic Bureau of Criminal Police) Officer had said some of the same things that his American counterpart had. She had researched the Germans' attitudes towards magic, and she had found that they actually _taught _the Dark Arts. Even though she wanted to see how the German Ministry worked, she decided against it. 1300 came to quickly for Katja that day, but at exactly 1300, she knocked on Professor McGonagall's door.

"I have been looking over your test scores that you provided us, and with the results this first half of the year, and I say that anywhere outside the UK would offer you a job immediately" said McGonagall after offering Katja a biscuit, which Katja did not take.

"That's what Mr Black—Sirius, I mean, said to me yesterday. Already representatives from Germany and America have come to see me."

"My job is to help counsel you through the process of looking for a job, Ms Wagner. What is it that you want to do?"

"I wanted to be an Auror, so that I could help track down the people who murdered my family, but due to certain restrictions in this country, I don't know how that would happen."

"The United Kingdom allows members of foreign police forces to be TAD to its own forces, Ms Wagner. All you have to do in order to get back into England is to have those credentials."

Unfamiliar with the term, Katja asked, "TAD?"

"I thought, given your background, that you'd understand the term. 'TAD' is a Muggle military term for 'Temporary Duty Assignment.' Basically, you get assigned to British Forces Territory and work as if you are a member of the Hosting Force, but you are still a 'Guest Officer' and are still paid by the original force."

"I get it, now. Sirius and I will discuss what we want to do. The Americans have already offered us places at the American Magical Academy, to train to become MBI officers, as have the Germans."

Professor McGonagall looked as if she didn't know what to say. It was hard for her, seeing a student with such potential not being able to do what she wanted to do just because of something that happens once a month. Katja left after a couple of minutes, going back up to the Common Room. That evening at dinner, she got a note.

_Ms. Katja Wagner,_

_Please come to the Room of Requirement at 8:00p tonight. Bring your Defence teacher, your mate, and the other one of you with you. Each of the others will receive their own notes. I wish to bring one of the brightest students that I have ever seen to my Department._

"_Firefox"_

Katja was intrigued by the note. It was obviously either a hoax or from a secretive government agency. This was the most intriguing possibility. She saw that Sirius and Remus each got their own notes, and motioned for them to join them somewhere private. As soon as dinner was over, the three of them and Auror Williamson all went to discuss the note.

"What should we do? Should we go to this meeting?" asked Katja.

"Be on the lookout. If we don't agree to this, there are probably charms on the notes that will make us forget that we ever got the notes. If we don't agree to their demands, the might try and Obliviate us. We just have to one-up them."

At 8 that night, all of them met outside the RoR, where they saw what looked to be a man in dark robes waiting for them.

"Hello. I am Firefox, and I am here to recruit you for the Ministry of Magic. Let us go into the Room, and we can discuss things more openly."

When they went in, the room was set up as a large sitting room, with comfortable chairs for all of them. The Person who called itself 'Firefox' quickly got to the point.

"I know that you have been entertaining offers from the Americans and the Germans. Now, we at the Office of Temporal Investigations have access to materials that you haven't even dreamed of yet, so we know the history of each and every one of you. Dave Williamson, born Harry James Potter 31 July 1980, you 'died' in the 22nd century, and were brought to this time period as a young child. You can speak Parseltounge. Your supposed date of birth is 31 October 1934." The person paused for a minute as if taking a breath. "You, Ms Wagner, are Hermione Jean Granger, born 17 September 1980, turned into a werewolf on 6 September 1997, thrown back in time on the same day. You arrived on 31 August 1977 with the appearance of yourself at approximately 15 years of age. I could give vital details about all of you—including you, Mr R J Lupin."

Internally, Katja chuckled at this description of Remus—this is how she first met him. When the man (it sounded like a man) was finished, Sirius asked a question.

"So, what do you want with us?"

"Because of your condition, Ms Wagner and Mr Lupin, you are basically unemployable at the Ministry of Magic, or nearly anywhere else in our world. Because of your 'association' with these werewolves, Mr Black is basically unemployable. I asked the Professor along because I thought that he might find this...interesting." He said the last part in a tone similar to that of Spock (from _Star Trek: TOS)_.

"Unemployable?" asked Sirius. "I'm not a werewolf!"

"Like I said, due to your level of intimacy with a werewolf, you are basically unemployable."

"We haven't done _that_ yet!" said Sirius, affronted that the man would accuse him and Katja of having that type of relationship.

"Did you, or did you not participate in a New Moon ritual on 10 December? That is enough activity to put yourself at that level. I didn't say that you couldn't be employed by the Ministry, I just didn't say where a person like you could _get _a job at the Ministry. In my Department, we have stores of knowledge beyond your wildest imagination. You can learn about nearly anything with us."

"Both of us—Ms Wagner and I, that is, have had enough experience with time-travel for a lifetime, or in my case, two" said Williamson.

"Very well. Just know this. If your association with this werewolf gets out, you'd better start backing your bags to go somewhere other than England. Hell, even the Irish will take you. If you've pissed us off, then they would be ten times likely to accept you. You do know what will happen if you don't accept our proposal, don't you? Your eight o'clock appointment never showed, and none of you will retain any additional data about the others."

The students and the professor went into a quick huddle. They quickly discussed the offer, but Sirius and Katja agreed that it was most likely the best option to leave Britain for a while. They came out of the huddle and declined the offer. 'Firefox' thanked them, and sent a couple of spells their way. Like he had said before, one of the spells would make them forget that they had a conversation with the Unspeakable, and the other would remove any knowledge that hadn't been there before the meeting. Sirius and Katja both thought that America would be their best option, and that they would owl Mr Eaton in the morning.

Planning for a trip to America and a Horcrux-hunt took more time than any of the Marauders would have thought. It didn't help that the NEWTs were coming up soon (this was Katja's distraction), the final game of the Quidditch season was coming up. Gryffindor had a chance to have its first 3-0 season in a decade. If they won the game against Slytherin, then they would automatically win the Quidditch Cup. This, of course, was what distracted Sirius and James. One thing that they would have to think about, Katja thought, is how they were going to get to America. Either way, they would need passports—it just mattered what type of passport they would need. Obviously, if they wanted to use Muggle transport, then they would have to get Muggle-style passports at the Ministry. Otherwise, they would need Magical Passports, which would be harder to obtain, especially for Katja. Before they went to America, though, she and Sirius would hunt down the most obvious Horcruxes. This meant that they would destroy the diadem, the locket and the ring. Hufflepuff's Cup was in to secure a location (Gringotts), as well as the diary (Malfoy Manor). The snake wouldn't be a Horcrux until 1994. They planned to go straight-away after Graduation.

**A/N: I gave Quidditch one Substitution. I think that this is a reasonable based on the sport, however, it would certainly give certain games an advantage (Snakes v Lions, for example). The Quidditch match starts early in the day, around 10 or 10:30, meaning that the game would be over approximately 1:30 or 2:00 in the afternoon. **

**This concept of being TAD will be a plot point soon:) Ireland is still independent of the British Ministry of Magic at this point. I figure that it would happen sometime after the defeat of the Dark Lord (aka Lord Voldemort)**


	30. Fun and Graduation

Chapter 31—Fun

The Gryffindors had a commanding lead in both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. Their win over the Ravenclaws gave them a two games to nothing advantage going into the third game. They were happy. It was also the time of year that job recruiters came to Hogwarts and discreetly talked with their candidates. Already, Katja had been approached by the North American Police Bureau (the MBI, which worked very closely with the FBI and the CIA), the MBKP in West Germany, the GsfM in East Germany, the KMB in Russia, and the Unspeakables in the UK. She also had received owls from the Oceania Ministry for Magic (comprising Australia, New Zealand, and a number of other territories that Her Majesty never properly got rid of), the South African Police Special Task Force, and a number of other countries. Most of the proposals had just one problem.

The offers from the North Americans, the Irish, the UK Squib forces, and the Germans all had one thing in common. They were prepared to accept both Sirius and Katja, not just one of them. Of the possibilities, the North Americans had an open exchange program with the British—which Katja felt would be very useful in the future with the Harry Potter situation. One thing that she didn't know how to compensate for was the loss of Pettigrew.

No one at Hogwarts (at least, three quarters of it) hadn't seen Pettigrew in months. Katja wondered if this happened in her original time-line. When had Wormtail become a stinking Death Eater? Katja had a feeling that it happened in both time-lines around Seventh year. Since Pettigrew was the original Secret-Keeper, how would Lord Voldemort find the Potters? She figured that no matter how they did things, Voldemort would find his way around the Fidelius Charm. This was irrelevant for the moment, as it was still only 1978, and the Potters were killed in 1981. Before that time, Katja decided to have some fun.

The Grangers had opened up their Dental Practise in February, and Katja had gone through Muggle means to get an appointment for her and Sirius. She was planning on getting to know the Grangers (by the time that she was back in the UK, Hermione would only be a couple of years old). Better than a 'dental appointment' (something most Muggles would dread), a veterinary doctor was right down the road.

In one of the books that she read, she had found a way to force an Animagus to assume their form. The best thing about the charm was that it also prevented the victim from assuming their normal form until the counter-charm was given. She planned on taking Sirius and torturing him there. She only hoped that he could act enough like a dog so as to not arouse suspicion. She also planned on taking him to a nice Muggle restaurant afterwards as compensation. She heard from Dave that Minerva had once done something similar with her boyfriend (except for the fact that she was the Animagus, not him).

Soon, the final game of the 1977-78 Quidditch Cup was upon them. The Ravenclaws beat Hufflepuff by the huge score of 500-150. The game could have gone on longer, if it wouldn't have been for the fact that the Hufflepuff Seeker managed to get the Snitch before mercy rules went into effect. The Gryffindors had to win or draw the game, otherwise they wouldn't have enough points on Goal Difference. If they lost by ten points, then they would fall to Ravenclaw on Goal Difference, but still place higher than Slytherin because of bonus standings points. Hufflepuff, of course, was in last place because they had lost three times.

The day of the final, both teams were excited. The Slytherins knew that they was no way that they could win the cup, but that they could prevent their enemies—the Gryffindors from winning. Since Ravenclaw had won two and only lost the other by ten points, they had nineteen points overall. The Gryffindors had nine points going into the game, so they needed at least one point to win the Cup.

The game started out fairly innocently, with the Gryffindors getting an early 100-0 lead. Then, the Slytherins started doing what they did best—cheating. Soon, bludgers were flying towards anyone on the field, the beater's bats were mysteriously becoming lodged behind the Keeper. Soon, the game turned into a bloodbath with the Slytherins cutting into the lead to make it 150-60 Gryffindor on top. Suddenly, James saw a glint of gold and dived. He caught the Snitch and the Gryffindors won the game 300-100, winning the Quidditch Cup. Sirius was so excited when the Gryffindors invaded the pitch.

The NEWTs were rapidly approaching, and Katja was studying as hard as she had back in her own time, even if she knew that she didn't need to study too hard. When the NEWTs finally came, she remembered back to her OWL year. The examiners came in the day prior to testing. When the fifth years were taking their OWL practicals, the NEWT students would be taking their theoretical examinations. Katja planned to sit Ancient Runes, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Charms, Herbology and Muggle Studies. She hadn't actually taken any Muggle Studies classes since her third year, but seeing as she was Muggle-born, she figured that she would do well. Katja found the examinations to be quite similar to the OWLs, but a lot harder.

The week before graduation was a break from classes for the Seventh Years. It was during this week that they were able to leave the school for a couple of days. Sirius and Katja decided to go into the Muggle world for that time, staying at a nice hotel in London, one costing around £145.80 per night. They knew that between both of them, they could definitely afford to stay at such a nice hotel. Katja was going to be able to implement her plan!

On the first day of their vacation, they went around London, seeing all of the sights. Katja had forced Sirius to put his wand in her bag whilst they were out, so that he wouldn't be tempted to use it in the Muggle world. On the second day, they went to Buckingham Palace, where they watched the Changing of the Guard.

The third day, Sirius mysteriously disappeared for a while during the day, but Katja had gone to Diagon Alley for supplies. The fourth day was the day that Hermione's plan came to fruition. At 10.00, they walked to a Tube station to catch the Underground to a stop near Granger Dental. They walked in, talked to the receptionist, and waited a couple of minutes to get called back. When they were called back, Dr (Mr) Granger looked at Katja very strangely.

"You look amazingly familiar," the dentist started. "You almost look like my wife did a couple of years ago. You aren't related to her, are you?"

"No, sir." lied Katja. "Not to my knowledge." The rest of the appointment was normal. Sirius was a little apprehensive about someone sticking their hands in his mouth (especially hands with sharp objects) but managed to get through it. After they left the office, after not having to pay anything (they _are _British citizens, of course), they went into a dark alleyway, where Katja cast the spell that Sirius was not expecting. "_Mutare __animalis!"_ she called, and Sirius was forced into his dog form. She immediately told him to act like a dog, and that he would get a very yummy treat if he was a good dog.

Fortunately, Sirius knew enough about how to act as a dog so that he didn't seem out of place. Another fortunate thing was that the doctors did not find anything out of place, although they were quite annoyed when Katja told them that she had lost Padfoot's documentation. A quick Confundus charm took care of the Veterinarian so that she just wrote out new papers for the dog. She was glad that her physical age was over 17, since the Ministry of Magic wouldn't pick up the magic. The doctor then proceeded to give 'Padfoot' all of the vaccinations that he had supposedly missed. When they got out of the office, Padfoot was very ticked off. It was a most fortunate thing that Sirius didn't know wandless magic and that Katja still had his wand.

The couple decided to go to a Chinese restaurant called Dragon Palace. Katja loved the inscriptions on the sign—the design was very intricate. Since wizards typically didn't eat foreign food, this was a first for Sirius. They eventually both got the General Tso's Chicken, which was very good. Soon, the day was over. Once again, they had big plans for the following day.

The decision was made—they were going to take the Americans' offer. They decided to use Muggle transport as it was easier, and it made it harder for certain people to track them. They decided to go to one of Katja's favourite places—the library, where they would research enough American customs so that they could fit in. They also needed to research Muggle transportation methods. Katja decided that the fastest way to get to America would be to take an aeroplane. First, they would go to Salem, Massachusetts, because there was a lot of history there. Also, one of the Wizarding Schools was in Salem, and they wanted to take a tour.

By the time that their week was up, the Americans had sent their acceptance letter, which told them that the training started on Wednesday 5 July at 0700 at the Marine Corps Base Quantico, where they would be trained in a section under Muggle-repelling charms. The letter mentioned that some of the instructors at the Auror Academy at Quantico were Squibs who were also DI's for the USMC. Katja knew that these instructors must be good if they were USMC—one of the top fighting forces in the world. Sirius, of course, had no idea what the USMC even was, nor where 'Quantico' was. The letter went on to say that the unusual start date for the training was because of a national holiday in Canada on the 3rd (Dominion Day fell on a weekend) and because of the United States Holiday on the 4th (Independence Day).

On 15 June, all of the seventh years received their NEWTs scores. Even though she knew that she did well, she was still nervous when she opened up her scores.

NEWTs scores:

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+

Transfiguration: O++

Herbology: O

Potions: O

Charms: O+

History of Magic: E

Ancient Runes: O+

Arithmancy: O+

Muggle Studies: O+

Care Of Magical Creatures: O

NOTE: An O++ means that the examinee went above and beyond, an is awarded 5 points. An O+ is worth 4 points, O is worth 3 points, E is worth 2 points, A is worth one point. Failing grades (P, D, T) receive no points. Katja Wagner-Dumbledore average: 3.60 (Outstanding). In classes necessary for Aurors, subject scored a 3.8 Overall. Under the new scoring system, you will receive a score of 3.900, High Honours. Congratulations, student.

She looked over at Sirius. He hadn't taken as many subjects as her, naturally, but she still wanted to see his marks. When he handed over his grades, she saw that he still got respectable grades: He scored a 3.25 (3.75 when converted). These grades were now what they would be in twenty years.

It was rather quiet around the castle now. All of the Lower Years had gone home at the same time as the Vacation Week (for the Seventh Years). James and the Marauders were now playing Quidditch daily, much to the disgust of the other Houses. Since Katja had gotten the highest grades in the class, she was expected to give a speech. For some odd reason, Sirius was also expected to give a farewell address. James, of course, was trying to think of one last prank to pull on the school.

Soon, the day of graduation finally came. As she walked into the Great Hall for the last time as a student, she noticed that the Potters (Charles and Alice) were sitting in the audience, along with the other families. One thing that Katja noticed was that the Blacks (Sirius's parents) did not come. When everybody was in the Great Hall, the Headmaster went up to his podium and started to speak.

"Thank you for coming on such a joyous occasion. I remember so many years ago, when I first walked through those doors; I remember so very long ago when I graduated. I remember the first time I walked into this room as a teacher and as the Headmaster. But most importantly, I remember the day that all of you walked in here as a class for the first time. September First, 1971. To quote a Muggle, 'A day that will live in infamy,' at least if you aren't a Marauder!" He paused here to allow the audience to laugh appreciatively. He then went on more seriously. "We have faced many struggles with Family, with the Dark, but the most important struggle is with yourself. You must always struggle to do the right thing—it doesn't matter if it's the popular thing or not—just that it is the right thing. Commencement is not only the end of something, but the beginning of something new. Most of you will go out into the world at the Ministry of Magic or at a Purveyor's Shop in Diagon Alley. Others, yet, will go into Sports. I just hope that each and every one of you does whatever job you get to the best of your ability. Good luck, students. I will now hand the floor over to Ms Katja Wagner, from Gryffindor house, who managed to beat even the Ravenclaws at test scores this year." With this, the Headmaster sat down.

"Thank you, Headmaster. My grandfather truly is a wonderful man. I remember when I first walked in the doors of this school just before the start of this school year. The Headmaster took me up to his office, where we got my schedule sorted, and where I was told that it is a tradition in Hogwarts for any new student to put on an old, raggedy hat, which I later found out was from the time before the Founders. The hat had a real problem with me. It could sense my innate bravery, but it could also see my thirst for knowledge. It eventually decided on Gryffindor. Why am I telling you this? It is because I am a Raven in Lion's clothes. It shows that most students that attend here have the abilities of the other houses. That is what is important outside of school. Being able to look beyond school divisions is key out in the real world—all you have to do is exploit it. The leader must have a loyal employee and a smart employee. Then, usually there will be an ambitious employee. What I am saying is that you, the Graduating Class of 1978 is the hope for the future." She paused for a moment, taking a breath.

"I ask each and every one of you to do away with all prejudices, all racism. The United States nearly fell in the 1860s because of the prejudiced views of slavery and skin colour. It almost tore itself apart when Britain was in the midst of its 'World Wars' by the same ideas. The Americans used to believe that a person with a single Coloured Grandparent was inferior to the White people. They thought that marriage should remain within the so-called Pure Blood, the White people. A famous American Muggle once said, 'A house divided against itself cannot stand.' I believe that our overt racism against members of society because of their Parentage will tear us apart. The Americans have studied Magical Strength, and have come to the conclusion that parentage has no effect whatsoever on the offspring's Strength. I have known Pure-bloods that are one step away from Squibs, and I have seen extremely powerful Muggle-borns. The United Kingdom must not judge its wizards and witches by what kind of parents they have, but by the strength of their Magic. Think about your place in History. There is a Dark Lord (half-blood, by the way) on one side, trying to oust us to the Muggles or destroy the Muggles. There is a Light Lord trying to defeat those whose way of life is murder and torture. We mustn't reveal ourselves to the Muggles. There are 4 Million Muggles in the world today. That is 4 with nine zeros, a very large number. What do we number? 1000 thousand worldwide? Even though we have superior power, the Muggles have superior _fire-power_. In 1945, the United States military designed a weapon. That weapon was fairly small—able to fit into one of their flying machines, but was able to wipe out over 100 thousand people. They did this twice." She paused again to let this point sink in, surprised that she had actually gotten this far in the speech without death threats.

"We must realise our own limitations. There are no spells in our arsenal that are able to kill that many people at once. I must revert to my earlier point—we, the Magical Community of the World, must learn to work together to end this destructive conflict that has been going on for so long. I have been welcomed in the UK, the same as back in France. I am being welcomed in the United States. I would like to thank everyone who tried their hardest on the exams. You are a credit to the Uniform that you wore on a daily basis at this school. To those of you who did well on your exams, good job. Your country needs you. I am about to wrap this up, but remember this. Another Muggle said, 'Ask not what your country can do for you –ask what you can do for your country'. You must take these wise words to heart and remember to work your hardest to help your country, not to just let your country work for you. Thank you, and have a nice day." She finished up her speech. She had actually managed to not use too many words that would go above people's head. She was just sitting down when Dumbledore said, "And now we will have the Leaving Ceremony. This Ceremony is meant to remind Graduating Students of the first time that they entered these halls. The Deputy Headmistress will begin the ceremony momentarily."

As the Headmaster turned to his Deputy, the space cleared where the Sorting Hat would go. McGonagall got up in front of the area, and said, "Form a line, all of you! When I call your name, you will come and get your Certification as A Fully Qualified Wizard. DREW, ADRIAN!"

The leaving ceremony went quicker than the Sorting Ceremony, as all the person had to do was go to the Headmaster and Deputy, shake their hands, and receive a piece of parchment. Soon, everyone had gotten their Certifications, and the Headmaster stood back up at the podium. "Now, before I dismiss this ceremony, Mr Sirius Black would like to say a couple of words, and they are not, 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'. Mr Black?" Katja, along with many of her fellow classmates, laughed at the Headmaster. She remembered him saying those exact words when she first entered Hogwarts.

Sirius Black went up to the podium. "It's been a great seven years. The Marauders had seven years of pranks, and we think that we made the people of this school laugh at least once. We all hope that you continue to laugh, because as the Muggles say, 'A laugh a day keeps the Healer away!' On to some more Sirius business, and don't make a joke on my name, because only my friends are allowed to do that. I would like to ask Ms Katja Wagner-Dumbledore to come up here, please?" Wondering what Sirius was doing, Katja got out of her seat and went up to the podium, where Sirius got down on one knee.

"Katja, this year has been the greatest. You are truly the love of my life. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

At this, Katja broke down into tears, sobbing, "Yes, yes!" Sirius went into his pocket, where he retrieved a ring, which he put on her finger. Sirius was trying not to break down at this, he was so happy. They went back to their seats, and Dumbledore returned to the podium.

"Love! A magic beyond all that is Dark! Well, I must say that this was a very entertaining seven years, and I hope that you are all successful in your future endeavours. Thank you for coming, and have a nice day."

With that everybody left, and Katja left the Great Hall for the Final time as a student.

**A/N: This chapter sets up the whole rest of the story. Believe me, Wormtail becomes important to the plot-line later. 71,318 total words in this story.**


	31. Horcruxes

**Chapter 31-Horcruxes and Snakes**

After Katja left the Great Hall for the last time as a student, she immediately went up to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom to see Auror David Williamson. There were two reasons that she needed to talk to him. First, he was a parselmouth, the same as Lord Voldemort. Second, he had many extra years of Defence knowledge than she did. She needed to bring him on the Horcrux hunt. The only problem was that they did not have any sure way to get rid of the Horcruxes, except for Fiendfyre and the Basilisk Venom. Auror Williamson might have enough control of the fire to use it on the ring and perhaps the locket, but the other Horcruxes would need something else. Katja needed Dave's advice on how to get rid of them.

One of the first things that he said was, "Why don't we take a trip down to the Chamber of Secrets, and ask the Basilisk to give us some venom. Since I am a Speaker, it will listen to me."

So they decided to go down to the chamber. They went to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom on the Second Floor, went to the non-working sink, and David hissed, _**"Open**_." The sink moved aside, and the tunnel down to the Chamber appeared. He then hissed, _**"Stairs, please. We need some way to get down.**_" Stairs immediately appeared, and once the group of Sirius, Katja and David got on the stairs, they started moving down like a down escalator. Within five minutes, they were at the first entrance to the chamber. David again hissed _**"Open**_" and they were able to walk into the main part of the Chamber.

"David," started Katja. "This may not be the best time to tell you this, but I can understand what you are saying in Parseltounge."

"That's odd. Perhaps it is due to the Translation Spell that you are under?" commented David.

"Everybody close their eyes. In a minute, I am going to speak Parseltounge, and the Basilisk will be released. Note that if you look into the eyes of a basilisk, you die or get Petrified." Everybody closed their eyes, and then he did the same. "_**Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"**_

Katja heard a snake slithering out of a hole, and then a hissing from the snake, which was quickly translated. "_**You are a Speaker, but you don't smell like Master Tom. Who are you?"**_

She heard David hiss back. _**"My name is David Williamson. I speak the noble tongue of Salazar Slytherin, and wish to ask you a favour, great King of the Snakes." **_Although Katja didn't know it, he said this whilst bowing at the creature.

"_**What is your favour, Speaker? Do you work for old Master Tom?"**_

"_**We simply need a couple of vials of your venom, great snake. Of course, it would also be helpful if we could look at you without dying, Sir. And no, we do not work for Master Tom."**_

"_**I will close the eyelid over the Deathly Gaze. I am now able to look on you without killing."**_

At this Katja and David opened their eyes. Katja explained the Translation Spell and gave a summary of the conversation to Sirius, who then opened his own eyes. Katja then turned to the great snake, and spoke in English to it. "Great Snake, can you understand English?"

"_**I can understand it, but not speak it, young Wolf. It is good that you do not work for Master Tom, because that man did not live up to the name of the person whose blood runs in his veins. He didn't even ask my name, and wanted to use this chamber solely for destruction and death. He has committed many sins against the snakes."**_

"Great Snake," Katja asked. "What is your name? We wish to be able to address you properly. Your former Master Tom has committed many atrocities in the years since you killed a girl. He has become a Dark Lord whose name most Wizards cannot even say."

"_**My name is **_Idaihebi. _**My master knew of Wizards in other parts of the world, and named me after the Japanese word for snake. You may call me Idai."**_

"Idai-sama, your venom is one of the only things that can help destroy your former master. We were wondering if we could have some?"

Katja took a flask out of her bag, and put a couple of charms on it. These charms would make it so that the venom wouldn't leak through. The snake answered quite quickly, "_**Wolf Warrior and Speaker! I grant your request. Please put your container under my fangs and I will give you **__**enough venom to destroy the Evil Master." **_A liquid substance started flowing from one of the fangs and fell into the flask. Soon, the flask was full. "Thank you, Idai-sama," said Katja.

"_**Do you wish to have more?"**_ asked the Great Snake. _**"I haven't had to poison anyone since Salazar's time, so I've got a bit to spare.**_" The Basilisk said this in what seemed to Katja to be a joking tone. This surprised her. She didn't know that snakes had a sense of humour. She quickly got out a second flask and performed the same spells. Soon, the second flask was full. ___I have over two litres of Basilisk venom here! If we weren't using this to get rid of Riddle, this would be worth a fortune, _thought Katja.

"We thank you O Great Idai-sama. We sincerely apologise for whatever wrongs Riddle has done to the snake Community. He has committed many wrongs against Humans, and that is why we are trying to stop him."

"_**You are quite welcome, Wolf-chan and Speaker-san. I hope that you come talk to me again."**_

"_**One question before we leave, Great Idai-sama. How have you lived this long? I thought that you only lived a couple of hundred years?" **_asked David.

"_**Master Salazar put a time differential spell on all non-humans in the chamber. Time flows much slower for me than it does for objects outside of the walls of the Chamber."**_

"Again, we thank you great Idai-sama." With this, the trio exited the Main Chamber and walked out into the corridor, the same one that Lockhart had erased his memory in. David called for the stairs, and they went up to the Castle. Again, as soon as the trio stepped on the stairs, they started moving upwards, like the stairs to Dumbledore's office. As they were going back to the Defence Classroom, David asked a question. "Katja, the snake said its name was 'Idai,' yet you called it 'Idai-sama'. Why did you do that?"

"Idai is a Japanese snake, and _sama_ is an honorific in Japanese for a great person." replied Katja. "I was just showing it the proper respect."

As they only had a month until they had to be in the United States, they needed to get the Horcruxes quickly. All Katja could hope for is that they wouldn't run into any complications along the way. Sirius got word from his brother Regulus about the Dark Lord. Sirius' younger brother had joined the Dark Lord (as Sirius and Katja, along with his parents, wanted him to do), and the Dark Lord had already used Kreacher to put the Horcrux in place. It annoyed Katja to no end that they would have to use the elf to get to the Horcrux, but Williamson had also insisted that neither Regulus or Kreacher would be the ones to drink the potion. David, who knew how to animate an Inferius, would make one of them do it. For the moment, they were only going after the obvious Horcruxes, i.e. the ones that weren't protected by Malfoy Manor or Gringotts. Before they left the school, Sirius, Katja and David went up to the Seventh Floor to the Room of Requirement. They asked it to become the Room of Hidden Things, and they walked in.

Katja and David knew not to try, but Sirius tried to summon the Horcrux. "_Accio Ravenclaw's Diadem!"_ Naturally, nothing happened. They went deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of contraband and abandoned objects. After a couple of minutes, they came across a blistered old cupboard. On top of the cupboard was a stone bust of a pockmarked warlock wearing a dusty wig. On top of the bust was the Diadem of Ravenclaw.

Katja reached into her bag, which was enchanted the same way as the bag she had carried the last time she had hunted for Horcruxes. She pulled out a small container of venom and poured it on the diadem, which sizzled and cracked. Suddenly, there was a scream, and a black essence started to leak out of the former Horcrux like blood from a wound. They had destroyed the First Horcrux.

Next, they had to find the charming village of Little Hangleton. They soon found out that it was located in Northern England and, after consulting with the Headmaster, they found out exactly where the Gaunt shack was, along with its distance away from other structures. They decided that, since it was a Muggle village, that they would use Muggle transportation. This involved Apparating to London, where Katja hired a car, which they then drove to Little Hangleton, about a three hour drive. They parked in the driveway of Riddle Manor and walked down to the Gaunt Shack.

The Gaunt Shack was in an overgrown area on the outskirts of the town. There would be no Muggle witnesses, so they took out their wands as they approached the house.

"I say that we torch the house and then come back to see if anything is left," said Sirius.

"That is a good idea, but risky. We do not know how Riddle's defences will react to a very overt attempt at destroying the Horcrux. No, we have to go in. Just don't touch _anything_. You know what His hand looked like the last time." David walked up to the door, where he said, _**"Open. Let a Speaker get through the door safely**_." They could feel some of the defences falling, but they still needed to be cautious. "Look for rotting floorboards, especially ones with very intense magical signatures. I will be able to tell Tom Riddle's signature."

The group started looking around. Soon, they came to a very intense magical signature that had the expected Dark signature that was nearly pitch black. David told them to be very careful. He then cast a number of spells, including a shield against Compulsion Charms, on the floorboard where the Dark Wards were located. He then cast a Blasting Curse, and the floor fell open, revealing a little gold box. Like the others, this container had been spelled against Summoning. He slowly opened the box, and saw the Horcrux, the one that contained one of the Deathly Hallows. He levitated the ring out onto the floor.

"How fast can you run?" David asked the teens. "Because when I tell you to run, I need you to do it at full pace away from the house. Ready in three, two, one, RUN! _M__aledictus flamma!__" _He cast the cursed flame, and then bolted towards the door, making sure to keep the fire going. When he got out of the house, he heard a scream from inside, but seeing as his two former students were standing right next to him, he knew that it must have been the Horcrux. Soon, the whole house was aflame. After a minute of burning the house, David felt a ward drop.

"Shit!" he yelled. "They had fucking Muggle Repelling Charms on it. _Disillusion!_" This rendered them invisible to any Muggles (or most wizards). The house exploded with a bang, and David stopped the Fiendfyre. They then cast Cooling Spells on the house and walked in. When they got back to where the Ring had been, they found it still there, blackened with a Black ooze coming out of it. The second Horcrux was destroyed.

The next Horcrux would be very difficult to get. They would have to bring Kreacher and Regulus with them. This was because Kreacher knew the location and because Regulus would be the only person able to control Kreacher. The small elf, muttering about Mudbloods and Blood-traitors, took them to the entrance of the cave. It was quite recognisable to David, since he had come here before. He did like Dumbledore had, and provided the Blood Sacrifice. After every obstacle, they gave Regulus the chance to turn back, but he refused. Soon, they reached the boat. They soon decided that Katja and David would go in the boat whilst the others stayed behind. This was because the boat could only hold two people, and David was the only one who knew how to animate an Inferius. Soon, they reached the shore with the potion and the locket.

The two got out of the boat and David put his wand near the water. "_Animatum corpus!"_ bellowed David, and an Inferius walked out of the water and started drinking the potion. It seemed to be working! That is, it was working until another Inferius got out of the lake to try and do the same job. "_Inflamare__!"_ shouted David and Katja at the Inferi. A couple of the creatures fell back, but a second wave was approaching. Katja and David started sending light and fire spells left and right. Slowly, but surely, the Inferi began to fall back. They were both careful to keep at least one of the Inferi unarmed so that it could take the potion. Soon, all but one of the Inferi were destroyed, and the last one was finishing the potion.

Dave Williamson took out his wand and levitated the locket from the bowl. He then vanished the rest of the water in the lake, and went to the other bank where the two Black brothers were. Katja gave Regulus the basilisk venom, which he poured on the Horcrux. The third Horcrux was destroyed. Now, all they had to do is find the diary and Hufflepuff's Cup. Both were exceedingly difficult to get to. One was in Malfoy manor and the other was in Gringotts. Regulus _might _be able to get to Malfoy's mansion, but everyone knew that the Goblins didn't care about Wizarding Affairs either way. They would have to get it some other way. After they Apparated to Hogsmeade, Regulus had an idea.

"How about if I get into her good graces, I put her under the Imperious curse, she gives me everything in her will, and one of your Dumbledore people takes care of her," he suggested.

"You are our contact in the Dark Order, Regulus," said Sirius. "Do whatever you feel is necessary. Ms Wagner and I will be out of the country for a while, so you have some time for a plan to come together."

"I will be out of town as well," said David. "I am attending some extra training for the Aurors, and I'm afraid that my duty station will not be near Hogwarts for a while. I think that you should contact Albus, Regulus. He will do his best to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Sirius, Professor, Katja. I never wanted to join the Dark Lord in the first place, so working against him would be good for me. Be safe, Sirius, Katja."

The strange group parted ways, and Katja and Sirius went back up to Gryffindor Tower, where they got their things ready to go to Potter Manor. When they got to Potter Manor the next morning, the elves had a very hearty breakfast out for them. They ate, and then met up with James and Remus. James promptly invited them on a tour of Magical Europe, including Italy, Spain, Portugal, France, West Germany, the Netherlands, Sweden and Finland. When James told them that his parents were paying for the whole thing, they quickly accepted, happy to be able to go on one last adventure.

Katja remembered going to France in her previous dimension, so she knew a lot of the history, the tourist points, and the location of the best street food. The group stayed a day in France before going to Spain and Portugal. There were a couple of Wizard Villages in those countries with some very interesting products. It was a good thing that they could put disillusionment charms on their bags, because it would be very hard to explain at customs.

The rest of the month was fun, but the end came to quickly. Their plane for Boston Logan International would leave in two days.


	32. Training at Quantico, Part 1

**Chapter 3****2-Training**

The airplane ride from London to Boston was very long. Obviously, Katja had flown on planes before, but this was a new experience for Sirius. They got to the Airport around an hour before take off, just checked in, and went through customs. It was very good that they were able to put Disillusionment Charms on their things, because many of their luggage would have raised questions. They got through Immigration Control quickly. The passports they got worked.

The flight took around seven and a half hours. It was a relief when they finally got off the plane, picked up their luggage, and rented their car. They checked into the hotel, just a couple of miles from the Salem Witches' Academy. They telephoned the Principal of the school, who graciously keyed them into the wards at the school. Principal Murphy sent a car to pick them up, and then personally took them on a tour of the facility. Sirius and Katja learned that the Americans had a different way of scoring the exams. An American 'A' was equal to a British 'O', 'B' was equivalent to an 'E', 'C' was an 'A', etc. It just happened to be testing time at Salem (which despite the name, had both witches and wizards), so Katja and Sirius decided to talk the examiner into taking some of the exams, which she was more than happy to do.

The exams were slightly different than the British counterparts but, contrary to the popular opinion, British tests were actually good. On the 3rd, the school had a duel celebration for Dominion Day (Canada) and Independence Day (USA). The War of Independence had been one of the many things that the British Muggle Education glossed over. On the Fourth of July, the two British teens decided to drive down to Quantico for their training, as they were supposed to report tomorrow.

The next day, they got onto the base, and were greeted by a man who most definitely looked the part of a USMC DI. He signed them in and took them to the Auror Training Section of the Base, where there was a miniaturized castle that was most certainly bigger on the inside than the outside. Gunny Krycek, the man who took them to the Section, told them that they would have their haircut and get their uniform shortly. Both tried not to look out of place.

"CADET BLACK! CADET DUMBLEDORE! FRONT AND CENTRE FOR YOUR HAIRCUT! THE REST OF YOU_...ATTENTION!_ I AM GUNNERY SERGEANT KRYCEK." The Gunny then calmed down a little. "While you are here, we will divide you up into four groups. These Groups are your team, and as the USMC always says, 'You must have each others' back'. The four groups are Merlin, Washington, Franklyn, and Tuskaloosa. Our system is based on the Muggle Boarding School System of Britain. Therefore, we will be using your exam scores to determine what Team you will be on. Each of these Teams will have an equal number of people, each with their own specialty."

They then got to the Sorting, which consisted of Gunny calling the Team Name, the person's name, and their specialty.

"DUMBLEDORE, KATJA! MERLIN! General Specialty, with Strength in Defense."

"BLACK, SIRIUS! MERLIN! The Same!"

"JONES, HENRY! Washington! Potions!"

"SMITH, JACK! Franklyn! Strategy!"

The Sorting went on for ten minutes. At the end, Katja and Sirius were joined by Cadets David Johnson, Johnathon Williams, Sarah Brown, Bill Davis, Antonia Garcia, and Kim Young. Johnson and Williams were good at potions, Brown and Davis were good with Transfiguration, and Garcia and Young were good with Herbology. Gunny told everyone that there would be a test in a couple of days to test how well the team worked together.

Merlin's team was up first, the next day. They reported to the Gunny as ordered, and he told them that the task was to retrieve an object from the final room. They were then taken to a room with a trapdoor. _I fucking hate trapdoors,_ thought Katja. They had voted Katja to be the leader for the mission, so she told them to jump down. When they did, they found that their fall was broken by a large plant object. In all of the ironies of ironies, it was Devil's Snare. Young, a young South Korean immigrant, almost immediately said to light a fire, which Katja did using the Bluebell flames that she had been known for. They walked into the next room, where they found flying keys. _Did Dumbledore go to the fucking Auror Academy in America? These obstacles are looking familiar._ Sirius managed to find the right key, and they were able to close in on the key and get it to the door.

Katja's sense of dread increased when they got into the next room. It contained a giant chessboard, just like in her first year. She let Sirius take point on this obstacle, since he was one of the better players of Chess. They played through the game, eventually beating the other team. The next room was a potions puzzle. Katja let the two potions experts on the team take this challenge, but before they continued into the last room, Katja held her team back.

"We don't know what the fuck is in the next room, so be on your guard." she said. "As leader, I take responsibility, just like a commander would, so I will tell you what one of my friends back home used to always say. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" she said the last bit louder than the rest. "Make sure that your wands are out, be prepared to Stun anything."

The final room was not very surprising to Katja. When they walked in, spells of all sorts started flying at them. "It's an ambush! Fucking stun anything that's not a team member. These are not friendlies, I repeat not friendlies!"

The team started to fire stunners at the attacking forces. There were times when one team member was about to get hit and another team member stepped in and shielded their teammate with a shield charm. Soon, all of the attackers were down. At that point the Gunny and Captain Post walked in.

"Very good, Team Merlin." said the Captain. _"You _worked as a team. The Cadet-Commander of Team Franklyn wasn't as good with his team. They all went into this on their own. This was, in fact, part of their test, but not _the _test. Your team receives full points on your test. Team Franklyn will be starting their test ten points in the hole. You are dismissed—the new Captain comes aboard at the end of the month—a distinguished guest from one of our allies in the Mundane world. The magic-users of that country, no offense to Cadets Dumbledore and Black, is rather backwards. Your new Captain, who will be assisting me, will be Auror Captain David Williamson from Great Britain. You will give him as much respect as you give me. DISMISSED!"

When the Team got back to the barracks, Captain Post took aside both Katja and Sirius, saying that he had something to tell them.

"As you know, Cadets, is that a Medical Scan was taken from each of you when you signed in, and both of yours were very interesting. Ms. Wagner-Dumbledore, the obvious point of your medical history, of course, is that you are a werewolf. But your scans showed high levels of Chronoton Particles, meaning that you have been exposed to some sort of time travel in your life. Mr. Black, your scans are more interesting, because we found not only Human and Wizard DNA, but also DNA of a _Canis Familiarus Torvus__."_

"Sir, I am a dog Animagus, sir," stated Sirius.

"Yes, but we do not usually find such DNA fragments in Animagi. Your results are somewhat similar to what we find in werewolves. Your fiancee has strands of _Canis Lupus Lupus _in her bloodstream. It is almost as if you are a weredog."

"You mean, a human who involuntarily changes into a dog?" asked Sirius.

"Yes" replied the Captain.

"Sir, I've been an Animagus who has generally transformed on the full moon that it just didn't occur to me after the ritual."

Sirius proceeded to tell the Captain about the ritual that they had undergone the previous year, and of a transformation a couple of months later.

**FLASHBACK:**

It was a couple of months after the ritual—the second of the transformations with the Wolfsbane Potion. The group was walking down to the Willow when the moon came out. At exactly the same moment that the two werewolves started to change, so did Sirius. The thing was, he hadn't intended to change yet. He was sure that it wasn't anything like what Katja went through, but it certainly wasn't a normal Animagus transformation. He could feel the sensation of changing much more than usual. _What was happening? Have I been Turned?_ Soon, the Transformation was complete. He saw a Grey Wolf and a brown wolf. When he looked down at himself, he saw that he was in his Grim form. _Why had he changed? _He saw James up ahead, with his wand out. Ever since Pettigrew left, they had to levitate the stick with their wands.

That night, the werewolves, the stag, and the Grim played as usual, eventually falling asleep late in the night. When he woke up that morning, he realised that he, along with the werewolves, had reverted back to his Human form. _That was quite odd. _He thought that day.

**END FLASHBACK**

The captain looked at the young couple. He had never seen the things that the British did to its citizens. He knew that all of Her Majesty's Subjects weren't treated this way. In America, werewolves just went to mass Werewolf-Centers far away from the rest of society. The rest of the month, they were treated as the Human beings that they were. It was the same with the sanguines. As long as they didn't harm any Mundanes or non-Turned, the people of America were all right with it. The Americans also had better treatments for those types of things, too. The native medicine men and shamans were very good at alleviating the pain that came with the disease.

The captain looked at Katja once again. "You did not tell me the reason that there are so many chronoton particles in your system."

"I had a Time-Turner in my third year of school, allowing me to take more classes than usual. The other things are Classified Data. I'm surprised that I even still remember them. Suffice it to say, there was a major Temporal Incursion. Why these chronoton particles are still there is beyond me, because there was to be no record of that incursion."

"These are very advanced sensors, Cadet. They can detect almost as much as the sensors for your Unspeakables. Now, you are dismissed to your barracks."

Having David as one of their Captains was illuminating. Not only did he know them, he knew the British methods of training, which were just as grueling as the American methods. The training started early every morning at 0500 with a unit run, followed by breakfast at 0730 (or after the run was over, depending on how much the Skippers made them run.). From 0800 to 1200, they did physical training, followed by a quick lunch, after which they would go to the classrooms on base for classes until 2100, when dinner was served. They would go back to the barracks until 2345, which was lights out.

The Cadets quickly learned to do well on their training and in their classes. Good work could mean off-base time on the weekends (a "24 or 48 liberty" depending on the time allowed). Katja and Sirius quickly managed to earn Weekend Liberty for the next three months.

After the first three months, Katja was very happy. That's because they were cutting down on the physical training, and adding more classes, so that they could graduate on time. The classes were quite a challenge, even for Katja. The classes were on Wizarding laws of the North American Union and Great Britain (along with an aside for Europe and Ireland), Swordsmanship, Mundane and Magical History of Warfare, Offensive and Defensive Spells, and Strategy.

Quicker than one would think, their first year of classes was over, and they were now officially enlisted. Out of the four groups, most of the Merlin were staying on to get their Officer Commission by going to OCS/OTC. They had a month to prepare for OCS-OTC, which officially started on August 1, 1979.

A/N: By the way, the USMC and Quantico are properties of the United States Government. Lieutenant Post is a promoted version of 'Gunny Post' from JAG ('Force Recon'). Katja and David are my property, except for the aspects of them that are Hermione and Harry, who, along with any recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers

If you want to read some good (non-fan) fiction, go to .com/u/840507/ . This is my nephew's writing. Until next time,

Hikaru.


	33. Arrested

**Chapter 32-Training at Quantico, Part 2 **_**or **_**Arrested**

On 1 August 1979, Sirius and Katja reported back to Marine Corps Base Quantico for their OTS-OCC training. This would last 36 weeks. There was first the OCS part of the training, which would take ten weeks, and then the OTS part which would once again last six months. Once again, one of the DI's was Auror Captain Williamson. Captain Post was still doing BASIC training, so they had a new Captain, Captain Ivanov. Capt Ivanov was from a Russian family that had emigrated to the United States prior to World War II. He had then enlisted in the military, eventually going to Officer training right before the United States became involved in WWII. After the war, he had entered the Auror program, and was quickly promoted again and again. By the time of his forced retirement in 1971, he was a Auror Commander, which became the rank of Auror Captain, Retired.

Ivanov was just as much of a hardnose as Capt Post. He made sure that each and every one of the Officer Candidates knew what to do. They had a new Gunny, Gunnery Sergeant Galindez. The Candidates quickly learned that if any of them did not have an appropriate family member, he would be the one giving them their first salute after graduation, one of the many traditions that the Aurors had taken from the American military. As Captain Williamson was an officer and they had no other enlisted family members, Katja and Sirius fell into this category.

The program at Quantico was designed to teach leadership. It was basically a combination of the Marines' Platoon Leaders Class and the Officer's Candidates Course, except with the addition of magic. There were lessons in the history of the USMC and the Auror Program of America, Leadership, close order drill (a form of military parade) and weapons handling (of both mundane and magical weapons). The schedule was even more grueling than their first year. There were ten mile runs every day, and indoctrination classes everyday.

In early November, Sirius and Katja received a call from England.

"Cadets Wagner and Black," an intercom voice said. "Please report to the communications lounge for an important call. And make it DOUBLE-TIME!"

The two Officer Candidates quickly made their way to the Communications Lounge, where they looked into the fireplace. Nobody was there. The communications officer just laughed, and pointed at the telephone. Katja had forgotten that the Aurors in America could use Mundane technology along with Wizard Technology, putting them at least 50-100 years ahead of their British counterparts.

"Line India-Three," the communications officer stated as an answer to the unasked question.

Katja went to the phone, picked it up, and hit the I-3 button. This meant that it was on the third International Line. She said, "Hello? This is Candidate Wagner."

Lily Evans answered, "Hello, Katja. Does your phone have speaker?"

Katja pushed the speakerphone button, and everyone in the room could hear Lily.

"How are you doing?" asked Katja. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really. I have two things. First, when is your next Liberty?" asked Lily.

"Around New Year's, why?"

"James and I are getting married! We just needed a date!"

"We'll have to speak with the Base Commander to get it OK'd, but I think that we can make it," Katja responded. "What's your other news?"

"I'm pregnant," Lily responded. "James and I met a strange man with a bigger-on-the-inside telephone box, ended up staying the night, and doing a couple of things, and I got pregnant. Would you and Sirius like to be godparents?"

"I believe that Officer Candidate Black would agree with me and say 'yes'. And you'll have to tell me more about this man in the box at New Year's."

"I will. Sorry, but I've got to go. This bloody phone call is expensive! _Auf Wiedersehen__, Ruige._"

"_Auf Wiedersehen__, Aslan._"

Katja hung up the phone and turned to the Communications Officer. "Comm!" she shouted. "Can you please get me Captain Williamson?"

"Yes, ma'am, trooper, ma'am!" the comm officer shouted. She was wearing the stripes of a Seaman, First Class. She therefore wouldn't know that Officer-Candidates did not outrank a Seaman. She hurried over to the phone, punched in the extension, and waited for the Captain to pick up. It was a couple of seconds before he answered.

"Captain, sir, there is an Officer-Candidate Wagner who wishes to speak with you." She paused a minute, listening. She responded, "I'll send them down immediately. Room 203? Yes, Thank you, sir."

Turning to the two Cadets, she told them how to get to the Captain's quarters. They left the office, thanking the Comm officer, heading towards the Captain's quarters. When they got there, they knocked, and heard, "Enter!"

When they walked in, once the Captain saw who it was, he put up privacy charms that not even Dumbledore could get through. "What can I do for you, Cadets?" he asked.

"Sir, Permission to speak freely, sir?" Katja asked.

"It is as if we are back home. You may speak freely. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" responded the Captain. He decided to use the password in case there were any doubts about his identity.

"Sir, we need permission for Overseas Liberty during the New Year's break. James and Lily are getting married!" blurted Katja.

"We need your permission, along with the Base Commander's, for this trip, sir" continued Sirius.

"As your Immediate Commanding Officer, I give you permission. I will get in touch with the Colonel, and try to get permission. How would you be getting there? I think that there is a C-130 scheduled to Naples on Christmas, and they would be able to get you within the Apparition-sphere of England without setting off too many Internal Sensors. Of course, that would be the Squib division of whoever is flying the plane, so Statute-of-Secrecy wouldn't apply," he said, almost in a way similar to when Hermione had first started Hogwarts. Williamson then started rummaging around in his desk.

"What form is it?" he asked him self (out loud). "Yes, that's right—form 988."

He finally found the correct form and started filing it out. After a couple of minutes, he had two almost identical forms with their names, Service Numbers (an eleven digit number comprised of a letter and ten digits), his signature, and location of the Leave. He used a duplicating spell, got an envelope, and folded the envelope into a paper-airplane to send to the Commander. A couple of minutes later, a paper-airplane came flying into the room (the wards only were against sound devices). Captain Williamson looked at the note, frowned at it, but then smiled at the end.

"It appears that your initial request has, unfortunately, been denied, due to the political conditions in England. However, it appears that I am going TAD back to the British Aurors around Christmas for a span of two weeks, and that I am required to bring two Junior Officers with me. I just learned about that through the letter. Commander Barclay did say though, that you would count as Junior Officers, because you are about as Junior as you can get."

"So, we get to go?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, you do." responded Williamson. "I am told that you will be approximately half way through your Auror, level two course by then, and will be able to defend yourselves in a fight?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" both cadets responded back.

"Then I will get the paperwork for all _three _of us to go TAD at Christmastime," said Williamson, who looked like he had been backed into a corner by the Commander.

By the time United States Thanksgiving rolled around, the two cadets received their orders to ship out to Britain for a couple of weeks. Also included were Diplomatic Passports, as part of the duty was at the North American Embassy in London. The cadets kept their duty low-key, as most of the other cadets would be jealous of them.

Another thing that the couple received was a couple of sets of Dress Uniforms for E-6 grade Enlisted Officer. These were very similar to the Dress Whites of the United States Navy, except with a pair of maple leaf insignias on the collar instead of the "US designator." This was explained as, due to the fact that the two cadets were Subjects of the Queen, they would need to wear the insignia of a country loyal to Her Majesty, i.e. Canada.

The last month before break was brutal. The temperatures were averaging around 41 degrees (5.3 C), and they were running up to 20 miles per day. The classes were good, as they were now learning about Law and the History of other Forces (such as the Royal Canadian Navy, the Japanese Navy, the Japanese Aurors, etc).

Soon, it was Christmas. The Captain had loaned money to both Sirius and Katja so that they could buy presents for each other. This, of course, was done without the others knowledge and quite under the table. The couple had bought each other books. Soon, they were getting dressed in their Service Uniforms to get on the plane. When they reached the Captain's office, he said, "Come"

When they entered, they saluted and said, "Officer Candidates Black and Wagner, Reporting as ordered, SIR!" to which the captain said, "As you were," before continuing on with, "We have twenty minutes to get to the airfield and get suited up for an eight hour flight. The car's waiting at the hatch."

They made their way to the barracks door, signed out, and got into the government vehicle that was taking them to the airfield. They were soon in the back of a plane heading towards England at 600 kph with 50 United States Marines and SEALs. Although it had been approximately noon when they took off, it would be 1:00 in the morning when they got there.

The plane landed at RAF Northolt at approximately 1:15 local time. The RAF then provided transportation to the Embassy in London, where they presented their Identification and Change of Orders documents. The staff quickly got them set up in quarters for the night. The next morning, they woke up very early to start their day. Fortunately, the embassy had a track that everybody could run their morning 20. This meant that they didn't have to brave the political situation by going outside of the base to run their distance.

After their run, all three officers reported to the Commander of the Embassy, who told them that they needed to go into the Ministry of Magic to let the Minister know that they were there, as was the protocol for TAD officers. As Katja was less of a werewolf than she had been when she had left England, this would be less of a problem. Due to certain Native American treatments, Katja was only transforming once every couple of months. The three officers went to the Ministry of Magic Visitor Entrance, and hit the numbers 62442 on the keypad. The usual voice responded.

"Please state your name and business at the Ministry of Magic."

Katja responded, "Canadian Auror Officer-Candidates Katja Wagner-Dumbledore and Sirius Black, and Canadian Auror Captain David Williamson, on TAD to the Ministry of Magic here to see the Minister."

"Visitors to the Ministry of Magic, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes," the voice said. They took the badges and attached them in front of their nameplates on their uniforms. As the three Aurors/Candidates were using Muggle transport, they were wearing modified Muggle uniforms.

"Visitors to the Ministry," the voice continued as the lift started to go downward. "You are required to submit to a search and present your wand[s] for registration at the security desk, located at the far end of the Atrium."

When they got off of the lift, they walked to the Security Desk, where the man waved a thin rod over each of them, pronouncing them all to be clean, before taking each of their wands and inspecting them. Katja was using her Secondary Wand, the wand that she made in the Anachronistic World, Sirius had his 15 in Oak and Dragon Heartstring, and Williamson was using a wand of his own design that contained many references to both of his lives. The poor security man had a hard time identifying the wand, since it was so unique. As they walked away, Williamson laughed, telling Katja and Sirius that, if the wizard at the desk would have looked at the ID badge, he could have just compared it with the wand on record.

When they got up to the Minister's office, they were quickly surrounded by Aurors. "Ms Wagner, Mr Black, _Major _Williamson, you are suspected of having committed the crime of treason in the first degree. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. If you do not have a solicitor, there is no way for us to provide you with one. You will be permitted to contact the North American Embassy," the head auror said, taking out a pair of magically binding handcuffs. "Also, Ms Wagner, you are under arrest for being an unregistered Dark Creature loyal to an Enemy of the United Kingdom and His Emminence, The Minister of Magic."

"Our loyalties lie with Her Majesty, the Queen," responded Williamson. "The Minister is responsible to the Queen, and therefore _has _no additional title."

A/N: Galindez is the property of CBS/Paramount Pictures (as a name based on a character from JAG)

'Cadet' is usually used interchangeably with 'Officer Candidate'

'North American Embassy' means the embassy for _magical _North America (and the Caribbean), which are united

Muggle= Mundane. Mundane will be used in America, Muggle will be Britain

For details of the "man in the blue box" and any events that transpired there (in the original time line), see _Time Lords and Wizards_, a companion piece. The events are the same in both dimensions.

The 737th word of this chapter (the 76,945th word of the story) is 'She' as in 'She paused'. This means that my story has exceeded the length of _Philosopher's Stone. _


	34. Trial

**Chapter 34****-The Trial, Part I**

_When they got up to the Minister's office, they were quickly surrounded by Aurors. "Ms Wagner, Mr Black, _Major_ Williamson, you are suspected of having committed the crime of treason in the first degree. __You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. If you do not have a solicitor, there is no way for us to provide you with one. You will be permitted to contact the North American Embassy," the head Auror said, taking out a pair of magically binding handcuffs. "Also, Ms Wagner, you are under arrest for being an unregistered Dark Creature loyal to an Enemy of the United Kingdom and The Minister of Magic."_

The next morning, Lily Evans was reading the _Daily Prophet_. She noticed the front page article almost immediately.

"TRAITORS ARRESTED ATTEMPTING TO ASSASSINATE MINISTER"

by: Sonraí Mícheart

_It is dangerous times in Magical England. The Aurors disrupted a plot to assassinate the Minister of Magic by the United States Government yesterday afternoon outside of his office. As most of our readers know, the United States Government has imposed horrible and disgusting sanctions on our people due to the Dirty Blood common in North America._

"You Britons should learn your lesson about discrimination. We ended it all 30 years ago,"_ an embassy official stated. However, this reporter has discovered evidence that the United States discriminates in a different manor. According to reports, there are _no _purebloods in their government. (For information connecting the United States Government to various Muggle terrorist groups, see page 6)._

_The guilty parties are former UK Auror Major David Evans-Williamson, former assistant teacher and top student at Hogwarts School Katja Wagner-Dumbledore (for information about Albus Dumbledore's attempts to overthrow the ministry and his inappropriate relationships with animals, see page 9), and disowned Gryffindor Sirius Black. When sentenced on Thursday, they face a sentence of Death. The three had joined the American Auror Force, an organisation designated to be a Terrorist Organisation by multiple governments worldwide._

"These people are trying to overthrow the government," _said Lucius Malfoy, a respected individual. "_They think that their ways are so much better than ours. That's why death is too good for them." _(For information about Mr Malfoy's charitable donations, see page 5)._

"I have my assurances that these three people are of the utmost character," _said Muggle-loving Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. _"They are citizens of the Dominion of Canada, and therefore still loyal to the queen."

_The accused were arrested Wednesday, and will be given a trial, open to the public, in Courtroom Ten at the Ministry of Magic on Friday. Tickets are 10 galleons for a front-row seat, and 5 for most other seats. They are available by owling the _Law Enforcement Division_ with designated payment before noon today._

As soon as Lily finished reading the article, she woke up James and shoved the paper in front of his glasses. "Read!" she commanded. "Look at the names of the accused Terrorists."

"This has got to be a mistake," replied James. "I have to get some of my contacts in the Ministry in on this. They can't have done anything too bad—otherwise they wouldn't have to write this _damned _ article in the paper. How well-known is your family?"

"My family is not well-known," replied Lily. "But an Order of Merlin gives people a status almost equal to an MBE." Katja stated this with an almost recognisable twinkle in her green eyes, very similar to the twinkling found in a certain pair of blue eyes—the owner of which had an Order of Merlin.

"Let's get to Hogwarts," shouted James, as he knew exactly which person Lily was talking about. Soon, the couple had Apparated to Hogsmeade, from which they walked up to the Castle. When they got to the Great Doors, James commanded them to open. "Doors of Hogwarts, I implore thee to open so that we can see your Master, the illustrious Headmaster of Hogwarts School."

A figure appeared at the door, similar to a ghost. "I am the representation of Hogwarts," the figure stated. "Tell me your business with the Headmaster."

"We need to ask the Headmaster a favour, Great Hogwarts," replied Lily. "Our hearts are true."

"Very well. You may enter the castle to see the Headmaster," the representation replied as the doors opened. "He will be notified."

The two former students quickly walked inside and up to the Headmaster's Office. They had just reached the Gargoyle and were about to start guessing sweets when the Gargoyle moved aside and out stepped Albus Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, his eyes not twinkling quite as much as usual. "I have a feeling that I know what you are here for."

**Azkaban Main Office—Communications Centre**

Katja was being lead to the Communications Centre of Azkaban by a cloaked Auror. The night had been horrible; she didn't know how Sirius-Prime was able to stand thirteen _years _of that torture. She supposed that they were letting her get in touch with the Embassy, even though they technically couldn't help her, since she hadn't taken the oath of Canada yet.

When she got there, the guard on duty told her, "No funny business. This is a communications-only Floo, so don't even try to escape. Here's your Powder."

She tossed the powder into the flame, shouted _Muffliato _totheroom at large, and yelled, "North American Ambassador, London!"

A couple of seconds later, she was face to face with Ambassador Shatner. "How...may...I … help you?" he asked. "Come on through, Petty Officer."

"Sir, I am in Azkaban prison and I need help," replied Katja.

"What for, and what's your duty station, what's your name?"

"I am Katja Wagner-Dumbledore, currently TAD to the Embassy from OCS at Quantico, and I've been arrested for treason," she replied. "And, sir, why did you do that pausing thing when you started to talk?"

"I am looking your name up in my files," he said distractedly while going through a File Cabinet. "Yes, a British citizen who came to our Auror Development Corps, posted here 26 December to 7 January. You are top of your class. What were the charges, again?"

"Treason and being an '_unregistered Dark Creature loyal to an Enemy of the United Kingdom and The Minister of Magic'._"

"Are you allowed a lawyer?"

"I believe so—a Solicitor, you mean, why do you ask, Sir?"

"I am sending Commander Jim Yema Roberts—I believe the term is straightaway? He will be there in a couple of minutes. He's our foremost expert, that's not under arrest, at least, on English law. And about that pausing thing, that's just what people expect of me whenever I start talking to them. It's almost like that talking-music that I do, ya'know? Embassy Out."

At this, Katja pulled out of the fire. About a half-hour later, Katja was being led to a room that she assumed was the interview room. Inside were Commander Jim, Sirius, and David.

"Hello. I am Commander Jim Roberts, I will be your solicitor in your trial tomorrow. First things first, do _not_ call me 'Sir' or salute or anything like that—I'm a Limited-Duty Officer. Second, your government is not being very helpful. According to Code 5, Section 4.34 of the Wizarding Code, the prosecution must share their witness list and the evidentiary documents, but the Minister's people are really dragging their feet. I might have to completely wing this tomorrow, if the government doesn't act."

"And what about the charges?" asked David.

"First off, you went to the North Americans. To many, this is considered dishonourable. Second, you used Mundane transport. Again, red flag for most. Here's the things in your favour. You are loyal to the Queen and to your country, hence the Maple Leafs on your outfit. Second, it is above the Minister's station to charge you with the level of treason that he has charged you with. Only Her Majesty can do that. Third, it was not illegal to be an unregistered werewolf before you left. The fact that officially, you live on Canadian soil should exempt you from that act."

With that, the guards came in and took the prisoners back to their cell, because 'visiting time was over.'

**Same Time, Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London**

Albus Dumbledore walked up to the guards at the Palace. "I have an appointment with Her Majesty, Elizabeth II," he stated plainly. He had braved going to a Muggle town to use a telephone in order to make the appointment. That in and of itself required him to cast many Confundus charms through the telephone.

"Your name?" asked Guard number one.

"Sir Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, OM, OBE, Ph.D." replied the headmaster, using the Muggle equivalents of all his titles.

"Check him on the list," commanded Guard 1.

"He's on it," replied Guard 2 a couple of seconds later. The guards made sure that Dumbledore didn't have any weapons on him, and when they didn't find any, sent him along to the next set of guards. These guards led him to the Queen's Receiving Chamber, where Guard 3 knocked on the door saying, "Your Majesty! Your Guest Sir Dr Pfsr Albus Dumbledore is here to see you!"

A female voice came from within the Chamber. "Let him in" With that, Guard 4 opened the door, and Dumbledore walked in. When he saw the queen, he bowed deeply and said, "Your Majesty."

Elizabeth II, Queen of England, told Dumbledore to sit down, and asked why he was there. He then told her about the War and the status of the three incarcerated Aurors.

"Your Minister told me that everything was going well in this War!" the Queen exclaimed. "I must do something about this!"

"That's I came to you, ma'am," responded Dumbledore.

"The charge of High Treason cannot be made except by the Sovereign," said the Queen. "And I don't authorise this at all," she said.

**COURTROOM 10, Ministry of Magic, next day**

The prisoners were dragged into Courtroom Ten at 1000 the next morning. The Minister of Magic was at the front of the Courtroom as his Traditional position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. At exactly the right time, the Minister banged his gavel. The courtroom, which was packed with spectators and reporters, immediately quieted.

"We are here," the Minister said. "For the trial of Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner-Dumbledore, Sirius Orion Black, and David James Harry Evans-Williamson on the charge of High Treason against the Minister of Magic. Defence Solicitor is Mr Jim Roberts. Court Scribe is James McCoy and Prosecutor is Sophie McKenzie. Guilty parties, do you deny the charges?"

"We deny the charges," replied Solicitor Roberts.

"You do realise that by pleading this way, if you are convicted, you will get twice the sentence," asked the Minister. "You are hereby sentenced to life in prison without the Possibility of Parole, pending today's hearing. Prosecution, bring your first witness."

"Yes," said Prosecutor McKenzie. "We have the witness at Heathrow Airport The court calls Harry Tucker to the stand."

The minister looked at the man walking to the stand, and once the man got up on the stand said, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Merlin?"

"Yes, I do." the witness said.

"What did you see on 28 June of last year?" asked the Prosecutor. "Relating to the Guilty Party, at least."

"I saw two members of the Guilty Party enter the airport by illegal Apparation. They then proceeded to go to a Muggle section of the airport with false IDs. After I saw the Guilty Parties pass through Security, I saw them enter a Muggle contraption known as an 'Aeroplane' with one-way tickets to America. It was quite obvious that they were trying to go incognito to avoid detection from Our Government."

"Which means that they were planning to go against the Government, correct?"

"OBJECTION—Counsel is testifying!"

"OVERRULED! This case has been brought by a prominent member of society, and the guilt of these parties must be shown," shouted the Minister. "Witness, answer the question or you will be sentenced to a stay in prison at my leisure!"

"I would think so, your Honour." answered the Witness.

"The prosecution has no further questions,"said the prosecutor. "The defence may question the witness."

"How are you, Mr Tucker?" asked the Defence. "And how is your cousin?"

"I am well. Mr Malfoy is as well," said the witness.

"I move to dismiss the case due to Prosecutorial Misconduct. The witness is a close relative of Mr Malfoy, and therefore is prejudiced towards the prosecution."

"Motion Denied. Mr Malfoy is an upstanding member of society. Riffraff like these people are not welcome in our society! If you do not stop this line of questioning, you will be held at my leisure!"

"Sorry, Your Honour," said Jim crossing his fingers behind his back. Turning to the witness, he asked, "Aren't there other reasons that a person may use Mundane Transport?"

"I don't understand the question. What is 'Mundane'?" said the witness with a look of superiority, as if he realised exactly what 'Mundane' meant, but wanted to make it hard for the Defence.

"Muggle"

"Anyone who uses that form of transportation is a blood-traitor, and therefore eligible to be deported under Section 402-a."

"You stated earlier that the you consistently saw the Defendants going through the airport. How is it that you followed the defendants throughout the Airport? You would have to go through Security yourself."

"I was there to figure out Blood-Traitors to kill. I have a family member familiar with the dirty places, and we would go there to find victims for the Dark Lord. I _wasn't _there to take an aeroplane."

"Would you make an Oath on your Magic to that effect? Under Section 9625-04(b), it is perfectly legal and acceptable for me to ask this. I have evidence that you were seen boarding an 'aeroplane' going to Paris that same day."

"I was under the Imperious Curse." stated the witness.

"By whom?"

"I don't know."

"No further questions." responded the Defence.

"The Witness may step down." responded the minister. Apparently, the testimony hadn't gone the way he wanted. "Prosecution, you may call your next witness."

"I call Head of Auror Training, North America, John Smith."

"That's _Major General _John Smith, most esteemed Wizengamot," replied the Witness.

"Mr Smith, how did you come to know the Guilty Parties?" asked the prosecutor.

"Officer Candidates Black and Wagner-Dumbledore both applied to our Auror Program in the Spring of last year for the winter semester. I personally accepted their admission to our Academy. Auror Captain Williamson applied to be TAD with us to learn our methods, and I personally talked with your Ambassador and Head of the Auror Department."

"What is the general policy on citizenships in your Department?" the prosecutor asked.

"Generally, once they pass Basic, they are citizens of Wizarding North America and citizens of the United States of America for … what is the word? … Muggle' purposes, unless they have a prior loyalty to the Queen of Canada, at which point they maintain or receive a Canadian Citizenship."

"Did the Candidates and 'Captain' Williamson swear to Her Majesty, The Queen of Canada?"

"Yes."

Looking triumphant, the prosecutor said, "No further questions. The Prosecution rests."

"General, who is the Queen of Canada?" asked the Defence.

"Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom, Canada and Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith," responded the Witness with the poise of an Officer.

"And who is the Queen of England?"

"_Her Majesty_ Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith."

"Is the Queen of Canada the same as the Queen of England?"

"Yes, she is," responded the witness.

"No further questions." stated the Defence.

Laughing, the Minister said, "Why should we believe anything that the witness said? He is a terrorist from the North American Government! I want names of everyone who helped these people! Call your witness, Defence!"

"I call Gunnery Sergeant David Krycek to the stand," said the Defence. "Did the Defendants ever state that they wanted to kill the Minister?"

"No, Sir!" replied the Gunny.

"Did the Defendants do well in your classes?"

"Yes. They scored highest in the class. Merlin team was my highest rated team that year," the gunny replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

"What was your description of Major Evans-Williamson when you first met him?"

"I said that he was 'a new captain; a distinguished guest from one of the United States' allies in the Mundane ('I mean Muggle') world."

"Thank you. I have no further questions. Prosecution?"

"Mr Krycek, did the guilty parties express their views of this country?"

"Yes."

This answer aggravated the prosecutor, as it only gave one part of the question that was implied.

"Mr Krycek, please answer the question or you will be held in contempt of court," threatened the Minister.

"I did answer the question. The prosecutor simply asked if the views had been stated, not the actual views."

"Mr Krycek, you are hereby sentenced to 180 days in a High-Security Cell at Azkaban Prison. Also you are declared a _persona non grate _from the second your sentence ends." The minister shouted.

"OBJECTION. The witness statement is true."

"OVERRULED" said the Minister. "SUSTAINED" said the President _pro tempore_of the Wizengamot_. "_The sentence given to Gunnery Sergeant Krycek is hereby vacated, as he answered the question correctly. The implied question does not count as 'the question.'"

"You are hereby relieved of your duties, Counsellor!" the Minister said to the President _pro tem_.

"Unfortunately, you cannot do that," said the President. "The Wizengamot most vote me out of office."

"Your honours, may we please get on with this hearing? Mr Krycek, what were the views of the Guilty Parties?"

"They acknowledged that there needed to be change. They found your country to be very corrupt," acknowledged the gunny.

At this, the prosecutor looked triumphant, and quickly said, "No more questions," to the stand. At this, the Defence asked, "Redirect, your honour?"

"Go ahead," said the minister in a downcast voice as if he was displeased that the witness was going to be able to explain his answer.

"Gunnery Sergeant, were the defendants loyal to the Queen?"

"Yes, Sir." replied the gunny.

"What were their plans after graduation?"

"Their plans were to spend a couple of years in the United States and Canada, and then go back to England. There was a prophesy, you see, involving the care of an individual who hasn't even been born yet that is connected with these two."

"Would you give a Magical Oath that what you have said in this courtroom is true?" asked the Defence.

"I would. I, Gunnery Sergeant David Krycek, do solemnly swear on my honour as an Auror and on my magic that everything I said was true. I also swear on my life that I did not knowingly give false information at this so-called 'trial'." He turned to face the Minister. "Permission to light my wand, _Your Honour?_" he asked. The last part was said in a mocking tone.

When the Minister nodded, hoping that the witness would have lied, the gunny said, "_Lumière__!" _ and the tip of his wand lit up. From the other side of the room, Major General John Smith, head of American Auror training, yelled, "I wish to take an oath that everything I said was true to the best of my knowledge." This was yelled loud enough that everyone in the courtroom could hear.

A/N: Sonraí Mícheart is Irish for 'Incorrect Data'

Ambassador Shatner is obviously a reference to Captain James Tiberius Kirk aka T.J Hooker aka William Shatner, of Montréal, Canada, James McCoy is a double reference to James Kirk and Leonard McCoy

Forgive any inaccuracies in Buckingham Palace or geographical inaccuracies anywhere in the last couple of chapters


	35. Wedding

**Chapter 35****-The Trial, Part II**

_When the Minister nodded, the gunny said, "_Lumière_!" and the tip of his wand lit up. From the other side of the room, Major General John Smith, yelled that he wished to also make an oath. His yell was loud enough that everyone in the courtroom could hear him. _

"I Major General John Smith of the United States Division of the North American Auror Corps, do solemnly swear on my Life and Magic that everything that I said was true to the best of my knowledge. _Je, John Smith, jure que je serai fidèle et porterai une vraie allégeance à Sa Majesté la Reine Élizabeth II._This is my vow as a Canadian Citizen. _Lumière!_"

As this was going on, a messenger came running into the room to speak with Commander Roberts. The Commander nodded his head a couple of times, looked shocked, and then started to smile. The messenger ran out rather quickly after he was finished.

"No further questions, your honour." said the commander to the Minister.

"You may step down," said the Minister. "Call your next witness," he commanded the Defence.

"I call Officer Candidate Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner-Dumbledore to the stand," replied the Commander.

"OBJECTION. Witness was not on the list!" said the prosecutor.

"I am the Defence. I don't have to supply my witness list."

"OVERRULED," shouted the Minister miserably. His attempt to bolster his numbers going into the election year was quickly moving away from him. "You may call the witness to the stand. Bailiff, escort the prisoner to the stand."

One of the Aurors moved over to get Katja and took her over to the stand. "Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Merlin?" asked the Minister.

"I refuse to take that oath, Minister," she responded to the outrage of the court. "I plan on giving a much better Oath. _Je, Katja Wagner-Dumbledore, jure que je serai fidèle et porterai une vraie allégeance à Sa Majesté la Reine Élizabeth II. _I, Katja Wagner, do solemnly swear on my honour as an Auror, my life, and my magic that everything that I say in this courtroom today will be the truth to the best of my knowledge."

This outraged the court even more. It was _almost _illegal to advise a client to do this, and only when the person had a death wish. The worst thing for the Minister was that there was no way for anybody to get around the oath, as a person could with Veritiserum.

"Officer Wagner, did you attempt to assassinate the Minister?"

"OBJECTION! Assumes facts in evidence are incorrect!"

"OVERRULED, unfortunately," the Minister responded, saying the last bit under his breath.

"No. I did not." responded Katja. "To the best of my knowledge, there was no North American attempt to assassinate the Minister."

"Are you loyal to the Queen of England?"

"Yes, I am." responded Katja.

"Well, we aren't" mumbled the Minister to his assistant. "Upstart Muggle trying to rule our lands!"

"No further questions," stated the Commander.

"Ms Wagner," asked the Prosecutor. "Have you ever bitten anybody?"

"Not on the full moon. Everybody knows that a non-Full Moon bite will not convert the victim into a Werewolf. My boyfriend and I were having some..._fun_ on the New Moon."

"Are you able to control yourself?"

"On the full moon? Yes, due to a new Potion called Wolfsbane Potion created by Severus Snape, most recently of Slytherin house."

"Would you attempt to kill your enemies if you met them on a full moon?"

"No," she replied.

"Everybody knows that werewolves are savage beasts!" called a toad-like woman from the front of the Wizengamot Chamber. The woman had a bow in her hair, and looked exactly like the teacher that Granger had in Fifth Year.

"You are able to control yourself to that degree?" asked the prosecutor.

"Due to some alternative treatments that I received in the United States, I only transform once every couple of months. My next scheduled transformation is in February. Mr S Snape is working on a treatment to prevent a change for nine months or longer."

Looking like he had just run into a Hungarian Horntail Dragon, the Prosecutor said, "No further questions."

The Defence called Sirius to the stand, where the questioning by the Defence was almost identical. The prosecution decided to personalise the questions for the Animagus, though.

"Mr Black, you were disinherited from the House of Black at one point. Why was that?"

"I was thrown out of my family because the rest of them are pure-blood bigots, and I was taking part in Muggle activities."

"What type of activities?" asked the prosecutor. Contrary to how she made it look, the prosecutor already knew the answer to this question, just like any good lawyer should do.

"I bought a Muggle costume for Halloween, based on a Muggle film called _Star Wars_. I might concede that going to see the film in the first place helped to get me kicked out."

"Who let you back into the family?"

"My father," responded Sirius. "He was slightly nicer to me than my mother, and for that, I am eternally grateful. If he hadn't done it, my brother would have ceded the Title to me when Mother died."

"No further _bloody _questions," responded the Prosecutor. "Call your next witness," said the Minister.

"I hereby call Her Majesty, Admiral of Nebraska, Elizabeth the Second, Queen of Great Britain and Canada," replied Commander Roberts.

"OBJECTION. MUGGLES AREN'T ALLOWED IN THE COURTROOM!" shouted the prosecutor. He was going to have to take a cough potion by the end of the trial.

"Not even a 'Muggle' such as myself? I don't even think that the word 'Muggle' would suffice for me, anyway," the Great Queen said. "I am very much aware of Magic, having come from a long line of Squibs. Now, my testimony will consist of the statement that all three of these individuals had a proper passport issued by Our Government to go to another of Our Lands."

There was mass hysteria. This 'Queen' was trying to say that the Guilty Parties had legitimately travelled using Muggle transport. The Queen's next statement through the whole Wizengamot into chaos.

"We, the people of the United Kingdom, do cast a vote of no confidence in the Minister _for _Magic and his Parliament. As Queen, I hereby nominate Albus Dumbledore to the Role of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. By advice of my counsel, I hereby nominate Millicent Bagnold to the post of Minister _for _Magic of the United Kingdom of England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland."

The Queen then turned to the Minister. "Far too long, you've used your incorrect title. Minister of Magic implies that you are Minister over all Magical Beings. You are merely Our minister for the Magical Beings, _primus inter pares_, the first among equals_, _not bloody _King_. That right remains with me."

She turned to the President _pro tempore _of the Wizengamot. "Under Treason Act 1351, the charge of High Treason, or Treason in the First Degree, includes, 'Compassing the Death of the Sovereign, the Sovereign's Consort or their son' or 'killing the Sovereign's Chancellor, Treasurer or Justices'. None of these conditions were met. You must decide whether or not you wish to continue receiving the Benefits of a Commonwealth Realm or if you wish to cut yourself off completely from the United Kingdom, having no Citizenship higher than a Hong Kong Citizenship. Decide now, and We will support your decision."

_What is Her Majesty doing,_ thought Katja. _She is giving the Wizengamot a chance to secede from the United Kingdom. Hopefully, the _Members _know that their economy is dependent on the Muggle's economy! _

"Very well," said the President pro tem. "We will deliberate, and will get our answer to you as soon as possible." The President turned to the Members. "All in favour of Conviction?" she asked. Quite a number of hands went up, including Umbridge, the Toad-lady. "All those in favour of Conviction, disregarding the Accused Creature status?" Some of the hands went down, including Umbridges. _It must be a compulsion spell or something_, thought Katja.

"All in favour of Innocence?" This time it was quite clear. More hands went up than the first.

"The Wizengamot hereby declares the Accused to be free, and reinstated to their previous ranks, with all the rights, responsibilities, and duties thereof. Each will receive pay based on their highest known pay-grade for the duration of their scheduled holiday in Britain. The Wizengamot will discuss the Queen's proposal after the election. Court is adjourned."

At this, the Queen's Guards and Albus Dumbledore quickly left the room. This was so that they wouldn't be mobbed by the press; however, a number of _paparazzi _managed to get good pictures of the Queen, her Guards, and the Headmaster. After the three Aurors were released, they went over to where James, Lily and Remus were sitting.

"We hoped that we would be able to help you some," said Lily.

"My family is knowledgeable about these types of things," James said. "Even if Her Majesty hadn't got you off, we would do a Malfoy and get people to understand our viewpoint."

"We're sorry if we messed up your Holiday," said Katja.

"It's only due to me that they were even allowed in the country," a voice said. As soon as Katja turned around, she saw who it was and snapped to attention. "At ease, Officer. I am only the Ambassador." Ambassador Shatner turned to Lily and James. "It's my fault that Williamson came here. I decided not to let two Junior Aurors come to Britain alone, and decided to give my exchange officer a chance to supervise, whilst still giving them all practical experience."

The ambassador paused a moment. "The reason for the 'holiday' on the paperwork was a 'family wedding.' I am assuming that you are the happy couple?"

"Yes, sir," answered James. "However, we don't have anyone to Officiate the wedding."

"When is it scheduled?" asked the Ambassador.

"On or around the first," responded Lily. "Why?"

"Since it is partially my fault that these three were delayed, I could perform the ceremony."

"Thank you, sir. I'll send you the Portkey" said Remus and James.

They portkeyed to Potter Manor in Godric's Hallow, where they stayed for the next couple of days, getting everything ready. They sent out the invitations and the portkeys the next morning, and on New Years Day (after celebrating at midnight) everybody woke up late. They made breakfast, and at noon, the guests showing. At 1230, the Ambassador, dressed in the finest of Dress Robes, came. The American Aurors were wearing their Dress Whites, James was wearing navy blue dress robes, and Lily had a dress of the purest white on.

At exactly 1300 (with almost military precision), Ambassador Shatner said, "Could everyone please take their places?"

When everybody complied, he started off with, "Since the days of the first wooden vessels, all ship masters have had one happy privilege: that of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony. I am not a ship's captain, but an ambassador, and the privilege is the same. An Ambassador's life is filled with solemn duty. I have negotiated treaties between implacable enemies, when I was an officer, I commanded men in battle, but nothing compares with the joy of joining two people with each other.

"We are gathered here to witness and celebrate the union of James Charles Potter and Lily Sarah Potter in marriage. They have come to realise that their personal dreams, hopes and goal are more attainable and more meaningful when undertaken through the combined effort that is provided in love, commitment and family. Love is a most powerful magic that we can imagine. It strengthens, it saves, it is good. Those with good in their hearts can never turn to the Dark Side.

"I will now read an ancient text from the Native American Indians in America:

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years, May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth."

"The only real security is not in owning or possessing, not in demanding or expecting, not in hoping, even. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to what was in nostalgia, nor forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting it as it is now. Relationships must be like islands, one must accept them for what they are here and now, within their limits—islands, surrounded and interrupted by the sea, and continually visited and abandoned by the tides."

"James Potter and Lily Evans, the time has come to forget all the stress of planning this day and simply enjoy your friends and family who have gathered to spend this day with you. This group of loved ones will, likely, never be together in the same place again. Through quiet reflection and nostalgia, think about how each person has touched your life and why they are here with you today."

"James Potter," the Ambassador continued, taking out his wand. "Do you take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife, to be your partner in life? A part of you that you will honour and cherish in sickness and in health, in each other's successes and failures, until you have both left this world for all eternity?"

"I do," responded James. A white tendril shot from James to Lily binding them.

"Lily Evans," the Ambassador turned to her. "Do you take James Potter to be your husband, your partner in life? A part of you that you will honour and cherish in sickness and in health, in each other's successes and failures, until you have both left this world for all eternity?"

"I do," responded Lily. A white tendril shot from Lily to James, binding them.

"In Merlin's name, I bless thee. May you have a long and prosperous life." At these words, the binding completed.

"By the Power vested in me by Her Majesty, Elizabeth II, Queen of Canada, Her Honour Beverly Chan, President of the United North American Colonies, and the Minister _for_ Magic, I now pronounce you to be woman and husband. If you wish, you may kiss."

At this, the two kissed and the Ambassador announced, "It is my great honour to present Mr James and Mrs Lily Potter!"

The celebration lasted until late in the night. There was dancing of all sorts, the Potter elves made a wonderful feast (Katja swore that she saw a couple elves bouncing around, happy to have that much work to do). At 2300 that night, the Aurors went back to the Embassy.

A/N: I use President and President pro tempore almost interchangeably. The actual President of the Wizengamot is the Chief Warlock, at this point, the Minister.

Various quotes adapted from _Star Trek: The Balance of Terror _and _Star Trek: Nemesis_. Wedding ceremony adapted from vancuren on angelfire


	36. Back in the US

Chapter 36

Back in the US

By the end of June, Sirius and Katja were nearing the end of their Auror training. The last couple of months, starting with the fiasco in England, had really been hard.

After the English 'Treason'-fiasco, the two Aurors came home to a hero's welcome, and an increase in pay. Apparently, someone liked the way that they had gotten through the trial and petitioned the Director of the Auror Corps to give them a pay promotion (not an actual promotion). Instead of getting $162.50 a week, they would now get $177 a week. David Williamson-Evans would be getting a promotion back up to Major (his British rank) sometime in March or April.

After they came back, Captain Post called them into his office. "I got the report from ADE. The report said that you worked as a team throughout your stay in England, and you received a hell of a lot of assistance from a team that was already in place. This is what a good Auror always does, and I am glad that you learned it from me and the gunny."

A newspaper reporter from the _Wizarding Times (New York)_ came to talk to them shortly after their talk with Captain Post. A newspaper article had appeared the next day.

AMERICAN AUROR CANDIDATES PERIL IN ENGLAND

by: Yoi Kisha, WNS

_Shortly after Christmas, three American Aurors were kidnapped and arrested by the wizarding authorities in Great Britain. They were then forced to spend two days in a maximum security cell at Azkaban (the British magical prison, which still uses Dementors). Most readers know that Dementors were outlawed in the North American Union in the early 1960s as part of the modernization of our laws._

"It was horrible," _said Auror Candidate Wagner, currently completing her Auror Officer's Course along with her fiancee, Sirius Black. _"The Dementors force a person to live through their worst nightmares over and over again. The one forced on my the most was when I got Turned. If it hadn't been from the advise given to me by My Captain, Captain David Williamson, I'm not sure that I would have survived."

_In a hideous display of prejudice, one of the charges against Ms. Wagner was that she was an 'Unregistered Dark Creature loyal to an Enemy of the United Kingdom and The Minister _of _Magic,' because she is a werewolf. One citizen of England, with known ties to the supposed Dark Lord that they call Voldemort, was quoted in the _Daily Prophet_ as saying that Wagner was '_Trying to overthrow the government...that has stood for hundreds of years, [and that the people of America]...think their ways are so much better than ours.'

_This reporter has also found out that the England Three, who all hold English Citizenship, along with their Auror Canadian Citizenship, were initially denied access to a phone call. Fortunately, the team was able to contact the _Embassy in London _with enough time to procure legal representation. Another Auror (in the _JAG Corps_), Commander Jim Roberts, an accomplished attorney with a specialization in the laws of the United Kingdom represented the three at their trial._

"The prosecution really didn't have much of a case," _Commander Roberts replied when we contacted him at the Embassy in London. _"Most of the evidence was highly prejudicial i.e. a cousin of the aforementioned Malfoy was a witness in the case, and had no more evidence than the fact that the two main Accused were at a 'Muggle Airport.' The second witness was one of our own, and they twisted General Smith's testimony to the fact that it was untrue." _The commander then went on to explain that _"Muggle" _is the British term for _"Mundane." _He continued on_, "I had good witnesses who, if they hadn't got my clients off the hook, it would have been a huge miscarriage of justice. _Her Majesty _was contacted by the Headmaster of the school the three had attended, and she put in a personal appearance at the Wizengamot, the British court and legislative body."

_When asked what the Queen did, he just replied, _"She really put the Minister in his place, telling him that the type of conduct found in Britain would not be acceptable any longer, and that she told him to shape up or ship out, not in those words, of course."

_The Minister was also called out by Her Majesty for using an improper title. The Minister commonly referred to himself as the "_Minister of Magic,"_ instead of his correct title, _"The Minister _for _Magic of Great Britain."

_When asked about the incident, Captain Williamson, due to be promoted next month, said, _"Dementors are evil creatures. When going to Britain, all we wanted to do is go to the Wedding of a close friend of Candidate Black. I, of course, was the designated Officer who was supposed to keep them out of trouble, but seeing as we all went up to inform the Minister of our Oversees Duty, we were all arrested. I'm just glad that the Ambassador was able to help us out. He actually performed the ceremony for the Family Friend." _This newspaper will respect the privacy of the '_family friend' _by not naming them._

_As this story was going to press, we learned that the International Criminal Court is pursuing Corruption Charges against the British Minister and many of his top aides. No word on how the Magical Communities of Great Britain are taking this news. We here at the _Times,_ along with every major Magical Newspaper in our Territories, are glad that the three Aurors are relatively safe. We also hope that the Wizard Communities of the world see this and work to implement change in the world._

–_/-_

Near the beginning of February, Her Majesty's Government in England announced that the Minister for Magic had resigned after the charges had been brought against him by the ICC. This facilitated the need for nationwide electionsin England to choose a new Minister. Another piece of news from England was that the Wizengamot had finally split the position of Chief Warlock from the position of Minister. Albus Dumbledore had been nominated by a 51% vote of the Wizengamot, and had taken the role on a temporary basis almost immediately. According to the times, Dumbledore vowed to step down if not popularly elected.

The fact that the Minister had simply resigned and didn't act defiantly against the ICC surprised Katja, as she thought that the Minister would force England out of the ICC.

She was even more surprised when a piece of mail from the Ministry came for her, Sirius and Major Williamson in early March. They were identical, and when they opened them, they found an absentee ballot for Minister and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. There was the names "Millicent Bagnold" and Lucius Malfoy and another spot for a write-in vote. The section of the ballot for the Wizengamot Chief Warlock was similar, with Albus Dumbledore's name and a write-in.

All three quickly filled out the ballot confirming their votes for Bagnold for Minister and Dumbledore for Chief Warlock and sent them back through the Wizard section of the United States Postal Service, which was not cheap at all—costing them around $40 total. The reason that the Americans used the Postal Service was that America is a much larger country than England, too great a distance for most owls. As she was sending off the ballots, Katja noticed that they would need to submit an expense form to the Minister for the amount of postage, which would be refunded.

Later in the month, Captain Williamson received orders to brevet the rank of major, and on 1 February, the ceremony took place. This ceremony was a lot different from the ones in England, for it was a little longer. Katja and Sirius were invited to watch the ceremony, along with a large amount of Lieutenants. As would be expected, Captain Williamson and Major General John Smith were both wearing their Dress Whites Uniforms. At exactly noon on 1 January, the General called the Assembly to order.

"Good Afternoon, everyone. We are very pleased that you could all join us for the promotion of a former Guest Officer. Assisting us today will be the Officer's student, an Officer Candidate by the name of Katja Wagner.

"Attention To Orders: The President Of The North American Union, On Advice From The Director Of The Auror Corps, Has Placed Special Trust And Confidence In The Patriotism, Integrity, And Abilities Of Officer-Captain David James Evans-Williamson. In View Of This, And His Potential To Serve In A Higher Grade, As Demonstrated In The United Kingdom, Captain David Williamson Is Hereby Promoted To The Grade Of Major, North American Auror Corps, Effective 1 February Nineteen-Eighty, By Order Of The Director Of The Auror Corps.

"Candidate Wagner, will you please remove the Major's incorrect shoulder-boards?" Katja went up and took of the offending items, handing them to the general. In return, he gave her the new shoulder boards.

"I will now administer the oath of office," stated the General. "Please raise your right hand, and speak the oath.

"I David Williamson, having been appointed to the rank of Major, do solemnly swear that I will well and truly serve Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, Queen of Canada, her heirs and successors according to law, in the North American Services until lawfully released, that I will resist Her Majesty's enemies and cause Her Majesty's peace to be kept and maintained and that I will, in all matters pertaining to my service, faithfully discharge my duty. So help me Merlin! I also swear to support and defend the Constitution of the North American Union against all enemies, both foreign and domestic, that I take this obligation freely without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion."

"Congratulations, Major Williamson!" stated the General. "This concludes today's ceremony. There will be drinks in the lobby."

That March had a blue moon, which was really hard on _any _werewolf, even one that had received the Native American Indian treatments that Katja had received. Of course, the two moons caused Sirius to also shift into his Animagus form. The times that Katja was immune, so was he, but when she transformed, it was full force.

The Healer at the Base Infirmary was very intrigued by this. She had never seen a being like Sirius before—a human involuntarily transformed every month into a Grim. She was very interested in studying him as much as she could. The Healer found that the bite Katja gave Sirius, combined with the healing from a lightning phoenix and the fact that it was not the full moon, instead of making Sirius more wolf-like, made him more dog-like instead.

"It's like this," said Healer Barclay. "You said that another of your friends was Bitten on a non-full-moon, and didn't develop the whole symptoms?" At Katja's nod, the Healer continued. "The Bite makes a person more canine-like, which we learned through the study of Mr Black here. When you Bit him, it also created some sort of link between the two of you. That is why Mr Black transforms when you do, Ms Wagner."

On the Weasley twins' second birthday (1 April 1980), Katja received a call from Scotland.

"This is Auror Candidate Wagner," she answered the phone.

"Hello, Candidate Wagner. How are you doing?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Professor McGonagall? I'm good; how are you?" replied Katja.

"I have good news," responded the Assistant Headmistress. "Your Grandfather has been elected to the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and is about to take the oath. I will put my mirror to the phone."

Over the phone, she could hear Albus Dumbledore talking. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do swear that I will well and truly serve our Sovereign Lady Queen Elizabeth II in the office of Chief Warlock of Her Majesty's Wizengamot, and I will do right to all manner of people after the laws and usages of this realm, without fear or favor, affection or ill will."

Katja then heard someone say, "Congratulations, sir! You are now the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot! Three cheers for His Hon our, The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

He then yelled, "HIP HIP" and was answered "HORRAY!" The crowd did this three times.

"Are you still there, Katja?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, I am still here, Professor," responded Katja.

"Albus and I have fallen deeply in love with each other, and will be getting married in a small ceremony towards the end of July," responded McGonagall. "And please, you are not my student any more. Please call me Minerva. Especially if I am going to be a part of your family!"

"Was the election close?" asked Katja. "Or was there no one stupid enough to run against Grandfather?"

"He won 98.9% of the vote. The others were a concerted effort by the Forces of Evil to put one of their own people in the office. I've got to get back to grading papers. I had to go to Dufftown to get this phone."

"Thanks for the call, Minerva," responded Katja as she hung up the phone. It was obvious that Minerva knew that they had leave time coming up in July and August, since the training ended in May. They had already planned to take some leave time at the end of July for 'Family Reasons' so Minerva's timing was quite good.

Sooner than they expected, it was suddenly May. They had finals and final Physical Training to do before they could graduate, so Katja was in her element, creating study timetables and encouraging others to study. On the 31st of May, Katja's class lined up in front of the Commandant in their best dress uniforms (which obviously didn't have shoulder-boards yet).

"It is a great pleasure to be here today," the Commandant stated. "It is always a pleasure to welcome new officers into the Auror Corps. Tonight is the end of one part of your life, and the beginning of another. Tonight, after the ceremony, you will receive your Auror's Robes, which you will wear on duty when you aren't around Mundanes. When I call you name, please come up here, collect the coin, receive your Boards, and receive your first Salute."

The Commandant started calling names. Soon, he called, "Black, Sirius!" and Sirius went up to the platform, collected the Salute coin, and received his shoulder-boards from the Commandant himself. The announcer then called, "Receiving his first salute from Gunnery Sergeant Krycek is Auror Lieutenant Sirius Black!" Gunny Krycek snapped to attention, and saluted, to which Sirius saluted back. Sirius then put the coin discreetly in the gunny's palm as they shook hands, as was the time-honored tradition.

Since her named started with a 'W,' Katja was one of the last people to receive her Boards. When she got down to her salute, there were a number of wizards standing there. She got saluted by the Gunny, and went back to her spot. As she was walking, she noticed that the wizards near the Gunny were following her._ I'll deal with this later,_ she thought. _What are they doing here, though?_

They then took the oath and were dismissed to their barracks. Once Katja and Sirius left the hall, the leader of the people following her called out, "Lieutenants Wagner and Black? Please wait here."

He came up to them and said, "I'm Auror Commander Brendan O'Brien of Her Majesty's British Auror Corps."

"What do you want, Commander?" asked Katja. "Our previous encounters with England haven't been all that good."

"Under Protection Act 1980, you are hereby authorized to have an Auror Escort," O'Brien responded.

"Why do I warrant a bodyguard?" asked Katja. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You and your mate require a bodyguard based on two things. One, there have been a hell of a lot of prophesies that involve you two and Major Williamson, and two, your Grandfather is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I am hoping that you will use my team if you go off-base and you aren't on a mission, ma'am. You may choose your own team for other times."

"What if I wanted Americans? Would you be all right with that?"

"No, we don't care. You're the bloody Chief's granddaughter, so you can choose whichever team you want."

"All right," said Katja. "If you can remain discreet off-base, you can be Team One. Major Evans-Williamson, Lieutenants Davis, Garcia and Young will be Team Two, Lieutenants S Brown, J Williams, and Trooper Johnson will be Team Three. You may use any other of your teams to round those out. Major Williamson will be able to work it out with the Commandant."

Once they got back to the Barracks, they had some free time, so Katja looked at her and Sirius's finances. It was a good thing that she still had money from this year, and a couple of dollars left from the previous year, because it was going to take a lot of money to fly to Britain. When O'Brien got back from talking to Major Williamson, he announced that the Major had gotten them seats on a C-130 to London, care of the USMC. Both teams of Bodyguards would be coming of course, so Major Williamson would be coming along once again.

A/N: ADE stands for **A**uror **D**ivision: **E**urope. The promotion ceremony is mostly taken from the ceremony for Promotion to 1LT on navywives[dot]com, the oaths are Canadian Forces and US Officer Oaths

WNS stands for **W**izarding **N**ewspaper **S**yndicate

ICC/IWCC Stands for **I**nternational **C**riminal **C**ourt and is synonymous with **I**nternational **W**izarding **C**riminal **C**ourt

I know that Britain generally does not accept write-in votes. This is my story, so my Wizarding Great Britain is slightly different

I also know that in the United States in 1980, there _was _no full moon in February. Both January and March had blue-moons. I tended to forget about that, as I usually just use a UK Calendar (which makes it so that the full moon _does _fall on 1 February)

Somewhere in Chapter 35, I passed 100,000 words archived on Fanfiction

POA -20,176 words

words "Magic" as in "Minster of Magic" is 85,152 word in the story


	37. The Statue of Liberty Incident of 1980

Chapter 37

The Statue Of Liberty Incident 1980

The Commandant of the Auror Corps General Alexander Ackerman (currently also holding the Ceremonial Position of Supreme Commanding General (with the Dirtiest of Blood) of the Aurors, a title used primarily when dealing with Great Britain) was having a field day. Major Williamson, the Auror from England, had just sent a requisition order for a C-130 with seating for 14 and crew. _Damn,_ he thought. _Looks like I'll have to talk to SECNAV again._

Shortly after their Commissioning, Katja decided to take all three Security teams to the new movie playing at the Base Theatre. It was the sequel to the hit 1977 film _Star Wars_, which apparently had been renamed _Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope _sometime in the last three years. _Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back _was quite a good movie, and everyone enjoyed it.

Just as most of the newly Commissioned Officers were going on leave (to see their families, move, etc.), the base got a call from the Statue of Liberty in New York. It was slightly after normal business hours when the Communications Officer Jordan Paris called the Commander of the Base.

"Sir," the communications officer said when he got on the phone.

"What is it, Mr Paris?" asked the Commander.

"Sir, There has been an attack on the Statue of Liberty. The FBI called us in, hoping that we could shed some light on the situation," he replied.

"Do they think that there is Magical Involvement?" asked the Commander.

"They are unsure, sir, but they want to make sure."

"OK, contact that British major, Williamson. Tell him to take those British Aurors and those two new Lieutenants with him. Black and Wagner. Tell them to wear Civilian Clothing—like what NCIS would wear."

"Yes, Sir," said Jordan as he hung up the phone. "Communications to Major Williamson and Lieutenants Black and Wagner, please report to the Deployment Room immediately," he called into the intercom.

The requested Aurors with security detail immediately made their way to the Deployment Office. They were dressed in their day-to-day Blue uniforms.

"Major Williamson, and Lieutenants Black and Wagner, reporting as ordered, SIR!" announced Williamson as they walked into the room.

"We have just received word of a possible terrorist attack on the Statue of Liberty. Squibs in FBI do not know whether there is Magical Involvement or not, and it is your job to determine that. If there is no Magic, get the Hell out of there and let the Mundanes do their job. Major, I'm asking you to take those Lieutenants who seem to get in trouble with you all of the time, because this might be a good case for them to start on."

"YES, SIR!" said Williamson. They snapped to attention, turned on the heels, and left the office. They then took a portkey to a secluded area near the Statue, where they found FBI Agents scouring for evidence. They went up to the lead agent.

"Hello, sir," started Katja. "I'm Lieutenant Katja Wagner of the Marine Corps Criminal Investigation Division. We are here to help find who did this."

"I'm FBI Agent Alex Lee. Pleased to meet you." Agent Lee started. "The Crime Scene is over this way; I'll make sure that we can give you some space to get your job done. Just don't go messing with us—this is Our Turf—us and the Park Service, but they don't have Cops, so they called us."

"We will hand over any data that we find to you," responded Williamson. They started to look. Since they knew that they were going to Mundane crime scene, they had disillusioned their wands, so that none of the Mundanes would be suspicious. It was soon clear that there had been magic involved, so Williamson cast a Memory Charm over all the cops saying, "The Croations did this, but you didn't find any physical evidence. Go home."

After the Mundanes left, Williamson called into HQ. "Sir, we have _confirmed_ magic usage. We are getting the Magical Signature right now, can you have the techs run it?"

"I'll get Dr Jijo Forense on it right away. She's the top woman at Forensic Detection," said the Commander. Soon, they had a possible match for the Signature, so the team Apparated to the location (somewhere in Winnipeg, Manitoba). When they Apparated in, they were quickly surrounded by people who did not look friendly at all. The last thing that Katja saw before being knocked unconscious was the red of the Stunning spell.

/**/

"We caught you," said the leader, who was wearing an ugly sort of cross on his clothing. "Our government doesn't listen to us! You will make our Great Country of Canada fall!"

"Are you some sort of Terrorist?" asked Sirius. One of the responses that he received was a punch to the face.

"No," the Leader said. "We are Freedom Fighters who wish for all foreigners out of the Country. They corrupt our ideals! That Malfoy dude was right, 'These people are trying to overthrow the government_, [and] _They think that their ways are so much better than ours. That's why death is too good for them.' Your Views aren't right!"

"What does that have to do with us? We're Canadians."

"You were born elsewhere, and therefore you should be EXTERMINATED!"

/**/

At Auror Headquarters at Quantico, the Commander was getting an alarm. "Petty Officer! What's this alarm?" he shouted at his yeoman.

"Your team has been relieved of their wands. I can track the wands if you want," answered the young petty officer. To this, the Petty Officer nearly received a hand to the face as the Commander motioned. "DO IT!" he yelled. "And see what the hell those Brits are doing! That protection detail."

Presently, the protection detail showed up at the Commander's Office. "We are here, Commander," said Commander O'Brien. "We let them go because that was team two. We can get them once you find them, sir."

The trace took a little longer than usual, and the yeoman quickly offered to get the Commander a cup of hot coffee, black. What the Commander didn't know is that the yeoman was planning on procuring that coffee from the coffee house on the other side of the base.

Finally, they got the trace. "Team One is the British Officers. Team Two is Red Squad. Team Three is Gold Squad. Team Four is Blue Squad," the Commander quickly split the teams. "We are on an Alert Situation! RED ALERT, SQUADS RED, GOLD AND BLUE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Quickly, the called-upon squads got to the Commander's Office, where he laid out a map of the target area. "Team One, you will take the Hostiles from the North; Team Two, take them from the south; Team Three, take them from the East; Four gets the West. Apparate in two minutes. Regular Use-of-Force Rules are in effect," the Commander told his people.

/**/

"You are going to die!" said the Lead Freedom Fighter as he punched Sirius in the face. "Tell me where the Headquarters is!"

"I don't know!"

The leader punched Sirius in the face again. "What about the O-13? What type of device is that? Tell me where the Headquarters is, or you will die!"

"Since it is logical to assume that you will kill us anyway, I refuse to give the information. Either way, I don't where it is!"

"I will kill you! _Crucio!_" said the leader, feeling that he didn't just want the foreign Auror to die, but die in pain. "No one has every been under longer than five minutes without personal damage! Maybe you require another form of motivation." He turned to Katja and yelled, "_Crucio! Crucio!_"

She screamed in pain, but not as much pain as one would expect. At first, Sirius thought that the leader was just hitting her with a low-powered Cruciatus curse, but then saw the look of frustration on his face. "Why isn't she screaming loud enough?"

"You just don't know enough magic. I could kill you without my wand, right now." She was starting to get angry, and her magic wanted to be released. Remembering the incident when she threw a couple of students across the Common Room, she tried to break the bonds that were holding her.

"You can't do that. Those are unbreakable, except for my wand," the leader said triumphantly.

"Are you stupid, Terrorist?" she asked him. "The first thing that you learn in Auror training is to check for wands. I had a wand up my sleeve the whole time!" She then cast a cutting curse at Sirius shackles, which broke open. She then used the "_Commande__" _curse on the Leader to force him to let her go, but as soon as she released him from the mind control, he started firing Curses and Hexes at them. Katja figured that her use of an Unforgivable _would _be forgiven, since she was in extreme peril.

The Terrorist was in a fury and pointed his wand at them and started, _"Avada ..."_ which was as far as he got before there was a massive surge of popping sounds that almost sounded like popcorn. Soon, the Secret Hideout was filled with shouts, as the ambushers got ambushed by the Aurors. Soon, the Aurors got to the room that they were being held in.

"What took you so long?" asked Katja. She looked and the terrorist leader was being put into magic-suppression handcuffs after taking a Stupefy to the chest. "Where's Sirius' wand?"

"We'll get it for you," said the Captain of Blue Squad. "_Accio Sirius' Wand! _What about your other wand?"

"I hadn't thought about it," she started. "Don't summon it. It won't work for you."

"Lieutenant, I am a _Captain _with more power than you! Of course I will be able to Summon it!"

"If you do, I am not responsible for what happens," stated Katja.

"Are you threatening me, Lieutenant? I will have your commission for this!"

"Actually, I was just stating that the Blood Wards will almost certainly prevent you from Summoning and holding the wand. If they don't stop you from holding it, then they will stop you from _using _it for anything more than a _Lumos_. _Accio Katja's backup wand!_"

Her wand came flying towards her, but managed to hit the commander on its way, causing a large burn to appear on his robes. "Now can we please get out of here?" asked Katja.

The next month was filled with treatments for the Cruciatus Curses that both she and Sirius had taken and debriefings. First, she had a debriefing with the Base Commander. Then, she had a debrief with the Commander, Atlantic Station (the Commander for the whole of the Eastern Seaboard). Finally, she had a debrief with the Commandant. All three of them viewed Pensieve memories and felt that her use of the Curse was justifiable.

Katja was happy when the time July rolled around, and even happier when the end of July came, since she, Major Williamson, and Sirius were going to England. They had been assured by the English Ambassador and the Minister for Magic herself that there would be no repeats of the last time the three came to England.

The trio, along with bodyguards, arrived in England on 27 July. The arrival date meant that the three had to be someplace safe by nightfall, because it was a full moon. She knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid this moon, so they went to the Potters', where they saw James, Remus, and a very pregnant Lily Potter. The Animagi and Werewolves would be locked inside the Ballroom, so as to avoid potentially biting Lily, who couldn't transform for obvious reasons. Now that she Marked Sirius as her mate, it wasn't as bad being around Remus. They played the night away in their animal forms.

At exactly 0830 on 30 July, Neville Longbottom was born to Frank and Alice Longbottom, and at exactly 0930 on 31 July, Harry James Potter was born. Sirius and Katja were immediately named Godparents, and it was during this ceremony that Katja noticed someone standing outside the nursery doors.

The man was wearing an old cricketer's uniform and seemed to have a cricket ball in his pockets. The man had a cream-coloured frock coat (which had a piece of celery attached to it), striped trousers, and plimsoll shoes on. _The odd thing was_, thought Katja. _Is that he seems to know us, even if we have never met him..._before! Putting two and two together, she realised who the man was. She, Sirius and David went out into the hall to talk to him.

"Sir," Katja asked. "Are you The Doctor?"

"Doctor _Who?_" replied the man. This response seemed to make Katja even happier. "I'm sorry, but have we met?" he asked.

"No, Doctor," she replied. "Not for you, at least."

"What do you mean?" asked the person known as The Doctor.

"We, David and I, come from the future. We were both sent back in time, where we met you in approximately 1977."

"I don't remember that," said the Doctor.

"That's because it hasn't happened yet!" said Katja before she continued, "For you, at least."

A look of realisation came to him. "Me, from a later time-line went back in time to meet you at an earlier point in _your _time-line! Which one was I, by the way?"

"Sorry?" all three asked.

"Which incarnation was I? I couldn't have been with this one" the Doctor clarified.

"I believe it was your tenth incarnation. For a number of years, you had some rubbish luck, regenerating every couple of Earth years, but Ten seemed to be doing well," replied David. "The only downside was that he looked eerily similar to a former opponent."

"Did I look good?" asked the Doctor.

"Better than ever," said David as they all turned to look at the baby Harry James Potter, the boy who would become Saviour of the Wizarding World.

A/N: Jijo Forense is a reference to Abby from NCIS (Jijo is the Japanese for 'Abigail' and Forense is Catalan for "Forensic" as in "Forensic Scientist"

Regular Use-of-Force Rules means no Killing Curses, Imperious, or Cruciatus Curses

In addition to the regular disclaimers, I must add that I don't own _NCIS, Doctor Who_, or any related items.


	38. The Fidelius Charm

Chapter 38—The Fidelius Charm

**Five Years Later**

Five years had passed since the birth of Harry James Potter. His Godparents, Katja Wagner and Sirius Black had gotten married in a traditional Auror ceremony shortly after the birth_, _shortly after Albus married Minerva.

The Ministry continued to give Remus a hard time for what he was, so he was in and out of various places in England. He somehow managed to get to America in December of 1980, getting to spend Christmas with Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner-Dumbledore and Sirius Orion Black. This was a fun time for all of them, as they decided to go down to Florida and act like Muggles at the beaches and Amusement Parks.

Major Williamson was no longer at Quantico with Katja and Sirius. He was now a Commander and was in a different Command. All Katja and Sirius had were each other and their team.

Both Blacks had been promoted to Lieutenant, 1st Class, and now had squads of their own. One day in May 1981, they had received a very odd visitor.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Lieutenant Black?" asked the receptionist on the telephone.

"This is she," answered Katja.

"There is a man with greasy hair, looks like a bat, has no Clearance or anything. Do you know him? Should I direct him to your office?"

"Did you catch his name?" asked Katja. "One minute," replied the receptionist. "He says his name is 'Snape. Severus Snape.' He even said it like Bond in those wonderful Muggle movies."

"Send him up Petty Officer," replied Katja. "Get Security to escort him up here. I want to be able to tell the Commander that nothing happened, ie a civilian with no Clearance managing to sneak off and find Classified Data. Make sure that they _tell _him that they are simply taking him to my Office, understood?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

A couple of minutes later, she heard a knock on her Office Door. "Who is it?" she yelled at the door.

"It is Ensigns James and Taylor escorting Severus 'Bat' Snape," replied the voice.

Katja opened the door, and there stood Severus Snape. "You may step outside. I will let you know when you can escort Mr Snape from the base." She turned to Severus. "How are you doing? Did you hear that I got married to Sirius?"

"I heard. I am glad for you. The Dark Lord has started to step up his attacks in England. You two may be coming home sooner than you think," said an all together too happy Snape.

"That would be nice," said a voice from the door. "It's always nice to see you, Snivellus...sorry, Mr Snape."

"Hello, Mr Black. I assume that you are well?"

"Yes, I am, Severus, but why are you so happy?"

"I have found a Partial Cure—an improvement on the Wolfsbane Potion. It will work for up to a year. I think that if I were to actually kill one of the Dark Lord's Werewolves and get a sample of blood and hair, I might be able to cure it completely—if I can analyse it fully."

"Does it have to be a dead werewolf?" asked Sirius. "Because we have a Werewolf Animagus here that might be willing to help."

"A willing sacrifice of the hair and blood always goes a long way in potion-making," said Severus as a reply. With that reply, Katja shifted into Ruige. Severus took out his equipment ("Always be prepared" he said) and started taking the samples. A couple of times, he was less gentle than he should have been, and Katja let him know by growling at him. In a sign that he had not completely forgiven The Marauders, he quickly left after taking the samples.

**END FLASHBACK**

It was shortly after Halloween that Katja realised that she could barely remember who "The Boy-Who-Lived" was. After talking to other people in Britain, she found that no one who hadn't actually seen Mr Potter since the incident could remember exactly what he was supposed to look like, unless they actually saw him, which a number of lesser-known witches and wizards had done.

Another problem was that nobody could remember where Harry Potter lived. Katja immediately knew the answer to both of these queries. Dumbledore had put the bleeding Fidelius charm on the house, but to keep it only from witches and wizards. He had also put the boy under some sort of Fidelius charm which blocked his presence from said witches and wizards.

By the time that Katja finally came up with a solution, nobody had seen Harry Potter, except for his family and the Squib Mrs Figg, for three years. Her solution was simple. Find the one person, other than Dumbledore and/or the Secret-Keeper, that knew the information they needed. As Katja was going to bed one night, she remembered a prophesy that she had heard once, or rather the translation of a prophesy.

"_The one with the Power to defeat the Dark Lord—the child marked by Him as His equal—shall live just one year of his life with his parents. The next four year of his life will be in Hell, in a place untouched by the waters of the Sanzu River, until wolf and dog, both "Law Enforcement Officers" rescue him in his sixth year. The boy shall be taught the methods not taught by the "Hellish ones" and shall not take their Kindness or their Teaching for granted. Along with the one he calls his sister and their Teachers, he will have the power to defeat the "Dark Lord." These four, two of whom are displaced in time, will break the ancient rule of two with their actions, actions that will have repercussions for the entire Wizarding World."_

She realised that everything in the prophesy was coming true. The boy had been sent someplace out of the reach of the Wizarding Authorities, and it had been nearly four years since the death of his parents. She needed to talk to Sirius about something, and she was pretty sure that he was not going to like it much.

On 1 June 1985, Katja and Sirius Black were headed back to England. They had been promoted to Captain in the years since the death of the Potters. In a nod to old times, Commander Williamson was accompanying them. All three of them were transferring (at least on paper) to the Squib Division of MI-5, the British Security Forces. The fact that David was also transferring was advantageous to Katja's plan—she needed David to tell them where "The Boy-Who-Lived" actually lived. If all else failed, she hoped that the Blood Wards at the location would still let David in.

"Since I was Harry Potter, I am immune to the Fidelius charm. Therefore, when I give you the information, it will be just like I am the secret-keeper. Let's take a day or two to prepare, and then we go in" said Auror Williamson.

They decided to meet with Remus Lupin, who told them, somewhat unwillingly, what happened all of those years ago.

**FLASHBACK NARRATED BY Remus Lupin**

Severus Snape received some rather good information for the Dark Lord. He had been applying for the DADA or Potions job, and was waiting for his interview when he heard a prophesy concerning Potter or Longbottom. After analysing the prophesy, he brought part of it to the Dark Lord, and used Occlumency to hide the rest.

Dumbledore told the Potters to go into hiding. In 1981, they had many run-ins with the Death Eaters. Dumbledore said that 'Your information was valuable, Katja.' They kept going to various places around England. The Potters wouldn't stay anywhere for over a week. They were staying at their Godric's Hallow house on Halloween when it happened.

The wards went off. Even though there was no Fidelius, there were still wards. Peter Pettigrew came running in, and James almost killed him. Then the Big Man himself came walking up the front walk as if he owned the place. Pettigrew quickly disappeared.

'_Lily, take Harry and Run! I'll try and hold him off!' _shouted James. The Dark Lord then turned his wand on James, and said, "You could have done much better if you would have turned to the Dark Side and joined me!"

"I'll never join you!" spat James.

"If you only knew the Power of the Dark Side! _Crucio!_" said the Dark Lord. "You could have chosen a better Mate, as well, _Crucio!_"

James screams filled the air, until the Dark Lord yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ James fell to the ground, dead. The Dark Lord then went upstairs to the nursery, where Lily was comforting Harry.

"Stand aside, Mudblood. All I want is the boy!" Lily didn't stand aside. "Stand aside, Idiot Girl! All I want is the Boy! If you continue to defy Lord Voldemort, you will die! _Avada Kedavra!_"

The Dark Lord then turned his wand on the boy. "Now any hope of being able to defeat me will be gone! _Avada Kedavra!_" From what Pettigrew said, the curse hit Harry and rebounded on Voldemort, causing an explosion which destroyed the house.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Most of this I got from Pettigrew under Veritaserum. The rest, I got from other sources. Dumbledore has put a Magic-Repelling charm on the boy. Only those who have seen him after the Murder can realise who he is. He could walk past right now, and until I actually saw his face, I wouldn't recognise him at all. He also put a variant of the Fidelius charm on the house that the Boy lives in. That prevents any magical person from seeing the house, unless they know the precise location. If you want to rescue Potter, it will be an uphill battle." he concluded.

Katja then turned to Commander Williamson, and said, "Tell Mr Lupin who you really are."

"That's not me any more! You remember what happened in the Anachronistic World! I am no longer Him!"

"Who aren't you then?" asked Remus. "More specifically, which 'no one' is Katja referring to."

"I was originally born in London on 31 July 1980. I will now shift to who I looked like before I was sent back in time," responded David, shifting into the form he hadn't had in over 40 years—the form of Harry James Potter.

"If your eyes were different," started Remus. "I'd say that you were James. Based on the eyes and birth-date, though, I'd say that you were Harry."

"You are correct, Remus. I am Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, who lived at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England." He then proceeded to tell Remus the same story that he told Katja so many years before.

When he was done, Remus said, "Why don't we visit Dumbledore. I'm sure that he will help us out."

"What if Dumbledore complains about 'blood wards' or such nonsense?" asked Williamson.

"Then we will go to your original plan. But Dumbledore cannot complain after what James and Sirius did in their third year."

\\**/

Sitting in his office at Hogwarts school, just finishing up with paperwork for the year, was Albus Dumbledore. Five years older than the last time Katja had seen him, he was surprised when all of a sudden he received an owl that appeared to be addressed by Katja, Sirius, and Remus.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_How are you doing? No, we shouldn't ask, because the year just finished. We know that you hate the end of the term. The _Three Amigos _of the Marauders humbly wish to meet with you at a time of your choosing in the very near future. We are concerned with the well being of Mr Harry James Potter, Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._

_Sincerely, _

_Ruige (aka _Katja Dumbledore-Black)

_Padfoot _(aka Sirius Orion Black)

_Mooney _(aka Remus John Lupin)

_Commander David James Harry Evans Williamson, Canadian Auror Corps_

The headmaster immediately sent an Owl back, stating that it would be convenient for them to meet at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at 1200 on the Fifth, the final day of OWLs/NEWTs.

On that day, the three Aurors showed up in their Auror robes, and Remus came in a set of robes that he borrowed from Sirius. None of Remus' robes were any good, because of his furry problem, which led him to not have many job opportunities. Thankfully, Sirius still had a large bit of gold that he loved to use to spend on his friends.

As soon as they arrived, David put up Auror-Grade Silencing Charms on their table. They then decided to start discussing their problem.

"Professor," started Remus. "I've had reports that no one, Muggle _or _Magic has seen the Potter boy in at least a year. We know that your charms don't apply to public places, so we know that there is no sign of the Potter boy."

"He is safest with his relatives," replied the Headmaster. "The blood wards keep him safe from Lord Voldemort."

"The blood wards would still be effective with me, Headmaster," stated Sirius. "Do you know what James and I did in our third year?"

"Don't tell me you did what I think you did?"

"And I was officially declared Lily's sister in the Anachronistic World, Headmaster." said Katja.

"All right, tell me," said Dumbledore in a defeated voice.

**SIRIUS' FLASHBACK TO THIRD YEAR:**

"By blood done, I declare you to be my brother," said James.

"I receive the gift of blood, and accept your acknowledgement of me as your brother. I grant thee the gift of blood, so that you may partake of the same," replied Sirius.

"I receive your given gift and accept it as an acknowledgement of our relationship as brothers."

There was a flash of light between the two men, and they were bonded together as brothers for now and eternity.

**END FLASHBACK**

**KATJA'S FLASHBACK TO ANACHRONISTIC World:**

"You two have surpassed the expectations of your instructors," said Ravenclaw. "Except Merlin and I, but that is just because we have higher standards than Leo, Serpent, or Flat-tail. Your decision to create the blood wards of your wands for each other is intriguing. In order to fully activate their true powers, you must be bonded by Blood. Cut your thumbs, and the ritual will start."

The two girls cut their thumbs and pressed them together.

"I, Lily Marie Evans, do solemnly swear on my blood and on my honour as a Marauder, that I accept into my family Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner-Dumbledore. I swear that if she should be able to take care of her offspring, that me or my offspring will protect and defend that offspring as we would our own. I also pledge to protect and defend my sister, Katja Dumbledore, through sickness and health, if each of us is richer and if each of us is poorer, I will stand by my oath."

"I, Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner-Dumbledore, do accept this oath to bind me to the family of Lily Marie Evans, and give an oath of my own. I swear that if and when you, Lily Evans, are unable to take care of your children, that me or my children will protect and defend those children as if they were our own. I also pledge to protect and defend my sister, Lily Evans, through sickness and health, if each of us is richer and if each of us is poorer, I will stand by my oath."

There was a light around the wrists extending to the thumbs, and each was bonded to the other as a sister.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You see, Dumbledore," started Katja. "Now that we've gotten around your Fidelius charm or whatever you put there, I am hurting. It hurts like hell, Headmaster, and I don't think that my oath will allow me to live much longer if you don't a)find a way to make the Fidelius work for us or b)let me fulfil my oath."

"Other than the fact that Potter hasn't been seen, is there any other evidence of wrongdoing?"

In a tone that none of them had heard before from David, he growled, "I can give you _plenty _of fucking evidence." He sounded like Remus did around the full moon. "Please, get to the Ministry and get a fucking arrest warrant. Also, please take down the Fidelius Charm, you won't be needing it any longer."

A half hour later, the North American Embassy received word from the British Ministry that the British Ministry approved of the operation to retrieve Harry James Potter. Katja and Sirius decided to switch into business attire, which they were told police detectives wore. One of the many courses that the Auror Academy at Quantico had was a 'How to appear Mundane,' a required class for all Candidates.

They 'borrowed' a car from the British Police and drove it to Number Four, lights and sirens blaring. Sirius had wanted to transfigure his bike into a police bike, but Katja had vetoed that idea. They walked up the front walk and knocked on the door. A very obese man opened the door.

"Who the hell are you?"

"London Police," replied Katja, casting a _Confundus _charm so that the Muggle would really think that they were London Police.

"What do you want?" asked Vernon. Unfortunately for him, he decided to open the door to see the policemen more clearly. Katja could definitely tell that they came to the right house. Vernon was a large, beefy man with a large purple face with thick, dark, hair, a black moustache, hardly any neck, and small, blue mean eyes.

"You are under arrest for suspicion of Child Abuse, Child Endangerment, Neglect, Corruption of Minors, Wilful Negligence and Endangering the Welfare of a Minor. Where is Harry Potter?" Katja said all this slowly and deliberately, as if wishing for it all to sink in. The fatass didn't answer.

"If you do not answer me, then I will charge you with impeding an Investigation," Sirius threatened whilst putting the handcuffs on him. Fortunately, the brought the magically adjusting Handcuffs, so that they would actually fit on the man. The fatman still did not answer. "Very well," said Katja. "You are also under arrest under suspicion of the Crime of Murder. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Finally, seeing that he would be going away for a long time if he didn't answer, Dursley said, "He's in the cupboard under the stairs."

Katja went over to the cupboard under the stairs, opened it, and looked in. "Hello, there, Harry. My name is Aunt Katja and I am here to take you away from these Muggles. Could you come here, please?"

The child crawled towards Katja as it didn't have enough room to stand up. He emerged from the cupboard just as Petunia was coming out of the kitchen. "Who the hell are you, and why is the freak outside of his Cupboard?" She retrieved her frying pan from the kitchen and brought it out, hitting both Katja and Harry with it. Katja stood. She was taller than Petunia by a little bit and, biting back the pain, said, "I am Katja Wagner, London Police."

"Good, you can take the freak away!"

"We are planning to take _Harry _away with us," started Katja. "But we aren't here to take him away. We are here to take you away." Taking out a pair of handcuffs, Katja hit Petunia in just the right place so that she went down. Placing the cuffs on the woman's wrists, she said, "Mrs Dursley, you are under arrest for Child Abuse, Child Endangerment, Neglect, Corruption of Minors, Wilful Negligence, Endangering the Welfare of a Minor, Assault, Aggravated Assault, Assault of a Police Officer, Conspiracy to commit child abuse, Conspiracy to commit neglect, and conspiracy to endanger the welfare of a minor."

She dragged Petunia off the ground and led her to the police car. Sirius was helping Vernon into the car as well.

"Can I really leave them?" said a hopeful voice.

"Yes, Harry. You can leave them. If you want, you can even live with me and my husband!" replied Katja.


	39. The Training of Harry Potter

**Chapter 39-The Training of Harry James Potter**

The trial of the Petunia and Vernon Dursley was quick and decisive. Although the prosecution called Ms Aberella Figg, a Squib neighbour, Katja thought that it was a mere formality. These people didn't like Muggles at all, and they liked Muggles that hurt witches and wizards even more.

_If Merlin came, _Katja thought. _They still wouldn't be able to get an acquittal if He testified for them._

After the evidence was heard, the Wizengamot took only a couple of moments to come back with the verdict, and a couple more for the sentence. In the end, the combination of crimes ended up adding to a Life Sentence With the Possibility of Parole (after 20 years for Vernon, 40 years for Petunia—the Jury took into account the 'Assault of a Wizarding Official'). Needless to say, this was basically a life sentence for them. Dudley, who hadn't taken part in the proceedings, had his memories wiped, and was sent to live with his Aunt Marge. From what Harry-Prime had mentioned, this seemed to be as bad a sentence as the one for his parents.

Harry was still having a hard time adjusting to his new circumstances. Harry had no clue about most things in the real world. The first time that Katja and Sirius had attempted to go to the mall to go shopping for Harry, he didn't want to go. This was understandable, until Katja heard his reasoning.

"Why should I go out shopping when you aren't going to buy me anything nice?" Harry said.

"But we are going to buy you nice things," said Katja. "You are our son, and you deserve nice things."

"Why? I am just the freak!" he responded.

"You are not a freak! You are a good boy! Your former Aunt and Uncle were the freaks!"

Harry finally relented and let them take him shopping. They went to a Muggle mall, where they got books, clothing and toys. They ended up spending a little over ₤130 on jeans, another ₤100 on shirts, ₤100 on books, ₤30 on underclothing, and ₤200 on toys. They then went out to a dress clothes store, where they bought another ₤100 on clothing. They were hoping that they didn't need to have the dress clothes yet, but it never hurts to be prepared. Harry was amazed. They then went out to a fancy restaurant which cost them another ₤100.

When they got home, Harry realised that he didn't know what to do with the toys that they had bought him. He asked Sirius what to do.

"What should I do with them? Should I chuck them at people? Break them and then scream for more?"

Sirius had a hard time keeping his temper while teaching Harry what exactly to do with the LEGO Blocks, Lincoln Logs and other toys. After playing for a little while, he excused himself and went to go see Katja.

"Do you know what Harry just said?" he asked her, and then proceeded to tell her the story of what Harry said. "I think that's probably the only behaviours that he's ever seen"

"That's horrible," stated Katja. "We just have to get to him, somehow. Maybe we should take him to a Mind Healer," she suggested.

"No, I don't think that would be good for him," stated Sirius to the amazement of Katja. Just as she was about to protest, he said, "No, hear me out! He doesn't know all that much about our world. One of those Muggle psychos might be able to help more."

"The word is psychologist," she said. "I would agree. I was just using the terms that I thought that you would recognise."

One day that next month, Katja and Sirius talked to Harry. "Harry—you've got some weird ideas about things, so a nice lady is going to come over to talk to you about things, cool?"

"What should I tell her? What if she's mean and hurts me like everyone does? What if I say something that you don't like. With the Dursleys, they hit me if I did something wrong."

"We won't be able to hear a word of what you are saying, and you can say anything that you would like. We would never hit you for doing something or saying something wrong. We might punish you if you disobey, or something, but we would never intentionally hurt you."

It was a couple of weeks later when Harry showed his first sign of magic that Katja and Sirius had seen. Fortunately, the Psychologist had just left a couple of minutes before. Harry was playing in his room when he put out his hand commandingly at a toy on the other side of the room and said "Come." The toy came, which intially pleased Harry until he realised what he had done. He started to cry. When Katja came to check on him, he was still crying.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" she asked.

"Are you going to hit me, or throw me in a closet?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Why would I do that? You know that I don't do things like that!"

"I did freaky things, Obasan! I made the toy come to me," he said, using the Japanese term for 'Aunt' that he preferred, the actual words 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' made him think of the Dursleys, and that was not a good thing at all.

"You made the toy come to you? Could you demonstrate on that toy over there?"

Harry complied, and the second toy came flying towards them. Unfortunately, his aim was a little off, and the toy hit Katja on the head. Fortunately, it was just a small stuffed Dalmatian toy, so it didn't hurt her.

"I am so proud of you, Harry! Wait until I tell Ojisan! You didn't do freaky things." she leaned in closer as if telling him a secret, which in a way, she was. "You're a wizard Harry, and a thumping good one, I'd wager, once you're all trained. What you do aren't freaky things—it's magic."

"But there's no such thing as Magic, those Muggles told me," Harry answered.

"If I show you, would that prove that magic exists?" At his nod, she took out her wand and summoned a pair of jeans from the other room. "I'm a witch, and Ojisan is a wizard, the same as you. My friend, Commander Williamson, he came around for tea last week, he's a wizard too. In fact, he and Ojisan are both Wizard Bobbies. They catch bad guys."

"Cool!" said Harry. "When I grow up, I want to catch bad guys, too!"

Harry's maths and reading skills were below average for his age group, so Katja and Sirius continued to work on those subjects with him, being encouraging the whole time. Every time Harry would get a question wrong or mispronounce a word, he would flinch, and Katja or Sirius would remind him they would never hit him. It wasn't until they were reading a bedtime story one night that they found out that the deficit was almost intentional.

"I'm sorry I mispronounced the word, Obasan. I didn't mean to," he said.

"It's OK, Harry-kun. Just as long as you are trying your best, that's all I can ask for," Katja responded.

"Why? Why should I try? I get hit if I try harder."

Katja had to reiterate the rule about hitting, and explained that he should always do his best, because if he falls then, he will fall with honour, but that he should also just pick himself up again.

"I will try my best, Obasan!" he said with a rising tone, similar to the tone of the children on Japanese shows.

By the time Harry's birthday rolled around, he was still seeing the counsellor twice a week, and he still wasn't signed up for school. "He should be around children his own age," the psychologist told Katja. "School is the best place for a five-year-old."

So, in the beginning of August, Katja took Harry down to a school in London, did a couple of memory and Confundus charms, and Harry was registered under the name, "Potter-Black, Harry James." When she brought up the subject of school, Harry was excited, but when she asked him what name he'd like to be registered under, he hesitated, so she suggested that he go by the name of "Harry Black" but officially be "Harry Potter-Black." He took to this quite quickly, as he saw it an honour to be allowed to take Ojisan's name. Katja knew the school quite well, as she attended it in her youth. She wondered if this Dimension's Grangers would do the same.

As she was taking him to his first day of school, Katja remembered his birthday, and how he had been amazed at all the gifts he got.

**FLASHBACK:**

From Sirius, of course, he had gotten his first Broomstick, the Nimbus Light (designed for young children 11 and younger learning how to fly). Katja, naturally, had gotten Harry a couple of books. Albus, predictably had produced a pair of socks, whilst Minerva got him some Honeydukes' Chocolate. Soon, there was a present left that no one remembered bringing. When Harry opened it, he saw that it was some sort of long metal device. There was a note.

_Harry,_

_You've never met me. My name is The Doctor. I am an 813-year-old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I have been following your life, both your past, present, and future, and you are a good boy. What you have in your hands is a Genuine Sonic Screwdriver, which can act similarly to a wand. The power has been lowered until such a time as you can actually control your Magic. Naturally, please keep this away from Muggles, although there is a button on the top that cloaks the Screwdriver to make it look like a Muggle toy._

_The Doctor (if you need me, just call on _+44 (0)29 2036 2946. _I have Universal Roaming)_

They looked in horror at each other at the mention of the sonic screwdriver. Surely enough, though, Harry found the 'toy' button and activated it.

**END FLASHBACK**

Katja was glad to know that this universe's Grangers thought the same way as her universe's Grangers. She saw a very familiar face with two even more familiar faces. She walked over to them.

"Hello," said Katja. "My name is Katja Black, and this is my nephew, Harry."

"Hello," replied the woman. "I'm Dr Jean Granger, my husband Dr Ian Granger, and my daughter, Hermione Jean Granger." They shook hands, saying the usual, "It's nice to meet you."

"So the two of you are doctors?" asked Katja. "What type of doctor? Academic Doctors or healing people doctors?"

"We're dentists," said Dr Ian. "You should know that."

"I should?"

"You came into our Dentistry back in '78, when we were just starting! It's so nice to see you again."

"And you?"

At that moment, Hermione Granger stepped over to Katja. "Mrs Black, what do you do?"

"Don't call me 'Mrs Black'. It reminds me of my in-laws." Katja responded. She was about to continue with her answer when Ian remarked, "That bad, huh?" which earned him a swat on the head from his wife.

"I am a policewoman," she told Hermione. She was going to elaborate a little more, when Hermione adopted a stance quite familiar to anyone who knew Katja. Hermione started talking nonstop about policemen and anything having to do with police. Before Hermione could get too much of a head of steam going, the bell rang, signalling that they needed to be in their classrooms in five minutes.

That evening, when Katja went to pick up Harry from school, he was talking very quickly about school, _ad naseum._ "And we have this wonderful teacher for art class, and I got to sit next to Hermione Granger...she's really smart you know. She's my new friend, and she says that I'm her first friend. The other kids don't like her, because they think she sounds like she swallowed a dictionary..."

Katja noticed as they were getting into the car that Hermione was doing the same to her parents. The whole ride home, Harry was talking nonstop about his new friend. The next day, she decided to invite the Grangers over for tea and dinner the next night, which they readily agreed to.

They made sure that anything magical was put away, and made sure to explain to Harry that anything magical would be suspicious to the non-magical Muggles.

"I can tell, though," responded Harry. "My friend, Hermione, is a witch. I can tell."

"You can tell?" asked Katja.

"She looks exactly like you, Obasan. Is that normal?"

"It isn't normal, but not unheard of in Our world. You say that she looks like me. What do you mean?"

"You both have a shimmer of light around you. Ojisan has a much lighter one, but brighter than mine, obviously. Should I stop looking?"

"You can if you wish. It would be wise of you to act like a Muggle when you are around suspected Muggles. This just shows that you have power waiting to be released. I will tell Grandfather about this."

The visit went quite smoothly, with the children playing in Harry's room (with only the Muggle toys, of course). After a while, Katja made dinner for them all, and before Harry could believe it, it was time for Hermione to go home. Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione and Harry's friendship grew to just the right level for children of their age. Katja learnt, or rather relearnt, that Hermione had learnt to read at 3 years of age, and that she had been a walking encyclopaedia ever since. One day around noon, Katja received a call from the school.

"Mrs Black? This is Mrs Smith, the Secretary at St Johns, where your nephew, Mr Harry Black attends. Your son has been involved in an incident concerning multiple other students, and we'd like you to come in."

"Of course. What type of incident?"

"Your son is all right."

Katja went over to the school, where she met Mrs Dr Granger. They went into the Headmaster's Conference Room, and he explained the situation to them and the other eight parents there.

"At approximately 1130 this morning, Messrs Lee, Sanchez, Smith, Grant, and van der Stel were involved in an incident where they attempted to provoke Miss Granger. When she didn't respond, they started to hit her, and Mr Black stepped in to protect Miss Granger. As he acted in defence of another student, and in deference to his young age, he isn't being charged with anything, and neither is Miss Granger. Messrs Lee, Sanchez, Smith, Grant, and van der Stel are being charged with fighting, bullying of a younger student and assault, and will be suspended from the school for a period of no less than 30 days. This incident will go on their Primary Records. Everybody but Mrs Black and Dr Granger may leave now." the headmaster said. After the rest of the parents left, she said to the remaining parents, "There was an additional incident with Mr Black and Miss Granger. Apparently, he was running from the bullies (as is taught) when he and Miss Granger somehow ended up outside and on the roof of the cafeteria. No one quite knows what happened, so they will not be punished for it."

Katja knew what this was, and as soon as she was done in the Headmaster's office, she phoned into Auror Headquarters, London, where she called for an immediate round of Memory Charms for the students and staff, excepting Miss Granger and Mr Black. She explained that Mr Black was going to a Muggle school and had done some accidental magic.

When they got home, Harry was terrified. This was some of the biggest magic he had ever done. When he got home, however, it was to an almost party atmosphere. Grandfather Dumbledore was there, along with Grandma Minerva, Uncles Filius, Hagrid, and Aunt Pomona, Harry noted. Dumbledore came over to him. "You did your second bit of controlled Magic! We will start to train you now, so that there will not be any more incidents at that school"

"Thank you, Dumbledore-sama, but how are you going to teach me? I'm not allowed a wand until I am eleven—Obasan taught me that."

"Usually," answered Katja. "Grandfather Dumbledore knows about your gift from The Doctor. Grandfather will teach you how to control yourself using the Screwdriver, and then, you will graduate to a real wand at 11 like everybody else. Now, can you tell us in your own words what happened?"

**FLASHBACK Narrated by Harry:**

My class was walking down to Outside Activities when a bunch of big kids, like year five or something, came up to us.

"We hear that you think you know everything," said one of the boys. He was out in front, so I think that he was the leader.

"I don't claim that," Nee-chan said to the boys. "I just claim to know more than anyone in my year, 'cept maybe Harry."

**END FLASHBACK**

At this point the story was interrupted, as people started asking who 'Nee-chan' was. Harry quickly explained that it was simply a pet name for Hermione, and that it meant 'sister' in Japanese.

**BACK TO THE FLASHBACK**

Nee-chan's calm demeanour seemed to infuriate the boys. I saw them approach her, and they started to beat up on her for being such a know-it-all. I stepped in to stop the boys. As soon as I got the boys off her, I started to run. Nee-chan was around five feet to my left. I just thought, 'I wish we were someplace safe' and right as we turned the corner, there was a loud crack, like a car backfire, and we were on the roof. We were just climbing down when they found us. The funny thing was that she had still been five feet to my left when we moved.

Hermione doesn't know what happened any more than I do, probably less, in fact, but she thought it was cool.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well," said Dumbledore. "That was very informative. Do you know what you just did, Harry?"

"No, Headmaster-sama," replied the child.

"You Apparated onto the roof, and you somehow took 'Nee-chan' with you. I'd say that a great bond is being formed between you two" said the Headmaster.

"You mean, Apparating is disappearing from someplace and reappearing in another? Like teleportation—the Transporter on _Star Trek!_"

"Yes, that would be accurate" remarked the Headmaster. "I've never seen _Star Trek_, but I think that it is reasonable to assume that it is an accurate description."

"You should come over and watch it," exclaimed Harry. "It's on every Wednesday at 1900!"

A/N: I know that five-year-olds don't quite talk the way Harry talks, but it's been years since I've been around a five-year-old at Harry's level. Just assume that, like Hagrid's speech, it is being translated, or something.

I apologise if the Doctor's number is real. It is a Cardiff number, a _Torchwood _reference, if I am not mistaken


	40. The Philosopher's Stone, Part I

**Chapter 40-Harry Black and the Philosopher's Stone, Part I**

**1 September 1991**

Harry had just got on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, causing Katja to think of all that had happened since they adopted him. After his first incidents with Magic, the professors from Hogwarts decided to train him up some. One of the first things that they taught him was the appropriate glamour charm to hide his scar. This had been a fun day.

**FLASHBACK to 1986:**

"We are going to teach you how to do a glamour charm with your screwdriver today," said Professor Dumbledore. "The spell is _Evanescit Cicatricem!_Please say it with me a couple of times before trying it on yourself."

They did it a couple of times without the Screwdriver and then finally did it with it. The scar disappeared immediately. He was very excited, because he could now go out into the magical world looking mostly like himself, just without the scar, instead of a full-body Glamour charm. In the Muggle world, of course, no one thought that he was anything special.

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry had finally met David Williamson a year after Hermione and Sirius adopted him. When Williamson came around, Harry looked at him strangely.

**FLASHBACK to 1987:**

"Sir, who are you?" he asked as Katja was getting the Auror a cup of tea.

"I am Major David Williamson of Her Majesty's Canadian Aurors," replied the man. "Why do you ask?"

"It's 'cuz your magic looks almost exactly like mine," said the child. "Are you me?"

This caused a look of surprise from the Auror. He looked like he hadn't wanted to have this conversation for quite a while.

"What do you mean, my magic looks the same?"

"It's an ability that I have," responded Harry. "I can tell how powerful a person is by looking at them. I think that it is a po-ten-ti...I can't think of the word...but what strength a person will be when they are a grown-up. Your magical abilities are almost the same as mine. _I'm sure that you can understand what I am saying, can't you._" He said the last part in Parseltounge, an ability that he realised he had when they went to the zoo earlier that year.

**NESTED FLASHBACK:**

For the third time in as many months, Katja received a call from the school. They had gone on a field trip to the London Zoo, and there was, of course, a reptile house that contained snakes.

"Mr Black was making unusual noises at the snakes, agitating them," said the Headmistress. _More like they were saying 'Hi.' _thought Katja, who promptly called the British Aurors to do another round of Memory Charms. Hermione and Harry ended up being the only ones in the school not affected.

**END NESTED FLASHBACK**

"_Yes, I can understand you," _said Auror Williamson. "_And it is a very long story. You are correct though. _I _am you—or at least a future version of you_." This was all hissed in Parseltounge. David then proceeded to tell Harry, in English, the best parts of his story (leaving out the Spoilers).

**END FLASHBACK**

Hermione and Harry were very close now. When they entered year two at their primary school, Katja could detect a bond growing between the two children. Even though Harry still called her "Nee-chan", she could tell that something was a little deeper between the two of them. The two children were now spending almost as much time at their own house as the others.

Due to the closeness of the two children, Albus Dumbledore had received permission to inform Hermione's parents (and Hermione herself) of her status as a witch. She was then able to join Harry for training on the weekends. As Katja thought back on the years, it was sort of funny what had happened during one of these training sessions.

**FLASHBACK to 1987:**

The children were taking a break from learning a spell when suddenly, Harry turned into a dog. The professors quickly took stock of the situation, and reverted the dog back to human form.

"_Was denken Sie? Du Idiot!" _said Katja. Harry knew that he was potentially in trouble, based on the language Katja used. _"Animagus sind nicht fuer Kinder! Sie sind nur fuer geschulte Zauberer und Hexen!" (What_ were you thinking? You idiot! Animagus forms are not for children—only for trained wizards)

The magical tutor just looked on in amusement as Harry replied, "I didn't mean to! I just thought, 'I want to be a dog' and _pop _here I was!" The tutor had never heard of something that complex as pre-Hogwarts magic, but Harry Black was an enigma to her. _This might be a chance to get to study something that I usually cannot study because it is nigh impossible for any child this age to do._

"Could you think about being a stag?" asked the tutor. "We'll change you back." The last part was said to reassure him that they would be able to change him. She saw a look on his face as if he were thinking about something, and suddenly there was a fawn in the middle of the room where Harry had been standing just a minute ago.

"Now, just think about turning back into a boy," said the tutor. There was a pop, and a miniature Tom Baker was standing in the room. "Would you like a Jelly Baby?" he asked.

"Very funny," said the tutor. "Now think about returning to your normal form, please." There was another pop a second later, and Harry reappeared.

"What other animals can you do?" asked the tutor. A pop and a hissing noise later, the tutor saw a rather large snake on the floor, hissing at her. Through the translation spell that had been on her for years, Katja could hear exactly what the snake was saying.

"_Hello, tutor. How are you doing_?" hissed the snake. "_Don't worry, it's just me: Mr Harry James David Evans Potter-Black!_"

"Change back, Harry." said Katja in an undertone. "You know she doesn't like snakes!"

There was a pop, and a burst of flame, and a Phoenix, who looked very similar to Fawkes appeared. He shed a single tail feather before turning into a Lion and then a panther, and then, to Katja's dismay, a wolf that looked extraordinarily like her Animagus form. There was a burst of lightning, and a Lightning Phoenix appeared. Another pop, and Hermione Granger appeared. The Hermione Granger slowly morphed back into Harry. The tutor was speechless.

**END FLASHBACK**

Just then, an owl flew up to Katja. She had no problem recognising that owl—it was Harry's Snowy Owl Hedwig. After Harry got her, David had been looking at the bird quite longingly before Harry hissed at him. "_She's my bird!"_ Harry said. "_She _does _recognise you as one of her Humans, though._"

The owl was carrying a note from Harry. _This early? _She thought. She then looked at a clock to see that her reminiscing had taken the better part of the afternoon. She opened the letter.

_Obasan, 1 September 1991_

_How are you doing? The train ride was cool. Nee-chan and I met this ginger kid named Ron Weasley. We were in the same compartment together after a while. I'm sitting in one of the compartments by myself—Nee-chan is checking out the rest of the train—and this kid walks in and says, "Can I sit here, everywhere else is full." I replied that he could, and then he introduced himself. "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley." I told him that my name was "Harry. Harry Black." He didn't seem to be too impressed. Here's the funny thing. One of the next things that he says is, "Have you seen Harry Potter? He's supposed to come to school this year." At this point, I didn't know whether or not to protect myself, so I made odd noncommittal noises._

_After a while, the Malfoy boy came to our compartment. "Who the blasted hell are you?" the kid asked. I told him my name, and he seemed to be impressed. "A Black shouldn't hang out with riffraff like this Weasel. I can help you find the right sort." I just told him that I thought that I could tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks. The boy stepped closer and, out of habit, I took out the Screwdriver. I pointed it at him and gave him the Bat-Bogey Hex that Uncle Flitwick talked about last Christmas. He went off rather quickly._

_Just then, Nee-chan walks in and says, "Have you been fighting? You'll get in trouble before we even get to Hogwarts." Then, in typical nee-chan fashion, she rambled on about something until she asked, "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." Since I didn't want to use my Screwdriver any more, I just told her we hadn't seen it. Soon, we got to Hogwarts, where Hagrid brought us up to the school in the boats. Grandma Minerva, I mean Professor McGonagall, gave us the Welcoming Speech, we met the Ghosts, and then went in to the Great Hall for the Sorting. The Hat sang a song (for details, read Hermione's book that she's writing), and then, Professor McGonagall said, "When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."_

_When she called me, I was a little nervous, but I walked up and put on the hat. It started speaking inside my mind. _"A good mind, I see. Plenty of Courage. A thirst to prove oneself. You have a lot of Slytherin characteristics, but would never fit in there. Best be _Gryffindor!" The last part he yelled to the rest of the hall. As I was the first Gryffindor this year (I was sorted as 'Black, Harry Evans"), I got a large amount of applause from the Gryffindors. A couple of minutes later, nee-chan joined me at the Gryffindor table, and then at the end, the Weasley boy also joined us. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zambini, Bulstrode, Greengrass, and Davis were all sorted into Slytherin, while one Patil went to Gryffindor, the other to Ravenclaw (again, for full details, see Hermione's book)._

_After the Sorting was over, the Headmaster got up, said "_Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!", _and then waved his hands to make the feast appear. After the feast was over, the Headmaster had a speech, which is included in this Pensieve memory._

**Pensieve Memory:**

"Before I send you off to bed, I'd like to say a couple of words. For those interested, the tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will be next month. Also, the Third Floor Corridor is off limits to anyone who does not want to die a painful death. Now, I heard some mutterings when Harry Potter's name was not called. To protect his privacy, he has changed his name. I must also stress that I cannot confirm nor deny the fact that Harry Potter is attending this school. If you find out who he is, I ask that you please give him his privacy, as he had a rough start to his life, and I do not mean the business with Lord Voldemort [At this point, Harry noted, nearly the entire hall shuddered at the name]. Now, let me get back to my usual announcements. The First Years should note, along with a number of Ginger older students, that the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. I have also been asked by the caretaker, Mr Filch, to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors, and that a full list of 437 items that are banned can be found in his office. Now, let's sing the school song!"

**END Memory**

_At this, the teacher's smiles became very stretched. Snape-sensei was looking more dire than usual. After we finished the song, the Headmaster told us to go to our common rooms. The older brother of Weasley, a Prefect, brought us up to our Common Room, where we are right now. I'll write more after classes._

_Harry Black_

Katja was amazed at how much had remained the same. Harry and Draco were still not friendly, Ron and Hermione weren't friends yet, Neville lost his toad and they sang the school song. Early the next day, Katja saw five or six owls carrying something towards her window. She could immediately tell the handwriting—it was the 'book' that Hermione had been writing. It was incredibly detailed and extremely accurate.

On the first of November, Katja received a second note.

_Obasan, 1 November 1991_

_How are you? Did you hear the news? I'm Seeker for Gryffindor. Neville, a Gryffindor in my year, received a Rememberall from his Gran on the day we started flying lessons. Well, when we got to Flying Lessons, Neville was very nervous, and his broom could tell. He shot up into the sky, unable to control the broom. He then managed to somehow get it back down to a point where it bucked him and he broke his wrist. Madame Hooch said, "I don't want to see a single broom in the air, or that person will find himself out of Hogwarts before they can spell Quidditch!" She walked off with Longbottom, and Malfoy picks up the Rememberall and insults Longbottom. Then, he gets on a broom and insults me. I get on the broom, and it is so much better than the brooms I've been training on. Now, I present the Pensieve memory._

_**PENSIEVE MEMORY:**_

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" Malfoy answered stupidly as he swerved to avoid Harry's broom.

"No Crabbe and Goyle to save you up here, Malfoy!" shouted Harry.

"Catch the stupid thing, then, Black!"

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and start to fall. He leaned forward, and the broom sped up towards the ground. A foot above the ground, he caught the ball, with enough space to right himself on the broom.

**END MEMORY**

_Professor McGonagall came out, and escorted me into the Castle. I was so scared—I thought that I was going to be expelled! She took me up to the Defence Classroom, where she asked for Wood. A student came out of the classroom looking confused, and she said, "Wood. I've found you a seeker! Mr Black caught this out of a fifty foot dive, and didn't even hurt himself. We'll have to get him a new broom, though. Those Cleansweeps won't be able to handle what Black'll try and put them though." She then congratulated me as Wood walked around me, almost sizing me up. The next day, Malfoy tried to get me expelled again, by challenging me to a duel at night. I sent a Messenger to look for him at the appropriate time, but he never showed. He was so surprised to see me at the school the next morning!_

_I found that Snape-sensei does not hate me! He actually thinks that I am trying in his class. He hates the fact that I look like Dad, but when I've offered to change my form, he just waves me off. I told him, "I can change into a male version of Lily Evans!" and promptly did, causing him to almost recoil even more. He actually only treats me as badly as he treats the rest of the Gryffindors._

_Yesterday (Halloween), we learnt about the Levitation charm in Charms. I and nee-chan both knew how to do it, of course, but this was my first time with my phoenix wand. During class, nee-chan was trying to help out a boy (the aforementioned R. Weasley), and after class, he insulted her, causing me to earn the ire of Snape-Sensei by slapping the back of Ron's head. He said, "_She's a bloody nightmare. I mean, she ought to realise that she doesn't have any friends!" _ That was such a low blow, even for him. She ended up crying in the ladies all afternoon—I asked around when I couldn't find her. She didn't come to the Feast. In the middle of the Feast, Professor Quirrell, a very odd man, yelled "There's a troll in the dungeons! Thought you might like to know!" before he fainted._

_The Headmaster told us to all go to our Common Rooms, but I realised that Nee-chan was not with us, so I bullied Ron into finding her. We saw the troll go into a bathroom, we locked it in, and then heard a scream. We unlocked the door, and rushed in, not minding it was a ladies, and saw a troll cornering nee-chan. Nee-chan had frozen up, like she is want to do in this sort of situation. Finally, I jumped on its back and stuck my wand up its nose, while Ron used the Levitation charm to use its own club to knock it out. The Professors ran in, and Hermione lied to keep us out of trouble. Hermione then became more friendly with Ron, even though from my point of view, he was the one who harmed her in the first place._

_I'll write after the first Quidditch game of the season. Hagrid says 'hi.' We found his three-headed dog in the Third Floor Corridor the other night after we got lost. Hermione, the sharpest eyes out of all of us, realised that the Dog was standing on a trapdoor. Needless to say, Nee-chan has been researching the topic for a while now._

_Harry James David Evans Potter-Black_

_Crap, _thought Katja. _They found the Philosopher's Stone Corridor! _She planned not to tell him anything about this, because that was part of the fun. She wondered what Dumbledore was thinking, keeping the Stone in the school. She also realised that she should have applied for the DADA job before Quirrell got to it, but then thought that would deprive Harry of some good memories.

**A/N: Whose Phoenix tail feather resides in the core of Harry's main wand? Find out later!**

**I received a review from a person asking about the sudden interest in Japanese. I basically replied that the use of the words 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' for the primary caregivers was traumatic for Harry. I'll admit that my knowledge of Japanese is bad (with most of my knowledge coming from TV-Nihon Subs of Toku shows). Realistically, I could have used any language other than English for their titles. **

**The reviewer went on to ask, "Why not German? Katja and Sirius both seem to understand German" This brings up the second part of my reasoning. In German, the word for 'Uncle' is almost the same as it is in English. Japanese was a language that was as far away from English or German as one can get. Again, realistically, I could have used Spanish, which I am slightly more confident of translations, or French (which I would again have to look up, but I would be relatively confident in the translation). To quote The Doctor, Japanese 'is cool!' **

**By the way, I am using Nee-san to refer to Hermione as a sister—I never mention when Hermione is born, so I don't really care if I use the older/younger version of 'sister' I could have used nee-chan or nee-tan, both of which I understand mean 'sister'. **

**The idea of the sonic screwdriver being used like a wand comes from a 10th Doctor/Harry Potter crossover story (no relationships, naturally). I forget the title.**


	41. The Philosopher's Stone, Part II

**Chapter 41—Harry Black and the Philosopher's Stone, Part II**

Katja wasn't sure that she wanted to read about Harry's first Quidditch Match again, but found herself doing just that. She received a letter from him shortly after the game.

_Obasan, _

_Gryffindor won our game! It was a really good match (for us, at least). Naturally, my first game as Seeker just had to be versus Slytherin, the dirtiest team in the school. Madam Hooch, of course, was refereeing the match. A guy named Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasley twins, was the commentator. I didn't have a lot to do for most of the match. Wood's game plan was for me to be above the game, watching for the Snitch. Once I thought I saw the Snitch, but it was just a reflection. When I actually did see it, I dived towards it, but got blocked by Flint, one of the Slytherins. After that my broom started acting up, but I got control over it a couple of minutes later, dived, and nearly swallowed the Snitch, causing us to win._

_Nee-chan would like me to tell you her side of the story, because when it comes to Quidditch, I would probably be more accurate than she would. She won't be writing you another book until _after _Winter Holidays are over. She was in the stands with Weasley and Hagrid when she saw me loose control of my broom. She looked around the stands and saw two people watching me muttering nonstop. Here is where Weasley and I disagree. He claims that it was Snape-sensei that was Hexing my broom, while nee-chan and I think that it was the Defence teacher, Quirrell. Nee-chan fought her way over to where Quirrell was sitting, knocking into Snape-sensei on the way, and lit his robes on fire. I was then able to gain control of my broom, like I mentioned above._

_After the game, we were talking with Hagrid, when we accidentally mentioned the Three-headed dog that we saw, and he mentioned that it was his, and that he got it 'off a Greek Chappie' he 'met in the pub las' year.' He also told us that whatever the Dog is guarding is a secret between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. Weasley was all like 'Snape's going to steal it', but I am pretty sure that Snape-sensei doesn't work for _that _Master any longer._

_See you at Christmas,_

_Harry Black_

Harry, Hermione and Ron all came over for the Winter Holidays. On Christmas, of course, they opened their presents (Ron's parents had gone to Romania to see another one of the Weasley brothers—a dragon handler by the name of Charles. The eldest brother worked at Gringotts as a curse breaker, and was frequently digging up treasure in Egypt.

On Christmas, Harry needed to discuss two things with Katja. Both of them were related to things at school, and neither was related to Nicholas Flamel. "Obasan? Can we talk for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course," Katja replied. "Come into the sitting room."

Using the screwdriver so he wouldn't get in trouble for magic usage, he put up a couple of silencing spells of his own design. "Two things. One, I was wondering around the castle, and I found a strange mirror. It showed me in the middle of a large crowd."

"You found the Mirror of Erised," said Katja. "I assume that you can figure out what it does? Let me give you a hint. The happiest man on the planet would simply see himself."

"It shows you what you want?"

"It shows the deepest desire of your heart," she answered. She lowered her voice to a more conspiratorial tone. "The Headmaster sees himself getting socks. People forget that he likes socks, and because he is an intellectual man, they buy him books." Returning her voice to normal, she asked, "What's the second thing?"

"I Saw a prophesy in some strange language whilst I was asleep. A man who looked like the Headmaster was speaking it. When I woke up, I used a transposition spell, but I didn't know the translation spell."

"What did it say?"

He handed Katja a piece of paper. On it were Japanese characters. The paper said:

"光の主は、"時間内に避難者は、時間内の別の旅行者を満たすことができます。これらの旅行者が弟子としての対応を取ることによって"二先生のルール"を解除されます。これらの四つは "悪魔"を破壊する力を持っていますが、彼は同じように子どもたちのいずれかをマークします。この子は悪魔ではない知っているパワーを持っています。一度お互いに兄と妹を考慮し二人の旅行者は、"光の先輩"になる二人のカウンターパートで参加します。"

Katja cast the once familiar translation spell, and got the translation, which she seemed to notice was a redo of one of the previous prophesies.

_The 'Lord of the Light,' a traveller displaced in time, will meet another traveller in time. These travellers will break the 'Rule of Two Lords' by taking their counterparts as apprentices._

_These four will have the power to destroy the 'Evil One', but He will Mark one of the children as his equal. This child will have the Power the Dark Lord knows not. The two travellers who once considered each other brother and sister, will join with their two counterparts, who will become the 'Leaders of the Light'._

"This is a different prophesy than the last one I was made aware of," said Katja.

"There were others?" asked Harry. Katja then went on to tell Harry the prophesies that they received since she got here and the prophesy from her home dimension. Before she could start analysing the prophesies with him, Harry hissed, "_It's you! You are nee-chan!_"

"Yes," she answered simply in English. "I was sent back in time after I got bitten by a werewolf. I'm sure that you know who the other Traveller is."

"I do," he replied. "Auror Williamson, who is a complete idiot for running around with most of my name, is the other Traveller. That must mean that this," he pointed to his scar, "is the Dark Lord's Mark. Are you really going to train me?"

"We will when it's time. Both of us will teach both of you," she said. "I truly felt at one point as if Harry was my brother. I will tell you the whole story when you are older. Let's cancel those silencing spells and go open some presents."

Harry took down the spells, and they went to open presents. Katja was surprised to see many of the same gifts as in the Original Time-line. From Ron, Harry received chocolate. From Hermione,he received more chocolate. From Mrs Weasley, he received his Christmas Jumper and some fudge. From an unknown person that Katja knew to be Dumbledore, he received the Invisibility Cloak. From Katja, he received a piece of paper that entitled him to something of his father's which would be named away from other eyes.

Later that night, Katja gave Harry the Marauder's Map, with the caveat that if she ever needed it, she would be allowed to use it. She then told him the passwords for the map, and some of the special features that she put it, including highlighted dots for Peeves, the Weasley twins, Filch, and Filch's cat. Before she let him walk away, she sent some magic into the map, and reopened it. It now added her name in place of Wormtail's. It now said, "Messrs. Mooney, Padfoot, Prongs and Missuses Ruige and Aslan, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP"

"Someday you will have _your _name on a map, Harry," said Katja.

"We'll be proud of you if you continue our Madness!" said Sirius. He added a Special Disguise Finder on the Map, so that anyone under Polyjuice or in Animagus form would be highlighted. They didn't know whether these updates would download to the other Map, but Katja figured that if if they did, the Twin finder would act as a Harry finder.

After the holidays were over, Harry still hadn't found Nicholas Flamel. In a show of frustration, Hermione had complained that she hadn't been able to find the man, either. Soon after they got back, though, Katja received another letter.

_Obasan, _

_We found him! It's actually quite a humourous story. Neville (the Longbottom boy) hopped into the Common Room with his legs locked, curtesy of Malfoy. Hermione, of course, unstuck him, and then I offered him a chocolate frog. He took the frog and gave me the card. It was a Dumbledore card, which mentions that he defeated the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, is noted for uses of Dragon Blood, and work in Alchemy with Nicholas Flamel. Nee-chan immediately went upstairs and brought down a book. The book was huge, but she said that she had gotten out of the library for a bit of 'light reading'. Ronald teased her on this, and she nearly gave him a concussion hitting him with the book. She then read that _Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. _She then went on to explain, in typical nee-chan fashion,_ that the Philosopher's Stone "will transform any metal into pure gold [and]... also produces the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal._"_

_We sat on this knowledge for a couple of days until after the Quidditch match with Hufflepuff, where Snape-sensei was refereeing. Weasley thinks that it is a show of bias, nee-chan and I think that it is to discourage Quirrell. The game was over in less than five minutes, one of the shortest games on record. After the game, we went down to discuss things with Hagrid._

_You told me to tell you if Hagrid gets anything 'interesting' so I'm telling you—Hagrid's got a Dragon Egg. A real _bona fide _dragon egg that he is heating in his fire. He says, once again, that he got it off of some guy at the pub, who kept buying him drinks. From what Hagrid says, the thing should hatch in a couple of days, so perhaps some backup will be necessary. Before we left, I suggested that we contact Ronald's brother Charlie, who lives in Romania as a dragon handler. Hagrid agreed to let us contact Weasley's brother, and he also let slip that nearly every one of our professors is in on protecting the stone. He's got the dog, Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape-sensei, and Quirrell are all '_protecting_' the stone._

_Any help that you could lend in getting the dragon _to_ Charles would be greatly appreciated. Ronald's idea was to take it up to the Astronomy Tower at midnight. I think that would probably get us in Detention. Also, Ronald has been bitten by that bloody dragon. Some help there would be appreciated, also._

_Hope to hear from you soon, _

_Harry Black_

_Damn! _Thought Katja. _Hagrid got his fucking dragon, and now Harry wants _me _to go retrieve a dragon! _She had a number of ideas, but most of them revolved around the Astronomy Tower, which was the highest tower at Hogwarts. Most of them also revolved around using the children as bait. A couple of nights later, she received a Floo call from the Mr C Weasley, who said that a couple of his friends were 'in town' and were going to be coming back to Romania. He suggested using the Astronomy Tower, and Katja suggested telling Dumbledore. In the end, they did both. Dumbledore told them to just get the thing out of the castle, and everyone would be alright.

The operation didn't go as smoothly as planned, however, and Draco Malfoy somehow got ahold of the schedule for the drop. Being a Slytherin, he didn't use the information immediately, but waited until the most opportune moment. On the night of the drop, Malfoy went to McGonagall, who gave him detention for being out of bed. Longbottom (who Katja didn't even know was in on the operation), Hermione, and Harry were all caught after getting the dragon to safety, each receiving a detention and a points deduction. Katja received a letter a couple of days later that told her what happened in detention.

_Obasan,_

_I write this late at night, just after my detention with Hagrid in the Forest. Something has been killing unicorns, and Hagrid needed someone to find out who. We divided into groups. Malfoy decided to scare the crap out of Longbottom, so new groups were formed. I was now with the Malfoy boy. We followed the trail for a while until we got to a clearing, where we saw a human figure drinking the blood of a unicorn. Right as the figure was about to come after me, I hear a thundering of hooves, and a centaur saves me, telling me that whoever is killing the unicorns is a very evil person. Ron thinks that it was Snape working for the Dark Lord, but I disagree. I think that it is Quirrell. I may not like Snape-sensei, but I am sure that he is on our side._

_Harry Black_

_PS: Nee-chan tried to have us start studying in January. She got on our case, and we started in May_

Katja hoped that the next letter wouldn't be the one she was dreading. Since she already knew the events of this year, and they seemed to be going the same, for the most part, she had no doubt that one of the next letters would be from the Headmaster. She did receive one more letter from Harry on 4 June. It was rather short.

_Obasan, Thief knows how to defeat Fluffy. Most stop Quirrell. Going tonight. Harry_

The next morning, she received an Owl from the Headmaster's Office.

_Mrs. Katja Wagner-Black,_

_Mr Harry Black was involved in an incident last night, and is unconscious in Hospital. Please come to Hogwarts at your earliest convenience._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

When she got to Hogwarts, she heard the whole story of how Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone after the Philosopher's Stone, and that they had beaten each of the obstacles. Harry made it to the last one, where he met Voldemort, who had been Cohabiting with Quirrell. Hermione didn't leave Harry's side while Katja was in the room. Katja saw Harry's glamours start to wear off, and his Scar emerged.

"Mother of Merlin!" exclaimed Hermione. "Harry is...Harry Potter!" It had been so long since she saw him with the scar that she hadn't put two and two together to connect the two. Katja jumped up and pointed her wand at the girl.

"You mustn't tell anyone who he is!" yelled Katja. "His privacy is one of the most important things right now."

"I hereby swear my oath of loyalty to Harry Black, and swear that I will not divulge this information willingly to anyone, So help me Merlin!" responded Hermione, who then reapplied the glamour charms before the matron came back.

"Why did you swear to him, and not me?" asked Katja.

"I thought that you would have figured that out _for yourself,_" replied Hermione cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not blind, you know, Ms Granger," replied Hermione to Katja. "You act like me, you look somewhat similar, you know what's going to happen, and you are very overprotective of ni-chan."

"Of course I am protective of him. He's my nephew!"

"What was he to you, in your other life? Was he your mate? Or just a friend?" asked Hermione, really pushing the subject.

"He was, unfortunately, just a friend," replied Katja. Like her conversation with Harry six months earlier, she had been hoping to avoid this conversation. "You must keep this a secret from everybody but Sirius, Grand...I mean the Headmaster, Minerva, and myself."

"I promise, again to Harry, that I will not willingly betray the information gathered here."

"Muffliato!" said Hermione, casting Snape's silencing spell. "Yes, I swear on my honour that I am truly Hermione Jean Granger—though that would be obvious if you knew the full name I've been using over the years: Katja Hermione Jean Granger Dumbledore Wagner-Black. I come from shortly after the Second Defeat of the Dark Lord, in 1997. I missed a whole year of school looking for mysterious objects with Harry, and you know yourself—I don't like to miss school. So while Harry and his friend were at the Auror Academy, I was at Hogwarts taking my last year of classes. My life changed the first full moon of my return."

Katja then went on to tell the rest of the story, which Hermione gave the right reactions at the right places. "I mostly have the werewolf problem under control, due to various treatments that the Native peoples of America, commonly referred to as 'Indians' had developed." said Katja. Continuing on, she said, "I never knew Harry until I got to Hogwarts. Fate may have dealt me a nastier blow than he did for you. You had a chance to meet the real Harry Potter before coming here. You want to know the first thing that I said to Harry when I met him?"

Hermione nodded.

"After we talked about the toad, and after he introduced himself, I said, 'I know all about you, of course—I got a couple of extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _ and _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._' Pathetic, wasn't I?"

Katja noticed that Hermione had cringed at the accurate portrayal of her voice, and had cringed even more at the names of the books. Hermione, Katja knew, had picked up the same books. "So basically, you were like what I was when I started school. Like I was before I met ni-chan?"

"Yes, to the worst degree. It took the Mountain Troll to get me to act like a normal human being."

"You mentioned that you defeated the Dark Lord. Are you going to do it again?"

"No," said Katja to the initial shock of Hermione. "You, me, Harry, and Auror Williamson will. Auror Williamson is also from another dimension."

"He's not yours, is he?"

"My _what?_"

"Your Harry. The Harry you knew."

"To a point, yes. But David James Harry Evans-Williamson comes from farther into the future than I did. He came back after he was defeated by the Dark Lord of the time, who turned out to be his Grandchild."

Hermione looked shocked at some of the revelations, but continued to watch Harry. This caused Katja to think. She also decided to check to see how powerful the bond between the two was. She did, and she noticed it was stronger than ever. The Dark Lord would be hit with more power than he could imagine.

A/N: 'is' as in 'is the other traveller' is the 100,000th official word. I plan to diverge from the canon plot either in _Chamber _or _Azkaban _(obviously, since Sirius never went to Azkaban)

Ni-chan is the Japanese word for brother (properly spelled it has a micron [dash] over the I, but I am too lazy to put it in. Nee-chan and Ni-chan are becoming almost pet names between the two children.


	42. Protecting The President

**Chapter 42-The Summer**

When Harry finally woke up the next day, it was to find Hermione, Katja, Sirius, and Dumbledore huddled around his bed. There were also sweets of all sorts.

"Welcome back, Harry," said the Headmaster. "Now that you're awake, perhaps Ms Granger can get some sleep."

Dumbledore then explained the reason why Quirrell/Lord Voldemort couldn't touch him, and the fact that Ms Granger had been there the whole time, barely getting any sleep. When Dumbledore brought up the stone, Harry asked the same question: "How did I get the stone?"

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "You had to want to _get _the stone—not use it, simply get it. That was my protection, and between you and me, I'd say that very few people would have gotten the Stone."

"But what about Flamel?"

"My, you did the thing properly, I see," said the Headmaster. "The Flamels have enough elixir to set their affairs in order, and then they will die. But as you might realise, death is not necessarily the end."

At this, Harry hissed, "_David-san came back in time when he died._" The Headmaster appeared to be startled at the Parseltounge and even more surprised when Katja answered him in English, "Don't do that around the Headmaster. You know he can't understand you!"

"You can understand him?" asked the Headmaster.

"I've been able to understand Parseltounge since Auror Williamson and I visited Slytherin's pet that he left in the castle. I can understand it, but not speak it."

After the Headmaster left, Hagrid came in and was moaning all over the place for telling 'the traitor' how to get past the traitor. From the bed that she had taken, Katja saw Harry trying to calm Hagrid down. Finally, Harry told Hagrid, "Shh! Nee-chan and Obasan are asleep. Neither has slept for days, thanks to me, and I'd really like for them to get some sleep."

A couple of days later at the Leaving Feast, Katja sat at her old position on the Staff Table, which still left the Defence Against the Dark Arts chair open. Dumbledore gave his extra Potter-must-win points, and Gryffindor won the House Cup, helped by the actions of Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and [amazingly] Neville Longbottom, who had never gotten a single point outside of Herbology.

The next day, Harry was given the choice of taking the Floo or taking the train. He decided to take the train with nee-chan. There Katja would pick him and Hermione up and they would drive to Hermione's house. On the ride home, Malfoy made the mistake of coming into their compartment, looking for a fight. He got a fight, just not the one he wanted. Using his main phoenix wand, Harry cursed Malfoy pretty badly. Malfoy immediately turned tail and ran.

A couple of mornings after he got back, Harry told Katja of a strange experience he had while he was sleeping.

"I was sleeping, and then this great flash of light enveloped me. I was scared, but then a man came," he started before going into the flashback.

**FLASHBACK (Anachronistic World) narrated by Harry**

_Hello, Harry, _boomed a voice in my head. _How are you doing?_

"Headmaster, is that you?" I asked him. He laughed.

"You are at least the second person to confuse me with your Headmaster, Mr Potter," said the voice, now speaking verbally. "Do not worry, Mr Potter, you are safe with me. I will not harm you."

"But who are you?" I asked. This person certainly _talked _like Headmaster-sama.

"I am the beginning, the end, the one who brings chaos to order. I am he who is, was, and always shall be," the man said.

"Sorry, but that clue doesn't help. I know next to nothing about Mundane Religions," I replied, getting infuriated with this..._being_.

"It is amazing what a person forgets when they monitor billions of universes at the same time. I am God, and I will have the best teachers in all of the Universes teach you. I am sure that you know of them—they are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin (whose noble blood runs through your veins, along with Godric's) and Helena Ravenclaw (of whom your aunt and 'nee-chan' are spiritual descendants of). I will take you to meet them now."

There was a flash of light, and I was transported to a building that looked like Hogwarts.

"That's Hogwarts," said Fate or God. "This is the anachronistic world, Harry. Anything can happen here." A man walked up that looked like Headmaster-sama.

"I see that you see the resemblance between me and your Headmaster, young child. As I told him, your mother, and your Guardian, Albus Dumbledore is my last living descendant. I am the Headmaster of the Anachronistic School, and my name is Merlin. Gryffindor will be waiting for you in the Great Hall. I do assume that you are old enough to go to _your _Universe's version of Hogwarts? You're a bit younger than we usually take, but His Highness usually has a good reason."

We walked into the Great Hall, where I saw the form of Godric Gryffindor. He told me that we would work on things such as fighting styles, which we did. It felt like is was months. Mr Gryffindor and I created a new wand for me. It is the same wood and size as my usual wand, it just contains a feather from each of my phoenix forms. It felt like months, and before God came to get me, Gryffindor told me to try the Sorting Hat on again, and like before, pronounced me to be a Gryffindor. There was a flash of light, and I was back here, mere hours after I went to bed.

**End FLASHBACK**

Katja was amazed that Fate had taken the boy to His world. She asked if He had any messages, and Harry replied that He said, "I hope you notice the change in the Prophesy, and also, I hope that you realise that you haven't hear the end of Wormtail."

_That really puts a spanner in things,_ thought Katja. _Wormtail can still betray..._

"Does Ronald have a rat?" asked Katja suddenly.

"He might," responded Harry.

"Could you check the next time you see him? And if he does, could you get a picture of it?"

That summer, Harry, Sirius, and Katja decided to go to Disney World Resort in Florida, in the United States. This would be the first journey back to the States since they adopted Harry. As a matter of coincidence, the Grangers just happened to be going to the same place, at the same time. As a matter of fact, the Hermione just happened to get a seat next to Harry on the Concorde that they took from London to New York, and on the 737 from New York to Miami. At that point, they hired a car at the airport and went to the resort.

Everyone had a great time that week, and there were no accidental uses of magic. At one point, Katja _thought _that Harry was sonic-ing something, but it turned out that he actually wasn't. Amazingly, the entire week was peaceful, until the day before they were supposed to go home.

It was early in the morning, when the hotel phone rang.

"Room 197?" said Katja answering the phone.

"Ms Black? Captain and Captain Black?" said the voice on the other line.

"This is she. Captain Black is also in the room," responded Katja.

"Captain, send the children to be with the Mundanes." the voice said imperiously. "This is Major Stanson at Washington MBI HQ. We have received a priority call from near your area. Please go to the FBI field office in Tampa. We have a station set up there. Normal rules are _not _in effect."

"Major," replied Katja, "We are on vacation and are supposed to go back tomorrow."

"We'll pay you the consulting fee of 200 UK Galleons and 2 Galleons per hour," replied the Major.

"We'll be there," replied Katja. "We'll need uniforms and gate passes—ours are in the UK"

"Be there within the hour, please," replied the major. "Captain Martin Hoffmann will brief you when you get there."

Katja quickly explained the situation to everyone. Harry was a little disappointed that Katja and Sirius were being recalled to active duty in the US, but knew that it was necessary. The Grangers were all too happy to watch both of the kids, and make sure that they got to the airport on time the next morning.

**Same Day, half an hour later, FBI/MBI Office, Tampa**

"Thank you for coming, Captain Black, Captain Dumbledore-Black," said Captain Hoffmann once the two got through security. "Uniforms are in Interrogation Rooms 2 and 3. The observation windows, of course, are blacked out. Briefing is in ten minutes."

The couple got their uniforms on, and were back in the Situation Room in less than five minutes. The captain was obviously waiting for a couple more officers, who came in right on time. All of the Aurors were Captains or lower, with two of the officers wearing plainclothes. At exactly 1300, Captain Hoffmann began the briefing.

"Hello. I am Captain Hoffmann. The details of this meeting are highly Confidential. Anyone who gives any information to Outside Sources may face a Court Marshall for treason. Intelligence reports that two assassins were murdered in a hotel room in Tampa. Intel also states that their target was someone large—perhaps even Her Excellency, the President. Team One will consist of Lieutenants Smith and David, who will be going undercover as the murdered assassins. Team Two will be investigating the possible assassination attempt. Team Three will consist of Captains Black and Dumbledore-Black, Lieutenants McBride, Scott, and Carr. Your mission will be to work with team two and then track down the people who are attempting to carry out this threat. Captains, you are hereby directed to be our liason at the Secret Service, protecting President Clarke. All of you, Team 3, are dismissed!"

Captain Hoffmann turned to Team 3. "Ms Clarke is scheduled to be in town at 1430 to visit an orphanage, and go to her vacation home in Miami. If there is going to be an attempt on the President, it will most likely come at the Orphanage. The Mundane Prime Minister and President have been notified."

"Aye, Major," replied Team 3. Katja said to Hoffmann, "We'll go check in with Secret Service, and check the place. We don't want to leave anything unchecked. We should look for Mundane and Magical weapons. We don't want anything to get through."

The rest of Team 3 went to work with Team 2, while Katja and Sirius went to the Orphanage to run a threat assessment. When they got there, they found no threats of any sort, so they waited until the President arrived. That's when all hell broke loose.

As soon as the President walked in, spells started shooting at her from every direction. One of the secret service members was able to knock her down, and she avoided being hit. The Secret Service Officer then activated a Portkey to another part of the building. As soon as the Officer portkeyed away, Katja got a bad feeling. She yelled over to Sirius as they were lobbing hexes at their opponents. "Sirius! I have a bad feeling about this! There is a mole in the Agency!"

"How do you figure that? _Protego!_"

"I got a feeling as if the President is walking into a trap!"

"Well, then Go to the Situation Room. I'll hold off these people!" Fortunately, there weren't many people still standing at that point. Sirius shouted over to the other officers. "You there! Take these lot to lockup and process them. They're looking at Conspiracy to Assassinate the President at the least, Attempted Assassination of the President more likely."

Meanwhile, Katja was running full speed to the Situation Room—the Safe Room where they would take the President in a situation like this. The door was locked, but Katja was able to blow it open. In the middle of the room on the floor was the President of Magical North America. Standing above her was one of the Secret Service Agents, who was throwing Cruciatus curses at her like they were Cheering Charms.

"_Avada..." _started the assassin.

"Oh, no you don't" yelled Katja, bursting into the room. "_Stupor!" _she yelled at the man, who immediately fell unconscious. "Are you all right, Madame President?" she asked.

"I've been better," said the President. "What's the situation?"

"Ma'am! Last I saw, most of the hostiles were taken care of! I ran from the fight when I got a bad feeling about you, Ma'am!" Katja responded in her best Auror reporting voice.

"As you were, Captain," said the President. Just then, a Grim Patronus came in the door. It looked at Katja, and said, "Hostiles are taken care of, and are being sent to lockup. Threat is averted."

President Clarke looked around the room, and saw the agent that portkeyed her away. "If I remember correctly," she said. "This one got stunned on arrival."

She woke up the agent, who looked flustered to have the President looking at him. "I'm sorry, ma'am." The agent said. "My first month on the job, and I mess up the biggest gig of my life. I'll leave if you want, ma'am."

In a reassuring voice, the President responded, "You saved my life Agent Mueller. Although you were taken down quite quickly after you saved me, you still saved my life, to which We owe you a debt of Gratitude."

The President, Katja, and the Secret Service Agent, along with the bound and gagged traitor walked over to the main hall of the orphanage where she assessed the damage. Fortunately, none of the Aurors were seriously hurt, only two Secret Service were killed, with two more injured (and one traitor). The damage to the building was minimal as well.

"I wish to convey my gratitude to the Auror Office for their prompt response to the threat." The president started. "Before we get started with the business I came here for, I would like to ask Captains Black and Dumbledore-Black up here. These Aurors were the first line of defence against our enemies today and, at risk to themselves, were able to dispatch over half of the attacking forces. I hereby declare, by the power invested upon me by the Grace of God and Her Majesty Elizabeth II, that on this date, 29 July in this year of Merlin 1010, that Captain Sirius Orion Black and Captain Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner Dumbledore-Black are hereby promoted to Major of the Auror Reserve Corps and placed on foreign service duty in England, United Kingdom."

There was a great round of applause. Katja and Sirius knew that this meant that they would be permanently stationed in the UK, and even better, they were now on the inactive list. The president then called for attention once again.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming today." started the President as flashbulbs started going off. "I'd like to announce that as a private citizen, I am donating $45 million to the Orphanages of this country. As President of this country, I would like to remind each and every one of you what a good Magical Orphanage means. In England in the early part of the Mundane 20th century, a boy named Tom Riddle was sent to a Mundane Orphanage the moment he was born. The prejudice against him there was a contributing factor to him becoming a Dark Lord and adopting a new name, which anyone with family in Europe would recognise. Another example of the need for good Magical Orphanages is another British person. Harry Potter was sent to his Mundane Aunt and Uncle, both of whom despised Magic (calling it 'Freaky'). If there had been a proper support system, he would have been sent to a wizard Orphanage, where he would be treated with respect."

"One of the presidents of the Mundane United States was not only magical but an orphan whose life could have been much easier if he had been raised properly. J.R.R Tolkien didn't know he was a Wizard until he was 11, growing up in the Mundane Church. These examples prove the need for good orphanages in our communities. I ask all Americans, on the anniversary of the birth of the British Saviour Harry Potter, that they donate their time, donate food, and donate money to help these children in need."

She pulled a cheque from inside her coat. Like most magical coats, hers seemed to have Undetectable Extension Charms placed on all of the pockets. She motioned for the director of the orphanage to come over. "Today, I will present a cheque to the Pirates Orphanage of Tampa Bay in the sum of $5 million. Thank you, God Save the Queen, and God Bless North America."

"I'd like to thank Her Excellency, Madame President for her gracious gift. Five Million may seem like a lot of money, but in reality, it costs more to keep a facility like ours running. I'd also like to announce that as of the 31st July 1010, this orphanage will be known as the Harry Potter Orphanage of Tampa Bay for Young Witches and Wizards."

A loud round of applause met these speeches, and everyone got drinks at the reception table. Katja noticed that Captain Hoffmann Apparated in and walked over to the two Brits. "You know, if you take a Portkey, you can make it to New York in time for your flight home. Your fees will be wired to Gringotts on Monday. I might even be able to convince the boss to reimburse you for those plane tickets."

The two Aurors Apparated to JFK in New York, where they caught the Concorde to go back home. _This plane ride is going to seem really long, _thought Katja.

A/N: If this story surpasses 107,253 words, there will be no further 'length-goals' The story should be wrapping up sometime soon (btw 107,253 words is the 'official' length of Prisoner of Azkaban)

I might make a spin-off work called _Harry Black and the Philosopher's Stone, _which would describe the events in _Philosopher's Stone _in (mostly) the perspective of Harry James David Sirius Evans Potter Black.

According to the Harry Potter wiki, Merlin was born in 982, making 1010 YoM (Year of Merlin) the same as 1992 CE/AD


	43. Her Majesty

**Chapter 43-Chamber of Secrets, Part I**

On Harry's birthday, Hermione, her parents, and Remus came over, and everybody had a great time. Harry got a couple of new books, some new robes and chocolate. Even though they still had a month to go, both Harry and Hermione were excited to go back to Hogwarts for their second year. Both of them were practising their spells for the next term. Their magic couldn't be detected due to the use of various protective spells and the fact that there were just too many adults for the Ministry to keep track off in the house.

Soon, it was the first of September, and the Blacks and Grangers were driving to King's Cross. Fortunately, they had better time management skills than the Weasleys, and got to the station a half hour early. When they got to the station, they saw a strange girl with dirty blonde hair, who was talking to an equally strange looking man with the same colour hair. The man walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of _The Quibbler_, and this is my daughter Luna. Would you like a copy of the _Quibbler?"_

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Black, and his Obasan and Ojisan Katja and Sirius Black," said Hermione. Apparently, she was attempting to become friends with Luna. Luna seemed to be unsure.

"Why would you be nice to me?" asked Luna in a dreamy voice. "The Weasleys think that I am just silly, weird, Loony Lovegood."

Motioning her over, Hermione and Harry told Luna how Weasel wasn't exactly on their top list of people. Hermione told Luna that she could sit with them on the train, which she ended up doing, along with Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff (who had a crush on Neville and vice versa).

Later that night, Katja received a letter from Harry.

_Obasan,_

_How are you doing? We had a great ride on the train, and amazingly, Luna joined us in Gryffindor! _ _As usual, Mr Malfoy decided to pay us a visit on the train. He decided that he needed to __insult Luna, Mundane-borns and Squibs. Here's the memory._

FLASHBACK:

Around halfway through the trip, Malfoy came along with his two hulking bodyguards. "You're still hanging out with these losers, Black? And Lovegood? My father has told stories about that girl. She's completely mental, and just a hair more powerful than a Mudblood or a Squib."

"That's good that she's as powerful as a Mundane-born," started Harry. "Since Hermione is one of the smartest and most powerful witches I know. Now, if you are just going to insult my friends, please leave before I have to take drastic actions."

Malfoy quickly left, and soon, they heard the voice of the conductor, "We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes time."

END FLASHBACK

_One thing that was odd about this year's trip is that we didn't see hide nor tail of the Ginger Menace (aka the youngest male Weasley). Once we got to the school, we found out that he 'couldn't get through the barrier.' Then, we found out that the stupid Weasel forgot about normal methods of arranging transportation (i.e. waiting for his parents) and decided to fly his parent's illegally-modified vehicle (a car) to the school, and crashing it into a tree that Ojisan, Uncle Remus and you should be very familiar with—the Whomping Willow. There were rumours going around the school like mad—some people were saying that he got expelled, but he ended up only getting a week's detention with Snape-sensei. I am so glad I wasn't with him._

_The fraud is wearing the most hideous robes. I'm sure that nee-chan will tell you about them in her novel (to be read in two parts—it's got to be at least 10 ft long by now!). She is spreading the word around the Tower about Lockhart. The boys (including three of the Weasleys) mostly realise that he is no good, whilst one of the Weasleys (three guesses and two don't count as to which one) and most of the females like him. The females just think he looks good._

_Well, it's almost time for bed—classes start in the morning._

_Harry Black_

The next morning, Katja received a note by the Royal Post. This wasn't uncommon for Katja, as she kept a foot in both worlds. No, it was who the note was from that amazed Katja. The note was from Buckingham Palace.

_Dear Mrs Major Dumbledore-Black, MMD, TOM, retired_

_Your presence is requested at Buckingham Palace at 1.00 pm on the 7th of September 1992. You may bring a guest if you wish. Dress Clothing is to be worn._

_Sincerely, _

_Elizabeth II, by the Grace of God of Canada, the United Kingdom and Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith_

Immediately, Katja called the Embassy, from which she got in touch with Sirius, who was amazed. The next day, she went to Diagon Alley to get a nice dress for herself—one that would not stand out in the Mundane world. While she was there, she decided to have a little fun—she got a full Scottish National Dress for Sirius (which included a kilt, sporran, jacket and shirt). The tartan on the kilt was, for obvious reasons, was the (Muggle) Black Family Tartan (which amazingly had no black on it).

When a blushing Sirius and Katja got to the Palace on the 7th, they were met by the guards and led into a large room. The Queen was sitting at the far end of the room at the head of a large round table. In the other seats were Prince Philip, the President of the Oceanic Federation, the Minister for Magic of the British Union, the President of Éire and the President of the North American Union.

"Welcome, Majors," said the Queen as Katja and Sirius bowed to her. "Take a seat. You are right on time."

As the couple sat down, stunned at the amount of bigwigs in the room, the Queen started to introduce the people in the room. "Here is my husband, Prince Philip. The President of the Oceanic Federation of Australia, New Zealand and All Their Territories, Kayla Morris. You know Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic of England, Scotland and Wales. The President of Éire, Leila McKenzie. I know that you also know Mrs President Natasha Clarke, of the NAU. Our first order of business is to bestow the Order of Canada and the George Cross on Majors Black and Wagner-Black for their services to the Crown. We also bestow upon Thee Membership into the Order of the British Empire as Knight-Commanders."

The Queen presented the couple with their medals, which the NAU President pinned to their chests. The Queen then told everybody to sit again.

"The reason that all of You are here is that We are concerned with the Educational Standards of Our Commonwealth. We wish to hear the reports of Our Ministers on this matter. You will go first Lady Morris of Australia" said the Queen.

"Ma'am. Educational Standards at Jim Cook School in Wellington are some of the best in the World. Victoria School in Sydney is also top-of-the-line. The Quidditch leagues are going strong between our two schools—there hasn't been an expulsion from the Pitch in over a decade."

"Mr Fudge and Lady McKenzie?"

"Hogwarts is one of the best schools in Europe," claimed Fudge. "We also have not had a Pitch Expulsion in many years."

"Ma'am. I must disagree with my esteemed colleague, Minister Fudge," said McKenzie. "In terms of International Scoring, Hogwarts is rated 15th. The only reason that Hogwarts still manages to represent my country of Éire is that the Esteemed Ministers of England have blocked the creation of a school 25 times in as many years. Ma'am, the only reason that there has not been an expulsion is that the British Leagues tend to be a little rougher than their foreign counterparts, and the referee doesn't call many fouls. The British Rules, which we use at the World Cup, don't even have a Red Card!"

"What is your opinion, Mrs Black?" asked the Queen.

"The teaching in that school is spotty, ma'am. There are a couple of good teachers, like Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, but there are also a couple of teachers who are completely horrid at teaching."

"For example?" prompted President McKenzie. "If I remember correctly, there was a ghost teaching history."

"Yes," replied Katja. "Professor Snape may be a good Potioneer, but he is sorely lacking in teaching skill. My nephew says that the Professor just puts the instructions up on the board and expects everyone to get it right, and then when a Gryffindor gets it right, points are taken away for 'breathing too loud' or 'Wrong Shade. It's supposed to be periwinkle not lavender' I doubt the skill of Professor Trelawney, the Divination Professor. I've read 'Professor' Lockhart's books, and they are nothing but novels."

"Preposterous!" yelled Fudge. "Lockhart has an Order of Merlin, Third Class and is a Member of the Dark Force Defence League! Have you ever _read _his books,_ Major?_"

"Of course I have," stated Katja. "The dates in _Travelling __with Trolls _and _Gadding with Ghouls _are the same and they take place in opposite parts of the world. I humbly suggest that a commission be made to investigate Gilderoy Lockhart and his ability to teach and, if necessary, charge him with Fraud."

The Presidents all stood up and said, "SECONDED!" with McKenzie stating, "We know that he's a fraud; we've read his books. It seems that people lose their memories shortly after Lockhart supposedly takes care of a monster."

"Very well," said the Queen. "Majors, I hereby appoint you to be my Representative at Hogwarts School to investigate Professor Lockhart, Snape, and Trelawney and act as their relief if necessary. President Clarke, please explain the educational situation in your Realm"

The North American President gave a summary of the schools in the United States and Canada, and passed on the summaries of the Governors of the Caribbean Islands on their schools. Overall, it seemed as though North America and Oceania were farther ahead than the Mother Country. Soon, a butler brought in tea and biscuits, which they ate whilst discussing other things about their schools.

Soon, it was time to go, and Fudge had the unfortunate duty of telling Albus Dumbledore about Katja's new role. When she got home, she found a note from Harry.

_Obasan,_

_Lockhart is most definitely a fraud. First day of class, he gives us a test. It was three pages (front and back), fifty-four questions designed to test our comprehension of his books. That's all and good, except for the fact that all fifty-four questions were about _him_! "What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?" "What is Gilderoy Lockhart's Secret ambition?" The man's a nightmare, honestly!_

_That's not even the worst of it. After the quiz was over he let out a whole cage of Freshly Caught Cornish Pixies! Merlin's Beard this guy is dumb. He didn't even know how to get rid of them. It's fortunate that he doesn't know my other name—he seems to be disappointed that my 'cousin' isn't in his class. He's tried to corner me no less than fifteen times already, but I just keep changing into someone else when no one is looking._

_Herbology has been interesting. This week, we were replanting Mandrakes, which can be used to help restore people that have been Petrified. McGonagall's class has also been good—we've been changing beetles into buttons, and nee-chan and I got it first. Weasley's wand got partially broken when he crashed his car, so it isn't working as well for him. Not that it ever worked well—It was Charlie's old wand. He's already injured poor Flitwick._

_Got to go, 'cause Nee-chan wants to do homework and then write everybody. She'll use five pieces of parchment!_

_Harry Black_

It took her a couple of moments to figure out the symbolism in the letter. She then realised that he was referring to 'Harry Potter' who would be a cousin (if Harry were truly a Black). She then decided to write him a letter saying that she would see him soon, and that she was taking care of the Lockhart problem. She then decided to get her best robes out and put her DBE on it, along with the Order of Canada. She was going to wake up early the next morning so that she could make an appearance at breakfast.

When she entered the Great Hall the next morning, she saw that her customary chair was waiting for her at the Staff Table. She greeted Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Snape and then sat down. When the students started to come in for breakfast, they were all shocked. Then, halfway through the meal, as someone from Slytherin started to leave, the Headmaster called to the students.

"Could I have your attention please? Please, do not leave yet" said the Headmaster. "I'd like to welcome back Auror Major Katja Wagner-Black back into the castle. She will be running our accreditation with British Empire Educational Services. This means that all Professors should teach to the best of their ability, and that all students should be on their best behaviour. We are the top school in the British Isles, and we should prove to the world that we are the top. I ask all students not to disrespect Mrs Black, as she once again has the same authority as a teacher. Thank you, you may leave now if you wish."

_That was an interesting way of putting it, _thought Katja. _He basically said what I was going to do, he just gave it a new name._

The next day, an article appeared in the _Times _and the _Daily Prophet._

_**FAILING STANDARDS AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

**_by __John Smith, Professor, Salem Institute (SSJI)_**

_It was discovered today that the standards at Hogwarts school are failing. When compared against international schools, such as James Cook School (Australia Ranked #__3), Hogwarts (#25) has fallen behind. Allegations against the school are that one teacher, while an expert in his field, cannot teach. Another allegations is that a ghost is teaching one of the classes and is stuck teaching so-called 'Goblin Rebellions.' One Gringotts spokesgoblin in London was quoted as saying, "This is clearly an affront to our Race and a way for you Wizards to think that you are better than us." Naturally, the United States has not had a Goblin Uprising since 1776 when, coincidentally, __our Mundane counterparts were fighting off the British. In America, the Goblins have seats on our Congress and Judiciary, but in England the situation is much different (for details, see page 10)._

_In response to this, Her Majesty decreed __on Monday__ that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be investigated for substandard teaching, and last night, the Commonwealth Congress passed the _'Defence of Education Act 1992' _which will allow the Governments of the Commonwealth Territories to investigate perceived failings in their state's educational standards._

_In a Floo-interview, Mr Lucius Malfoy had this to say. "While I am all for the revision of the Education, I do not believe that these are the right changes to be made. If I were in the position to investigate the school, I would immediately investigate __Ms. Charity Burbage, Teacher of Muggle Studies. I am very friendly with Professor Severus Snape, who I am assured is a great Professor."_

_Readers might remember that after the fall of the English Dark Lord, Lord V-t, both Malfoy and Snape were accused of being Death Eaters. Malfoy was released after he claimed to be under the Imperious Curse, and Snape was freed by Albus Dumbledore, who claimed that Snape had changed sides and had, at Snape's own risk, become a spy for the Light._

_A grandparent of one of the students at Hogwarts, Augusta Longbottom had this to say about the new Act. "It's about time someone stuck their noses into what goes on at that school! Last year, my Grandson, a Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom, was completely terrified of Professor Snape. Not to mention the things that occur in the school. Last year, there was apparently a Troll, someone tried to kill the Gryffindor Seeker [this paper notes it is Harry Black], and there was a Cerberus as well."_

_This paper hopes that Hogwarts can pull even with its foreign counterparts, and wishes luck to the new Education Specialists, both Majors in Her Majesty's Auror Corps of North America. _

A/N: MMD stands for _Magister magicas Defensionem, _meaning "Master of Magical Defence" TOM stands for _Tertii Ordinis Merlini, _meaning"Order of Merlin, 3rd class"

MW stands for _Membrum Wizengamot _meaning "Member of the Wizengamot"

SSJI stands for S_yndicat Des Sorciers de Journaux Internationale _or the Syndicate of Wizarding Newspapers, International

Katja's titles are Dame Katja Hermione Jean Granger Wagner Dumbledore-Black, _MMD, __TOM, __DBE, OC, GC, Heir Wagner, Heir Dumbledore, _Hogwarts Defence of Education Specialist

Sirius' titles are Sir Lord Sirius Orion Black, TOM, KBE, OC, GC, Lord Black of England, Interim Lord Potter of England, Scotland and Ireland, Hogwarts Defence of Education Specialist


	44. The Defence of Education Specialist

**Chapter 44—Chamber of Secrets, Part II**

Things at Hogwarts were as bad as Katja remembered. Katja noticed a single individual taking notes in History of Magic, the other students either charmed their quills to take notes for them, they slept, or played games. As she wrote her report for that class, she realised that she had to fail Professor Binns. The question was: "Where would they find someone competent enough to teach the class?" because in the last fifty years, only ten students had even passed the OWL at a high enough level, and only 3 people had even passed the NEWT.

Ironically, one of the classes that Katja felt needed to be changed was _Muggle Studies._ As she was looking through the textbook, she could see that Lucius Malfoy was right—in a way. The textbook was horribly out of date, and didn't even touch upon the events of the 20th century. Katja thought that it might be useful to not only completely update the Muggle Studies course but to make it a mandatory class for one or two years for anyone who came from a Wizard background. The Muggle-borns and Muggle-raised would get another class—Wizarding Studies, which would explain the Wizarding World to someone who was raised by Muggles. She put both recommendations down in her report, but she knew that she would face an uphill battle trying to get it approved by the board.

Over the years, she learnt something about the Wizarding World. Just like any other people in power, the Pure-bloods wanted to stay in power. In order to do that, they would just deny the Muggle-borns knowledge, so that the pure-bloods could use their usual loopholes. Katja was sure that Her Majesty would not stand for that.

The hardest class on her list to observe, of course, was Potions. She knew that Snape was top form when it came to actually _brewing _potions—he was just lousy at teaching. When she went into his class that day, it was quite a mess. The students were making Swelling Solutions, and a bright-blond haired boy was chucking ingredients across the room at the Gryffindors. She didn't need to look at her class list to know that hair. It was Draco Malfoy. His own 'very good' potion had the consistency of mud, while Hermione's 'barely passable' had just the right colour, consistency, and nearly everything was perfect about it. Just then, one of the cauldrons blew up. Katja could immediately tell that it was puffer-fish eyes that caused the explosion. The unfortunate child in charge of the cauldron got fifty points off and a weeks detention. It was then that Katja felt that she should speak up.

"Professor, did you not see that the child over there with the blond hair was chucking things into that poor boy's cauldron?" asked Katja. There were a couple of gasps from the class. "Haven't you taught these children basic shielding techniques?"

"Actually, Mrs Black," said Longbottom. "Most of the Pure-bloods here know how to do that, along with most of the Wizard-raised. It's just that I tried that last year and got 25 points taken away for doing magic around a potion. Malfoy there does it five times a day, and he _receives _points for proper potions skills."

"I see." said Katja in a disapproving tone. "Mr Snape, why have you discouraged that type of charm, and why haven't you taught it to the Muggle-borns? For tampering with the Longbottom boy's potion, Mr Malfoy, I am docking _you _50 points and a week's detention at Professor McGonagall's leisure. No, I will make it so that if Mr Snape increases Mr Longbottom's detention, yours will too, Mr Malfoy."

_These reports must go _directly _to Grandfather,_ she thought as she left the room after the class was over. _He'll want to know _exactly _what goes on in this class._

The easiest report, thus far, was the one on Lockhart. The day she observed him, he was having Harry help him re-enact his 'defeat' of the Wagga-Wagga Werewolf. "Nice loud howl, Harry—exactly—and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced—like this—_slammed _him to the floor..."

Katja _didn't _believe. Most of the details were absolutely 100% wrong. It would be impossible for anything other than an animal or a giant to get that type of leverage on a werewolf—a human just wouldn't have the strength. Not to mention that there is no such charm as the Homorphus Charm—not one that could force a werewolf to resume their human form. Just to be fair, she decided to sit in on a couple of more classes.

On Halloween, Harry came to her with some bad news. Not only was Luna being bullied by the first-year Gryffindor, Luna was able to detect some sort of Dark Object around the female Weasley. She was going to have to take this up with Professor McGonagall. When McGonagall heard about it, she immediately called a meeting of all the Gryffindors.

"You are all wondering why you are here?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I have heard a number of accusations that I do not like. First, is the supposed bullying of Ms Lovegood. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

After no one answered, McGonagall threatened the whole dormitory with Detention. This got a lot of people talking.

"She isn't brave or courageous!" said one girl. "She doesn't belong here!" said another. "She's weird." said a third.

"There is _no _reason whatsoever that you should ever bully another student." said Professor McGonagall, her Scottish brogue quite prevalent. "If you confess, then your punishment will be less than if I hear about you being involved later."

All of the First-year Gryffindors put their hands up. "100 points from Gryffindor, First Years. You'll also be having a week's detention. Now, as Head of Gryffindor, I am going to raid the Dormitories for any contraband. Prefects and Professor Black, please make sure that nobody leaves the common room."

There were noises of disbelief at this. Malfoy-ish shouts of "my father will hear about this" were heard all over the common room. Percy and the other Gryffindor prefects were keeping the peace, but just barely. Katja finally had to threaten detention for anybody who complained. A couple of minutes later, Professor McGonagall came back down the stairs.

"Miss Weasley, please come with me." she said, levitating a black book. "This was found inside your belongings. The quarantine is hereby lifted. Mrs Black, you can come with us, along with your 'son' and Ms Lovegood. He was the one to report the bullying, and she reported the object."

Harry got up and left the room with Ginny, Luna, Katja, and McGonagall. Soon, they got up to the Headmaster's Office. "Lemon Drop" she told the Gargoyle. The door opened, and the stairs appeared.

"Professor, what can I do for you tonight?" asked Dumbledore.

"The whole Gryffindor first years have admitted to the systematic bullying of Ms Lovegood" answered McGonagall in a very Scottish accent. "Ms Lovegood also came to a teacher to say that she had identified a Dark Object in her dormitory. I searched the Dormitory and found this," she said, showing him the book. Dumbledore looked amazed.

"This is the last piece of the puzzle, Mrs Black," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort is now mortal."

"Oh, that's what that is!" said Katja, finally getting a look at the book. "Miss Weasley, where did you find this diary?"

"I found it in my books that I bought at Diagon Alley. Now that I think of it, Mr Malfoy took out one of my books to 'examine' it. He probably put it in then." she answered.

"What does the book do?" asked Dumbledore.

"I write in it and it writes back," answered Ginny.

"Look at the name on the diary," said Katja. "T.M. Riddle. Do you know what that stands for?"

Ginny shook her head and then Katja explained, "It stands for Tom Marvolo Riddle, which if you rearrange the letters, forms the name he uses now." She took out her wand and wrote his name, and then rearranged them, forming the words, "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT."

The whole room (except for Dumbledore, Katja, and for some odd reason, Luna) shivered at that revelation. Katja knew that fortunately, the diary hadn't been able to take control of the snake. Speaking of the snake, Katja thought that she and Harry might have to take another field trip.

"How do I destroy the diary?" wondered Dumbledore.

"Harry and I will take care of it, Headmaster," said Katja.

"Harry, thank you for letting us know about the situation with Luna." complimented the Headmaster before turning to Luna. "Now, I have to ask, Luna. How did you know that the diary was a dark object?"

"I have unique abilities, Headmaster," replied the girl. "Abilities that I think Mr Potter also has. I can literally see the Aura of people and objects."

"What do you mean, Mr Potter? You mean my love, Harry?" asked Ginny the fan girl.

"Harry is not your love, Ginerva," said Luna. "I do believe that he is taken by other females. Your want of Mr Potter has gotten you into trouble again."

"Ginerva, you will not be punished for the diary incident," started Dumbledore. "My wife was good to recognise a dark object like that. I would, however, advise you to exercise more caution in the future, and you _will _be punished for your treatment of Miss Lovegood. I would also advise you not to go looking for Harry Potter. His privacy is key to being able to learn how to defeat the Dark Lord."

Ginny was looking both rebellious and disappointed, but when McGonagall took her back to her Dormitory, she went willingly. Katja explained to Harry and Albus that they needed to get into the Chamber of Secrets, so he let Harry and her go. Katja led Harry to the Second Floor Corridor and to the Girl's bathroom. Katja showed Harry the proper sink to hiss at, and he complied.

"_Open_" Harry hissed. The sink opened and the hole appeared. "_Stairs"_ The stairs appeared and they walked down to the chamber, where Harry opened the second chamber. Katja then called for the Basilisk. "Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"

"_Hello! It is nice to hear you again, Wolf-woman. You haven't been here in a while. Who is the Speaker?" _hissed the snake.

"_I am Harry Potter-Black, my great snake."_

"_You smell like one that came before you," _said the snake.

"The other comes from a different time, Idai-sama._" _replied Katja. "We were wondering if we could have just a little bit more of your venom, Great Snake? We are only a couple of steps away from completely destroying your old Master Tom."

"_I will grant that, Wolf-chan. If you do your magic with another flask, I can share some with you. But it seems like you have the object with you."_

"Yes, we do," responded Katja.

"_Put the square object on one of my fangs. It will not harm me._"

Katja picked up the diary and put it on the snake's fang. Ink started dripping out of the book like blood, and a scream unlike anything (except for the scream of a dying horcrux) was heard. The Diary Horcrux was no more. Now, the only link to Lord Voldemort that was remaining was the spirit that was currently living in Albania. It was a good tale how they got rid of the Cup.

FLASHBACK:

Dumbledore pushed through a law that said that the vaults of Convicted Death Eaters could be seized by the Ministry for a sum of 1000 Galleons on top of the value. Another part of the law would allow a woman's vaults to be seized by their birth family, to be consolidated with the Family Vault. The Goblins supported this, because more money in a vault means more money they were making.

So, one day, Sirius walked down to Gringotts and completely bankrupted Bellatrix, taking the cup, which they took out into the middle of nowhere and used Fiendfyre on it. That caused a minor magical explosion, but fortunately, it was around the date of one of the local Muggle holidays, so the Muggles did not notice anything.

END FLASHBACK.

The next morning, Katja finished up her reports for the Headmaster and brought them up to his office. The Headmaster decided to talk with the Professors that were on report, and called them one-by-one up to his office to talk with him and Katja.

First up was Professor Binns. He didn't seem to know what year it was or basically anything other than Goblin Rebellions. A Ministry employee was sent to evict the professor immediately. He was replaced by Andromeda Black-Tonks, who had somehow managed to scrape an 'E' NEWT in the subject. Katja thought that anyone who put up with Binns that long _should _get an E just for showing up.

Next up was Charity Burbage, the Muggle studies professor. She was willing to update her classes to include Muggle accomplishments of the 20th century. _She was actually a good teacher, _thought Katja. _It's just that her information is a little out of date. _The best thing about Professor Burbage was that she was a half-blood, and therefore knew more about the Muggle world than a Pure-blood. Dumbledore also saw the wisdom in the Wizard Studies class, and promised to introduce it for the next year, taught by Sirius Black. Katja suggested that Harry write a letter to the school board (as Harry Potter) to voice his support for the new class.

Third was Professor Severus Snape. Almost immediately, he was put on probation. Katja explained to him that his teaching style was lousy, and that he should look for private brewing work. With the credentials he had, that should be easy, commented Katja. Snape resolved to teach better, but was privately thinking that there was no real point in teaching the Gryffindors better. Privately, Katja informed Snape that she would be one of the people bidding for his services.

Last up was Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. The Headmaster brought him into the Headmaster's Office and started to question him. Supervising the interrogation was Katja and Sirius.

"Mr Lockhart," started the Headmaster. "Allegations have been brought against you that you are a poor teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. What do you have to say about that?"

"Are these accusers five time winners of _Witch Weekly's _Most Charming Smile Award? Are these accusers Order of Merlin recipients? Are they members of the Dark Force Defence League?" asked Lockhart. "Because if they aren't, then they obviously have no ground to stand on."

"Actually, the accusers have a Mastery in Defence and are Canadian Aurors, although there have been many accusations from the student body as well," replied Dumbledore.

"And to answer your questions, Mr Lockhart, no, they have not won the Smile Award, yes, they have received the Order of Merlin, and yes, they are members of the DFDL in Canada." replied Katja. Pushing a slight compulsion charm at the soon-to-be-ex-professor, she commanded, "Tell the truth! Have you done the things that you claim to have done?"

"No," the man said pitifully, as if he really did not want to answer the question (which he obviously didn't). "I sought out people who did great things, interviewed them and Memory-Charmed them. It is much better that people thought that _I _did those things, I mean, my books wouldn't have sold half as well! An old warlock in Armenia took care of those werewolves, and let me tell you, his fashion sense was non-existent! And the witch who banished that Banshee had a harelip." He seemed to come to his senses. "And now that you know my secrets, you _too _will be Obliviated. _Obliviate!_"

Fortunately, both Katja, Sirius and Albus were quick draws. They drew their wands, and shouted, "_Protego!_" Immediately, Lockhart's eyes slid out of focus, and a blank look came over his face.

"Hello," he said. "Where am I? _Who _am I?" Katja stupefied him, and Dumbledore took him to St Mungo's. After Dumbledore got back, Katja privately recommended to him that Snape be kept on as the Official Potions Brewer for Hogwarts, and that they should hire someone else as Potions professor. "This way," she explained, "he can continue to work at Hogwarts and maintain a comfortable position near you if we mess up when the Dark Lord comes back."

Dumbledore agreed that that would be the result if Snape violated the probation. Katja then turned to her grandfather and whispered something in his ear. The next morning, signs went up all around the school.

**BY ORDER OF THE EDUCATION SPECIAL ADVISOR TO THE CROWN**

**EDUCATIONAL DECREE #5**

**The use of the word "Mudblood" or any other racist language will be punishable by loss of 25 points from the offender's house, and a week of detention.**

**This is in accordance with Royal Decree 64-1992. **

**Signed, Professor Auror Major Dame Katja Black, MMD, TOM, DBE, OC, GC, Hogwarts Defence of Education Specialist**

**Signed, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, POM, Chief Warlock of the ****Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

By the end of the week, Slytherin had -400 points.

A/N: Not including this chapter, the official length of this story is 108,077 words and 317 pages of 8.5×11 paper (21.6×27.9 cm), 1639 pages of US pages, 1523 pages of UK size (as per the sizes listed on ) That makes it officially longer than _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _(by 824 words). Yippee!

US Pages are 4.25×5.75 inches (I used double spacing) while the UK pages are 4×5.5 inches with lines closer together (I used 1.5 spacing)

As usual, the only thing I own are the characterisations of the British, North American, Irish, and Oceanic Ministries/Cabinets of Magic, and the characterisation of Katja Wagner, and David Evans-Williamson. Any recognisable characters are not owned by me, and instead are owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Brothers, Universal, CBS/Paramount, and/or Twentieth Century Fox


	45. New Professors

**Chapter 45—Chamber of Secrets, Part III**

Since the passage of Educational Decree #5, Slytherin's points had very quickly gone into the negatives. Mr Draco Malfoy exceeded the record number of detentions in a single week with over 200 utterances of the word 'Mudblood' and 'Blood Traitors' against various students. The hole for Slytherin was so deep, that there was nearly no way for them to recover.

In order to fill the void left by disgraced ex-professor Gilderoy Lockhart (five time winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most Charming Smile Award_, _ex-'honorary member' of the Dark Force Defence League, ex-Order of Merlin, Third Class), a new teacher was brought in. On the third of October at breakfast, as Katja was pulling one of her old pranks on the school (putting up German banners all around the school and charming the school robes to be the colours of the German flag), Professor Dumbledore called for attention.

"Could I have your attention please?" he said. Immediately, the Great Hall descended into silence. "I would like to announce that Professor Snape has decided to retire from teaching," big cheer from everyone except the Slytherins, "and has accepted a job as the Official Potions Brewer for Hogwarts School and Hogsmeade. The new Head of Slytherin House will be Professor Sinatra, and replacing Professor Snape as Potions Professor will be Milo McKay of the Blue Jet-Bombers of Winnipeg Institute of Magical Science. Please give Professor McKay a warm welcome to Britain."

There was a large round of applause. McKay looked like an ex-Auror; the type that could have also taught Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was clear that the student body was going to give him a chance. Dumbledore called for silence again.

"Professor Lockhart has confessed to being a fraud, and ran afoul of his own Memory Charm as he was being fired. However, I am pleased to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors, Hogwarts' own Professor Remus Lupin and returning Professor Auror Major Katja Black!"

There was as much applause for Remus and Katja as there was for the Potions Professor. The Headmaster held his hand up for silence once again. "A suggestion has been put forward by our Defence of Education Specialist that the reason that there is so much hatred against those of non-magical birth is that they simply do not know our traditions. Therefore, I am instituting a mandatory Wizarding Culture class for all half-bloods and Muggle-borns. The exception, of course, is if the half-blood in question has can prove that he or she has lived around Wizards for the majority of their life. The professor for this new class is Hogwarts own, Professor Sirius Black!"

"After the New Year, I hope that our class on Muggle studies will be revamped enough to start teaching, because after the New Year, all half-bloods and Pure-bloods, except of course the ones who can prove that they've lived around Muggles, will be required to take at least one year of Muggle studies. This year's class will be taught at an accelerated pace. I am told that the new class will involve lessons on Muggle dressing and using Muggle money. This class will be continue to be taught by Professor Burbage."

There were rebellious looks at this pronouncement. Katja had to admit, though, that type of problem was quite common in the Wizarding World. She thought back to her memories of the World Cup, and to every time that Magicals interacted with Muggles, they came very close to breaching the International Statute of Secrecy. _Of course the Muggles also have a _decimal _monetary system, which is hard for some of these people to understand. It's just like back in the 60s when the Pound Sterling decimalised. And they don't know not to wear robes—only certain people wear robes at certain times. _Katja's thought processes were interrupted by Dumbledore beginning to speak again.

"Our History of Magic professor has finally decided to Move On to the Afterlife, so I am glad to introduce Mrs Andromeda Tonks!"

There was less applause for Mrs Tonks, along with some groaning. Most of the students knew that their daily nap-time was now cancelled. _I'm just glad that there is a new teacher for that class, _thought Katja. _Even _I _had trouble with that class. Naturally, the OWL and NEWT exams were based on the bookwork, so that's how I got good grades there._

The Headmaster dismissed the students, who went back to eating their breakfast. Katja turned to Severus. "Mr Snape?"

"Yes, Black? What do you want?" replied the now-former professor.

"I'd like to renew the agreement that Mr Potter had with you in '77, but only for Remus," she said.

Most of the professors, having worked at Hogwarts in Remus' days as a student, knew of his affliction. A very select few knew that Katja had the same condition as Remus, but this _détente _between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor caught every teacher's attention.

"What about your condition?" asked Snape. "Do you wish to go through the whole process?"

"No," replied Katja, causing Snape to looked shocked. "Due to some for lack of a better word...medical care, in the United States, I haven't transformed for quite a number of months now."

"Better medical care?" asked Dumbledore.

"In America, there is a higher population of lycanthropes, so the First Nations peoples have better cures for lycanthropy. The only time I transform now is when I want to. It's only an Animagus form again."

"Will the fees for the potion be taken out of my normal pay?" asked Snape.

"No, Black and I will pay you half of what James was paying you, since you only need to do one potion. We will also reimburse the cost of the materials, just like James promised. 12 G/9S plus cost," replied Katja.

Everyone present who knew about the first deal knew that, once again, Katja was being generous, as exactly half would be 12g/8s/15k. This fact seemed to occur to Snape quite quickly, and he agreed. Since Lupin was still a werewolf, Katja would be taking Years 1-4, except on the full moon, when she would teach all of the years. When they were not teaching, and since the new teachers were technically 'probationary professors,' Katja and Sirius would observe the other teachers.

Professor McKay (formerly of Winnipeg, MB) was a very good teacher. He told the students the theory part of potions as well as the practical. He explained why certain potions needed certain stirring motions, why you needed to go clockwise or anticlockwise at certain points in the brewing process, and how certain ingredients mixed together. He also explained the Standard Table of Reactions (which Snape had never bothered to teach). The professor was quickly taken out of 'probationary' status.

Professor Lupin was just as good as Katja remembered. It was a good thing that she had a good memory, because most people would not remember something that happened twenty years previous (from her point of view). She made a point to visit all of his classes, which were mostly about magical creatures, except for fifth and seventh years, who were learning about curses. The only problem was that Lupin was going to be unavailable for a couple of days each month. She wondered how long it would take for Umbridge and/or Malfoy Sr. to figure out that Lupin was a werewolf. _If they do discriminate against him, which is likely, Her Majesty will not be happy _thought Katja. Remus was another teacher that was recommended to leave probationary status. Due to her known association with the man, Katja decided that the formal report to the Ministry would be written by Professors McGonagall and McKay.

Professor Andromeda Tonks (mother of Nymphodora "Don't use my first name" Tonks, an Auror-in-training) was a second unknown quantity to Katja. Unlike Harry, in the first time line, she never met Andi, and wasn't around long enough after the War to get to know her. She was pretty sure that she would like this one better anyway, for in Katja's home time-line, Andi had lost her husband, daughter, son-in-law, and cousin within a couple of years of one another (with most of the deaths occurring within a year). The only people that this lost were her sisters, and that was only because they married pure-blood bigots, and she didn't hold with such nonsense. Katja knew that Andromeda didn't really care, though.

When Katja decided to observe Professor Tonks' class, she realised that the professor actually was a very good teacher. The Syllabus stated that the course would begin before the Founding of Hogwarts in the first year and progress to the modern day by the end of seventh year. Katja noticed that the Goblin Rebellion fetish that Professor Binns had was not present in the syllabus, relegating them to a small part of third year. The classes would help prepare the students better for the OWLs and NEWTs. Andromeda's style of teaching was such that no one could be bored by the lectures, and Professor Tonks quickly found her way onto Katja's 'keep' list. Outside of class, however, Draco Malfoy was badmouthing the Professor.

"What should she know about _our _history?" he frequently asked. _"She_ has no family and is a blood-traitor." These statements told Katja that Draco knew that Andi had been removed from the family and who Andi had married. Katja knew that the Blacks would never be happy with someone of their status marrying a Muggle-born. Draco did this frequently when he thought that there were no teachers around, but fortunately, got caught a number of times and was docked thirty points each time for 'Disrespecting a Professor.'

After a couple of weeks, the Ministry sent its report. All of the new teachers would be promoted to full duty at the end of term. Katja knew that they only begrudgingly accepted her report—she caught the Ministry trying to send its own 'Specialist' (Toad-Lady Umbridge) at least twice. She knew that Malfoy wanted nearly all of the teachers dismissed, especially his sister-in-law (Tonks), Professor Burbage, and Remus Lupin, and was pressuring the Minister to do everything in his power to sack those teachers.

Katja had made sure that the Ministry knew what would happen if they did such a thing—she had Royal Decree 65-1992 (Educational Decree #6), which stated that if the Ministry attempted to interfere any more than the Charter of the Founding of Hogwarts allowed, that the Governor-General of the Magical Kingdom of Great Britain could assume control. The Minister knew that if any of the Old Laws were revived that the Queen would give Katja direct control over Magical Great Britain, and would completely control Hogwarts. The Minister, of course, was terrified of this happening, because like any person who had Power, he was afraid of losing it.

Sirius had a wonderful time teaching the students about the same traditions that had been drilled into his head for years as a child (except for the ones having to do with blood purity). Amazingly, things at the school went quite well, even if the remaining Marauders were all teaching at the same time.

The day before Winter Break started, Lucius Malfoy waltzed into the Headmaster's office. "I've heard rumours that people have been dying. That cannot be allowed. Black must be expelled; my son says that he has a very good source that says that Black is the one doing the killings."

"You are quite mistaken, Mr Malfoy. A dangerous artefact was discovered mere weeks into term. Your knowledge of this case, however, is worrying." replied the Headmaster. "The only casualty of the Dark Lord this time is the cat of the caretaker. You see, my listing lists that every student is present or accounted for."

"So there could be some dead child?" said Lucius. "They would be quite accounted for then."

"I should amend my previous statement—all children are alive and either present or accounted for, one former professor is without his memory, and all other teachers are alive and accounted for." Dumbledore pulled out the diary, which had a large fang hole through it. Just as he was about to show it to Malfoy, there was a knock at the door, and Katja walked in.

"Hello, Professor, Mr Malfoy," she greeted.

"Hello, Katja. I was just going to show Mr Malfoy this rather unique artefact that we found."

"Yes," said Malfoy. "What is this artefact, and why is it important?"

Malfoy did not notice Dumbledore surreptitiously putting a sock in the diary as Dumbledore replied, "It is a diary made by one Tom Riddle. If I am looking at this correctly, and I usually do, there was a part of your Lord in this diary, which would then attempt to manipulate the user into opening the Chamber of Secrets, which only a Parselmouth can. I also believe that, while possessed, the user would be able to use Parseltounge in order to order the Monster of Slytherin to kill its enemies."

"My _Lord_? I was under the Imperius Curse, Dumbledore. I've made contributions to excellent causes!"

Under her breath, Katja muttered _"__Veritus_" and said aloud, "Say that again, Mr Malfoy."

"I refuse" he said.

"You would do well, Mr Malfoy," started Dumbledore, "To make sure that none of Lord Voldemort's old things make their way into public again. If I find out that you or any of your _colleagues _have done so, the consequences would be severe. Now present legitimate business or get out of my office."

"DOBBY!" shouted Malfoy. A second later, the house-elf popped in.

"Yes, Master?" asked the House-elf timidly.

"Take the diary back home." ordered Lucius taking the book and giving it to Dobby, who took the book, noticed something strange, opened it, and saw the sock. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Take the damned thing and go!"

"Master has given Dobby a sock! Dobby is a free elf! Dobby can serve the great Harry Potter, sir!" said Dobby putting emphasis on the 'Harry Potter, sir' which he pronounced as one name.

"You'll pay for this someday, Dumbledore, Black! You'll meet the same end as the Potters—the wrong end of the Dark Lord's wand." threatened Malfoy as he left the room. After Malfoy left, Katja turned to Dobby. "Dobby, would you like to work for my family?"

"Auntie of Harry Potter, sir wishes for Dobby to work for her? Dobby can work for the great Harry Potter, sir?" asked Dobby hopefully.

Katja nodded, and said, "Sirius and I could even pay you if you wanted it, Dobby."

"Great Family of Harry Potter, sir wants to pay Dobby?" asked the elf. "It is being too much of an honour working for the great Harry Potter, sir to be accepting paying, great Auntie of Harry Potter, sir!"

"You may work at our house in London, Dobby," said Katja. Before she could even tell him where it was, Dobby popped away.

"So, what did you come to talk to me about?" asked the Headmaster. "Hopefully it is something decent after that rubbish that we had to go through talking to Malfoy."

"I just wanted to talk," she replied. "We haven't just talked in a while. Every time that we talk it's just for a minute or its about school things or Harry or Ministry things. I want to tell you about the last couple of years."

A/N:

The Germany prank is a reference to Chapter 20 ("Flashbacks"). Basically, she pulls the same prank again, I just didn't want to bore you by writing it out again.

Hopefully, you don't mind this lead-in almost-cliffhanger. I'll get the next chapter (which tells the stories) out soon.

As usual, the only thing I own are the characterisations of the British, North American, Irish, and Oceanic Ministries/Cabinets of Magic, and the characterisation of Katja Wagner, and David Evans-Williamson. Any recognisable characters are not owned by me, and instead are owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Brothers, Universal, CBS/Paramount, and/or Twentieth Century Fox


	46. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 46—Questions and Answers**

"_I want to tell you about the last couple of years."_

"What do you mean, my dear? We've been quite in contact the last couple of years," said Albus.

"Have you ever wondered about why Harry is more likely to call people Japanese names?"

"I had sort of wondered," admitted the Headmaster.

"Before we rescued him, we were stationed in Japan for a while at one of the American bases—Okinawa."

**FLASHBACK To 31 March 1982, Narrated by Katja**

We were called into the main office, and the Base Commander said that we'd been doing well, and that we were expected to serve a tour of duty in Japan.

"Why Japan, sir?" I asked, curious.

"The American Mundanes have a couple of bases there. We also are stationed there to keep an eye on the former followers of Japan's last Dark Lord, a person named Akuomo Yamino. He was defeated at the end of '45, the same as Grindelwald. Another reason that you are being sent there is that you will be able to understand them a hell of a lot better than the rest of the Mundanes. Be lucky that you're being sent to Japan—the Mundane President is looking for people to send to the Active Zones—El Salvador, Libya and the Middle East."

"When do we leave, Colonel?"

"At 0900 on Thursday. It's a long trip, even on the 777, and no one, save Dumbledore, can Apparate that type of distance. You'll be meeting with Lieutenant Yamaguchi Hiroshi, who will be your liaison to the locals. Lieutenant Yamaguchi will escort you to the base, and will attend to any needs with the Japanese."

Sirius didn't understand why the Colonel was addressing the Lieutenant like that, so after we left, I had to explain that the Japanese have their names in the opposite order to Western names. The colonel also warned us that some of the JAG officers were real hard-noses over there, and that they wouldn't like us snooping around _their_ base. We had our things packed and our blue uniforms on, arriving at the airport approximately 0730.

We arrived at the airport in Japan approximately 14 hours after we left—with the time difference, it felt like 16. It was one in the morning Japanese time when we touched down in Tokyo, where we would stay the night before continuing on to Naha Port Facility in Okinawa. Sirius was most impressed by the 'ferry'-a Muggle water vehicle designed to hold the land vehicles that the Muggles use.

As liaison to the Magical Government of Japan, we would have quarters on the edge of the base, and we would be in near constant contact with the people of Japan. It was most illuminating those few months we stayed there—the Japanese have a very strict moral code. They value honour above almost everything else, except family. In a lot of ways, just like the English are stuck in the 18th century, the Japanese Magicals have continued the Samurai Traditions.

Sirius and I decided that we were going to make the most of the assignment, so naturally, I went to the library, and learned everything that I could about the local culture. Since there was a Great Isolation (even in the Wizarding World), many of the spells were developed independently. Instead of parchment, they use rice paper. They combine their physical training with their spells, to be more effective.

We found the ways of the Japanese to be quite interesting. There is a completely different mindset—one has to work as part of a team. I'll admit that Westerners preach that, but the Japanese take it to a whole different level! There are spells that work most effectively if you work them as a team.

I said earlier that family was an important theme to them, even in the Wizarding World, right? The Mundanes use ancient ceremonies to show their reverence to the Ancestors. The Wizards take that to another level, once again. The Wizards have giant portraits of five generations of the family (from the oldest household member) in their house. They then perform their ceremonies and are able to talk and receive advice from the Honoured Portraits, similar to here in the Headmaster's Office, and at the Ministry. Of course, there is a much deeper connection with the Honoured Portraits than there is here.

The language is highly formalised. A person uses different word endings depending on who they are talking to, for example, "Headmaster-sama" or "Snape-sensei". In your case, since you are a person of great Rank, and in Severus' case, 'sensei' means 'teacher', so it is a sign of respect for his position.

Before I left for Auror training, we went down into the Chamber of Secrets (I think that I told you that story?) well, I learned that the Basilisk down there was bred from a Japanese snake. This, of course, was before I knew all that I know now about Japan, but I decided to call it Idai-sama, which means Great Snake. I also thought it good to be respectful of something that could kill me at (literally) the blink of an eye.

When we picked up Harry, he seemed to be uncomfortable with the words "Aunt" and "Uncle", so we decided to use another language. Obviously, German was out, because the word for Uncle is "Onkel" although the word for Aunt is "Tante." It's been years since I used French, so I couldn't use it, and I don't know Spanish or most of the other languages on the Continent. Eventually, I remembered Japanese. That is why I am Obasan, Sirius is Ojisan, and Hermione is nee-chan. Originally, they thought of each other as siblings, but now, I think they are thinking about something more. She, of course, can speak Japanese as fluently as I can.

**END TALE #1**

"That was quite fascinating," said the Headmaster. "I never knew that their culture was so interesting. Perhaps I should take a vacation there sometime and study their culture."

"You'd have a hard time, Grandfather." responded Katja. "The Japanese are still not exactly fond of outsiders."

"Ah, well, I guess that I would have to do some studying first," said the headmaster with humour in his voice. He turned serious. "I do have one question, though. Why couldn't you save the Potters?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't ask that. It was one of the most horrible decisions that I ever made" she told him, and she started the tale.

**BEGIN TALE #2**

You realise, of course, that there were a great number of prophesies about Harry Potter, although one of them was ambiguous enough that we didn't know which child it referred to. The point of most of these prophesies, though, is that they provided for a defeat of the Potters. Our friend in the old police box (which I'm sure that Sirius claimed was a 'telephone box') is a being that can perceive all of time and space. Our revelations about the Prophesies convinced him that the Potters were what he called 'a fixed point in time and space.' He said that the Potters had to die within a couple of days of Halloween, preferably by the Dark Lord's hand. Any disruption in the established events would cause a catastrophic tear in the space-time continuum. I knew that when I got married to Sirius that it would be one of the last times I ever saw them alive. It was one of the hardest things I had to do. I wanted to tell them to stay away from Godric's Hollow, to go into hiding some-place with better wards, but I couldn't.

Unfortunately, even before their deaths, we didn't get all that much time to see them, because we were over in the US doing Auror Training. Despite the circumstances, it was nice to see them and have them help us when we were arrested. It was almost like having the old gang back together one last time.

After that, we weren't able to get back to England for another couple of years, and it took Auror Williamson to remind us of our goal. We realised that inadvertently, we had fulfilled most of the provisions of one of the other prophesies, the one that we received in Chinese.

That prophesy stated that there would be a person with the power to defeat the dark lord, that the Dark Lord would mark the child as His equal, and that the Boy would only spend one year with his parents. It continued on to say that the child would spend the next couple of years in hell, but it made clear that it wasn't literal hell. We fulfilled the first half of the prophesy when you allowed us to rescue him from the Dursleys. We then brought him up in a way completely opposite to the way he was brought up by his 'family.'

Naturally, we allowed his talents to manifest. I am not the only time-traveller around, Headmaster. The other one that I know is an alternate version of Mr Potter from even further in the future than me. He had access to the Animagus capabilities, but not the shape-shifting. I do believe that allowing Harry to have good feelings about magic allowed him to unlock all of his other powers. **End Tale #2**

"Williamson is Harry, isn't he?" said Dumbledore. "If you weren't involved with Sirius in the first timeline, what stopped him from getting custody of the boy?"

"There was a mole in the Order," said Katja. "No one knew who it was, but they knew it was someone close to the Potters. The Potters used the Fidelius charm to hide their location from Lord Voldemort. Guess who they used?"

"The logical guess would be Sirius," replied Albus.

"Yes, and it was. And that's who everyone _thought_ was the Secret-keeper for the Potters. But they switched at the last moment, switching to Peter Pettigrew, who then proceeded to not only give the Potters' location to Voldemort, but frame Sirius. Then, Sirius got blamed for blowing up twelve Muggles and Pettigrew, and was sent to Azkaban without a trial. It was only after twelve years that we realised that Pettigrew was still alive, and that _he _was the traitor. Our training made sure that the likelihood of Sirius becoming Secret-keeper and getting framed was close to nil, therefore changing the timeline a slight bit."

"What ever happened to Pettigrew?" asked the Headmaster.

"In the original timeline, Harry stopped Sirius from killing Pettigrew, and Peter therefore owed Harry a life debt. When Voldemort was resurrected, Peter got a new hand from Him, which later killed him when he was about to grant mercy to Harry. Voldemort designed the hand so that the smallest hesitation would kill him. In this timeline, Peter escaped when Remus tried to kill him and is the rat of the Weasley boy—Ron Weasley. Fortunately, no Muggles were hurt this time, and none of us is in Azkaban. Harry is going to attempt to capture the rat sometime this year."

"He's the Weasley boy's rat?"

"Yes." said Katja. "He seems content to stay away from us and the Dark Lord's supporters by staying as a rat for a long time—same as the Pettigrew that I knew."

"How did Pettigrew escape this time?"

"Here's what Remus told me, years ago."

**TALE #3 as narrated by Remus Lupin**

I had just heard of the deaths of the Potters, and was going to Godric's Hollow. I knew that due to my status, I would not be the first choice of parent for the boy, but I had to try. I found the rat, and he told me the whole story about how You-Know-Who tortured and killed the Potters. The thing was, it didn't even take truth potions or torture for him to tell me—he was almost fucking bragging about getting the Potters killed.

"The Dark Lord is more Powerful, Remus" he yelled at me. "I joined the people who would protect me the most!"

I will admit—some of it I got under Veritiserum, but most of it, he fucking offered. I was about to Cruciate the tail off of his filthy rat's—but I then thought better of it. I was about to stun him when he transformed into a rat. I followed him for about twenty minutes before I lost his trail. I haven't got the foggiest as to where that rat is.

**END TALE #3**

"Well, there are a couple of hours before Christmas break, so the Weasleys should still be here." the Headmaster said. "Let's do what you and McGonagall did earlier this year, and raid the boy's dormitories."

The two teachers went up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they quieted everyone down. "Mr Weasley, Ronald Weasley!" said the Headmaster in his "I am authority" voice. "Please come here, and bring your rat with you. We would like to check the rat for any infectious diseases."

Ronald brought the rat down to the Common Room, where Dumbledore cast a diagnostic spell on the rat. After a minute, he grunted.

"Mr Weasley, this is not a rat," he said before stunning the rat. There were shouts of disbelief in the Common Room, where people looked at Dumbledore as if he had most certainly finally lost all of his marbles. "This is a person posing _as _a rat. _Revelare animalium__!_" The rat shifted back into Peter Pettigrew, who was promptly stunned. Katja sent a message to Sirius, who promptly came into the Common Room with Magic Binding Handcuffs. When he saw Pettigrew, he started the incantation for the Cruciatus Curse, but Katja waved him off. They handcuffed the man and awoke him.

"Harry, do you have your Mirror?" asked Katja.

"Yes, Obasan. Who do you want me to call?"

"Call Remus. Tell him the password." stated Katja.

Within a minute, Remus was on the mirror. "I, Sirius Orion Black do call for the judgement of sins committed by Peter Michael Pettigrew against Mr James Charles 'Prongs' Potter, Mrs Lily Marie 'Aslan' Evans-Potter, and Mr Harry James Potter!"

"I second that," said Katja and Remus at the same time. "Harry, stand in for James."

The Marauders got into a huddle and reviewed the evidence, and quickly came back with the Marauder's verdict.

"Peter Michael Pettigrew, after reviewing your actions, we, the Marauders do hereby pronounce you guilty of two counts of betraying a Marauder, joining the Dark Lord, and most evilly, joining Severus Snape before the cessation of hostilities. Our highest disgrace is annulling a person's membership in our organisation, and (ach) turning them in to the authorities. We will do both. Your membership in the Marauders and the Order of the Phoenix is hereby annulled effective 1 September 1971. _We solemnly swear that Peter Pettigrew was or never will be a Member of the Marauders, and do strike to remove him from the Map!_" started Sirius, acting almost more Serious than he had been for a while.

Katja went over to Pettigrew. "As the second part of your punishment, we are arresting you. You are accused of the crimes of Being a Death Eater, Being an Unregistered Animagus, Accessory to Murder, Accessory to use of the Cruciatus, and Accessory to Murder. According to the Laws of Wizarding England, you do not have to say anything unless you wish to do so, but I must warn you that if you fail to mention any fact which you rely on in your defence in court, your failure to take this opportunity to mention it may be treated in court as supporting any relevant evidence against you. If you do wish to say anything, what you say may be given in evidence. Do you understand me?"

Pettigrew looked at the floor in shame. He now had no hope of ever regaining the friendship of the Marauders, and that seemed to be causing him a small amount of pain. Very small, but it was still there. Sirius was just about to ask the question again when Pettigrew muttered, "Yes, I understand."

"I couldn't hear you, the person-formerly-known-as-Wormtail!" said Sirius.

Peter spoke up this time. "Yes I understand you!"

"Just so that you know, these are magically binding handcuffs. Any attempt at magic, and you will feel a large amount of pain," warned Katja. "This includes trying to get away by using your Animagus form."

They took him to the Gryffindor Common Room fire, and shouted, "Ministry for Magic, London! Auror Authorisation Baker-Alpha-4-7!" as they jumped into the fire, coming out at the British Ministry of Magic, Auror Office.

"This man is a Death Eater" said Katja. "He has already confessed to helping the Dark Lord of his own free will, and he has the Dark Mark."

"We will investigate, Major," said the Auror at the desk. Sirius and Katja flooed back to Hogwarts, where they went to their quarters and double-locked the door until the next morning.

A/N:

I know, I'm cheating a little bit here. Multiple reviewers have asked about the Japanese. Real life, I've been watching the Blu-Rays of _Harry Potter _as well as a lot of Japanese shows. It was only later that I rationalised it here. Also, this is MY FANFIC! Canon never officially states Lily Evans' middle name, so I used the most common 'official' name (Lily Marie Evans-Potter).

I hope that this chapter doesn't get me in trouble with the site—technically, I am answering reviews, but it is framed in such a way to be part of the story. I'd like to ask my guest reviewer, "What shows?" The only shows that I randomly reference are Dr Who, JAG, NCIS, and most of these references are quite minor. I may reference a couple of other shows, but they are even smaller.

I do not like guest reviews, and if I could, I would disable them. I think that guest reviewers are either cowards who think that I am going to be ticked off at them for exercising their American First Amendment Rights, or people who just didn't/ are too lazy to log in.

The idea of "Group Spells" is borrowed from another Fanfic (I forget the name of it, but Harry, wanting to get away after the Victory, ends up going to Japan, where he meets the 'Honoured Ancestor' Fred Weasley)

As usual, the only thing I own are the characterisations of the British, North American, Japanese, Irish, and Oceanic Ministries/Cabinets of Magic, and the characterisation of Katja Wagner, and David Evans-Williamson. Any recognisable characters are not owned by me, and instead are owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Brothers, Universal, CBS/Paramount, and/or Twentieth Century Fox


	47. Thank you for Reading--AUTHOR'S NOTE

I just want to let you all know that _Werewolf_ will now be _Wolf and Dog, _accessible through my profile page. This new version will have fewer continuity problems (to its own timeline) than this one.

I hope all of you are not disappointed, and I'd like to thank you all for reading my stories.

I really doubt that _Werewolf_ will be updated in any significant way.


End file.
